dangerous love
by Misaki-chu
Summary: Bella es secuestrada como venganza hacia su padre, Edward trabaja en eso para cuidar a su familia, que sucedera cuando él se de cuenta de que su verdadera familia debe ser con Bella, podra sobrevivir a cada peligro que enfrente? Lemmons... BXE, AXJ, RXE
1. secuestrada

**

* * *

**

**Holaaa chiicosss, bueno tuvee que borrar la otra historiaa xq'' simplemente no me gustaba, le faltaba algo de emocion, por eso hiice otra, espero y les guste, buenoo como saben los personajes no son miiso son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, agradesco a Iree, graciias amiiga por dejarme usar tu cuentaaa, te adoro, bueno aquii les dejo el priimer cappituloo...**

* * *

=Dangerous love=

**=Secuestrada=**

**Edward POV…**

Estaba oculto entre las sombras de un callejón al inicio de la noche, no serian más de las nueve de la noche cuando vi a la chica, una mujer de estatura media, piel blanca y con un aura de inocencia enorme, ¿Qué error pudo haber cometido? ¿Qué la obliga a ser el pago de una deuda? No había nada en ella que fuera peligroso, era solo una chica, casi una niña por así decirlo, incluso con esa ropa, una falda negra a mitad del muslo y una chaqueta a juego la hacían parecer la persona mas dulce en el mundo, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de atacarla o mejor dicho de secuestrarla, de llevarla la infierno junto con aquella mafia… no tenia ganas de hacerla sufrir, era inocente de toda culpa y los errores de su padre no le daban el derecho de enfrentarse a lo que le seguía.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, tenía que hacerlo, era mi trabajo, tanto el de mafioso como el de espía del gobierno infiltrado en la mafia criminal más grande del país, era la única forma de acabar con ellos, fingiendo ser del grupo…

-claro papá, no estaré bien, de hecho ya voy a casa, Jake se fue hace unos minutos…- pero por Dios, su voz era melodiosa…- nos vemos en unos minutos, adiós, te quiero…- era el momento, ella dio el paso esperado, tan solo bastaron unos cuantos pasos a este callejón para que la tomara de la cintura y la atrajera hacia la obscuridad. Era tan frágil, cubrí su boca en cuanto estuvo a punto de gritar…

-finge todo lo que haga…- le dije en voz baja y muy cerca del oído, con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo siendo cuidadoso, la estampe contra la pared, ella soltó un gemido de dolor en cuanto su cabeza impacto con el concreto, pero de todas formas ese sonido saliendo de sus labios provocó algo en mi…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto casi sin aire y yo comencé a besar su cuello y recorriendo una de sus piernas con mis manos, ella no trataba de liberarse, pero estaba temblando, sabia que otros del grupo me vigilaban para estar seguros de que hacia mi trabajo, violarla y amordazarla para luego echarla a un auto que estaba estacionado demasiado cerca para llevarla al lugar…

-grita…- le ordene pero ella no hizo caso, tenia que hacer esto mas real, la tome con fuerza entre mis brazos y la obligue a caer al suelo, me coloque sobre ella y desgarre su chaqueta y parte de su blusa, la líneas de sus senos quedo a la vista, no se por que mis pantalones se hicieron mas pequeños tan solo por ver eso, pero no era solo eso, sus piernas estaban a cada lado mío, y yo obligándome a hacer lo que me ordenaron- grita…- volví a decirle pero de nuevo no me hizo caso, debía hacer algo… me desabroche el pantalón y levante sus falda para quitarle las bragas, demonios, sin haberlo deseado ya estaba excitado con esta mujer.

-¿Qué haces? No…- suplico con voz temblorosa… seguí con lo que hacia.

-finge que te hago mía a la fuerza…- susurre en su odio…- fíngelo ya…- le ordene y de sin decir mas comencé a embestir entre sus piernas mientras tenia puesto mi bóxer, eso no lo podrían ver, solo escucharían y posiblemente verían una parte de nuestros cuerpos en el suelo, comencé a arrepentirme, los sollozos y ligeros jadeos fingidos de la chica me estaban excitando mas de lo que hubiera imaginado, hice gestos de placer, casi falsos y después le tape la boca fingiendo hacerle daño….- eso es preciosa, lo hiciste muy bien…- dije con voz de placer y burla… me levante del suelo y me acomode el pantalón, la chica estaba inmóvil en el suelo per aun tenia las piernas expuestas, aun faltaba lo principal, amordazarla.

-levántate zorra…- dije en voz alta y con voz de odio, jale de sus brazo y la obligue a levantarse, volví a estamparla en la pared pero esta vez la gire.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Por favor déjame ir…- comenzó a llorar de verdad- yo no hice nada, déjame ir…

-no es lo que tu hiciste estúpida…- me odiaba por hablarle así, pero era la única forma de mantenernos a salvo- mas te vale callarte sí no quieres volver a repetir…- la amenace girándola de la cabeza y sujetando con fuerza su mentón, amarre sus muñecas detrás de sus espalda…- muévete y no grites o aquí mismo te mato ¿entiendes?- ella asintió aun llorando, no tarde mas y le cubrí los ojos con un pedazo de tela negra, sujete con fuerza sus brazo y la arrastre a mi lado…

-vaya hombre…- dijo Demetri cuando llegue con la chica a donde estaba el auto, era en la otra entrada del callejón, igual de obscura y abandonada…- ¿disfrutaste lo suficiente?

-¿Quién son ustedes?- inquirió la chica, Demetri estampo su asquerosa mano en su cara, el golpe fue rápido e imprevisto, ni siquiera pude impedirlo porque no lo vi venir, la mujer se tambaleo pero la sujete con fuerza y trato de liberarse…

-aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo niña estúpida…

-eso no era necesario…- musite con voz firme.

-si lo era…- apretó las mejillas de la mujer para ver la de frente…- tengo entendido que tu nombre es Isabella Swan ¿verdad?...- Demetri comenzó a reír con burla…- vaya que eres una linda chica, bueno ya eres toda una mujer no es así Isabella…- recorrió con su mano la cintura de Bella mientras ella temblaba a mi lado.

-ya basta, démonos prisa…- jale de la chica y Demetri gruño por lo bajo- ¿Qué te pasa, eh? Recuerda que yo soy el segundo a cargo, mas te vale obedecer ordenes- lo amenace y era cierto, en el grupo yo era el segundo la mando, mi trabajo era dar ordenes igual que James, el líder real, aun no sospechaban de que era una espía del gobierno y eso era perfecto…- entra…- le dije a Isabella pero ella se resistió.

- por favor déjenme ir les juro que no diré nada pero… por favor…- rogo, deseaba liberarla, dejarla libre pero eso no era tan fácil y menos teniendo a dos testigos a mi lado.

-no me hagas perder la paciencia…- espete con voz amenazante…- entra de una maldita vez Isabella…- volvió a resistirse pero esta vez yo la obligue a entrar, Feliz se sentó a su lado y Demetri de copiloto, yo iba conduciendo, Isabella no dejaba de sollozar, Marco llamo dentro de pocos minutos y le asegure que todo había salido a la perfección, ahora solo faltaba llevarla al lugar acordado.

- ¿Quién la vigilara?- pregunto Felix.

-seria un placer acompañar a esa muñequita- inquirió Demetri.

-debes ser un imbécil para creer que te dejare solo con ella…- le espete con furia y Felix rió bajito.

-bien Isabella, debes preguntarte porque estas en esto ¿verdad?- comenzó a hablar Felix.

-yo no hice nada, por favor déjenme ir…- volvió a suplicar pero no se movió de su lugar, seguía temblando.

-no cariño, tu no, pero tu asqueroso padre estaba dentro del grupo y sabes una cosa…- suspiro y luego hablo mas bajo…- cuando entras, ya no sales amor y tu padre, Charlie Swan, quería dejarlo… ¿sabes que le hicimos?

-mi papá no ha hecho nada…- dijo con furia la chica.

-él sabe demasiado para vivir niña, pero el jefe le dio una oportunidad de pensarlo mejor, y aquí estas, si él decide irse, tú te iras primero y él te seguirá al otro mundo unas horas después, ¿una lastima verdad? Solo imagina, una mujer tan bonita como tu, asesinada de un tiro en la cabeza, ni si quiera tendrás tiempo de llorar por el dolor…- Demetri y Feliz comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-dejen de estar de imbéciles y dejen a la chica en paz…- espete con furia de nuevo…- Felix, sácala, ya llegamos…

-claro jefe…- dijo con voz seria y salió.

Demetri fue a abrir la puerta del almacén en donde estaría la chica y Felix caminaba con Isabella a un lado mientras forcejeaba para escapar.

Entramos al lugar, olía a humedad debido a su cercanía con el lago que estaba solo unos metros de ahí, había arboles rodeándolo y definitivamente era un buen lugar para ocultarse.

-muévete estúpida…- Bella soltó otro gemido de dolor cuando Felix le dio un golpe en el abdomen.

-¡que demonios no entendiste de lo que le dije a este imbécil!- no podía gritar sus nombres, pero ellos me entendían a la perfección, Felix soltó a Isabella y ella se tambaleo pero logre tomarla de un brazo- nadie la va a tocar si no hay ordenes de hacerlo ¿entienden?- ellos asintieron- vamos Isabella, sigue caminando…- la encamine a la habitación en la que estaría encerrada, ella se dejo caer en la cama, aun seguía amordazada- vuelvo en seguida…-. Le dije en voz baja… salí de ahí y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Demetri.

-vayan al circulo y díganle a James que todo esta hecho, la llamada puede ser en cualquier momento, y también que mande a un par del grupo, ustedes no se quedaran con ella.

-esta bien…- contesto Felix…

Ambos salieron dando traspiés por la puerta principal, espere diez minutos antes de volver a la habitación con Isabella, diez minuto agonizantes, al final volví a su lado.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto a la defensiva y trato de ubicarme pero seguía vendada de los ojos.

Camine hacia ella y me senté a su lado…

-no me toques imbécil…- se removió en cuanto toque su mejilla para quitarle la venda.

-soy yo Isabella- con cuidado le quité la venda y después la libere de las manos- ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Qué demonios hice yo? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! ¡Déjame ir, ya!

-deja de gritar como una niña chiquita Isabella.

-solo mátame de una maldita vez, tú… como sea que te llames, haz lo que tienes que hacer y ya, ¡solo hazlo!

-¿crees que soy igual que ellos?- ella se sorprendió por mi pregunta y se acomodo en la cama, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, en un gesto de defensa hacia ella misma.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué no me…?

-por que no quería hacerlo Isabella…- suspire…- no puedo decirte mas, lo siento, pero…

-¿Qué?

-no dejare que te hagan daño Isabella…- dije sincero y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla hasta tocar sus perfectos labios, desee ser esa lagrima para tocar sus labios, ahora lo quería, quería hacerla sentir tranquila, segura a mi lado, quería disfrutar de sus labios y recorrer su cuerpo con caricias de mi parte, demonios que estaba diciendo, que demonios estaba pensando.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres uno de ellos, quieres matar a mi padre, a mí, ¿Qué hice para estar aquí?

-no hiciste nada Isabella…- acaricie su mejilla- solo mantente callada, no preguntes nada y no contestes nada mientras yo no este aquí ¿entiendes?

-s…si- dijo en un suspiro.

-esto acabara pronto linda…- al parecer estaba conteniendo el llorar porque cuando deje de tocar su mejilla se lanzo a mis brazos para llorar.

De inmediato la abrace con fuerza, tratado de reconfortarla, ¿Qué tan grande podría ser? ¿Unos 18, tal vez 19?

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunte sin pensar

-veintiuno…- dijo entre sollozos… vaya, era solo tres años menos que yo, y parecía mas joven.

-creí que eras mas pequeña… lamento si te hice creer que te haría mía hace unas horas.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Cualquiera lo abría hecho sin pensar, una chica indefensa y sin gritar ¿Qué estaba mal?

-ya te lo dije, yo no soy como ellos…- me miro a los ojos, hasta este momento no había visto lo hermoso que eran, café chocolate, que te permitían ver el fondo de su alma, su rostro también era hermoso, sus labios no hacían la diferencia, eran carnosos y rosas, invitándote a acariciarlos.

Su cuerpo era igual, perfecto, cada curva se marcaba ahora en él, ya no estaba sentada como antes, estaba casi sobre mis regazo y sus brazos permanecían sobre mis hombros; esa chica me atraía demasiado, tenía ganas de protegerla, estar a su lado el mayo tiempo posible, pero eso no seria fácil…

De un momento a otro ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi y yo la imite, sujete con mas fuerza su cintura y al final rompí el espacio que nos separaba, mis labios comenzaron a acariciar los de ella con una perfecta sincronía, la respiración era acompasada, la estreche con fuerza contra mi hasta que la tuve sobre mis piernas, la seguía besando igual de tierno que al principio pero ahora querías mas, deseaba estar en la misma posición en la que la había conocido, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba sus jadeos y gemidos con mi nombre salir de sus labios, deseaba hacerla mía, mostrarle cuan fascinado me tenia, quererla… ¡que demonios estoy pensando!

-¿cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto aun con sus labios junto a los míos.

No le conteste, seguí disfrutando el momento; algo se escucho afuera, demonios ya habían llegado; me separe de Isabella al instante y ella se ubico en el rincón mas lejano de la cama.

-recuerda lo que te dije…- le recordé y salí de la habitación cerrando con seguro detrás de mí.

Me desplome en el sofá fingiendo estar aburrido.

-ya era hora que llegaran- le dije a los tipos que acababan de llegar, eran Marco y Aro, dos de mis amigos en la mafia.

-lo sentimos jefe pero… había uno que otro policía por ahí, no podíamos dejar rastro.

-¿Swan esta utilizando a las autoridades?- inquirí y me levante del sofá.

-oh no…- contesto Aro rápidamente- había no se que cosa cerca de donde estábamos y tuvimos que despistar pero todo salió bien.

-James nos dijo que te felicitáramos por el éxito de la misión, dice que la llamada será mañana.

-yo me hare cargo de eso…- les dije.

-no lo creo- opino Marco, lo mire amenazador y estuve a punto de golpearlo por faltarme al respeto al contradecirme- James nos dijo que Demetri sabe como asustar a la chica, también que será mejor que ella este asustada para que Swan piense dos veces su decisión.

-eso lo veremos- espete y camine hacia la puerta- mas les vale no tocar a la chica, me enterare de todo lo que le hagan…- amenacé y salí de ahí…

Aun no me quería ir, subí a mi auto y estuve sin hacer anda durante cinco minuto recordando el sabor de los labios de Bella, la sensación de su cuerpo entre mis brazos…

* * *

**liistto, dejen reviewsss...xDD no les cuesdtan, click en el boton verdeee!!!!**


	2. entre cuatro paredes junto al placer

**=entre cuatro paredes junto al placer=**

**Bella POV…**

Apestaba a humedad, y la luz no era linda, de alguna manera no tenia miedo, me sentía protegida por Edward pero al mismo tiempo no estaba segura si mi padre era capaz de hacer lo que había hecho ¿Desde cuando estaba dentro de esto? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Mi estomago hizo ruido indicándome volver al lugar en el que estaba.

-ey, aquí esta tu desayuno…- un hombre alto y de cabello negro me dio una bandeja con comida, era un sándwich y una botella de agua- come.

No lo mire, pero me aferre mas a mis piernas, hacia frio y no tenia anda con que cubrirme mas que la apestosa sabana de mi cama.

Sin pensarlo me arrope con ella y no comí lo que me habían dado. Me dormí en cuestión de minutos…

De pronto estaba en mi habitación, escuchando música y riendo con alguien, era él, estaba frente a mí contándome cosas graciosas y diciéndome cosas lindas, de un momento a otro se inclino a besarme, pero nada como nuestro primer beso, este era mas pasional, lleno deseo, sus manos trazaron un camino por todo mi cuerpo, cada vez la ropa iba cayendo a un lado de mi cama, hasta que al fin estaba bajo su cuerpo con miles de sensaciones distintas y con un deseo enorme de tenerlo.

-Bella…- jadeo sobre mi cuello y entro en mi… mi espalda se arqueo y rodee su cintura con mis piernas para sentirlo mas dentro- Bella…- volvió a jadear.

-más…- pedí entre jadeos y el me correspondió, cada vez las embestidas eran mas fuertes pero cuando estaba cerca de culminar el placer se alejaba…- más…- gemí en alto su nombre y cuando casi llegaba abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos hermosos orbes esmeralda.

-¿Por qué no comiste?- inquirió con una sonrisa de lado, por Dios acaba de tener un sueño erótico con este hombre que apenas y conocía, sentí mis mejillas arder y mi cuerpo igual, por Dios esto era demasiado.

-no tengo hambre…- espete tratando de parecer indiferente- ¿es mi hora de morir?

-no, aun no Bella…- me perdí en el tiempo en cuanto dijo mi nombre con cariño, recordando mi reciente sueño- no dejare que eso pase, ya te lo dije.

-¿desde que hora estas aquí?- pregunte para cambiar la conversación.

-no lo se, hace como quince minutos, por cierto, hablas dormida…- me sonroje en cuanto lo dije, tenia miedo de lo que había escuchado.

-oh mm… supongo- dije de nuevo con indiferencia- dime de una vez que haces aquí.

-tengo que vigilarte ¿recuerdas?- inquirió y me miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿te pasa algo?

-si, tengo frio- espete con sorna.

-tal vez es por la falda.

-o tal vez porque no traigo nada debajo de ella…- vi como tragaba saliva y se removía en el asiento delante de mi- ¿me dirás tu nombre?

-no puedo…- sonrió y paso su mano por su cabello- ¿para que quieres saberlo?

-pues, para saber quien me manoseo ayer en aquel callejón, para saber quien me beso como si fuera su puta de turno y para saber quien me esta vigilando día y noche y me ve con cara de pervertido- comenzó a reír cuando dije lo ultimo.

-oye niña…

-no soy una niña idiota…- musite.

-bien, Bella…- amaba como se escuchaba mi nombre cuando él lo decía- en primera, te manosee para no violarte porque nos vigilaban, segunda, no eres mi puta de turno y te bese porque lo desee y en tercera, no te miro con cara de pervertido, no es mi culpa que seas así y despiertes instintos a los hombres.

-eres un sínico…- le recrimine y resople- debiste haber disfrutado los sucesos pasados ¿Verdad? Es lo último que tendrás de mí.

-m… ¿de verdad?

-si…

-¿Qué soñabas? Se veía que era algo muy…- no terminó de hablar y yo me sonroje.

-eso no te interesa, son mis sueños y punto.

-me interesa si yo participo en ellos- se burlo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que participas en ellos?- inquirí con sarcasmo.

-pues, si no tienes novio supongo que si fui yo el de tu sueño…- trate de hablar pero no lo logre…- ¿Qué hacíamos que pedias más, eh?

-oh por Dios, cierra la boca…- comenzó a reír- no le encuentro la gracia idiota…- baje la mirada- no haya anda de gracioso en esta situación, mi padre esta amenazado, yo estoy aquí sin saber que paso y odio sentirme débil…- mi oz se quebró al final y en segundos ya tenia al chico a mi lado.

-Bella, nada te va a pasar, no mientras y este aquí.

-como puedes decir eso, tu eres parte del grupo, asesinos sin corazón.

-no linda, yo solo finjo serlo, pero… solo es una misión y te juro que esto terminara pronto.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte.

-aun no te puedo decir, pero ese momento llegara ¿entiendes?

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?- inquirí y el me dedico una sonrisa.

-por esto…- con ternura acaricio mis labios con los suyos, el beso comenzó siendo tierno pero después paso igual que mi sueño, comencé a querer más- ¿aun quieres mi nombre?- asentí sin separar mis labios de los suyos- quiero que lo digas una y otra vez mientras hago lo que hare.

-dime…- lo mire a los ojos y el sujetó con fuerza mi cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron mis muslos y una de ellas volvió a mi cintura mientras la otra seguía recorriendo mi pierna, cada vez más arriba- dime…- volví a pedirle y de un momento a otro su mano derecha acaricio el inicio de mis piernas, demasiado ceca de mi sexo, jadee en busca de aire en cuanto sentí su toque.

-Edward…- susurro y volvió a adueñarse de mis labios, esta vez con deseo, casi con violencia, introdujo un par de dedos en mi entrepierna con facilidad ya que no tenia ropa interior.

-ah…- jadee y cerré los ojos con fuerza- para, hay gente afuera…- logre decir.

-no, no hay nadie, les dije que fueran por unas cosas mías…- beso mi garganta y comenzó a bombear en mi sexo haciéndome gemir con fuerza- tengo solo unos momentos para hacerte olvidar todo preciosa.

-¡ahh!- solté un gemido y sujete sus hombros mientras introducía otro dedo en mí, comencé a moverme de acuerdo a sus movimientos de manera irracional y mis jadeos no dejaban de salir.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto y aumentó la velocidad, comenzó a masajear mi clítoris con el pulgar haciéndome gemir mas alto- ¿cuanto te gusta?

-¡por Dios Edward! ¡Edward! – grite llena de placer, eso era el cielo.

-eso es amor, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre, te quiero Bella…- la mano que estaba en mi cintura fue directo a masajear uno de mis senos por debajo de la ropa.

-Edward…- quería mas…- sigue… ahh... más ¡Edward, más!- ya estaba muy alejada de esta terrible realidad, solo quería que este fuego se apagara y cada vez estaba más cerca de suceder.

-Bella…- jadeo y comenzó a besar mi garganta, ahora eran tres cosas que me provocaban placer, sus labios en mi garganta, sus manos masajear mis senos y sus caricias incrementando su ritmo, sin pensarlo me abrí un poco mas de las piernas para un mejor acceso y disfrutar más, el me entendió a la primera.

-¡ahh, Edward!- estaba muy cerca, el placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí como me venia en su mano- ¡Edward!- grite llena de placer y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿más tranquila?- inquirió riendo mientras yo trataba de recobrar la respiración, lamio los dedos que estuvieron en mi- sabes delicioso…

-eso fue genial…- dije casi sin aire y lo bese con pasión- hazme el amor…- le pedí sin pensar- quiero ser solo tuya Edward…

-y yo quiero hacerte mía Bella…- trate de colocarme a horcajadas sobre él pero me lo permitió- no es el momento, no quiero hacerte el amor en este lugar y mucho menos quitarte la virginidad siendo una rehén- me beso tiernamente- pero te prometo que ese momento llegara…- beso mi garganta- y lo disfrutaras mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen?- pregunte sin preguntar.

-eres lo suficientemente estrecha para pensarlo, me excita sentirte vibrar cerca de mi mientras gritas mi nombre- sonreí contra sus labios.

-¿Cuánto durara esto, Edward?

-si todo sigue como va, es cuestión de meses…- se acostó en la cama y me acomodo a su lado rodeándome de la cintura- ayudaremos a tu padre y tu y yo podremos estar juntos Bella…- justo en ese momento soñé con mi futuro, a lado de Edward, juntos mientras veíamos a un par de niños correr frente a nosotros, nuestros hijos- quiero estar contigo por siempre Bella.

-yo igual Edward, te quiero demasiado.

-yo también amor…- beso mi frente- Bella ¿podrías decirme lo que sepas de tu padre? ¿Algo que tenga que ver con tu captura?

-la verdad no se mucho, él siempre era reservado en sus cosas privadas, odiaba que preguntara más de lo debido, todo paso después de la muerte de mi madre, se volvió demasiado serio pero hace una semana volvió a ser el de antes, siempre sonriéndome, cuidando que nada me pasara.

-¿de que hablas, que tanto te cuidaba?

-demasiado, desde hace una semana no me permitía salir con mis amigos, incluso los obligo a alejarse de mi pero ayer en la noche volvió a dejarme salir con ellos, Jake fue por mi y se suponía que iríamos al cien, así lo hicimos, también estaba Rosalie y Jasper, ellos son unos amigos de la familia y también fueron Emmet y Alice, sus respectivos novios- sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse pero aun así continué- después los Hale y Cullen se fueron por su camino y Jake se quedo conmigo por un momento, él se fue pasado unos minutos y yo seguí caminando hacia mi casa, después paso lo que paso…

-¿Qué tanto conoces a los Cullen?- pregunto con tono sombrío.

-no mucho, solo unos meses ¿Por qué?

-¿tu padre los conoce?

-si… él los conoce desde un poco antes que yo pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-demonios…- se incorporo y se alejo de mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundida.

-Bella, dime, ¿los Cullen se han reunido con tu padre recientemente?

-hace un mes, pero no fue nada del otro mundo, ellos seguían algo tristes por la perdida de su hijo, pero siguen siendo una familia unida…- Edward hizo un gesto de dolor en junto mencione la perdida de su hijo- Edward, dime que pasa.

-las cosas son mas complicadas Bella…- se levanto de la cama y yo lo seguí dando pasos torpes- volveré en unos minutos.

- pero… ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver?

-mucho Bella…- dijo y me miro a los ojos- no me perdonaría si algo les sucediera y mucho menos si a ti también te pasara algo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?- pregunte mas interesada, un ruido se escucho afuera de la habitación y Edward salió de inmediato.

* * *

**liisstoo, dejen reviewss para saber si les gusta la historiaaaa...**


	3. llamada y amenaza

**graciias por sus reviewss, peroo sigan mandandolosss, graciasss Iree por dejarme utilizar tuu cuentaaa, te adoro amiigaaa...xDDD**

* * *

**=llamada y nueva misión=**

**Edward POV…**

Mi familia, era mi familia la que estaba en peligro también, eso complicaba todo, incluía a mas gente, y esa gente era mi propia sangre, no me podía imaginar a mi madre, a mi hermana o a alguien mas aquí dentro; suficiente era con tener al amor de mi vida como prisionera.

-ey chico, ya es hora de la llamada- Marco había vuelto con Demetri y este traía una sonrisa de sorna en el rostro.

-bien…- conteste, me gire y abrí la puerta lentamente, Bella estaba sentada en un rincón de la cama con los brazos abrazados a las piernas- Isabella, llamarás tu padre y le dirás esto…- le indique a Marco que le entregara el papel donde estaban las instrucciones.

-¿Por qué debo decirle esto?- repelo con odio mirando a Demetri y a mí con dolor- no es necesario.

-se lo dirás estúpida ¿entiendes?- Demetri camino hacia ella de manera amenazante pero yo me interpuse en su camino.

-hazlo Bella…- ella asintió y Demetri marco el teléfono.

-hola Charlie ¿me recuerdas?- rodee los ojos por sus estúpidos juegos y Bella comenzó a temblar, le hice un gesto de que se calamara- hay alguien que quiere saludarte…- Demetri soltó una carcajada – si, la pequeña Isabella es muy linda, ella hablara contigo ahora imbécil para que pienses mejor las cosas antes de jugar con nosotros.

Le arrebate el teléfono al idiota y se lo di a Bella, ella sollozo y tomo aire.

-¿papá?- comenzó a llorar cuando lo escucho hablar- por favor no hagas nada tonto…

-lee lo de la maldita línea…- indicó Demetri, era doloroso verla pero tenía que fingir.

-ellos dicen que debes volver al grupo sin avisar a la policía ni a nadie, ellos saben quienes son tus amistades y les harán los mismo que a mí muy pronto si tu no haces lo que te digan- sentí una punzada de dolor interno, seguramente ellos ya sabían de la existencia de mi familia, debía hacer algo- haz lo correcto papá, estoy bien…- Demetri le arrebató el móvil y agarro un puñado de cabello de mi ángel y tiro de él haciendo a Bella gritar de dolor.

-¿la escuchas Swan? No durara por mucho- sin pensarlo tuve el impulso de golpearlo y así lo hice, el teléfono cayo al suelo y Marco lo recogió para colgar, seguí golpeando a Demetri hasta que lo aleje de Bella, aun en el piso le di dos golpes en el estomago y me encanto escuchar sus gemidos de dolor.

-ya basta- dijo Marco y se puso entre nosotros, Demetri se incorporo y escupió sangre a un lado.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿No soportas que lastime a tu puta de turno?- me lance hacia él pero Marco me empujo hacia atrás para no iniciar la pelea- ¿eso es verdad? La disfrutaste un rato y ahora la reclamas…

-cállate Demetri…- musite con furia y temblando de enojo de los pies a la cabeza, mantenía los puños a mi costado- lárgate ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres compartir un rato a esta preciosura?- el imbécil jalo a Bella del brazo.

-suéltame…- se quejo Bella y vi como recorría su pierna hasta levantar su falda- ¡no, déjame!- eso si no lo permitiría, quite a Marco del camino y me lance contra Demetri, pero él hizo un movimiento inesperado, giro a Bella y le dio una bofetada antes de empujarla con fuerza hacia mi, la sujete para que no cayera al suelo, su cabello cubría su rostro pero la escuchaba sollozar, Demetri empezó a reír en tono de burla y Marco actuó antes que yo, tomo a Demetri del brazo y lo obligo a irse de ahí, no me importo, ahora solo era Bella.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- pregunte y la tome en brazos para depositarla en la cama- perdóname, fue mi culpa, no debí permitir eso…- con cuidado retire los mechones de cabello de su rostro.

-estoy bien…- dijo con un hilo de voz, tenia la mejilla roja y sangre en el labio, la abrace con fuerza y ella se acomodo entre mis brazos.

-tengo que hacer algo Bella…- sujete su cabeza entre mis manos- James no debe darse cuenta de nuestra relación y tampoco de los Cullen.

-¿de que hablas, ellos que tienen que ver?

-ellos…- debía decirle la verdad, ella seria la mujer de mi vida- ellos son mi familia, Bella- ella me miro sorprendida- yo soy el hijo que perdieron hace algunos años.

-¿Qué?- hizo lo mismo que yo, sujeto mi rostro entre sus suaves manos- no te preocupes, no les pasara anda Edward, ellos apenas y veían mi padre, nada les pasara, ni a tus padres ni a tus hermanos.

-te amo mi ángel…- susurre y ella sonrió con ternura, me incline para atrapar sus labios y demostrarle que todo lo que le decía era cierto, nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta aire pero aun así el deseo el uno por el otro se sentía en el aire.

-¿chico, estas ahí?- escuche que me llamaba Marco.

-si- conteste sin dejar de mirar a Bella- ¿ya se fue el imbécil de Demetri?

-ya, parecía una fiera- se burlo y comenzó reír, incluso siguió sonriendo en cuanto miro a Bella junto a mí- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-claro- conteste, Bella se acomodo en la cama- come algo, dentro de unas horas te traeré otra ropa ¿te parece?- Bella asintió y yo salí de la habitación- ¿Qué pasa?

-es algo muy peligroso lo que haces Edward…- comenzó a hablar- no quería decirte esto pero…- comenzó a hablar más bajo- James conocía a la chica desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre tuvo una atracción por ella y no dudo que ahora vaya a aprovechar la situación ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

-no permitiré que la toque…- le dije con voz seria.

-vamos Edward, tanto es tu fascinación con la chica Swan, ¿Qué diferencia tiene con otras? solo consíguete una puta que te satisfaga y eso todo, no necesitas poner en peligro a nadie.

-cállate Marco- le dije y camine hacia la puerta principal- oye ¿podrías quedarte cuidando a Bella? Debo ir a hablar con James y traer unas cosas.

-no hay problema…- se desplomo en el sofá y encendió el televisor, di un ultimo vistazo a la puerta de la cárcel personal de Bella para salir de ahí.

No quería dejarla pero era necesario hablar con James.

Mientras manejaba mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede Laurent?- él era otro de los espías infiltrados en el grupo pero en este momento debía estar en las oficinas del gobierno.

-Edward, andan diciendo que tú tienes algo que ver con la nueva rehén.

-¿de que hablas?

-no lo se hermano, James lo estaba diciendo en la mañana, acaba de llegar hecho un demonio y se fue directo con James.

-¿estas en el circulo ahora? ¿Qué haces ahí?

-habrá una reunión, no se te explicar, es mejor que vengas acá de inmediato.

-voy en camino…- avise- Laurent ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-dime hermano.

-necesito que compres ropa deportiva, es para…

-¿la chica?- inquirió con tono de burla.

-si…- suspire- solo hazlo mientras yo voy a esa estúpida reunión ¿de acuerdo?

-claro Romeo…- se burlo, a veces me recordaba a mi hermano Emmet, trate de evitar el pensamiento familiar- ¿algún color en especial?

-m…azul…- Laurent comenzó a reír y yo reí bajito, colgué el móvil y me apresure a llegar al circulo.

Estacione el auto frente a la mansión, ya estaban otros ahí, al parecer ahora si era grave el asunto.

Entre con pasos rápidos, de todas formas no me quería demorar demasiado…

No salude a nadie, iba serio, como siempre lo hacia, trataba de provocar temor a los demás y al parecer me resultaba muy bien. Llegue a la sala de "debates" por así decirlo, aunque siempre terminábamos gritándonos unos a otros.

-buenas tardes señores…- salude con la voz fría- James, ¿para que es la reunión?

-vaya, siempre directo ¿verdad amigo?- sonreí solo a él, ahí también se encontraba Felix, Aro, Alec y Demetri.

-¿y bien?- inquirí y tome asiento- ¿Demetri ya te vino con el chisme de mi supuesta relación con la mujer aquella?- lo mire con sorna- parece una vieja chismosa ¿no lo crees? Débil para estar aquí…- mire a Demetri y sonreí con superioridad.

-entonces es mentira, tú y ella no son nada.

-no que yo sepa…- conteste- pero no negare que esta muy buena…- me odie a mi mismo por hablar así de Bella, era bajo pero debía fingir.

-vaya, hay que probar ¿no?- asentí ante el comentario de Alec y después volví a la platica- James ¿Qué es todo esto, para que la reunión?

-bien… al parecer hay espías en el grupo- ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Por suerte mi semblante no cambio.

-¿Quién lo dijo?- inquirí- nuestra reportera oficial- dije refiriéndome a Demetri y todos comenzaron a reírse de él.

-no, no lo dijo él, atrapamos a uno…- demonios, pensé.

-¿Quién?

-nuestras muy preciada Victoria- demonios, ella había caído, ahora solo éramos ocho dentro de esto- me costo mucho asesinarla pero…- suspiro y sonrió.

-¿y nada más? ¿Nada de información extra?

-la puta dijo que había mas espías del gobierno dentro del grupo- sonreí en forma de burla y comencé a jugar con las manos en frente de todos.

-será divertido cazarlos ¿no lo crees?- Demetri hizo un gesto que no supe reconocer, tal vez era decepción- me o fresco a asesinar a unos cuantos, necesito diversión.

-me gusta escuchar eso Edward…- agrego James- algunos desconfiaban de ti.

-¿a si? ¿Quiénes? ¿Demetri?- lo mire- ¿Alec, Felix?- mire a cada uno y me levante del asiento- ¿o tú?- el comenzó a reír- díganmelo de freten y con mucho gusto les rompo la cara la próxima que quieran desconfiar de mi.

-no es para que te molestes chico- hablo Felix, él era mi amigo pero no sabia la verdad.

-no, no estoy molesto…- mire a James- ¿es todo? Necesito hacer algunas cosas.

-si es todo, por cierto, hay una nueva misión.

-¿Cuál? ¿Yo estoy a cargo de nuevo?

-si, me gusto lo que hiciste con Isabella, ahora hay otra chica que necesita pagar por sus padres.

-¿Quién es?- por favor que no sea Alice, que no sea Alice, rogué internamente.

-se llama Jane…- suspire aliviado y asentí.

-necesito información de ella, me pondré de acuerdo con Laurent, Felix y Marco, esta vez no quiero incompetentes…- dije mirando a Demetri- dentro de tres días la chica estará aquí.

-oh no amigo…- dijo James rápidamente- no la quiero viva, lo único que me interesa es probablemente la mitad del cuerpo para mandarlo por correo a casa de su padre…- demonios, eso no lo esperaba.

-eso tomara más tiempo, debe ser perfecto y preciso.

-lo se, tienes una semana Edward…- trague en seco pero nadie se dio cuenta- o si no pensare que perdiste tu toque y ya no eres de los nuestro, alguien mas podrías ocupar tu puesto…- Demetri sonrió y yo lo encare.

-solo necesito tres días pero una semana es mejor…- fue lo ultimo que dije y salí de la habitación, salí corriendo hacia el auto. Una vez que estuve dentro marque el número de Laurent.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto

-¿ya esta lo que te encargue?- inquirí.

-si, estoy en el lugar, la chica no quiere que entre nadie y no quisimos obligarla.

-m… me lo imagine…- sonreí al imaginar la defensa de Bella- hay una nueva misión, trata de contactar a Sam- él era el jefe de toda la organización del gobierno y debía enterarse de lo del asesinato- planean matar a una chica, y el asesino debo ser yo.

-lo hago de inmediato, te digo lo que suceda cuando llegues…

-me parece bien, primero llevare algo- colgué el móvil y me dirigí a un restaurante para comprar comida decente, o mejor dicho cena, mientras iba camino a "la prisión" vi una tienda de lencería "Victoria's Secrets"… Bella necesitaba ropa interior, eso lo sabía. No tarde mucho, tome una que otra prenda y salí de ahí.

Llegue a la maldita casa y solo estaba el auto de Laurent.

-que hay Edd- me saludo y le di una bolsa de comida, mi amigo se lo merecía.

-¿no te ha dejado entrar?- le preguntar al ver el paquete de ropa nueva, él negó y yo reí bajito- avísame si llega alguien.

-claro…- siguió viendo el televisor mientras comía lo que había traído, entre a la habitación, Bella estaba acostada en la cama, cubierta por la sabana empolvada de ahí, ahora hacia honor al sobrenombre que le había dado, era todo un ángel ahí donde estaba.

Era increíble que ella tuviera que pasar por esto y todo por culpa de su padre.

-¿Edward?- abrió los ojos lentamente.

-hola dormilona…- me burle y ella sonrió- traje algo para ti…

-¿Qué es?- pregunto y se incorporo en la cama, me acomode a su lado y ella se cruzó de piernas- yumi, comida…- dijo cuando le acerque el paquete de comida italiana- ¿Cómo supiste que amo la italiana?

-intuición y porque a mi también me gusta…- reímos juntos- también hay ropa que mi amigo Laurent trajo hace unas horas pero tu no lo dejaste entrar.

-ah, lo siento, no sabia que era tu amigo.

-no importa, mira te dejare que te vistas, por si no lo sabes el baños esta ahí- ella asintió a donde señale- no es la gran cosa pero creo que esta limpio, sirve para lo básico- volvió a asentir- necesito hablar con Laurent, no tardo.

Salí de la habitación.

-son rápidos…- se burlo el chico.

-gracioso imbécil…- le espete- ¿te localizaste con Sam?

-si, iniciare una pequeña video llamada ahora…- asentí y espere un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam, tenía unas semanas que no le veía- ¿algún problema?

-Sam, James mató a Victoria- dije sin mas, Laurent se atraganto con lo que tenia en la boca y Sam se mantuvo serio- descubrió que hay espías en el grupo.

-¿sabe quienes son?

-no, yo mismo me encargue de que sospechara de todos menos de mi y Laurent, nos ha encargado una misión…

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Laurent antes que Sam

-matar a una chica, Jane, así se llama.

-es hija de Alexander Vulturi- dijo el Sam algo intrigado- otro de los grandes millonarios del país, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-utilizar a agentes del grupo, a Laurent y otros dos amigos míos, son de confianza, fingir asesinarla y después tú la mantendrás alejada del publico.

-suena muy bien… esperare a que mandes informes para saber cuando actuar… hacen un buen trabajo.

-Sam, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué es Edward?

-vigila a mi familia, no lo se, manda a algunos agentes sin que ellos se den cuenta.

-¿Por qué Edward?

-Charlie Swan los conoce y James planea vengarse de él, también de sus amistades, entre ellos esta incluida mi familia y los Hale.

-bien, eso haremos, mantente atento a los movimientos en el grupo- asentí- la operación culmina dentro de un mes si todo sigue así de bien.

-eso espero…- dijo Laurent y yo sonreí.

Terminamos la video llamada y charle un rato con Laurent acerca de lo que había hablado con James hace unas horas.

-¿A dónde fue Marco? –pregunte después de un rato.

-con el grupo, debió llegar después de que tu te fuiste…- asentí.

-estaré dentro…- avise y él siguió con lo que hacia.

Bella estaba recostada en la cama mirando hacia el techo, ya traía puesta la ropa deportiva y si era color azul, ya había terminado de comer y la luz comenzaba a ser escasa.

-¿te diviertes viendo el techo?- inquirí y ella sonrió.

-no mucho…- acepto y se sentó en la cama- ¿Qué sucede en el grupo ahora? ¿Mi padre esta bien?

-si, esta bien ahora, respecto al grupo, James descubrió que hay agentes dentro y mato a Victoria, una de las nuestras.

-lo lamento…- la rodee con mis brazos y me recosté en la cama con ella a un lado, era cómodo estar así- por favor dime que tu no estas en peligro.

-no, yo estoy bien, pero…- vacile- tengo una estúpida misión y tu tendrás que quedarte en custodia de Demetri y posiblemente Alec.

-estaré bien…- dije con un hilo de voz como si no estuviera segura y la verdad es que yo no lo estaba- pero Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?- la mire a los ojos.

-por favor, si algo pasa, quiero ser tuya antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿de que hablas amo? Nada va a pasar.

-no quiero que otro me toque si no eres tu Edward- acaricie su mejilla- no será tan duro si uno de ellos es capaz de tomarme a la fuerza si tu ya hiciste el amor conmigo.

-nadie te va a tocar Bella.

-no puedes estar seguro de eso Edward- dijo con voz seria- se que clase de tipos son.

-¿crees que me gusta tu manera de pensar?

-a mi no me gusta mi manera de pensar Edward, pero es la realidad, yo no tengo opciones, o es morir o es ser abusada por uno de esos animales, no quiero que eso pase si no soy tuya, me sentiré la mujer mas desdichada y lo que anhelare será morir en ese momento.

-¿me estas pidiendo que hagamos el amor antes de que pase la misión cierto?

-si…- contesto con seriedad- por favor.

-Bella…- ella suspiro, pero por favor Edward, es como si tu no la desearas, pensé- esta bien, pero debo preparar todo, no puede haber nadie aquí si tu y yo lo hacemos ¿no crees?

-si lo se…- se acerco a mi y yo lo tome como una invitación a besarla.

* * *

**quee tall?? creoo que Bella estaba un poco urgiidaaa, buenoo ya casii viiene la parte de suspensoo o mejor diicho presiion para Edward jajaja, bueno no olviiden hacer click en el botoncito verdeee, byyeee...xDD**

**Reviewwssss plizzzz...!!!!**


	4. medidas desesperadas

**cuartoo capiituloo, Iree, a tii que te parece mii historiiaaa?? Buenoo aquii va lo siguiienteee...**

* * *

**=medidas desesperadas =**

**Edward POV…**

Salí de la habitación en cuanto Bella se durmió, Laurent estaba roncando afuera, lo deje dormir un rato, mañana tendríamos entrenamiento con los demás agentes, y además yo debía planear la petición de Bella, lo único que me preocupaba era el momento, sabia que tenia una semana para hacerlo pero seria difícil y mas cuando están a punto de descubrirte.

Me tire en el otro sofá, era más chico pero de todas formas me dormí en segundos…

Edward…- jadeo Bella mientras la estrechaba con mas fuerza contra mi, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío- sigue…

Su mano estaba jugando con mi cabello y la otra fuertemente aferrada a las sabanas, empecé a escuchar jadeos más fuertes por su parte.

-Bella…- gemí y la embestí con más fuerza, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura para estar más cerca- Bella…

-¡Edward! Ahh Edward…- el momento estaba a punto de terminar pero antes de que pasara mis ojos se abrieron, me frustre por no llegar al final, y lo pero, mi miembro estaba mas que solo listo, tenia una dolorosa erección que me costaría quitar.

Laurent seguía durmiendo y desgraciadamente el único baño era el que estaba en la habitación en la que dormía Bella, demonios, no podía entrar así, trate de concentrarme y pensar en algo que me hiciera bajar mi ego, después de mucho tiempo de concentración lo logré y fue unos minutos antes de que Laurent despertara.

-buenos días hermano…- me saludo y bostezo para después estirarse.

-hola…- conteste….

-tienes cara de frustrado ¿Qué pasa?

-sueños, malditos sueños…- dije y resople, él comenzó a reír bajito.

-¿no te basto con tenerla hace dos días?

-no la tuve hace dos días, de hecho no hice lo que me ordenaron, solo la obligue a fingir que la estaba violando pero no paso nada.

-no me jodas…- agrego Laurent- ya veo por que estas así, no es por nada Edward pero la chica Swan no esta anda mal, pocas mujeres son así de lindas.

-¿te parto la cara ya o me espero?

-espérate, es mejor- moví la cabeza como si estuviera negando y sonreí- ve a ver a tu chica Romeo- me indico con la mano- aun no quiero ir al circulo, salúdala de mi parte.

De nuevo entre a la habitación seguía estando obscura y hacia frío, cogí una manta de ahí y la cubrí lo mas que pude. Mi estúpido móvil comenzó a sonar y lo conteste de inmediato para no despertarla.

-¿Qué pasa James?

-¿en donde estas Edward?

-en mi casa es obvio ¿Qué sucede?

-hay otra reunión, al parecer algunos quieren dejar el circulo, necesito de tus servicios.

-James, estoy planeando el asesinato, por cierto, iré dentro de poco para un expediente de la mujercita, todo debe ser perfecto.

-es verdad, lo lamento amigo, asignaré a Demetri esta misión, pero pasado lo de la chica Vulturi, volverás a la acción.

-nada me gustaría más James…- dije con tono calculador, guarde el móvil y mire a Bella, debía irme ahora, le dio un beso en la frente y salí de ahí- Laurent, quédate aquí por favor, Bella ya te debe tener confianza me imagino, debo ir al circulo, a traer el expediente del tipo, el padre de Jane, se supone que será el asesinato perfecto de su hija.

-aquí estaré.

Salí de ahí, camine seguro pero cuando llegue al mi Volvo una punzada atravesó mi pecho, algo así como un presentimiento, gire mi cabeza un poco, mirando de vuelta a ese horrible lugar en el que Bella estaba encerrada, no sabia por que pensaba esto pero yo podía sacarla de ahí, solo debía fingir que la chica se puso difícil y trato de escapar, después de todo Bella era una mujer fuerte, James me creería de inmediato respecto a su comportamiento.

Eso era, debía sacarla de ahí, si era posible mucho antes del secuestro de Jane Vulturi, debía pensarlo muy bien, planear cada paso que daría, que es lo que debía decir, lo que Bella debía hacer, todo estaba en juego ahora, pero debía hacerlo… suspire…

-voy a sacarte de ahí Bella…- dije con un hilo de voz solo para mi y entre a mi coche.

Maneje rápido hacía el circulo, de nuevo atravesando la maldita ciudad para llegar, me sorprendí, ahora había mas guardias afuera, sonreí con sarcasmo al ver la cantidad de corrupción del país, ¿de donde eran esos policías? Del gobierno obviamente…

-nombre…- exigió un imbécil con voz de mando.

-no te interesa imbécil, apártate del camino…- el hombre bufó pero no se movió, sin pensarlo y de un solo movimiento saque mi arma y la puse sobre su garganta- ¿parece que soy un impostor?- inquirí amenazante- apártate…- al final se aparto y los otros que estaban ahí rieron bajito.

Estacione el Volvo en el primer sitio que encontré y entre a la mansión sin hablar con nadie.

-ey chico, James me aviso que estaré contigo en la misión- dijo o mejor dicho grito Felix.

-ah… si, no lo se, tal vez, hablare con él sobre eso dentro de unos minutos…- Felix asintió a regañadientes, pero parecía que no le gustaba la idea de estar fuera- nos vemos luego…- entre al despacho de James sin avisar, como lo hacia usualmente, Demetri estaba ahí dentro.

-¿hablando de mí otra vez?- inquirí mientras caminaba hacia James, Demetri se puso de pie y estaba serio, o mejor dicho asqueado de mi presencia- necesito hablar contigo- me dirigí a James.

-¿ahora de que?- pregunto James y se sentó en su enorme asiento subiendo los pies al escritorio, mire con odio a Demetri y James comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- Demetri, vete, ya no hay nada que hablar.

-aun hay bastante…- el interpelado compartió conmigo una mirada de odio y salió de ahí, aclare mi garganta un par de veces antes de hablar, James me indico que me sentara y así lo hice ¿Qué otra cosa hacia?

-¿ya esta el expediente de los Vulturi?

-claro hijo, toma…- James me extendió un sobre con un montón de papales en él- incluye fotografías, amistades y los lugares que la chica frecuenta.

-eso lo hará mas fácil…- sonreí con sorna- planeo que esto sea dentro de tres días, el viernes, por la noche.

-¿parece que prefieres la noche para todo?- inquirió- dime ¿Qué hay con Isabella Swan y tú?- esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, Demetri me pagaría esto mas tarde- ¿Edward?

-nada…- conteste secamente- ¿esta es la chica?- saque una fotografía de una adolescente de no mas de 17 años y se la mostré, él asintió y luego hizo un gesto de impaciencia- no hay nada entre nosotros James, de ser así ya seria mi mujer y estaría en mi casa…- compartimos una mirada que no supe deducir lo que significaba- solo fue diversión de una noche…- demonios Edward, esto era bajo…- en todo caso, no me gustaría que Demetri tuviera el permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

-¿Por qué? No te interesa y ella, es una mujer.

-exacto, pero aun no merece esos tratos, dale una semana de tranquilidad para que se confié que esta segura…- si, una semana para sacarla de ese lugar, James levanto una ceja y luego resoplo.

-si, tienes razón Anthony, una semana tendrá, pero después, cualquiera es libre de hacer lo que desee- maldito imbécil si creía que lo dejaría hacer eso, fingí bastante bien mi malestar y aclare mi garganta.

-bien, ¿eso es todo?- él asintió- me voy, por cierto, mi equipo para esta cosa será Laurent, Felix y Marco.

-me parece bien, necesitan entrenar por si acaso sucede algo, tu sabes…

-si, lo se…- le di una ultima mirada suspicaz y salí de ahí, no me encontré con Demetri y no pensaba buscarlo, no había tiempo suficiente…

Ahora pase a mi "habitación" para coger un maletín de armas, que solo yo tenia, bueno, yo y James, nadie en el grupo tenía derecho de portar armas de ese tipo.

Cogí la maleta y salí a paso rápido de ahí, guarde el maletín en el asiento trasero del auto y una vez dentro llame a Laurent.

-¿ya despertó?- fue lo primero que pregunte.

-si, pero no quiso comer y volvió a dormir- reí bajito al imaginar los intentos de Laurent y la persistencia de Bella.

-llego en unos minutos, nos vemos luego- de nuevo pase a un restaurante para comprar buena comida y maneje lo mas rápido que pude al lugar.

De un momento a otro el clima cambio bruscamente, estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover.

Después de quince minutos llegue al refugio, aquí ya había comenzado a llover pero era leve…

-hola Laurent…- salude al chico y le arroje un paquete de comida.

-eres un ángel…- bromeo en cuanto vio la comida.

Sonreí y sin decir más entre a la habitación, Bella estaba sentada con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, recargada en la pared y mirando en dirección a la pequeña ventana que estaba casi llegando al techo…

-es relajante ¿cierto?- hablo Bella sin siquiera mirarme, acomode la comida en la mini- mesa que había agregado a la habitación- no necesitas hacer eso, lo ultimo que me interesa es comer.

-es lo primero que me interesa, Bella…- ella suspiro- debes estar saludable mientras estés aquí.

-vaya, suena como una condena…- por fin me miro y pude ver que estaba llorando…- aun no comprendo porque estoy aquí como un maldito perro- cubrió su rostro y de inmediato la escuche sollozar, sin pensarlo me moví a su lado y la abrace con fuerza, ella se quedo inmóvil, solo con los espasmos del llanto.

-todo saldrá bien, Bella…- susurre y bese su frente.

-porque no solo me matas, Edward, yo no quiero esto…- cogí su rostro entre mis manos- ¿Qué?

-no te voy a matar Bella… primero deben pasar sobre mi cadáver para hacerte daño- me adueñe de sus labios con fiereza, demostrando cuan capaz era de protegerla, ella me correspondió y de inmediato sus brazos se ciñeron en mi espalda. Sin despegarse de mi se fue inclinando por la cama hasta que yo quede sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva contra mí, odie la casi inexistente distancia que nos separaba pero aun así disfrute del momento; un estruendo nos hizo separarnos, Bella desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo…

-¿sucede algo?- le pregunte y me aleje un poco de ella.

-odio los truenos…- dijo sonrojándose y yo reí, tome su mano y la ayude a incorporarse a mi lado…

-nada te pasara Bella…- asegure y ella sonrió- ahora niña, comerás todo lo que te traje.

-suenas como mi padre…- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Bella…- la obligue a mirarme- no quería decirte esto aun, pero…- suspire y vacile un poco, ella espero a que continuara- voy a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Qué? Edward ¿hablas en serio?- pregunto sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

-s…si…- ella sonrió y me abrazo- Bella, las cosas no son tan sencillas, si algo sale mal…- odiaba pensar en eso- no me perdonaría si algo te pasara…

-nada me va a pasar, ni a ti ni a mi ¿de acuerdo?- le sonreí para reconfortarla pero yo no estaba tan seguro- gracias.

Estaba a punto de besarla pero se escucho un portazo en el exterior.

-Demetri ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuche que decía Laurent.

-demonios…- susurre- Bella, toma esto…- de mi pantalón saque una navaja, ella se sorprendió pero de inmediato me miro seria- espero que no utilices pero… solo es por defensa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te atacare a ti?

-por esto…- sin decir anda la atraje hacia mi y la bese con deseo, pero me separe de inmediato- te veré pronto, Bella…- ella asintió mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Demetri estaba discutiendo con Laurent, no me sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte a la defensiva.

-James me mando a vigilar a la mujercita- sonrió con confianza- ¿te molesta?

-imbécil… fue lo único que dije- Laurent debo irme, hablare con James.

-claro hermano…- salí de ahí sin siquiera mirar al otro, por ahora solo me importaba Bella, era lo único que había en mi mente, subí a mi auto, dispuesto a ir a gritarle a James y exigirle una explicación.

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa, solo llevaba la mitrad del camino hacia la hermandad cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era Laurent.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte…

-Edward…- el tipo estaba casi jadeando…- ven rápido, Bella…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- di una vuelta en medio de la calle y escuche como un par de autos chocaban entre si debido a mi movimiento, acelere lo más que pude.

-date prisa…- fue lo único que dijo y colgó.

* * *

**liisttoo, aquii termiina esteee capiitulo, que creen que le paso a Bella??? los dejo adiviinarr jajaja, buenoo la proxiima actualizaciionn sera mañana o tal vez dentro de dos diiass, lo prometoo, bueno me despiido, dejen reviewssss....!!!**

**click en el botonn verdeee...!!!**


	5. libertad y discuciones

**

* * *

**

aquii esta el siguiientee capiitulo chiicosss, buenoo gracias Iree por dejarme usar tu cuenta, los personajes no son miiso son de Miis Meyer, buenoo, ya casii llega lo bueno...

* * *

**=libertad y discusiones=**

**Edward POV…**

-¡vuelve aquí maldita perra!- escuché gritar a Demetri mientras salía del auto- ¡te voy a atrapar maldita zorra!- volvió a gritar, no, eso era casi imposible, no quería ni pensar que Bella había escapado.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Demetri?!- le exigí saber, el tipo estaba sangrando del brazo y tenia una pequeña herida en el abdomen y la pierna, vaya, Bella era buena…

-se fue…- hablo Laurent que acaba de llegar- hacia el bosque…- la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, y era imposible que Bella estuviera lejos, estaba nerviosa y posiblemente asustada, fue entonces cuando vi un rastro, pisadas de la dirección que ella tomo, ninguno las había visto.

-no debe estar lejos, Demetri, busca por el lado Este- le dije y lo empuje.

-voy a encontrar a esa zorra- dijo con odio y salió corriendo.

-Laurent, ocupa el mismo radio que Demetri, si ves a Bella tráela de vuelta y haz que se esconda en mi auto- él asintió y salió corriendo casi en la misma dirección que Demetri.

Yo seguí el rastro, corría a través del espeso bosque pero aun no la lograba ver, la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte.

-demonios Bella…- golpee un árbol imaginando su estado ahora, debía estar mal…- ¡Bella!- grite sin evitarlo…- seguí corriendo en la misma dirección hasta que escuche un grito desgarrador, era ella.

Seguí el sonido pero no volvió a repetirse.

Al final la vi, estaba en el suelo, sangrando de la pierna izquierda.

-¡Bella!- grite y corrí hacia ella, ambos estábamos empapados pero ella temblaba y no dejaba de sangrar- ¿Qué te paso?- aparte los mechones de cabello de su rostro y ella trataba de hablar, me quite la chaqueta mojada y se la puse sobre la espalda- tranquila…- examine su pierna rápidamente.

-a…ayúdame…- susurro casi sin aliento…- E…Edward…

-se que te dolerá pero debes correr…- le advertí- ¿podrás?

- s…si…- la ayude a levantarse y jadeo por el movimiento, tal vez no era buena idea lo de correr.

-¿segura?- pregunte y ella asintió- te llevare a mi auto y estarás ahí oculta, solo por un rato- ella asintió y en ese momento se escuchó un trueno bastante fuerte, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, ya me había dicho que los odiaba- vamos, por aquí.

Ambos corrimos en dirección al Volvo, miraba a todas partes vigilando que Demetri no nos descubriera, algo se escucho detrás de un matorral, tire de Bella con fuerza y cubrí su boca para que no se escuchara su gemido del dolor.

-shhh, están cerca…- le advertí y ella seguía temblando…- di un vistazo y solo era un siervo huyendo de la lluvia- vamos, Bella…- seguimos corriendo hasta que nos faltaba el aire, mantenía mi mano entrelazada a la de ella con fuerza, solo basto una mirada que cruce con ella para saber lo asustada que se encontraba- falta poco…- le dije y seguimos corriendo.

Al fin llegamos al auto, no había nadie cerca así que salimos del bosque y como pude abrí el coche.

-solo unos minutos Bella…- estábamos empapados y ahora yo también estaba temblando por el frío- escóndete.

Regrese al bosque una vez que ella estaba bien oculta, esta vez busque a los otros, los encontré mas fácil que a Bella, Demetri estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunte a Laurent que estaba a su lado.

-las heridas…- fue lo único que dijo- ¿logro escapar?- deduje el doble sentido de la pregunta.

-si…- acepte y él sonrió sin que Demetri se diera cuenta.

-¿que hacemos?- pregunto.

-lleva Demetri a la mansión, necesita que lo revisen, yo iré después, necesito cambiarme de ropa, odio estar temblando…

-¿Qué hay con la chica?- pregunto Demetri.

-no sobrevivirá, es demasiado tonta, no me sorprendería que ahora estuviera perdida, un animal de encargara de sus restos después… - dije con demasiado indiferencia- andando…

Laurent ayudo a Demetri a llegar al su auto y una vez ahí les di indicaciones para irse, cuando de fueron entre a mi auto.

-¿Bella?- la llame, ella salió del asiento de atrás- déjame ayudarte- con sumo cuidado la saque de esa parte para que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto.

-ahh… demonios…- dijo entre jadeos y toco su pierna, aun no dejaba de sangrar.

-vamos a un hospital…- dije sin pensar y me acomode en mi asiento.

-no… llévame con mi padre- dijo en voz baja.

-no Bella…- conteste con voz seria y comencé a manejar.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó a la defensiva y moviéndose abruptamente lo cual hizo que volviera a lastimarse- quiero ir con mi papá, Edward llévame ahí.

-entiéndelo Bella, no puedes ir, solo conseguirías un boleto al otro mundo y no dejare que eso pase- acelere y en minutos ya estaba en la autopista camino a mi autentica casa…- te llevare a un lugar seguro.

-¿Dónde?- inquirió de inmediato- ¿Edward?

-estarás en mi casa- aclare y trague en seco- pero primero debo limpiar es herida, no te preocupes, se como hacerlo.

-ah… fue mi culpa, ese imbécil trato de rebasar el límite, la puerta estaba abierta y no lo pensé, solo le clave la navaja en la pierna, creo… y después no se en que otro lado porque quería zafarme de sus brazos… comenzó a explicarme demasiado rápido- luego tu amigo, me empujo para que saliera rápido y cuando entre en el bosque me caí por culpa de unas raíces y la estúpida navaja se enterró en mi pierna, soy una idiota.

-no digas eso por favor…- le pedí- ya casi llegamos…

-¿Edward? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- no me había dado cuenta de mis nervios, pero al parecer ella si- ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?

-nada Bella, solo…- suspire intentando planear lo que le diría a James- solo quiero que estés a salvo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿aun no lo sabes?- trate de mirarla pero habíamos llegado a la desviación, no dije nada más, al final llegamos a casa, estacione el Volvo frente a ella y salí corriendo, Bella hizo lo mismo pero volvió a lastimarse, sin pensarlo la tome en brazos y abrí la puerta con una mano- te llevare a mi habitación para solucionar esto…- ella asintió pero ahora estaba jadeando de dolor cada vez más seguido.

La recosté en mi cama, de inmediato se incorporo para examinar su herida.

-es profunda ¿verdad?- inquirió.

-si…- conteste…- Bella, debo quitarte el pantalón…- le dije casi sin mirarla, debía ser vergonzoso para ella, aunque después de lo que paso hace dos días, era difícil que yo me sintiera mal…

-hazlo, no hay nada nuevo que tu no hayas visto antes…- dijo en tono de broma, Bella se levanto un poco y le quite el pantalón lo mas rápido que pude, volvió a jadear pero ahora estaba temblando y yo igual, ambos estábamos empapados y la lluvia aun no paraba.

-te dolerá al principio pero después toma esto…- le di unas pastillas para el dolor y ella las tomo mientras yo trataba de cerrar la herida, mi padre me había enseñado como hacerlo y en mis entrenamientos lo practicaba.

-gracias Edward…- susurro cuando termine, le dedique una sonrisa…

-toma esto…- le extendí una de mis camisas para que se cambiara…- estaré en la otra habitación mientras haces tus cosas, llámame por cualquier cosa.

-claro…- contesto y yo salí de ahí con pasos lentos, le di un ultimo vistazo a su rostro y me gusto ver que estaba sonriendo…

**Bella POV…**

Me levante de la cama dispuesta a darme una ducha, tenia frío y sabia que eso era por el agua de lluvia, y de pensar que yo decía que la lluvia era reconfortante…

Llegue al baño dando pasitos, me dolía la pierna pero gracias a la medicina el dolor se soportaba, llene la tina mientras me cepillaba los dientes con un cepillo sin usar que había ahí, me sentía bien dándome un aseo, ya lo extrañaba a pesar que solo fueron dos días y medio.

Me metí en la ducha y goce las gotas de agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, me relaje al instante, en ese momento sonó un teléfono, me salí de la ducha de inmediato y lo único que me puse encima fue una toalla, de nuevo camine lento hacia afuera, Edward no estaba en mi habitación pero escuchaba que discutía con alguien…

-no me interesa Laurent, haz lo que te dije…- dijo en voz alta- esta bien, voy para allá, solo tome un baño, en quince minutos estaré ahí…- no escuche nada más, la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta de inmediato, Edward levanto la mirada y cuando lo hizo dio un paso hacia atrás y choco con la puerta como si se hubiera sorprendido de algo…

-B…Bella…- parpadeo varias veces y apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos- debo salir por unas horas ¿estarás bien?

-m…si…- dije con un hilo de voz y camine hacia él… sin pensarlo lo abrace con fuerza, con miedo a perderlo…- cuídate…- susurré contra su pecho.

-estaré bien…- aclaro y tomo mi rostro ente sus manos- aquí estas segura, nadie de la hermandad conoce esta casa, para ellos yo vivo en un departamento y no aquí, volveré dentro de poco, haz lo que quieras pero mantente con vida…- bromeo y yo reí bajito- te quiero…- me beso sin decir mas y después salió de mi habitación sin decir nada, mi corazón estaba punto de estallar debido al acelerado ritmo y mi respiración era nula…

Cuando volví al mundo tome grandes bocanadas de aire, hice lo que él me había dicho, ponerme una de sus camisas, era de botones y me quedaba a la mitad del muslo, andaba descalza, aspire el olor de la camisa, era delicioso, era Edward…

Pasaron quince minutos y sentí un vacio inmenso, estaba aburrida y quería compañía, salí de esa habitación y me encontré en medio del enorme pasillo, no se escuchaba nada, excepto los truenos y la lluvia, la luz era escasa, camine tres pasos antes de detenerme en seco cuando vi una luz, a decir verdad era solo un hilillo de luz, como si hubiera una puerta entreabierta, estaba cruzando todo el pasillo y sin dudarlo camine hacia allí…

Edward no se molestaría, además dijo que me sintiera como en casa ¿Cierto? Demonios Bella, es privacidad, pensé cuando llegue a la puerta, como lo había supuesto, estaba entreabierta y había luz dentro, solo un poco mas fuerte que la del pasillo; no lo evite y la curiosidad me gano, con pasos lentos y pausados entre a esa habitación…

Me sorprendí, ahí dentro había cientos de noticias de periódico pegadas en la pared, un enorme escritorio que tenia cientos de sobres y folletos, el suelo no estaba tan sucio pero no estaba limpio, camine hacia lo que mas llamo mi atención, las noticias, todas hablaban de la hermandad, menos una y esa fue la que mas me dolió, había un foto de Edward en una esquina y en la otra una foto de una familia, dos mujeres alegres, la mas pequeña estaba en medio de dos chicos, los tres sonrientes, conocí a Edward de inmediato, me imagino que los de atrás eran sus padres, todos se veían felices y me atreví a pensar que una vez yo fui de así, alegre mientras vivía en un mundo lleno de mentiras…

Camine hacia el gran escritorio y me senté en la silla que estaba detrás, tome los primeros sobres que encontré pero antes abrí varios cajones, Edward tenia demasiados papeles y en el ultimo cajón, el mas grande, estaba lleno de armas, lo cerré de inmediato como si una de esas cosas se fueran a disparar solas. También había fotos, de él y su familia, ahí estaba la chica bajita, de cabello negro y cara de duende abrazándolo…

Abrí uno de los sobres, eran expedientes, una era de una mujer llamada Elizabeth, tenia una gran marca a tinta roja que decía _"asesinada", _no era el único expediente con esa marca, eran varios pero ese fue el que más me sorprendió; seguí buscando entre todos esos papeles quien sabe hasta que hora, hasta que encontré el mío.

Sin pensarlo saque todo lo que había ahí, era mucho mas que en los demás, estaban los lugares que frecuentaba, fotos de mi familia, cuentas bancarias, fotos exclusivamente mías haciendo miles de cosas, mientras caminaba por la calle, cuando platicaba con mis amigos, había una donde Jake me estaba abrazando, y la ultima, una de mi rostro que la única copia existía en mi casa; ¿desde cuando me conocía? ¿Desde cuando el planeo mi captura? Ahora no sabia si confiar en él o no, tenia todo de mi, lo suficiente para conocerme prácticamente de toda la vida, también había un expediente de mi padre y bajo mi foto estaba una inscripción… _"capturada"._

No sabia que significaba esto pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir investigando…

Escuche un estruendo en el piso de abajo y me levante de un salto, deje los papeles como estaban y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude…

-¿Bella?- escuche que me llamaba- Bella ¿Dónde estas?- escuche las grandes zancadas que venían iban en dirección a mi habitación.

-estoy aquí…- dije con un hilo de voz cerca del marco de la puerta, él se giro y sonrió solo por un segundo antes de ponerse serio.

-Bella ¿Qué haces ahí?- camino hacia mi.

-m… nada…- mentí y camine hacia la habitación, mi habitación…- necesito dormir.

-Bella ¿sucede algo?- pregunto un poco extrañado…

-m… si… es decir, no, no pasa nada…- pase a su lado sin mirarlo pero tomo mi brazo.

-dime que tienes…- hice un movimiento con el brazo a modo de liberarme pero lo único que logre fue lastimarme- Bella…

-no es nada Edward…- suspire…- dime… ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en aquel lugar?

-un caos…- aflojo su agarre y lo aproveche para liberarme.

-tal vez deberías devolverme a ese lugar, ya conoces todo de mi ¿no? Podrías decir que me encontraste con alguien o algo así, tu mismo me vigilaste ¿Verdad?

-Bella ¿de que hablas?

-eres un mentiroso…- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y sin decir mas camine hacia mi habitación, no escuche los pasos de Edward así que me resigne a que no iría a mi habitación aún…

**

* * *

**

**espero y les haya gustadoo, mañana llegara la "reconciliacion" Buenoo, dejen liindoss reviewss, ayudenme a llegar a 100 vale?? despues de todo yo escriibo por ustedesss...xDD**

**nozz vemos en la siguiente actualizaciion (mañana;)) Byeee... Reviewwwss...!!!!**


	6. hazme tuya

**

* * *

**

ya llega lo buenooo jajajaja, Ireee graciias por dejarme usar tu cuuenta y mis masss sincerotazz disculpas por eliimiinar la "Deceeo", soloo fuee un impulsoo, de verdad, lo lamentooo, buenoo aquii esta el siguiiente capii....^^

* * *

=hazme tuya=

**Bella POV…**

Cerré los ojos y trate de sumirme en la inconsciencia pero no lo lograba…

Comencé a sentir frío y la lluvia volvió a comenzar, ahora era más fuerte y sentía miedo, al mismo tiempo que tenia un vacio en mi interior, saber lo cerca que tenia a Edward y los deseos que tenia de estar en la misma cama que él…

Pero no podía hacer eso, el probablemente seguía mintiéndome…

La puerta se abrió y alguien entro a mi habitación…

-olvida lo que hayas visto…- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo me gire para no verle- yo nunca te tome esas fotos, ni tampoco hice el maldito expediente, fueron los otros, yo solo actúo.

-vaya, tu solo disfrutas de mujeres inocentes mientras que ellas gritan y ruegan porque las dejes en paz…- dije sin mas y mi voz se quebró al final, cogí la almohada con fuerza y cerré los ojos para no llorar- como puedo confiar en ti después de lo que vi.

-¿Qué viste?- la cama se hundió completamente a mi lado y de inmediato sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo…ahí estaba la maldita corriente otra vez…- dime…

-¿Por qué no dejas esto?- le pregunte y su cuerpo se tenso- ahora yo te estoy atando a esta vida ¿Cierto?- eso fue todo, comencé a llorar a lagrima suelta, estaba molesta conmigo misma, odiaba esto, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, estar escondida y pensando en tu familia, era horrendo…

-no es eso amor…- beso mi hombro y me estremecí sin querer…- es parte de mi trabajo.

-¿asesinar gente inocente?- me gire como pude para verlo y él estaba sonriendo con dulzura…

-no, Bella, soy un agente infiltrado en esa mafia…- me sorprendí un poco por su explicación…- no soy el único, Laurent es uno de ellos, pero hay otros cinco, lo se, somos pocos pero cuando sea el ataque seremos más, obviamente todo esto es secreto, si James se entera da por asegurado que comenzara la lucha…- comenzó a reír bajito.

-no le veo nada de gracioso a morir atravesado por una bala o muchas balas…- él me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

-¿Qué harías si algo llegara a pasarme? Si acaso muero- pregunto con seriedad y diversión a la vez…

-iría con James y haría hasta lo imposible para que me asesinara en ese mismo instante…- sus facciones se endurecieron y esta vez yo reí- tu me preguntaste, yo solo conteste con la verdad- él levanto una ceja y rompió el espacio que nos separaba para besarme, aunque no duro mucho haciendo eso…

-me daré una ducha y me acostare a dormir… - se levanto con cuidado…- estaré en la habitación de a lado si necesitas algo…

-mm… claro…- conteste desganada, ya veré que es lo que hare después…pensé- tratare de dormir…

-hazlo…- se inclino hacia mi y beso mi frente y después la nariz, salió de mi habitación y me guiño el ojo cuando estuvo fuera, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora y no tenia nada de sueño, estaba un poco cansada y la pierna me punzaba, pero nada de esto me importaba mientras Edward estaba cerca, como si fuéramos dos en una burbuja…

Cerré los ojos y esperé a dormirme pero no lo logre, bufe contra la sabana que estaba debajo de mi cuerpo, no se cuantas veces me gire en esa enorme cama pero no quería dormir aun, necesitaba que él estuviera a mi lado, juntos…

Di un respingo cuando se escucho uno de los truenos más tenebrosos de toda mi vida, no lo pensé mas, esa noche no dormiría si no era su lado sintiéndome protegida, me levante de la cama dando tras pies y llegue hasta la puerta, me asome por ese largo pasillo, no se porque lo hice, suspire por ultima vez y salí de ahí… camine sin hacer ruido hasta que llegue a esa puerta, la de su habitación…

Dude si tocar la puerta o no, ¿Qué pasaba si no quería verme? Cuando tuve mi mano levantada la puerta se abrió de repente y él me miro con una sonrisa y sorprendido a la vez.

-estaba a punto de ir a verte…- dijo divertido.

-oh…- demonios, que más podía decir- ¿si te digo que me da miedo la tormenta me creerás?

-posiblemente…- reímos juntos y él tomo mi mano- ¿quieres dormir aquí?

-no quiero molestarte…- dije como no queriendo la cosa.

-en absoluto…- me sonrió y mis nervios comenzaron, entre a su habitación, era aun mas grande que la mía, me pregunte si alguna vez hubo mas personas viviendo aquí.

-linda…- acepte y mire la cama, se veía bastante cómoda y llena de almohadas, además de enorme…- ¿vivías con alguien más?- la curiosidad gano otra vez.

-m…no…- dijo y se adelanto… fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba casi nada puesto, solo sus pantalón de la pijama y nada mas, iba descalzo, me quede mirándolo con la boca abierta…- ¿pasa algo?

-eh… n…no… nada….- sonreí y él comenzó a reír, le seguí y me acomode en la cama, él hizo lo mismo…

-¿mas tranquila ahora?- pregunto cuando termino de acomodarse a mi lado, le sonreí y me acerque todo lo que pude a su cuerpo, sus brazos de ciñeron en mi cintura y yo me acurruque contra su pecho, inhalando su aroma…

-mucho más tranquila…- acepte y bese su torso desnudo, su cuerpo se tenso y jadeo bajito… ¿eso lo provoque yo? Esto acabaría aquí…

-no hagas eso si no quieres desafiar mi cordura- dijo con voz ronca y acariciando mi espalda, odie la ropa que evitaba que él hiciera contacto con mi piel…

-tal vez no la quiera ahora…- dije con voz sedosa y mirándolo a los ojos, verdes y obscureciendo cada vez más por el deseo; de un movimiento demasiado hábil de mi parte me coloque encima de su cuerpo, lo siguiente fue casi algo que desconocía, me acomode a horcajadas sobre él y lo bese con deseo, Edward me siguió el beso de inmediato y empezó a desabotonar mi blusa, mordí su labio inferior jugando y él lo entendió como una invitación a seguir a lo que fuera a pasar…- Edward…- jadee cuando su mano hizo contacto con la piel de mis senos, deje de besarlo y levante la cabeza mientras quitaba mi cabello de mi cuello para dejarle el camino libre a besarme la garganta, así lo hizo, mi ropa callo al suelo y de un solo movimiento él se incorporo, recargándose en el respaldo de la cama, me apreté más contra su cuerpo…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto con voz ronca y mirándome intensamente, mordí mi labio inferior y él jadeo de nuevo como si lo estuviera excitando, me encantaba ocasionar eso…

-hazme tuya…- dije besando el lóbulo de su oreja…- hazme el amor como nunca lo haz hecho en tu vida…- eso casi fue un ruego, quería olvidar todo y solo pensar en nosotros dos…

-¿Segura?- recorrió mi espalda desnuda con la yema de los dedos y yo me frote contra él logrando una pronta excitación.

-muy segura…- dije y de inmediato él se giro y yo quede en el lugar que estaba ocupando antes, se acomode entre mis piernas como si fuera un león acechando a su presa… se adueño de mis labios con furia y de inmediato empezó a dejar un camino de besos, llego a mis senos, los cueles devoro sin piedad, mientras yo no paraba de gemir su nombre…

-eres hermosa Bella…- susurro mientras besaba mi vientre, estaba contraído debido a que me costaba respirar debido al placer que estaba recibiendo… con delicadeza recorrió mis piernas y una de sus manos paso sobre mi sexo, aun sobre la ropa, me moje al instante…

-Edward…- jadee y él introdujo dos dedos en mi cavidad, mi espalda se arqueo y me sentí de nuevo cerca del cielo… sus labios besaron mis pechos con dulzura y yo coloque mi mano detrás de su nuca para que no dejara de hacer lo que hacia, comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de mi entrepierna y sentí como mi cuerpo ardía por dentro- Edward…- gemí demasiado fuerte…

-¿te gusta?- pregunto y me miro, sonrió al ver mis gestos de placer y de inmediato aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, comenzó a jugar con mi punto de placer cuando ya estaba cerca…- aun estoy comenzando, amor…- quise descifrar el doble sentido de sus palabras pero no había duda de lo que quería decir, volvió a besarme por todas partes, llegando hasta mi abdomen, su mano abandono mi sexo cuando estaba a punto y solo logro que suspirara decepcionada, él comenzó a reír y aun no sabia lo que haría- dije que apenas comenzaba…- deslizo la tirita de mis braguitas con demasiada lentitud, no dejo de mirarme a los ojos hasta que mi ropa interior estuvo en alguna parte de la habitación, me miro por completo y sentí que me sonrojaba, ahora yo estaba expuesta y él no tanto…- eres perfecta…- susurro antes de besarme en los labios con cariño, pero solo fue por un segundo…

Volvió a trazar el camino de besos por mi cuerpo y cuando llego a mi abdomen jalo de mis caderas y se acomodo mis piernas sobre sus hombros…

-Edward…- estaba a punto de replicar pero perdí toda la razón cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi sexo… de inmediato sentí como acariciaba mi punto de placer con la lengua y sin querer apreté mis piernas contra su rostro, mi mano se acomodo entre su cabello cobrizo mientras lo incitaba a seguir…

-ahh… Edward…- grite de placer y en ese momento vino un momento de culpa, no era justo que solo yo estuviera en este estado, comencé a moverme pero él no dejo de hacer lo que hacia lo cual me impedía seguir, pero aun así conseguí hacerlo…- debemos igualar…- dije cuando el me miro a los ojos para ver mis intenciones, le sonreí y él me imito, su cuerpo se tenso cuando deslice mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su pijama, tire de ella y después de un corto tiempo se la quite junto con el bóxer, Edward se movió para alcanzar mis labios pero yo lo detuve…- continua…- lo incite con voz sedosa y sin decir mas continuo, como pude me gire hasta que tuve el miembro de Edward frente mi rostro, acaricie cada parte de su enorme extensión con la yema de mis dedos y gemí cuando sus jadeos chocaban con mi sexo… sin decir mas bese la punta y lo introduje todo en mi boca, Edward volvió a gemir contra mi y eso me incitaba a seguir al mismo tiempo que me acercaba cada vez al orgasmo…

Edward aumento el ritmo de sus caricias y centro cada lametazo en mi punto de placer, yo continué lamiendo y dando juguetones mordiscos a su miembro, cuando sus manos apretaron mis glúteos supe que estaba cerca, la sensación de calor abrasador lleno todo mi cuerpo y sentí que estaba punto de venirme, Edward no estaba nada diferente a mi, en cuestión de segundos ambos estallamos en el orgasmo mas intenso de mi vida, trague todo de Edward, lo mismo hizo él conmigo, cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lista volví a mi posición normal…

-eres maravillosa…- dijo y me beso con pasión, casi al borde de la violencia, volvió a colocarse encima de mi pero apoyando su peso en sus brazos…

-te necesito Edward…- acaricie su miembro y él jadeo contra mis labios…

-¿estas segura?- pregunto y yo asentí, él se estiro para tomar algo del buro de a lado, era un condón…

-¿estabas preparado?- pregunte en tono divertido y él sonrió…

-no la verdad, solo mantenía la esperanza…- lo bese tiernamente…

-hazme tuya Edward…- pedí por segunda vez en esta noche…, se acomodo entre mis piernas después de que se puso el preservativo y volvió a mirarme cuando su miembro estaba en mi entrada…

-esto lo mejor que me podrías dar Bella…- me beso con ternura en los labios…- te amo…- dijo y entro en mi con demasiada lentitud, algo detuvo su paso pero de una embestida sentí como se desgarraba algo en mi interior, no pude evitar jadear de dolor…- Bella…- beso mi frente…- se que eso pasara pero puedo parar ahora…

-sigue…- lo incite y moví mis caderas contra él, volvió a adueñarse de mis labios y comenzó a moverse al mismo compas que yo, el dolor se fue extinguiendo y el placer volvió a dominar…- Edward…- gemí y el apretó mis caderas, mis piernas se apretaron a su cintura para sentirlo aun mas…

-Bella…- jadeo y trato de atrapar mis labios…

-más rápido…- pedí casi sin aire y él me hizo caso, de nuevo, cada vez estaba más cerca…- oh, Edward…- gemí sin control…- estoy a punto…-

-Bella… por Dios Bella…- por segunda vez escuche un sonoro gemido de placer de su parte y comenzó a embestirme mas rápido y con mas fuerza.

-¡Edward!-…

-¡Bella!- … ambos gritamos el nombre del otro cuando esa sensación llego, mis paredes se estrecharon contra su miembro y esta vez el orgasmo fue más intenso que el anterior, mucho mas intenso, Edward hundió su rostro en mi cuello y yo lo abrace con fuerza…

-te amo… - dije con un hilo de voz, él salió lentamente de mi y se acomodo a mi lado, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió…

-repite lo que dijiste…

-te amo…- volví a decir con una sonrisa- te amo mas que a nada en el mundo Edward…

-yo también te amo Bella, eres mi vida...- me beso con ternura y me acomodo a su lado, nos cubrió a ambos con las sabanas, me acurruqué sobre su pecho y él me estrecho contra él de la cintura…

-no dejare que nada te pase, Bella…- susurró mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello- te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes, hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a ser feliz.

-soy feliz ahora…- conteste…- no quiero perderte, tengo miedo a perderte…- él sonrió y me beso con ternura.

-no pienso en que eso suceda…- dijo con calma…- duerme…- susurro y yo cerré los ojos- estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras…- sonreí y me dormí con esa sonrisa en el rostro, fue la noche más tranquila de mi vida, solo él y yo, como siempre lo había querido…

**

* * *

**

liizztoo, ¿ que les pareciiooo? Esperoo que les haya gustadoo ...xDD Buuenoo, porfaaaaazzz dejen reviews, como voy a saber que les gusta la historiia si no me diicen :((

buenooo me despiido, a los lectores, temo deciir que la siguiiente actualiizaciion seraa dentro de dos diias como minimo xq'' estan a punto de entregar calificaciones de periodo y no se como salii esta vezz, asii queee, maximmo deentro de cuatro diias ya esta el nuevo capii, no dejen de leer por favor, buenooo me despiido...

Revieeewwssss^^!!!!!!!


	7. noticias inesperadas

**

* * *

**

Hoolaaaa chiicozzz, aquii esta el siguiientee capiituloo, buenoo lo acaboo de termiinar y lo hiice en solo mediia hora asii que posiblemente no sea la cozaa mas geniial del muundoo...xDD Buuenooo estaa vezz solo seraaa de las nuevas sorpresass en el trabajoo de Edwardd, espero y lo disfruteen....

* * *

=noticias inesperadas =

**Edward POV…**

Me encantaba la esencia que había en mi habitación, ahora sentía la luz del sol sobre mi rostro y el perfecto cuerpo de mi ángel entre mis brazos, quería que este momento nunca terminara, pero sabia que eso seria imposible, ahora en lo único que pensaba era en mantenerla a salvo, protegerla a ella y a su familia, incluso a la mía, debía hacerla feliz, regresarle esa felicidad que yo mismo le había quitado, debía hacerlo, costara lo que costara lo debía lograr…

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que mire fue el rostro tranquilo de Bella, su respiración regular y la ligera sonrisa que marcaban sus labios, tan preciosa como un ángel; comenzó a sonar mi estúpido móvil, con cuidado me levante de la cama para alcanzarlo, Bella se removió un poco pero no se despertó…

-¿Qué sucede Laurent?- pregunte cuando atendí la llamada mientras me ponía el bóxer…

-debes venir ahora… es urgente, hay uno nuevo…

-¿de que hablas? ¿En la hermandad?- mire a Bella rápidamente después salí de la habitación para no despertarla…- explícate…

-en la hermandad no…- dijo Laurent en voz baja- estoy con Sam, debes venir al edificio ahora, debes ver al tipo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-creo que si… él es… bueno, supongo que es tu cuñado…

-¡¿Qué?!- levante la voz y me arrepentí por eso…- ¿Quién?

-date prisa Edward, no puedo hablar mas…- dicho esto la llamada se corto…

Resople frustrado, deje el móvil en la repisa que estaba afuera de la habitación…

Me gire con la intención de volver a mi habitación, pero ella estaba en la puerta…

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto un poco preocupada, no se me ocurrió que decirle, así que solo le sonreí…

-m… debo… debo irme…- camine hacia ella mientras la veía sonreír, pero su alegría no llegaba a los ojos, su mirada estaba triste y eso me hacia sentir mal, ¿Cómo demonio la haría feliz si seguía metido en esto?- cuando vuelva…- al estreche entre mis brazos…- iremos a comprar algunas cosas para ti ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo vamos a salir juntos?- pregunto algo temerosa- Edward, te pondré en peligro y…

-tranquila…- ella guardo silencio de inmediato y volvió a intentar sonreír…- déjalo todo en mis manos…- ella asintió lentamente y sin pensarlo la estreche mas fuerte contra mi y me adueñe de sus labios con ternura, había extrañado saborearlos, sus brazos sujetaron mi espalda y yo la abrace completamente…

-te amo…- dije aun con mis labios sobre los suyos.

-yo también…- esta vez vi alegría en su mirada y me hizo sonreír…- ten mucho cuidado.

-nada me pasara, solo resolveré unos problemas…- ella volvió a asentir y después comenzó a reír bajito…- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-nada…- se separo y estaba sonrojada…- no es nada…

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya, eh?- ella volvió a sonrojarse y rió armoniosamente, la seguí, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo, sus ojos ahora brillaban de alegría y de un saltito volvió a la cama… ¿Bella?

-ya te dije, no es nada…- volvió a repetir y yo no dude en llegar a su lado… me adueñe de sus labios con fiereza y ella jadeo cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya…

-te juro que si no tuviera que irme ahora…- dije todo esto entre besos…- te haría mía hasta que no me quedara aliento…- Bella soltó una risita y mordí juguetonamente su garganta…

-Edward…- sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y mi miembro despertó al instante…- te necesito tanto…

-yo también…- justo cuando comencé a quitarle mi camisa ya que se la había puesto, mi móvil comenzó a sonar, debía ser Laurent otra vez...- demonios…- bufe y Bella comenzó a reír…

-te estaré esperando…- dijo con voz sedosa, demasiado sexy… - ten mucho cuidado…

-yo también te amo mi ángel…- bese sus labios por ultima vez y me separe de ella para darme una ducha rápida, cuando salí vi a mi Bella completamente dormida y abrazando la almohada que yo había utilizado, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y no quise despertarla así que solo le di un beso en la frente y cuando me termine de vestir salí de ahí.

Maneje lo mas rápido que pude hasta que llegue a mi verdadero trabajo, todo estaba tranquilo como de costumbre, el edifico era grande y podía engañar a las personas ya que parecía una empresa de economía y no una corporación de agentes del servicio secreto…

-hola señor Anthony…- saludo la recepcionista demasiado sonriente y yo solo lo salude con un gesto de cabeza…- el jefe lo esta esperando y me pidió que le avisara de inmediato…

-gracias…- fue lo único que dije y me metí al elevador, en todo el trayecto iba yo solo, pensando en quien podría ser el nuevo agente, pero… Laurent me había dicho que era mi cuñado y mi única hermana era…

-ey Edward…- Laurent me saludo desde el otro lado del pasillo y me saco de mis pensamientos…

-¿Dónde están?

-por aquí, anda, esta entrenando…- suspiro…- es nuevo y Sam lo tiene entrenando con Tyler.

-no puedo creer que ese perro este disfrutando de los golpes…- me burle y Laurent solo hizo gesto de risa…

Llegamos a la zona de entrenamiento, era un área grande, la más grande de todo el edifico, contaba con maquinas virtuales y un acceso restringido para ir a las oficinas principales, solo pocos podían pasar por ahí…

Camine lento a un lado de Laurent, el hombre no dejaba de mirarme de reojo pero yo lo ignore, camine serio hasta que me encontré frente a frente con Tyler, un hombre moreno y de la misma estatura que yo… como odiaba a ese hombre…

-muévete Reed…- espete pero el no hizo gesto de hacer nada…

-oblígame…- sin pensarlo dos veces le di un empujón y él se lanzo hacia mi, Laurent se puso en el medio y de inmediato otros agentes intervinieron.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- escuché que preguntaba Sam a mis espaldas…

-nada… solo arreglábamos algo…- me mofe y Tyler forcejeo por soltarse, eso me hizo sonreír de forma burlona…- Laurent me dijo la buena nueva…

-ah si, vamos, él chico quiere hablar contigo…

-¿el chico? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-24, igual que tu- por mi mente paso un hombre enorme, que podía intimidar a alguien, sonreí al imaginarme nuestras futuras discusiones pero de nuevo vino a mi mente la palabra "cuñado"…- ¿Jasper estas aquí?

-¿Jasper?- inquirí yo en voz baja y Sam asintió en mi dirección, mire en dirección contraria en cuanto Sam lo hizo y fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez, un chico alto, solo unos centímetros mas bajo que yo, de tez blanca y cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules y no parecía tan intimidante como me lo imaginaba, es más, parecía mi hermano…

-lo siento jefe, pero decidí salir en lo que usted llegaba…- se excuso el tipo…

-no es necesario la formalidad Jasper, bueno, él es Edward, el agente a cargo de toda la misión…- Jasper extendió su mano y por cortesía la estreche mientras Sam le decía mi nombre.

-un gusto Edward…- dijo el chico y lo único que hice fue asentir…- ¿eh, Sam?

-oh si, lo olvidaba…- explico Sam- Anthony, Jasper necesita hablar contigo y mi oficina es un buen lugar para hacerlo…

-¿sobre que?- pregunte de forma sombría.

-preferiría esperar, claro, si no te molesta…- dijo y me pareció educado que me hablara con respeto.

-vamos…- le indique y yo entre antes que él- eh, Sam, ¿Cómo van los planes con la chica Vulturi?

-todo en orden, pero de eso hablaremos mas tarde…- dijo y Jasper entro a la oficina, Sam se despidió y acomodándose su traje salió con pasos acelerados y un montón de papeles en la mano; di algunos pasos antes de encarar al muchacho…

-¿y bien?- me recargue en el escritorio y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho- primero ¿Quién eres?

-eh… Jasper Hale…- me quede helado en cuanto dijo su nombre, Bella ya lo había mencionado antes y fue entonces cuando recordé todo, en el expediente de mi ángel había fotografías y en un par de ella, Jasper estaba con ella y junto con mi…

-¿Qué hay entre tu y mi hermana?- pregunte con furia y poniéndome erguido- dime de una maldita vez que pretendes con ella…- camine hacia él de manera amenazante pero Jasper no movió n un musculo, permanecía serio…

-la amo…- dijo sin decir más y sonrió como idiota…- y ella…

-¿Qué con ella?- trate de mantener mi voz tranquila pero no me resulto y sonó casi como un rugido.

-bueno, no se como decirlo pero…- vacilo, eso comenzaba a impacientarme, di media vuelta sobre mis tobillos y camine de nuevo hacia el escritorio- ella esta embarazada…- una ráfaga de furia ataco mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaron y lo único de lo que fui consiente es que estaba jadeando de enojo, Jasper estaba sangrando de la nariz y mi puño estaba fuertemente cerrado a mi costado con ligeras pulsaciones…

- Ed…- tarto de hablar pero lo tome del cuello de su camisa y con fuerza lo estampe en la pared…

-la única razón por la que aun no estas muerto es porque se que mi hermana te quiere…- me esforcé por decir eso y afortunadamente salió bien… le di otro golpe pero esta vez en el abdomen y lo solté después…- eso es solo el inicio Hale, no debiste haber entrado en esto, ella es mi hermana menor y tu…- le señale…- tu vas a tener un hijo con ella, ¿sabes el peligro en el que la pones?

-l…lo se… p…pero mi hermana también esta en peligro, Emmet también quería entrar en esto pero yo fui el que se lo impidió…- ¿Emmet? ¿Mi hermano? De nuevo la furia de sentirme como un inútil se apodero de mí- Edward, te juro que yo amo a Alice y no dejare que nada le pase, solo decidí entrar en esto para devolverle la felicidad.

-¿de que hablas?

-ella cree que estas muerto…- miles de cuchillos perforaron mi alma- pero Emmet sabe que tú sigues con vida, él sabe de todo esto y mi hermana también, pero no han dicho nada…- suspiro en busca de aire y yo camine hacia él.

-¿Qué hay de mis padres?

-ambos están en Londres, lejos de la realidad, Alice y Rose, mi hermana, trabajan juntas en Washington en una tienda de diseño de modas y Emmet es un ejecutivo, yo…- me miro con pena…- yo estuve investigando acerca de ti y logre encontrar esta asociación, hable con Emmet y logre entrar en ella.

-¿Cómo demonios no pensaste en mi hermana?

-si lo hice, pero…- suspiro- Alice me dijo que estaba embarazada hace dos días, yo ya estaba dentro y no hay marcha atrás en esto y tú lo sabes más que nadie…

-¿Qué mas sabes de mi?

-tú tienes a mi Bella en tu casa…- lo mire con furia al darme cuenta que él sabia demasiado- se que ella esta bien pero su padre…

-¿Qué hay con Swan?

-esta al borde de un abismo…- dijo mientras trataba de sentarse pero el dolor en el abdomen lo hizo jadear…

-lamento eso, fue un impulso…- me disculpe por los golpes…

-no te preocupes, lo mismo le hice a Emmet cuando me dijo lo que había hecho con mi hermana…- sin evitarlo me hecho una carcajada y él sonrió por mi repentina vulnerabilidad.

-¿y bien?

-esta deshecho, no habla con nadie y solo va de la empresa a su casa y nada más, al parecer las cosas son muy malas ¿no?

-no del todo…- me senté frente a él, dispuesto a contarle todo lo de la misión, después de todo él ya era parte del grupo y aunque me doliera aceptarlo debía mantenerse con vida, no soportaría causarle mas dolor a mi hermana…- Bella y yo…- sonreí como un imbécil y Jasper se dio cuenta…

-entiendo… eso mismo le paso a Jake, pero él no es una gente…- ¿Jake? Se supone que él era amigo de Bella- ¿Cómo esta ella?

-bien…- volví a sonreír como idiota…- extraña a su padre pero al menos logro hacerla sonreír, ¿te preguntas como la saque de ahí verdad?- Jasper asintió con unas sonrisa en cuanto adivine lo que pensaba…- pues, ella lo hizo sola, yo solo la encontré en el bosque y sin pensarlo la lleve a mi casa, es un lugar seguro.

-¿de verdad? No creo que tu casa sea el…

-nadie sabe de mi autentica casa, solo los que trabajan aquí, los de la hermandad creen que vivo en un departamento cerca del central park- Jasper asintió con entendimiento- ahora solo me importa mantenerla a salvo… todo lo que hago es por ella y por mi familia, no quiero verla sufrir.

-bien, entonces creo que estamos juntos en esto… hermano…- no me molesto en absoluto que Jasper me llamara como su hermano, en teoría ya lo éramos…

-si, juntos en esto…- acepte con alegría y al mismo tiempo dolor, ambos volvimos a estrechar nuestras manos- sabes, te reto en la practica de tiro…

-hecho…- acepto y ambos salimos de ahí mientras yo recordaba la sonrisa de Bella y su cuerpo perfecto junto al mío, amándola en mi memoria…

* * *

**liztttoo, espero y les haya gustaddooo, como veran, hoy soloo fue deee la uniion de un nuevo integrantee al gruupo, el siguiiente capiitulo estara mejoor y podria ser que Edward se conviierta en asesiino solo por Bella, pero ya lo veran despues, xfazzz dejen reviewss para saber sii hago un bueen trabajoo con la historiaaaa...**

**Ireee graciias porr dejarme usarrr tu cuuentaaa jajaja,,, te adoroo amiigaaa, el fiic se va a ponerr mejoor lo juuuroo jajaja...xDD**

**me despiidooo....**

**REVIEWWSSSSSS.....^^!!!!!!**


	8. ataque

**

* * *

**

estoy trisste, por que?? tal vezz xq'' no dejann reviewss, deberiaaa dejar de subiir capi hasta que no alcanze una buena cantiidad, pero no soy tan malaaa...xDD

siguiiente capi, posiblemente hoy suba dos, asii que, esten alertas y siigo esperandoo sus reviewsss...xDD

* * *

= ataque =

**Bella POV…**

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y Edward no llegaba, estaba preocupada por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar pero también pensaba en otras que mi imaginación retorcida no dejaba de formular, ¿Cómo demonios me ponía a pensar en eso ahora que ambos estábamos en peligro?

-maldición Bella, contrólate…- me regañe a mi misa y me metí a la ducha para despejar mi mente, el timbre de la puerta sonó mientras yo estaba dentro de la tina pero no hice un solo movimiento, Edward me había dicho que nadie conocía este lugar pero…

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez me salí del agua y me cubrí con la bata de baño de Edward…

Camine lento y de puntitas hasta la puerta, ahora todo estaba en silencio, pero aun así no iba a salir desprotegida, recordé el montón de armas que estaban dentro de aquel cajón horrible en la oficina de Edward, sin pensarlo me dirigí corriendo hacia allí y cogí una de ellas…

-¿Qué es lo que hago?- me pregunte a mi misma en voz baja, yo no sabia manejar esto pero al menos engañaba al enemigo…

Todo seguía en silencio pero finalmente baje, pase por el pasillo a un lado de la sala y cuando llegue a la gran puerta mire por la pequeña ventanita que daba hacia la entrada, no había nadie, pero pude ver un pequeño bultito en el suelo…

De nuevo, mi intuición me guió a abrir la puerta, llevaba el arma a m costado y solo basto un segundo para que cogiera aquella cosa y me volviera a meter a la casa cerrando con seguro, mi respiración era agitada, seguramente era el resultado de la adrenalina…

Cuando estuve tranquila me dirigí al sofá y abrí el paquete, había una papel arrugado color blanco y en el había algo escrito…

_Bella:_

_Soy Laurent, amigo de Edward, me pidió que te diera esto, espero y no me haya equivocado respecto a tus gustos, por cierto, lamento no entrar, pero, se que no me hubieras abierto, adiós niña…_

No evite sonreír cuando termine de leer, seguí abriendo el paquete y volví a sonreír en cuanto vi lo que ahí había, eran unos jeans entubados y una blusa azul, también había una pequeña bolsita de Victoria's Secrets, esto definitivamente era obra de esos dos, me cambie ahí mismo, el conjunto no me quedaba mal, es más, podría decir que parecía una modelo pero los ánimos se fueron a los suelo cuando recordé mi situación…

Trate de despejar mi mente de todo lo que me doliera, y encendí el televisor, mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruiditos extraños, bueno en realidad eran de hambre, reí ante mis propia acción; me levante de mi lugar de descanso pero la puerta se abrió cuando hice esto, solté un gemido de terror pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o de gritar, sus manos me estrecharon contra él y sus labios devoraron los míos con pasión, gemí contra su boca cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía mis brazos se acomodaron alrededor de su cuello…

-te extrañe…- susurro con voz sedosa…

-mm… y yo a ti…- me encamino de vuelta al sofá y en segundos su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, esta vez mi imaginación se disparo, recordé cada caricia, cada beso, cada grito y gemido de placer que ambos nos provocábamos, el momento de placer al que Edward me hizo llegar de inmediato, la calidez de su cuerpo y su respiración irregular, todo…- g…gracias… p…por la r…ropa- alcance a decir pero el sonrió contra mis labios, se separo de mi para tomar aire y yo lo mire divertida y excitada…

-no hay porque agradecer…- me dio un beso casto, demasiado para mi gusto y luego se incorporo conmigo a un lado…- ¿lista?

-oh…- eso me bajo el animo, lo necesitaba ahora, quería sentirme amada otra vez, deseada cuantas veces se le diera la gana, ¡pero que estoy diciendo!- s…si, vamos…

Edward se levanto del sofá y pude notar su pronta erección, reí y el se dio cuenta lo que veía…

-eh… desearía tener un argumento pero…- me miro con una sonrisa sexy y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en otra cosa a mis espaldas- ¿Qué hace mi arma en la mesa?

-eh…yo… bueno…- suspire…- alguien toco la puerta y yo, pues la tomé como defensa…

-Bella, esta cosa esta cargada, pudiste haberte herido- su voz sonaba entre divertida y enojada así que decidí callar- debió ser Laurent…

-si era él…- acepte…- perdóname…- Edward me sonrió afectuosamente y sus brazos rodearon mi esbelta figura; me pare de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios pero el fue mas rápido y me beso con ternura, mi estomago arruino el momento ya que volvió a hacer un ruido de hambre…

-vámonos de una vez, Bella…- tomo mi mano y guardo el arma en su chaqueta de cuero negra- ¿quieres algo en especial de comer?

-lo que quieras me parece bien…- dije con una sonrisa y juntos caminamos hacia el Volvo, me ayudo a subir al auto y sin decir mas se puso en marcha al centro comercial…

-Bella…- comenzó a hablar…- hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Qué es?- pregunte cuando ya faltaban unos cuantos metros para que Edward estacionara el auto.

-veras, hay un nuevo integrante en la misión…

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- debía conocerlo para que él pensara que era importante decírmelo…

-eh… creo que si…- el auto se detuvo y el salió, me ayudo a mí a salir y de inmediato me estrecho contra su costado de la cintura, comenzamos a caminar en silencio, esta vez no quería romper este momento de tensión, tenia miedo, un miedo que llego a mi repentinamente, mire hacia todos lados como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando y Edward se dio cuenta- ¿Bella, pasa algo?

-eh…- volví a ver en todas direcciones mientras caminábamos- n…no nada…

-¿segura?

-s…si…- le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas pero él no pareció relajado- mira, pizza… ya la extrañaba…- lo dije porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y logre que olvidara lo que me había pasado y por desgracia también olvido lo que me iba a decir…

Entramos al pequeño local de la pizzería y Edward ordeno la que yo quise, de champiñones y piña, ¿rara combinación verdad?

-rica…- dije después de dar la primera mordida al suculento manjar.

-no mas que tu…- susurró con voz sedosa y de inmediato sentí la sangre correr a mis mejillas, Edward sonrió feliz cuando vio mi sonrojo y eso solo lo empeoro.

-mi padre y yo veníamos a este lugar cuando yo tenia 15 años…- agregue con un hilo de voz- cuando las cosas aun eran verdaderas.

-Bella…- su mano acaricio mi mejilla como si de porcelana se tratase- no pienses en eso ¿de acuerdo? Ya te lo dije, las cosas van a salir bien y cuando eso pase…- se acerco un poco- tú y yo, nos iremos juntos y formaremos una familia, ¿te parece?

-oh Edward…- solo el pensamiento de tener hijos con él me hizo llorar de felicidad, sin dudarlo me acerque a él y con ternura comenzó a besarme, siempre siendo tierno conmigo, lo único que había en este beso era amor, amor y puro amor…- te amo…

-yo te amo más mi ángel…- me sonroje por como me llamo y entre platicas triviales terminamos la comida…

Seguíamos riendo cuando nos dirigimos a las distintas boutiques, casi obligue a Edward a comprase ropa para él también ya que el montón de bolsas que llevábamos eran de cosas que él me había comprado, todo era ropa, y también prendas interiores, entre oras cosas no muy importantes pero que él se empeño en comprarme, no había mirado el reloj en toda la tarde y cuando lo hice ya casi eran las ocho de la noche…

-debemos irnos Bella…- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento pero de un momento a otro Edward miro hacia todos lados y vi como tensaba la quijada haciéndose ver sombrío…

-¿pasa algo Ed?

-apresúrate por favor…- caminamos mas rápido, y cuando llegamos al auto él metió todas las bolsas a la parte de atrás- rápido entra…- su rostro ahora tenia otra cosa, parecía miedo, y yo también lo tenía…

-Edward, dime que es lo que…- dije cuando entro al auto y acelero en cuanto lo encendió, el sonido de un disparo me saco de mis pensamientos- son ellos- mi voz sonó estrangulada, mi cuerpo se congelo y un miedo atroz se apodero de mi por completo…

-Bella, agáchate…- ordeno y yo le hice caso, vi su brazo extendido sobre mi y disparo el arma que tenia en las manos mientras esquivaba a un montón de autos que iban en la calle… trate de mantenerme calmada pero de un momento a otro comencé a llorar de la desesperación…

**Edward POV…**

Bella estaba encogida en el asiento de mi lado, esquive los autos de la calle hasta que llegamos a la carretera, los guiaba por el camino contrario de a donde se encontraba mi casa…

-tengo que perderlos ahora, Bella…- le dije con voz fría, ella volvió a su lugar normal y asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, debía mantenerla a salvo, me lo jure a mi mismo…- escucha, llegaremos a una bodega cerca de un lugar baldío, vamos a salir del auto y tu te vas a ocultar ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto con voz quebrada.

-me voy a deshacer de ellos- afirme y ella me miro asustada- Bella, si las cosas no salen como deben debes escapar, tomaras mi auto y volverás a casa, Laurent te llevara con los demás y estarás a salvo.

-no…- negó con voz firme…- no Edward, yo…

-debes hacerlo, Isabella…- le ordene y volvió a sollozar, me dolía verla así, frene en auto y deje las llaves en el tablero- ahora Bella…- ambos salimos del auto y yo tome mi arma, dos autos negros llegaron a donde estábamos y comenzaron a disparar a lo primero que veían…- vete…

-no te voy a dejar…- dijo a mis espaldas ya que yo la protegía… no sabia quien nos atacaba pero estaba seguro que eran de la hermandad, dispare a uno y le atine a la cabeza, uno estaba muerto ya, ahora solo quedaban tres más.

-entrega a la chica Anthony- esa era la voz de Erick, le dispare y escuche un grito desgarrador, los otros comenzaron a atacarme pero de un solo movimiento tire de Bella y la obligue a esconderse detrás de mi auto…

-tendrás que matarme primero York- di un disparo al azar y le dio a otro al que vi caer al suelo… las estúpidas balas se me cavaron y saque mi otra arma pero esto me dejo en desventaja.

-debes irte Bella…- le espeto tomándole el rostro con una mano…

-no, no te voy a dejar, Edward.

-vete de una maldita vez Isabella.

-¡no!- grito y escuché que alguien se acercaba, salí de mi protección y dispare en dirección a su pecho, el hombre callo al suelo sin decir mas, ahora ya había matado a dos, y quedaban dos pero uno estaba herido.

-hazlo Isabella…- me adueñe de sus labios como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera y posiblemente esa era, Bella estuvo a punto de rodearme el cuello con sus brazos pero cuando lo iba a haber me separe- te amo…- susurre y me aleje de donde estaba…

-vamos Erick, veamos que tan hábil eres para esto…- lo rete mientras estaba a la intemperie y totalmente expuesto a las balas… el otro hombre que estaba ahí trato de disparar pero yo fui mas rápido y lo asesine con tres disparos, Erick me disparo pero no logro darme, corrí lejos de ahí para que Bella saliera de ese lugar, el imbécil me seguí herido, eso si que seria fácil o al menos eso pensé hasta que una bala rozo mi brazo izquierdo, solo fue un roce pero tropecé con algo y caí al suelo lastimándome la cabeza…

-James estará muy feliz de tu muerte Anthony…- dijo el imbécil apuntándome directo a la cabeza, trate de tomar mi arma pero no la encontraba, el lo vi temblar mientras estaba a punto de soltar el gatillo y después escuché un disparo…

**Bella POV…**

Encendí el auto y aun llorando maneje hasta llegar a la autopista de camino a casa, ahora ya no solo sollozaba, esta vez eran gritos de dolor y desesperación ¿Cómo me atreví a dejar a Edward ahí? ¿Por que le hice caso? ¿Por qué no me quede con él? Todo lo que fuera a pasar seria por mi culpa y nada más mía…

Recordé sus últimas palabras… _"te amo…" _sus labios insistentes contra los míos, la tensión y el miedo que nos dominaba, ¿Cómo demonios deje ahí a Edward?

Llegue a la casa y apague el Volvo, comenzó a llover y yo seguía dentro del auto llorando, finalmente y cuando ya no tenia voz para gritar de dolor salí y deje que las gotas de agua fría em empaparan, ahora caminaba por pura inercia, entre a la casa y me deje caer en el suelo del pasillo, volví a romper a en llanto pero esta vez mi cuerpo estaba en posición fetal y de nuevo comencé a gritar de desesperación, todo había acabado, nuestra pequeña historia había terminado, el final feliz ya no existía…

-perdóname…- solloce- Edward por favor perdóname…- solloce tratando de lograr su perdón por dejarlo… la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y ahora había truenos, la casa estaba a obscuras pero nada de esto me importaba…

Me arrastre hacia el piso en medio de la sala, dispuesta a dejarme morir, pero de un momento comenzó a entrar luz proveniente de un auto, no me moví, tal vez ya había descubierto mi escondite, ahora no me importaba, si Edward no estaba conmigo la vida no me importaba…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos personas, mejor dicho hombres, los mire su silueta y mi llanto ceso, era él, me levante de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos ya abiertos para recibirme, mis labios encontraron los suyos y nos fundimos en beso desesperado, Edward me estrecho mas contra su cuerpo y yo lo abrace con mas fuerza…

-perdóname…- susurro contra mis labios y yo volví a llorar, me volvió a abrazar y yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho…

* * *

**creen que solo sea un sueñoo o que es verdad que Edward volvioo?? Buenoo, se lees dejo la respuesta de tareaaa, asii que espero los reviewss..xDD**

**siguiiente capiitulo dentro de unas horass, yo sii me porto biien con ustedessss...**

**por favorr apriieteeen el botoon verdeee, NO LES CUESTA NADAA!!!! REVIEWWSSS!!!!!**


	9. desesperacion por ti

**

* * *

**

Holaaaaa chiicozzz, sii lo see, prometii que subiiriia capitulo seguiido ayeer epro es una hiistoriia larga de contar que se resume en un "me fue imposible subir capitulo" ...xDD

Por ciierto, garciias po los reviewss, y sii tiienen razon, tuvee un gran error que me diieron ganas de darmee de toopess contra la pareddd (¬¬) Buenoo aquii esta el siguiiente capii, haber que opiinan, no sean malos conmiigoo... (Ireee graciiazzz por dejarme usarr la pagiinaaa))

* * *

=desesperación por ti=

**Edward POV…**

-gracias por salvarme la vida Jasper…- había olvidado agradecer ese momento crucial, después de todo si él no hubiera llegado mi vida habría acabado y nunca hubiera visto a Bella, eso era lo que más me dolía, el sufrimiento de mi ángel…

-no creo que tengas que agradecer, yo mismo estoy agradecido de que Eric me haya pedido ayuda a mi y no a Demetri o a otro…- sentencio con una media sonrisa mientras estacionaba su auto frente a mi casa, el Volvo ya estaba ahí pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, la lluvia era torrencial como el día en que rescate a Bella de su prisión…

-¿necesitas ayuda?- inquirió Jasper al ver que la herida de mi brazo seguía sangrando.

-n…no…- conteste secamente y camine hacia mi propia casa, la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro, la alarma tampoco estaba activada, por un momento la idea de un James atrapando a mi ángel cruzo por mi mente, pero eso se disipo cuando abrí la puerta y la vi, incorporándose del suelo y corriendo a mi con la intención de abrazarme…

La estreche contra mis brazos como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, los sollozos de Bella inundaron mis oídos y mi impulso de besarla se incremento, así lo hice, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos con la perfección de siempre, exigentes y cariñosos a la vez, había olvidado mi estúpido dolor en el brazo e incluso olvide que no estábamos solos, Jasper hizo un sonido con su garganta y eso me hizo separarme de Bella…

-Edward, por Dios, tenia tanto miedo…- sentencio con voz quebrada y hundió su rostro en mi pecho…

-¿tu estas bien?- le pregunte y tome su rostro entre mis brazos.

-s…si…- limpie las lagrimas que estaban en sus mejillas y trate de sonreír para formarle tranquilidad, pero eso era muy difícil ahora.

-creo que estarás bien ahora Edward…- hablo Jasper a mis espaldas, rodee a Bella de la cintura y observe su rostro de sorpresa, seguramente reconoció la voz…

-¿Jasper?- pregunto Bella y trato de mirar enfocar su rostro en la obscuridad.

-me da gusto que estés bien hermana…- ¿hermana? ¿Por que la llamaba hermana?... Bella se aparto de mí y con un grito ahogado dio un paso hacia Jasper…

-oh, Jasper…- mi amigo la estrecho en sus brazos igual que ella- gracias, gracias, gracias…- repetía una y otra vez…

-vaya, ahora tu también me agradeces…- bromeo Jazz- imagino que sacaste tu conclusión de que yo ayude a Edward a sobrevivir ¿cierto?

-si…- contesto Bella con una sonrisa…- gracias… otra vez…

-si alguno me vuelve a agradecer no se que seria capaz de hacer…

Bella y yo reímos bajito y el sonido de un celular nos hizo callar, Jasper saco su móvil de su bolsillo trasero y sonrió como un idiota…

-hola, amor ¿Qué haces?- ¿amor? Solo había una persona a la que Jasper podría llamar así, Alice, era ella, mi hermana lo estaba llamando y yo estaba muy cerca de escuchar su voz después de estos años…- eh… estoy con… en el trabajo, Alice…

Bella me dio un apretón de mano al ver mi estado de tensión y sufrimiento, compartí una mirada con ella y lo único que hizo fue sonreír para que yo me sintiera bien…

-estaré ahí en un minuto, adiós amor…

-¿era mi hermana?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-s…si, ella era…- sentencio mi amigo con el rostro serio- eh…debo irme, se que ambos necesitan estar solos y Alice necesita que yo este con ella.

-¿esta bien?- pregunte de inmediato.

-si…- contesto con una sonrisa sincera…- no te preocupes Edward, yo la cuidare…- asentí y Jasper camino hacia afuera.

-Jazz, espera…- dijo Bella de un momento a otro y tomo su mano- no se desde cuando estas en esto pero… cuídate mucho…

-lo hare Bells…- volvieron a abrazarse y eso ya me estaba incomodando, Bella volvió a mi lado y Jasper se fue de ahí, tenia tantas cosas en la mente ahora, tantas malditas preguntas que hacerles a ambos, sobre mi hermana, sobre sus vidas, sobre todo, conocía a Bella, pero aun no completamente, quería saber todo de ella, incluso hasta lo que ella desconociera, esta noche me hizo meditar lo cerca que estuvimos de perdernos el uno al otro y lo mucho que nos dolió a ambos.

Bella era mi vida, y posiblemente yo lo era para ella, había un hilo demasiado delgado y ambos colgábamos de él ahora, incluso con la ayuda de Jasper, eso solo lo hacia más peligroso, ya había matado a cuatro de la hermandad pero pronto se darían cuanta del secreto y no solo era eso, también había otra misión sobre el tiempo…

El "asesinato" de Jane Vulturi era otro obstáculo que me pondría en riesgo de ser descubierto, Bella aun desconocía lo que teníamos planeado hacer y obviamente desconocía el riesgo que esto implicaba…

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto con su voz melodiosa que me hizo volver al mundo… después encendió la luz…- o por Dios, Edward, estas sangrando…

-eh…n…no es nada… Bella…- asegure aun abrumado por mis pensamientos… - yo lo…

-tu nada, ven conmigo…- tomo mi mano con firmeza y trato de jalar mi cuerpo, cosa imposible para ella, sonreí y finalmente la seguí, se dirigía al piso de arriba…

-Bella de verdad estoy bien…- dije como si tratara de convencerla de algo estúpido…- en este momento solo me interesas tu…- me pare en seco y ella también lo hizo, soltó mi mano y se puso de espaladas a mi- ¿estas bien, Bella?- con mi brazo bueno trate de tomar su mano pero ella se adelanto y se giro para encararme…- ¿Bella?

-¿desde cuando Jasper esta metido en esto?- pregunto con voz firme…

-desde hace dos días, me acabo de enterar…- no podía mentirle en esto, para ella era importante…- ¿te preocupa?

-claro que me preocupa Edward…- dijo con voz elevada…- ¿Crees que soy de piedra? ¿Crees que no me dolió imaginar todo lo que pudo haber pasado? Que tú te quedaste allí, solo y sin ayuda, Edward yo estaba como una desquiciada en esta casa- me sorprendió la dirección en la que había llevado una simple pregunta y no evite sonreír ante su repentino enojo, aunque ese comportamiento no era bueno de mi parte…- y ahora te estas riendo, ¿Qué te pasa? Ya no quiero esto, es frustrante… me siento como un estúpido ratón a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente, Edward, esto es…- no le di tiempo de terminar, mis labios se adueñaron de los de ella con deseo, el deseo que me acababa de provocar, ahora solo había una cosa en mi mente, hacerle el amor, hacerla sentir que yo la protegería en cualquier momento por que ella era mía y nadie podía quitarla de mi lado…

-lo siento…- susurre mientras mis frente se recargaba en la de ella- te juro que lo único que quiero ahora es sacarte de esto, Bella…- me miro seria y a la vez suspicaz…- te amo…- sus labios y su respiración jadeante me invitaron a volverla besar y cuando cerro los ojos supe que era el momento… la estreche con mas fuerza contra mi y ella solo se removió para juntar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de nuestro estado, ambos estábamos empapados y casi temblando de no ser por el repentino calentamiento corporal…

-Edward…- jadeo contra mis labios y de inmediato sentí a mí muy apreciado ego haciéndose mas firme…

-creo que necesitamos un baño ¿no crees?

-si…- volví a besarla- ¿te importa si compartimos el momento?

-no lo creo…- sin decir más nos fundimos en un beso casi al borde de la violencia, sin poder evitarlo empuje a Bella hacia la pared y un gemido salió de sus labios…- te deseo tanto, Bella…

-te necesito Edward…- vaya, eso solo incrementaba mi querido ego…- hazme el amor…- susurro en mi oído y yo sonreí contra su garganta antes de darle un ligero mordisco a su cuello, definitivamente ignore el dolor de mi pierna, era lo ultimo que pasaba por mi mente en este perfecto instante…

-eso es lo único que quiero ahora, Bella…- sin decir mas tire de su blusa y ella levanto los brazos para quitársela… lo mismo hizo ella pero tuve que intervenir para quitarme mi camisa… ahora estar mojados no era un problema, al menos no si no había ropa sobre nosotros…- te amo hermosa…- dije mientras desabrochaba el insignificante sostén que cubría sus perfectos pechos…

-Edward…- jadeo y eso me encantaba, era como música para mis odios escucharla jadear o decir mi nombre en medio de oleadas de placer que yo le provocaba, bese su garganta otra vez antes de dedicarme a saborear sus cremosos pechos, deslice mi lengua por el contorno de su enhiesto pezón y después comencé a succionar y lamer cada uno de esos montículos- ah, Edward, sigue…- termine mi labor con uno de sus senos y seguí con el otro, Bella no dejaba de jadear y sus respiración cada vez era más errática; acaricie cada centímetro de piel de sus perfectas caderas hasta que llegue al borde de su pantalón…

-quítalo ya…- su voz sonó mas como una orden que como una necesidad, reí bajito al ver su estado y el mío y sin decir anda trate de despojarla de esa horrible prenda que me impedía llegar a más, acaricie sus largas y suaves piernas desde el inicio hasta llegar a su punto de placer, una de sus piernas rodeo mi cintura y eso solo hizo que lo tomara como una invitación para darle el placer que tanto necesitaba ahora- te quiero dentro Edward…- sentencio y sus manos viajaron hasta el borde de mi pantalón, tense cada musculo cuando ella deslizo la prenda junto con el bóxer hacia el suelo, la detuve cuando tenia lo suficiente para hacerla mía…

-te amo Bella…- susurre y sin decir mas entre en ella haciendo que ambos gimiéramos el nombre del otro casi en un grito…

-Edward…

-Bella…- la levante del suelo y la apoye contra la pared, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y de inmediato comencé a moverme…- Bella…

-más… Edward más…- hice caso a cada una de sus plegarias, cuando ella pedía que fuera mas fuerte, lo hacia, cuando quería mas profundo lo hacia, siempre obedeciendo lo que pedía…- oh, Edward, ¡ahh!

-oh, Bella…- seguí embistiéndola con mas fuerza y cada vez mas rápido, los gemidos de Bella se habían convertido en gritos de placer y yo estaba en la misma condición…

-¡Edward más rápido! Casi…- sus labios chocaron con los míos, pero solo fueron por un momento, la sensación de placer se hizo más grande y quería escucharla cuando la hiciera llegar al orgasmo…

Di mis últimas embestidas cuando sentí las paredes de Bella tensarse entorno a mi miembro…

-¡Bella!- gemí su nombre cuando sentí como me descargaba en su interior…

-E…Edward…- sus piernas se ciñeron con más fuerza en mi cintura y segundos después aflojo su agarre, espere a que la sensación de orgasmo se disipara para salir de ella, seguí sosteniéndola cuando lo hice y termine de quitarme los pantalones, quedando ambos desnudos en medio del pasillo…

-me encantas, amor…- susurre en su oído y ella rio bajito, su respiración aun era irregular y eso me encantaba…- ¿Qué te pareció?

-perfecto…- contesto entre suspiros… nos miramos a los ojos por un momento mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se sonrojaba…

* * *

**Y biienee? que les pareciio?? Aganmeeeloo saber xfizzz, ahgo lo que puedoo y creeanloo, teniiendo un horariio determiinado en mis horas frente a la compuu es un probelma, me siiento presionadaa( ...xDD) Buuenooo ya sabennn, dejen REVIEWWSSSS...^^!!! ayudenme a llegar a los 50 jajaja, suboo capii mañana o dentro de dos diias...**

**Por ciierto tengo un aviiso, acabo de tener un flash de inspiracion y voy a escribir otra historiaaa..xDD Esten pendiientes, el nombre sera "many chances for love" asii queee esperenlaa proximamenteee, solo les diigo que la trama sera completamente diferentee a la que es 'dangerous love' pero no por eso va ser feaa, asii que les piido que tambiien la lean, Buenoo me despiido, me quedan quince minuutos para estar en la compu...xDD**

**REVIEWSSSSS....!!! Click en el boton verdeee...;))**

* * *


	10. mentiras, recuerdos y secuestro

**

* * *

**

lo se, no tengo perdon, pero sq la verda he estado demasido ocupada, miren, con esto de los recientes festivales de día de muertos, la entrega de calificaciones la semana pasada y hablar mañana frente a cientos de gentes, me ha traido ocupadisimaaa...:((

Pero aquí esta el siguiente capii, acabo de terminar de escribirlo y recuerden que estoy a punto de subir mi otro Fic, bueno, no los distraigo mas, Iree, graciass amigaaa...xDD

* * *

=mentiras, recuerdos y secuestro=

**Edward POV…**

-lamento lo que paso esta tarde…- comencé a disculparme después de una genial noche de actividad, aun seguía acariciando la espalda desnuda de Bella…- creo que fue demasiado imprudente salir juntos, Bella…

-no, fue demasiado imprudente que te quedaras solo contra ese montón de animales…- suspiro y yo empecé a reír…- no es gracioso, como demonios se que estas bien, Edward…

-creo que te acabo de mostrar que estoy muy bien ¿no?- ella rio bajito pero no contesto- ¿quieres otra prueba? Yo estoy listo para una cuarta ronda…

-Edward…- chillo algo apenada y después me miro, aun en la obscuridad pude ver su rubor…- eso no se pregunta…- sonreímos de nuevo antes de que la estrechara contra mi y la hiciera mía por cuarta vez en una noche, y ahí no fue el final, aun tenia sed de su piel y no estaba dispuesto a dormir hasta saciarme…

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, ahora hacia sol, los ligeros rayos entraban por la ventana de la habitación y bañaban la tersa piel de mi ángel, por un momento desee leer su mente y saber que era lo que soñaba ya que mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro…

De nuevo y de la misa forma que otras mañanas, mi estúpido móvil comenzó a sonar, deseaba que el momento no terminara, pero era obvio que todo iba a cambiar cuando la misión terminara y para eso faltaba bastante…

-¿Edward? Hombre, debes venir, James decidió adelantar el secuestro de la chica Vulturi…- trague en seco por lo que Laurent me acaba de decir, aun no había planeado nada y todos me la estaban poniendo difícil…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?- de inmediato pensé en los cuatro tipos muertos en aquel almacén…- llama a Jasper, estoy ahí en unos minutos…

Me levante de la cama con cuidado, afortunadamente Bella seguía dormida; abrazo mi almohada al instante en que yo me aleje de ella, sin mirarla de nuevo me metí al baño dispuesto a darme una ducha, me bañe con agua fría, no tenia tiempo para relajarme, las cosas aun no estaban planeadas y ni siquiera había entrenado lo suficiente, ahora, lo único que faltaba era que Demetri también fuera a la misión que James me había dado…

Salí, me vestí con ropa negra y me coloque un gorro del mismo color, salí hacia la habitación en donde tenia el montón de armas y cogí el maletín mas grande que llene con ellas…

Volví a mi habitación, Bella seguía dormida y decidí dejarle una nota…

"…_Bella, surgió algo en el grupo, no te preocupes todo ira bien, no abras a nadie, me llevo la llave, te amo mi ángel, después hablaremos de esto… cuida mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo…_

_Edward"_

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de ahí, corrí camino a mi auto y maneje lo más rápido que pude hacia la hermandad…

Cuando llegue se veía el mismo ambiente que siempre, demasiados vigilantes y tranquilo el interior, cogí el maletín y entre corriendo a la mansión, no me detuve a ver a nadie, iba serio, llenando a todos de miedo, ellos ya debían saber que hoy volvería a ser asesino y la verdad no me importaba demasiado lo que fueran a pensar…

-James, ¿Por qué demonios cambiaste la fecha?- pregunte al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, el hombre estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y estaba sonriendo, como si ya me esperara…

-¿Dónde haz estado estos días Anthony? ¿Estas del lado del enemigo acaso?

-disculpa, pero hice una pregunta…- dije sin pensar y camine hacia él, James se levanto del asiento y golpeo con un puño el escritorio, lo primero que pensé fue en que nos había descubierto…

-me importa una mierda si preguntaste algo, aquí yo soy el jefe, ¿Dónde demonios haz estado?-grito y me moleste…

-¿ahora también soy tu esclavo?- le rete y me puse frente a frente con él…- ¿de nuevo Demetri anda como una puta chismosa?

-Demetri se ha comportado más fiel hacia mí que tu, Anthony…

-Demetri es débil, a diferencia de mi, James…- vaya, al menos había desviado la pregunta…- ¿Qué quieres que haga con Jane?

-la quiero viva, aquí, a mi lado y…- suspiro y sonrió de forma maliciosa…- te pondré a prueba…

-¿explícate?- espere lo que fuera a decir, pero no me gustaba mucho lo que fuera a ser…

-en mi cara, en esta habitación, ese angelito va a ser tuyo…- trague en seco pero trate de mantener mi rostro inexpresivo…- Laurent y Jasper, tu nueva amistad, también estarán presentes…- se carcajeo…- y Demetri también…

-¿es una broma?- dije sin pensar…

-no Anthony, sí no lo haces voy a pensar que ya no eres de los nuestros y sobre todo, no quedara duda que tu ayudaste a Isabella Swan a escapar y creeré que la tienes a salvo…- mi respiración se hizo irregular, pero él no sabia si era por miedo o por simple enojo, rogué que creyera que era enojo…- y Edward…- paso por un lado de su escritorio…- mas te vale no haber matado a cuatro de mis mejores hombres por una mujer… tu me conoces mejor que nadie muchacho y yo no tengo paciencia con traidores, incluso si son iguales a mi, recuérdalo…

-lo tengo muy presente…- conteste con voz fría…- la chica va a estar aquí en la noche…- bufe y me prepare mentalmente…- pero no me vas a obligar a tomarla, no me gustan las mujeres inútiles y mucho menos una niña…- salí de ahí, escuché como me llamaba pero no le hice caso, ahora estaba buscando a Laurent y a Jasper. No los encontré fácilmente pero al final di con ellos, estaban entrenando, yo ya estaba vestido para esto así que solo entre al enorme gimnasio…

-ey Edward…- me llamo Laurent, Jasper dejo de hacer lo que hacía en cuando me vio llegar…- ¿Qué te sucede hermano?

-decidió adelantar todo…- Jasper llego a donde estábamos…- esta a punto de descubrirme, Jasper ¿a quien mas llamaron ayer?

-solo a mi…- contesto…- ¿Qué te hace pensar que James sabe algo?

-me puso a prueba… en la noche, cuando tengamos a Jane, quiere que le haga lo mismo que tuve que hacerle a Bella…

-¿hablas de violarla?- pregunto Laurent- solo fíngelo, como la ultima vez…

-es diferente ahora, James quiere ser testigo de eso, Demetri también estará ahí y ustedes dos igual, esa es la prueba para quitarse de dudas que no soy un traidor…- golpee la pared sin pensarlo y varios se dieron cuenta de mi repentina furia…- ¡¿Qué mierda están mirando?!- les grite y todos volvieron a lo suyo…

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Jasper…

-debo hacerlo…- dije…- toda la misión esta en peligro por esto y maldita sea, Bella también lo estará si esto sale mal…- ella era lo que mas me preocupaba, algo era seguro, no debía decirle esto porque no estaría de acuerdo con nada, la conocía y ella estaría dispuesta entregarse antes de causarme un daño o pero, de causarle daños a otros…

-¿Qué le dirás?

-que tuve que salir fuera de la ciudad

-¿vas a mentirle con algo tan grave como esto Edward?- pregunto Jasper un poco molesto…

-no… voy a mentirle para que no haga nada estúpido, tú la conoces Jasper, ella va a intervenir, se entregará a James y no quiero ni imaginar las porquerías que él será capaz de hacerle solo para vengarse de mi… le diré que tengo que salir y cuando llegue el momento le diré la verdad…

-no me parece Edward pero…- Jasper suspiro rendido…- yo haría lo mismo por Alice, supongo que no hay otra opción…

-no, no la hay… tendré que mentirle a Bella, pero solo lo hago para protegerla de una muerte segura…

Estuve entrenando durante dos horas y al final salí de ahí después de ducharme, llegue a mi auto, pero era obvio que no me iría de la hermandad hasta mañana, saque mi móvil y verifique que no hubiera nadie cerca… la llame…

El teléfono sonó varias veces, había olvidado decirle lo de las llamadas, solo yo sabia ese numero…

-¿diga?- contesto algo temerosa…

-soy yo, Edward…- le aclare y escuche como suspiraba de alivio…- amor, escucha muy bien, tengo que… salir de la ciudad y no volveré hasta mañana, escuche… - no sabia que decirle…

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?- pregunto, a veces me gustaba que fuera directa y decidida pero ahora no era un buen momento…

-Bella, hablaremos de esto después, de verdad, todo ira bien…

-¿me dirás la verdad después? Al menos así me resignare a estar engañada durante 24 horas…

-si, lo hare, pero después de que pase esta estúpida misión… te amo, mi ángel…

-yo también Edward…- suspiro y su voz ya no era firme, parecía que estaba apunto de llorar y de nuevo por mi culpa…- cuídate, por favor…

-lo hare, amor…- fue lo ultimo que dije y colgué…

Volví dentro de la mansión, listo para enfrentare a la cruel realidad otra vez; Laurent y Jasper venían de camino de las duchas, lo cual indico que su entrenamiento ya había terminado, decidimos comer ahí mismo, por ahora no podía salir de ese lugar hasta el anochecer, mientras comíamos planeamos como seria todo, Laurent había llamado a Sam para avisarle del cambio de planes, y para mi sorpresa, Sam solo le había dicho que hiciera lo que debía hacer para no echar a perder todo…

-¿de verdad vas a violar a esa niña?- pregunto Jasper…

-no lo se… he de improvisar algo ¿no?- mire a Laurent y el negó con la cabeza para no reírse de mi estúpida idea…- ¿Qué hora es?

-las…- miro Jasper su reloj y abrió los ojos de sorpresa…- demonios ya es hora…

-bien…- me levante de la silla…- bienvenido a tu primera misión como integrante de la hermandad…

-¿gracias?- inquirió mientras caminaba…

Mande a los dos a buscar a Demetri ya que era, desgraciadamente él quien nos iba a acompañar, mientras caminaba a la camioneta negra que utilizábamos para estos casos, estuve inventando alguna excusa para no dañar a esa niña…

Pero que demonios, pensé, ya había pasado por cosas como estas, mis propios padres habían pensado que yo había dañado a una niña cuando yo tenia 16…

**Flashback… **

-¡no, suéltame!- escuché gritar a Tanya, mi mejor amiga en la preparatoria…- ¡basta, déjame en paz!

Tenía 16 años, y ella siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, no había nadie en casa, Alice acaba de irse con Jasper al cine y yo recién llegaba de mi entrenamiento de fut bol…

-¿Tanya?- la llame pero cuando lo hice ella soltó un grito desgarrador, corrí hacia donde provenía el ruido, era de mi habitación, entre sin llamar y fue cuando la vi, estaba en el suelo, con un tipo que no conocía encima de ella…

-Edward…- dijo con voz cansada y llorando…

Sin pensarlo dos veces salte hacia aquel tipo, a esa edad yo no era el asesino experimentado, el hombre escapo pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Tanya estaba en el suelo y cuando me acerque a ella comenzó a gritar sin control, trataba de calmarla pero nada la hacia callar…

-Tanya, soy yo… llamare a alguien, tranquila…- su ropa estaba rasgada y de nuevo, al tocar su brazo soltó un grito y tomo una posición fetal, mientras no dejaba de llorar…- tranquila…- solo basto con un movimiento que hice para levantarla y mi mundo se vino abajo…

-¡no déjame, no me hagas mas daño!- fue lo ultimo que grito…

-¡¿Edward?!- grito mi padre que acaba de entrar a mi habitación, me encontró casi encima de Tanya, debido a que estaba tomando su brazo izquierdo, mi madre llego después y estaba horrorizada, mi amiga seguía llorando y rogando por que yo me detuviera de hacer lo que no estaba haciendo…- ¿Qué haz hecho?

-yo…- mire a mi madre, mi hermano, Emmet, llego a la escena y su rostro era inexpresivo…- papá, mamá, no hice nada, ella…- mi padre no me dejo terminar, sentí un fuerte golpe dar en mi rostro y caí al suelo de inmediato, era el primer golpe que recibía de parte de mi padre, y fue el ultimo…- tu no eres mi hijo…- sentencio después, me incorpore y mire a mi madre, ella ayudaba a Carlisle a llevar a Tanya a la cama, mire a mi hermano… y salí de ahí…

-¿Edward? ¿Hermano, a donde vas?- jaló de mi brazo pero ahora yo estaba molesto, de una sacudida me libere de su agarre…

-no soy tu hermano ¿Acaso no escuchaste a ese hombre?- dije refiriéndome a Carlisle…- solo dile a Alice que no quería vivir, a ellos no les va a importar…

-¿de que demonios hablas?- pregunto…

-espero volverte a ver Emmet…- tome las llaves de mi motocicleta…- cuida de Alice, y de Tanya también…

-pero, Edward, tu no…

-adiós…- fue lo ultimo que le dije, salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi antiguo medio de transporte… esa fue la razón de mi huida, la verdad que Bella desconocía, el porque deje a mi familia, a mi madre, a mi propia hermana…

No tarde mucho en encontrar mi lugar…

Sam, estaba dentro de la Cía. Y casualmente estaban buscando nuevos agentes, yo ni siquiera quería estar dentro, él simplemente pensó que tenia potencial y… al siguiente día ya era un agente infiltrado en esta estúpida porquería de mierda… James me acogió como si fuera su hijo, cuando lo conocí, él tenia 32 y ya era un mafioso de primera, aquí fue donde mi hice un verdadero asesino…

**Fin del flashback…**

Bella solo sabe que he matado a cuatro, pero solo por defensa y mi verdad es otra, una que debía decirle, pero cuando fuera el tiempo, no ahora…

-todo listo Edward…- dijo Jasper cuando llego a mi lado, Laurent venia caminando frente a Demetri, los tres ya estaban vestidos…

-ey, Edward, ¿Algo tenso, eh?- de burlo Demetri…

-no me provoques maldito imbécil…- amenace y me monte a la camioneta, me tocaba manejar… debíamos ir a una especie de club, Jane Vulturi iba a ir hoy a una fiesta ahí…

-me ocultare en el callejón que esta a un lado de la entrada, cuando ella salga, sola, supongo… la atrapare…

-suena a algo estúpido y de principiantes…- intervino Demetri…

-aun no termino imbécil…- recrimine…- Jasper, se encargara de amordazarla y después la meteremos en la camioneta, será fácil, solo es una niña…

Y justo como lo había supuesto, la chica no tenia guardaespaldas, salió sola de la fiesta, y por Dios, si en las fotografías se veía como una niña, aquí parecía un bebe, era como si solo tuviera 14 y no la edad que tenia…

Según el plan, así fue como actué, mientras ella caminaba sonó su móvil, era una llamada de su padre…

-claro papá, nos vemos en unos minutos…- alcanzo a decir antes de que la tomara entre mis brazos, ella grito y soltó el móvil…

-¿Quién eres? Déjame…- me recordó a Tanya, lo que había gritado y lo que a mi me había hecho pasar…- por favor déjame, yo no hice nada…- ahora fue Bella la que aprecio en mi mente, su rostro lleno de pánico mientras yo tocaba cada centímetro de su piel, intentando dañarla… - ¡auxilio!

-cállate maldita niña…- tire de ella, sentí sus débiles intentos de liberarse, pero era obvio que no logro hacerlo, llegue a la camioneta, Jasper me miraba un poco horrorizado por lo que me veía hacer, y es que ya había lastimado a la chica…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto demasiado temerosa…

-amigos de tu padre, preciosa…- contesto Demetri y camino hacia ella…

-encárgate…- le ordene y de un empujo, Jane cayo en brazos del cerdo de Demetri, por primera vez me imagine lo que hubiera sido de mi ángel si Demetri hubiera sido su captor y no yo…- ey…- llame a Jasper que se estaba desconcentrando…- haz lo que ordene… ahora…- asintió un poco atontado pero logro hacer lo que debía…

-¿Qué me van a hacer? ¿Qué son de mi padre? ¿Y tu quien eres?- Demetri, como siempre, utilizo la fuerza, le dio un puñetazo a la niña en la cara, ella jadeo por el dolor y mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante el resto de la operación, durante el camino solo se escuchaban sus sollozos, y hasta era casi silenciosos…

Demetri no paraba de burlarse de ella y Jasper tuvo que sentarse del lado del copiloto, yo lo había ordenado así, se notaba que esto para él, era de lo peor; para mi lo fue en el principio, pero no ahora…

-recuerda lo que debes hacer cuando llegues… jefe…- se mofo Demetri, apreté el volante en cuanto hablo…

-y recuerda que nosotros también debemos estar ahí…- dijo Laurent después de un rato de silencio…- para cualquier cosa…- entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras, si algo salía mal, sabia que Jasper y él iban a actuar de inmediato, pero no quería pensar negativo… durante el día trate de no pensar en Bella y lo había logrado, al menos hasta ahora, su rostro parecía cada segundo en mi mente… horrorizado, sorprendido, con asco, y lastima, todos sus gestos se hicieron presentes, los feos momentos, cuando, maldita sea, ella tuvo que entrar a mi vida, y sobre todo cuando ambos estuvimos en peligro…

_-te amo…-_ eso casi lo escuche en la realidad, el simple recuerdo de su voz en este momento me hizo pensar que yo era el ser mas horrible, un monstruo…

-la desviación es allí…- anuncio Jasper, él se dio cuneta que mi mente estaba en otro lado y lo agradecí… al final llegamos a la mansión, Laurent se encargo de guiar a la chica al interior y al final, los cinco entramos a la oficina de James…

-felicidades…- aplaudió y sonrió con suficiencia, camino hacia la niña y sujetó con fuerza su mentón…-veo que no se porto muy bien…- dijo refiriéndose al hematoma que se le había hecho debido al golpe en la mejilla…

-eso es todo…- anuncie…- me voy…

-no, ninguno de ustedes saldrá…- contesto James con tono amenazador, paso su mano por la cintura de la chica y ella tembló ante el tacto…- aun falta algo…- de un empujo, Jane cayo sobre el pequeño sofá de cuero negro que estaba ahí, ahora solo faltaba lo peor…- estoy esperando…

Trague en seco y mire a los ojos a la chica, tenia miedo, estaba temblando y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, camine hacía ella pero me detuve cuando estuve la borde de aquel sofá… solo había una cosa en mi mente ahora… Bella…

* * *

**lizztoo, ¿que les pareciioo??** **Espero y les haya gustado, haganmeloo saber, eh??**

**Buenoo, me despiido, tratare de actualiizar lo mas pronto posible, de verdad, hare lo que puedaaa, buenoo, me voyy...**

**DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS^^!!! CLICK EN EL BOTN VERDEEE, y gracias a los lectores y bienvenidos a los demas, cuidanseee... (Reviewwssss^..o.O)**


	11. bajo presion

**

* * *

**

lo se, capitulo corrto el de hooyyy :)) buenoo, la verdad, presion... es la unica palabra que tengo en la mente, creo que hasta el capitulo esta inspirado en esta horrible palabra jajaaj... espero y les gusteee el capituloo jeejeeee, graciias a los lectoress y bienveniidos a los otrosss, saben que solo escriibo por ustedess, bueno no los distraiigo mas, despues dejo mi comentarriio extra... mas abajiito juju...xDD

ahh, por ciierto, les dejooo una recomendaciionn, escuchen a Pixie Lott, creo que es de Londres, pero la verdad, canta muy biien, apenas la escuche, una chica muy exitosa, casii como Taylor Swift jaja, bueno ahora sii, a leer jajaja...;))

* * *

=bajo presión =

**Edward POV…**

-¿Qué estas esperando?- presiono James, lo mire, tenia una estúpida sonrisa al igual que Demetri, como si esperaran un solo error, el que ya estaba cometiendo ahora…- comienza…- volví a mirar a la chica, estaba temblando y las lagrimas no paraban de salir, sollozaba en silencio y miraba a cada uno, con miedo en el rostro… comencé a respirar irregularmente, no podía hacerlo, no tanto por que fuera solo una niña, era solo por Bella, no podía hacerle esto, ni si quiera aunque no estuviera mirando, ella era mi ángel y no merecía que yo la hiciera sufrir con esto…

-no puedo hacerlo…- murmure fríamente y mire a Demetri y después a James…- no lo haré…

-lo imagine…- se burlo James… camino hacia mi y de un momento a otro su puño se estampo en mi cara, no vi venir el golpe y en segundos estaba jadeando y conteniendo mi enojo…- ¿Qué paso contigo chico? ¿Dónde quedo tu sed de venganza?...- se alejo y yo logre levantar la mirada, ahora mi boca estaba sangrando- vamos, muéstrame que sigue ahí…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunte, mire a la chica, solo por uno segundos…

-Aro…- llamo por medio de su comunicador de voz…- ven ahora…- ordeno…-el tipo entro en minutos… - llévate a esta niña de aquí, haz lo que quieras con ella… y…- la miro de arriba abajo…- después la llevas a mi habitación y la dejas ahí encerrada ¿entiendes?

-si, jefe…- contesto y le sonrió a la muchacha…

-no, por favor…- suplico la niña y miro a James…- por favor no me haga nada, yo hice nada, ni siquiera los conozco, por favor, déjenme ir…- dejo de hablar debido a un sollozo que estaba reprimiendo…- no hablare, pero por favor déjenme ir…- Aron la golpe en la cara y la chica cayo al suelo al instante, Jasper estaba agitado y comenzaba a hiperventilar, esto era demasiado para él, supuse…

-muévete estúpida…- ordeno Aro, jalo de su brazo y la chica lo siguió llorando…

Ambos salieron…

-Demetri, trae al traidor…- Laurent hizo un gesto cuando dijo eso, Demetri sonrió y salió de la habitación, Jasper y yo solo compartimos unas mirada y por medio de esta le ordene que se calmara…

-¿Qué traidor?- pregunte… James me lanzo un pañuelo…

-límpiate… no quiero ver el signo de tu debilidad…- dijo y tomo asiento en detrás de su escritorio, hice lo que me dijo, lo mejor era hacerlo…- descubrimos a otro…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Laurent…

-nadie te dio permiso para hablar… Laurent…- mi amigo bajo la mirada, en la hermandad nadie tenia permiso para hablarle a James a menos que el se lo exigiera, solo era yo el que podía hacerlo…- es un tipo sin importancia, pero de todas formas fue descubierto hablando con un tal… Sam…

-¿Sam, quien es?

-¿no lo conoces?- negué y me senté frente a él…- es el líder de la Cía. De esos malditos cerdos que me persiguen… cuídate de él y de todos sus estúpidos perros, si encuentran a uno, encuentran a todos…

-vaya… ¿crees que esto traiga problemas?

-lo dudo, los chicos le dieron su merecido antes de que terminara de mandar un aviso a Sam…- se carcajeo…- ya veras como lo dejaron…- le dedique una media sonrisa y mire a los otros dos… James se dio cuenta…- pero… Laurent y Jasper… acomódense, esto va a ser cosa de muchas horas, tal vez ni siquiera vayamos a dormir esta noche…

-gracias…- contestaron a unísono…

-dime Anthony…- espere su pregunta…- ¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora? Te noto distraído y no eres el mismo de antes…

-estrés…- conteste sin pensar…- odio esta mierda, de todos los que están buscando la hermandad… aunque, honestamente…- reí teatralmente…- dudo que den con nosotros…

-no te confíes, hijo… - me sorprendió la preocupación de James, tal vez se sintiera acorralado, y eso era muy bueno en mi caso…- las cosas pueden cambiar…- golpeo el escritorio con el puño…- no descansare hasta deshacerme de esos perros, o tal vez solo del tal Sam…

-sabes que yo te puedo ayudar…- me ofrecí…

-lo se… por eso sigues en este lugar…- suspiro y miro hacia abajo, solo fue por unos momentos, en segundos recupero su sonrisa…- sabes… descubrí que tu… familia, esta ligada con la chica Swan…- trague en seco… me aclare la garganta y volví a hablar…

-¿Familia? Creí que no tenia…- espete y sonreí a medias, como si me estuviera burlando…- ¿Qué tienes que ver ellos con los Swan?

-simple amistad…- contesto…- investigue mas, espero y no te moleste…- me encogí de hombros por su estúpida consideración hacía mí…- tus… bueno, Carlisle y Esme están viviendo en Londres… tus hermanos, o bueno, la dulce Alice y el otro… trabajan… pero no viven juntos…

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?- inquirí despreocupado…- ¿Qué mas sabes de ellos?

-es todo… solo me comunicaron que tu hermana era muy amiga de Isabella… ¿mantienes comunicación con ella?

-no… no quiero saber nada de esos desconocidos…- conteste, me felicite por mi estupenda actuación…- sus vidas son como basura para mi…

-vaya… me gusta tu actitud…- espeto y sonrió…miro a mis espaldas y se puso serio…- ¿sucede algo Jasper?

-no… nada…- lo mire y le di otra advertencia, él entendió y permaneció con expresión seria; la puerta se volvió a abrir, y por ella entro Demetri empujando a… Jared… uno de los otros agentes de la misión…

-es él… nuestro querido traidor…- James se levanto, Demetri le dio un golpe en el abdomen y Jared cayo al suelo, su rostro era irreconocible, tenia enormes hematomas y la verdad, solo causaba lastima…- dime Jared ¿creíste que jamás nos daríamos cuenta?- pregunto James y le propino una patada en la cara…

Me levante del asiento y fui a un lado de James…

-¿Qué tan imbéciles crees que somos?- le pregunte a Jared, cualquiera que me viera podría decir que tenia personalidad múltiple, por mis geniales cambios de humor y sobre todo de estilos de vida…- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Qué hacia?

-afuera, en el estacionamiento, hablaba por teléfono con ese Sam…- dijo Demetri mirándome… ¿con respeto? Me reí de él, pero mirando a Jared… sin avisar, le di un puñetazo en la cara, Jasper se removió en el asiento al ver mi comportamiento, pero Jared no hizo nada, simplemente siguió jadeando por el dolor… todos los que estábamos en la misión para atrapar a James sabíamos que si era descubierto, no debía hablar… Jared era uno de los más discretos, pero solo basto con un error para caer…

-bien… esta es tu prueba Edward…

-¿golpearlo más?- pregunte con una sonrisa que él me devolvió, saco su arma de su chaqueta y me la dio en las manos… no, eso no podía ser… mantuve mi cara inexpresiva… _finge, finge, finge…_ me repetía una y otra vez…

-mátalo…- ordeno James…- a sangre fría, como solo tu lo sabes hacer…

-que difícil…- dije en tono sarcástico… mire a Jared, Demetri lo había puesto de rodillas frente a mi, evite mirar a Laurent y Jasper, sobre todo a él, solo compartía la mirada con Jared…- sabes que es mi trabajo…- espete, solo él entendió el doble sentido de mis palabras, bajo la cabeza y lo tome como una rendición a lo que iba a hacer…- tu ultima plegaria ¿Jared?

-a…acabalo…- susurro y sonrió hacia mi…- fue un placer trabajar contigo…- demonios, porque lo hacia mas difícil, le sonreí de forma burlona y al final tire del gatillo, se escucho el disparo y Jared cayo al suelo… muerto, al mismo tiempo que la sangre iba manchando la alfombra de James…

-Demetri… trae a Jane Vulturi… ella debe limpiar mi alfombra…- él tipo asintió y yo mire a James, con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-¿tuviste suficiente?- le pregunte y extendí su arma… James la tomo y me sonrió satisfecho…

-una disculpa, mi amigo…- espeto aun con la sonrisa…- lamento dudar de ti, pero… las circunstancias me obligaron…

-acepto las disculpas…- conteste y mire el cuerpo inmóvil…- la sangre será un gran problema para tu alfombra…te recomiendo cambiarla… James comenzó a reír…

-un gusto tenerte de vuelta Anthony…

-si… un gusto pero… no creo venir mañana… debo salir de la ciudad…- James frunció el ceño…

-¿a que?

-necesidades masculinas…- sonreí maliciosamente…- espero que entiendas, pero necesito a una mujer…

-entiendo…- asintió y sonrió…- solo… mantente alerta, de cualquier cosa…

-claro…- me despedí y di media vuelta para salir…- Laurent, Jasper, necesito que hagan algo por mi… ¿James, los necesitas ahora?

-no, hijo, adelante…

-muévanse…- espete con voz de mando y odio combinado, salí y esos dos me siguieron...

Camine rápido hasta que llegue a la sala principal, no había nadie ahí, pero no por eso iba a hablar…

-casi hechas a perder todo Jasper…- le recrimine, él estaba serio e incluso me miraba con asco, por así decirlo…- hablare de esto con Sam… tu poca habilidad para fingir nos traerá problemas…

-vaya… tal vez tu puedas enseñarme como matar a quien se ponga enfrente, Anthony…

-¿Qué dices imbécil?- camine hacia él dispuesto a darle su merecido pero Laurent se interpuso…

-ey, Edward… sabemos que… era parte del trabajo…

-¿Cómo demonios pueden hacer esto?- pregunto Jasper…

-tu debilidad es mucha Jasper, no deberías estar dentro…

-ya sabes porque lo hice…

-y tu ya sabes lo cerca que estaban de descubrirnos…- espete con furia y en voz baja…- Laurent… me llamaras si algo se presenta mañana…

-entonces no vendrás…- dijo Jasper…

-no… debo hablar de esto con… ella…

-como desearía que te odiara por lo que hiciste, pero conociéndola, es capaz de excusarte…- sonreí internamente, pero dude que Bella fuera capaz de perdonar algo tan atroz como un asesinato, bueno, el único que ella tendría el conocimiento que cometí…

-manténgase alerta…- fue lo último que dije y camine hacia la puerta, quería irme ya, me sentía como el peor monstruo de la humanidad… acaba de asesinar a alguien casi sin ninguna excusa o mejor dicho ninguna, ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir a Bella?

Entre a mi auto y en cuanto lo encendí, acelere, cruce la ciudad rápidamente, era la madrugada y no había mucho trafico en el lugar…

Estaba frustrado, asqueado por mi mierda de vida… ¿acaso algún día terminaría? ¿Y desde cuando me sentía tan vulnerable?

Llegue a mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas y de nuevo una extraña sensación de peligro me dominó, no me gustaba que ella se quedara sola y mucho menos lindo era llegar y ver todo a obscuras…

Entre, todo estaba en silencio… arrumbe mis cosas en el suelo y encendí la luz, observe mi alrededor y mi mundo se volvió alegre tan solo con verla…

Camine hacia ella, estaba dormida, acomodada sobre el sofá a un lado de la enorme ventana…

Me arrodille frente a ella, le di un beso en la frente… y todo lo que paso en la tarde vino a mi mente… pero no con el rostro de aquellos…no, era su rostro… su mirada aterrorizada por su muerte cercana mientras yo le apuntaba con una pistola directo a la cabeza… los gritos que una vez fueron de Jane, yo imagine que eran de Bella… mi respiración se hizo irregular y me tire al suelo apretando mi cabeza entre las manos…

Quería gritar pero eso implicaría despertar a mi Bella y asustarla con mis propios problemas… me arrastre hasta que llegue a la cocina y como pude me levante, me enjugue la cara y con mi reciente presión logre romper un par de vasos…

-¿Edward?- la voz de mi ángel me llamo entre la obscuridad de la cocina… camine hacia ella y la estreche entre mis brazos, como si quisiera protegerla, ella se acomodo en mi regazo y ahí vino toda la asquerosa culpa… el tormento…

-perdóname…- le dije y ella trato de mirarme…- Bella, por favor, perdona lo que estoy a punto de decirte…

Ella no dijo nada pero podía sentir su entrecortada respiración, ahora… ¿Cómo debía decirle lo demás? ¿Cómo decirle la verdad?...

* * *

**lizztoo, ¿que tall hoyy?? a que Edward, un poco atormentadoo ¿no? ¿caul creen que sera la reaccion de Bella? ustedes diganme cual creen y de acuerdo a eso hare el proxiimo capiituuloo, buueno me despiidooo, recuerden mi recomendaciion y por favor, les ruegoo, dejen Reviewsss...^^!!! Sq' siii no como voy a saber que les gusta la historia, por eso estoy alargando la publicacion de mi nuevo Fiic, pero tengo una incognita, así que les teno esta encuesta...**

**tengo dos historias para subiir, pero ustedes escocoojaaan entre estas dos:**

**Many Chances For Love:** Bella conoce a los Cullen desde su nacimiento pero a la muerte de sus padres ella debe irse para lograr ser una verdadera chica Swan, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward pero él no compartia el mismo sentimiento, ¿que sucedera cuando cambien los papeles y sea Edward el que se enamora de Bella a su regreso? Pero tendra un inconveniente, ella tiene novio, Jacob, su mejor amigo desde su partida...

**Love is written with blood:** la familia de Bella es de licantropos pero ella es humana, la manada mantiene una lucha contra un grupo de vampiros con un solo proposito, tener mas territorio y lograr una vida "en paz". Ella odia esa forma de vida, sobre todo por la sobreproteccion que hay hacia si misma por sus hermanos, una tarde, su hermano la invita a salir, pero esto resulta en un encuentro inesperado con cinco vapiros, entre ellos Edward, quien de inmediato siente una atraccion por esa chica inocente y hermosa, ¿que sucedera cuando ambos quieren estar juntos pero las rivalidades naturales se los impiden? ¿logaran vivir su amor aun que deban renunciar a sus propios principios?

**Ambos son lemmons, ustedes solo escojan cual les parece mas interesante, como veran la tematica es un poco diferente a este Fic, pero... ¿que opinan? ustedes elijan, de todas formas los primeros cinco capitulos ya estan escritos en ambas historias, solo diganme cual prefiren...**

**no olviden lo importantee... **

**REVIEWWSSS, **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE... **

**REVIEWWSSS^^!!!**

* * *


	12. sinceridad y huida

**He vueltoooooo....o.O**

* * *

=sinceridad y huida=

**Bella POV…**

Me desperté de inmediato cuando escuché que algo se rompía en la cocina… me incorpore con pasos torpes y camine hacia el lugar, la luz de la sala estaba prendida y yo no la había dejado así, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-¿Edward?- lo llame y en segundo me estrecho contra su cuerpo, me acomode en su regazo sintiéndome protegida y es que ahora ya estaba tranquila…

-perdóname…- susurro sobre mi cabeza mientras frotaba una y otra vez mi espalda…- Bella, por favor perdona lo que estoy a punto de decirte…- no dije nada, comencé a respirar irregularmente ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirme? ¿Acaso me iba a dejar? ¿James nos había descubierto? Tenia mas preguntas en la mente pero ahora trate de mantenerme tranquila, cosa que no logre…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con la voz quebrada y fingiendo estar seria…- ¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo malo?- trate de mirarlo, pero él lo impidió, beso mi frente y sus brazos abandonaron mi cuerpo… camino hacia la sala y yo me quede inmóvil…- ¿Edward?

-promete que…- hablo cuando estaba de espaldas a mi…- solo prométeme que cuando te diga esto no saldrás corriendo de aquí…- suspiro y medio giro la cabeza…- solo quiero que estés a salvo…

-Edward, de que hablas, no te entiendo…- camine hacia él… pero se giro antes de que yo llegara si quiera a tocarlo, su expresión me lleno de pánico, él no era mi Edward, era un desconocido, mantenía una mirada dolorosa, que te transmitía un montón de emociones siniestras y tristes…

-promételo…- volvió a pedir… asentí tres veces seguidas y tome aire… él se acerco y tomo mi mano…- Bella, necesito…- hizo una mueca de dolor y yo tome su rostro entre mis manos, fue ahí cuando entendí lo que quería decirme…todo… la verdad de su vida, la que yo deseaba escuchar desde que lo conocí…

-dímelo…- susurre y él me interrogo con la mirada… sonreí para darle valor… en todo caso, no me importaba que tan mala era, lo importante para mi era el presente, y el presente era a su lado y siendo lo mas feliz que él lograra que fuera…- solo dímelo Edward…

Él no contesto, me acerque a él con movimientos lentos peros decididos, me pare de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios pero antes de hacerlo, le sonreí e hice inexistente el espacio que nos separaba… sus labios no se movieron, pero aun así yo continué besándolo con ternura, sus brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura y me sentí bien de su acción…

-no soy nadie para juzgarte Edward…- dije cuando me separé de sus labios…- solo quiero saber la verdad…

-l a sabrás…- susurro con expresión seria, me rendí, él no iba sonreír hasta que no me dijera todo y yo le diera mi respuesta, le di una ultima mirada, pase a su lado y me acomode en el sofá, él me siguió y se sentó frente a mi… lo vi tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y espere a que hablara…

-Bella…- me miro a los ojos y yo le devolví una mirada cálida…- ¿recuerdas que iba a salir de la ciudad?

-s…si…- conteste…- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-era una mentira…- eso me lo suponía desde que me lo había dicho y sonreí internamente porque me dijera la verdad…- me fui porque James quiso adelantar la captura de Jane Vulturi…- trague en seco y fruncí el ceño, sentí un vacio inmenso, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward salía lastimado? O tal vez…- Jasper fue parte de la misión y… James… sabe de mi familia…- moví la cabeza, en un gesto de interrogación…- tuve que… fingir… de nuevo…

-no logro entender… me refiero a que… - no sabia como expresarme, la mirada de Edward cada vez me hacia sentirme peor…- ¿como supo de tu familia? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-asesine a… mate a uno de los agentes en cubierta…- me quede boquiabierta, Edward se mantuvo atento a mi reacción y yo no sabia ni que decir…- lo asesine porque… lo descubrieron hablando con Sam… esa fue la prueba que James me puso para asegurarse que yo no era un traidor…- trate de mantenerme tranquila, pero en estos momentos era bastante difícil…- también quería que… abusara de Jane Vulturi…- esto me resulto mas difícil de evaluar… listo, querías la verdad Isabella, aquí la tienes… me burle de mi misma…

-¿lo hiciste?- pregunte casi inaudiblemente…- ¿abusaste de ella?

-no…- contesto serio…- por eso tuve que matar a Jared…- vacilo y volvió a mirarme con dolor…- por eso tuve que fingir que no me importaba mi familia… frente a Jasper…

-Jasper… ¿él vio todo?

-s…si…- bajo la mirada…la presión se hizo presente en mi cuerpo y comencé a contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir…

-¿Qué mas?- pregunte, quería saberlo todo, aunque esto significara darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de un asesino, aunque en el fondo sabía que mi Edward no lo era…

-¿aun quieres saber mas?

-s…si…- mire hacia la ventana…- no me importa que tan malo sea… quiero conocerte de verdad…

-Bella… terminaras odiándome…- susurro y tomo mi mentón entre sus manos…

-primero debo escucharte…- acaricie su mejilla…- se que todo debe tener una especie de… razón…

-no hay ninguna razón cuando asesinas a alguien Bella…- gruño para si mismo…- soy un monstruo…

-no… no lo eres…- casi le grite…- dime la verdad, Edward…- una lagrima logro rozar mi mejilla…- quiero saber quien es la persona por la que soy capaz de morir…- eso pareció llegarle al fondo del alma…

Su expresión no cambio mucho pero ahora tenia expuesta una sonrisa que causaba tristeza…

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo separarte de tu familia?- pregunte después de unos momentos de silencio, él bajo la mirada pero cuando volvió a ponerla en mi me sentí como una niña indefensa frente a alguien que quería hacerle daño…

-es… complicado…- aseguro y yo entrelace mis manos con las suyas…

-podre seguirte…- conteste, él sonrió y continuo con su historia…

-fue hace mucho tiempo, Bella… yo era un chico como cualquier otro, dedicado a la escuela… tenia una amiga, Tanya, ella era prácticamente como mi hermana, hacíamos todo juntos y hubo una vez en que pensé que ella seria la mujer para mi…- en ese momento quise conocer a esa chica, ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera yo? ¿Eso eran celos?- pero… como toda historia feliz, siempre tiene un rato cruel y el mío fue una porquería… yo iba llegando a mi casa, había quedado con Tanya de verla ahí, Alice no estaba porque se había ido con Jasper… cuando entre a la casa la llame, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue un grito, subí corriendo las escaleras y me di cuenta de que aquel sonido eran gritos de mi amiga… venían de mi habitación… llegue allí y cuando abrí la puerta fue cuando lo vi todo, Tanya tenia a un imbécil encima de ella…- me removí en mi lugar solo de pensar lo que le había pasado a esa pobre niña…- lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue tratar de defenderla, pero, yo no era ese experimentado asesino como el que soy ahora… el tipo escapo y yo trate de ayudarla pero… cada vez que trataba de tocarla ella comenzaba a gritar… cuando me decidí a levantarla del suelo, ella grito que la soltara y no le hiciera daño…- la voz de Edward se quebró, trate de acariciar su rostro pero él se movió para que no lo tocara, cerré mis manos en puños y las acomode frente a mi, ahora ya no me miraba, solo hablaba…- mi padre llego cuando ella hizo eso, mi… posición con ella era demasiado comprometedora y él pensó que yo le había hecho todo eso, mi madre estaba horrorizada, intente explicarle pero no me dejo hacerlo, me golpeo en la cara y fue la primera vez que sentí rabia hacia él, era un sentimiento tan intenso, no me permitía pensar…- sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de algo…- Emmet, tarto de detenerme, pero mi decisión la había tomado en unos segundos, cuando mi padre rengo de mí, lo único que le dije a mi hermano fue que cuidara a Alice, y simplemente me fui de la casa…

-¿solo lo hiciste por la rabia que tenias en ese momento?- pregunte mientras trataba de verlo a los ojos pero el me lo impedía…

-si, esa fue la principal razón, me sentía como un imbécil, después anduve por las calles, fue ahí cuando conocí a Sam, la Cía. Estaba reclutando nuevos agentes y él miro potencial en mí, en un chico sin hogar….- rio de forma sombría…- no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo el rumbo que llevaba mi vida, me daba igual si en una de esas misiones llegaba a morirme, de todas formas ya no tenia familia y mucho menos algo o alguien por la cual vivir…- suspiro…- pero… luego, en una de las tantas misiones, descubrí que, asesinar era… era como una forma de sentirte poderoso, y eso a mi me encantaba, amaba el poder, por eso hice miles de estupideces para ser el mejor de todos ellos, por esa razón Sam decidió darme el liderazgo de esta misión, y bueno…- comenzó a reír como la ultima vez…- el imbécil de James vio lo que una vez había visto Sam, un tipo sin razón de nada y solo con sed de poder y mas poder… después de unos meses el me trato como su mano derecha y me daba misiones importantes, como asesinatos, él piensa que yo soy perfecto para eso, asesinar a sangre fría…

Ahora mismo no sabia cual era la expresión que tenía en la cara, pero fuera cual fuera yo estaba sorprendida, Edward hablaba con naturalidad y parecía como si no se arrepintiera de nada, pero bueno, yo no era nadie para hacerlo arrepentirse, después de todo lo único que yo quería ahora era la verdad…

-y ahora… esta lo de mi familia… cuando Jasper me dijo que Alice estaba embarazada sentí como si me hubiera perdido de todo en la vida, perdí el amor que consigues en casa, el cariño y diversiones de hermanos, todo…

-¿te arrepientes de haber perdido eso?- pregunte en voz baja…

-no…- contesto con voz firme y seria… al fin me miro, había algo extraño en su mirada, y la verdad es que me daba miedo descifrarla…- eso es lo peor, no me arrepiento de nada Bella… de lo único que podría arrepentirme es de haberte conocido…- sentí como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Yo era su error? El oxigeno abandono mis pulmones, él había pasado por cientos de cosas horribles, cosas que a ninguna persona, ni aunque fuera la pero del mundo se lo desearía y ahora, maldita sea, me estaba diciendo que yo era su único arrepentimiento, ¿Por qué? No le bastaban los montones _"te amo"_ que le había dicho una y otra vez, ni si quiera le importaba lo que yo era capaz de darle, las cosas que podía sacrificar solo por estar a su lado…- me arrepiento de eso y de amarte… por que yo no soy ni la mitad de bueno de lo que tú eres…- sentí como mis labios comenzaban a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de llorar…- por que se que a lo único que voy a llegar contigo es a asesinarte, igual que a los otros que ya he matado… Bella… yo, lo único que hago hacia ti es ponerte en peligro…

-cállate…- dije con voz estrangulada…- no quiero que me digas eso…

-es la verdad… querías saber la verdad y aquí la tienes Bella, soy un imbécil que quiere estar contigo por capricho, porque tú eres malditamente perfecta…

-por favor cállate…- dije con voz entrecortada y con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, ahora sentía lo que era el dolor de un corazón roto, y era horrible…

-Bella… escucha…

-¡no! Ya no quiero escuchar, es suficiente… tu me odias, soy un error, y por favor, Edward yo no soy perfecta… tu cometiste errores, solo eso… pero yo soy el error, gracias a mi estas pasando por esto, todo es por mi maldita culpa…- estalle en lágrimas cuando le grite eso, me levante del sofá y corrí hacia la que era mi real habitación, cerré de un portazo y con seguro y me desplome en el suelo a llorar sin control…

Esto era lo mas terrible que había sentido en la vida, era como si algo quisiera salir de mi pecho pero yo era demasiado débil para ayudarlo a hacerlo… me dolía, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y eso era por lo que había dicho él, al final, en lo único que me di cuenta es que yo era la culpable de su actual vida, de que ahora James pensara que lo traicionaba, todo era por mi…

Ahogue un grito y cubrí mi boca con las manos para no gritar, el dolor era inmenso y gritar era posiblemente la única forma de liberarme de eso ahora… cuando por fin estuve un poco mas tranquila, me gire, quedando acostada viendo al techo, las lagrimas aun salían pero ahora había tomado una decisión, Edward debía cumplir su trabajo, y eso era destruir la organización de James, y conmigo a su lado nunca lo iba a lograr…

Debía irme de su lado, escapar, obligarme a olvidarlo… me levante del suelo... mire hacia la ventana… estaba obscuro, la noche seria mi mejor aliada… decidida a lo que iba a hacer… camine hacia la puerta, la abrí en silencio, me asomé al pasillo, no había nadie, camine en silencio porque si él se daba cuenta todo se echaría a perder… cuando llegue a la puerta principal recordé un pequeño inconveniente, la alarma, contaba con tan solo unos minutos para salir corriendo hacia el bosque… así lo hice, en cuanto abrí la puerta, la alarma comenzó a sonar, el volumen me asustaba pero aun así corrí, no me detuve, ni siquiera mire hacía atrás, yo era el error y por consecuencia yo debía acabar con él…

* * *

**Buenoo, que les pareciio el capiituloo?? jeejee, creoo que les debo una disculkpa por haber tardado tantoo en subiirrr capitulo peroo de nuevo, la tareaa y los eventos de la esceual me traiian al toppeee jaajajaa, buenooo espero y les hayaaa gustado el capitulo, como siiempre, les dejo la duda, creen que Edward encontrara a Bella? o si Edward se va a disculpar por segunda vez por las estupideces que hace?? ustedes diganmeee y como lo hice la ultimaa vezz, aquii tengo mis dos nuevas historiass, diganme cual les parece mejor:**

**Many Chances For Love:** Bella conoce a los Cullen desde su nacimiento pero a la muerte de sus padres ella decide irse para convertirse en una verdadera chica Swan, ella simepre estuvo enamorada de Edward Cullen, pero él no sentia lo mismo, ¿que sucedera cuando los papeles se cambien y sea EDward el que se enamore de Bella a su regreso? pero hay un incoveniente, Bella tiene novio, Jacob Black, su mejor amigo desde su partida...

**Love is written with blood:** la familia de Bella es de licantropos, pero ella es humana, la manada matiene una lucha contra un grupo de vampiros, con un solo proposito, mas territorio y "vivir en paz". Ella odia este estilo de vida y sobre todo la sobreproteccion que hay hacia ella por parte de sus hermanos, una tarde, uno de sus hermanos la invita a salir a dar un paseo, pero todo resulta con un encuetro inesperado con cinco vampiros, entre ellos Edward, que de inmediato siente una terrible atraccion por esa chica tan inocente y hermosa ¿podran estar juntos aunque las rivalidades naturales se lo impiden, incluso con el monton de obstaculos que tendran que vivir? entre ellos los Vulturis, quiens querran asesinar a Bella y a su familia solo por el amor, eso demostrara que solo hay una frase que resume este sentimiento: El amor esta erscrito con sangre... ¿podran lograr sobrevivir a él?

**Ambos son Lemmons, ustedes escocjan el mas interesante, la tematia es completamente distinta a Dangerous Love pero ¿que dicen? ustedes elijan, los primeros capitulos ya estan escritos en mabas historias, solo escocjan cual les gusta mas...**

**AVISENME EN SUS REVIEWWSSS...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE....**

**REVIEWSSSS....^^!!!!**


	13. por favor perdoname

**Perdon, de verdad, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado que no subo capitulo pero de verdad, no he tenido tiempo, tenia examenes, trabajos fuera, todooooo!!! y nunca he tenido tanta presion como ahora, incluso me tome unos quince minutos para subir este capitulo, por favor, diganme que les parece.... gracias Ire por dejarme usa tu cuentaaa...xDDD**

* * *

**= por favor perdóname=**

**Edward POV...**

Seguí a Bella hasta que me tope con la puerta de su habitación, esta vez si que había sido el peor imbécil del planeta, ahora ella estaba lastimada, yo mismo la había visto destruida antes pero nada era como esto, coloque mi mano sobre la puerta y solo alcanzaba a escuchar los sollozos que salían de su frágil cuerpo… ¿Qué le iba a decir? No tenia una explicación, le acaba de decir que me arrepentía de amarla y esa no era la verdad, solamente me odiaba a mi mismo por sentir eso por ella, por sentirme incapaz de mantenerla a salvo toda la vida y ahora, idiota sin poder verla y abrazarla…

Golpee la pared con el puño y maldije por lo bajo, camine hacia mi habitación ya que sabia que Bella jamás me iba a abrir…

Arroje al suelo algunas cosas que estaban en el cuarto y al final me desplome en la cama, frustrado, estúpido…

De un momento a otro, la alarma comenzó a sonar, alguien había entrado, salí corriendo de mi habitación…

-¡Bella!- la llame mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto sin llamar… ella no estaba…- ¡Bella!- grite cuando me di cuenta lo que había pasado, nadie había entrado, ella había salido, y todo por mi, yo mismo la estaba orillando a irse, a ponerse en peligro, corrí hacia el exterior y alcance a apagar la estúpida alarma… ¿por donde se había ido? Estaba obscuro y la penumbra del busque no iba a ser mi aliada, pero al demonio, debía encontrarla…

-¡Bella!- grite mientras corría entre los arboles, nadie me contesto…- ¡Bella, Bella!- la llamaba una y otra vez, ahora me estaba desesperando… ¿Por qué demonios la estaba buscando al estilo de Edward? Anthony era el experto en encontrar personas, saque mi lado asesino y la busque de esa manera… era sencillo, era casi como tener doble personalidad, pero esta era aun mas complicada, un error y tu vida se iba… mientras pensaba en estas estupideces me encontré con un rastro… había un pedazo de tela atorada en una rama…

- Bella…- pronuncie en voz baja, ella estaba cerca, debía estar molesta pero al mismo tiempo estaba destruida, su dolor interior no la iba hacer llegar muy lejos, seguí corriendo y fue entonces cuando la escuche… seguí el sonido de su agitada respiración… pero antes de que llegara ella se percato de mi presencia o al menos de que alguien la había encontrado y se puso a correr, pero esta vez yo fui mas rápido y de un solo salto la cogí de la cintura y la obligue a detenerse…

-¡no! ¡Suéltame!- grito mientras forcejeaba por soltarse de mi agarre, eso iba a ser imposible…- ¡auxilio!- grito a todo pulmón y fue entonces cuando me di cuneta que ella no se había dado cuenta que era yo él que la había capturado…

-Bella, soy yo…- ella dejo de moverse y también de respirar… sin pensarlo dos veces la gire y la sacudí un par de veces…- ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas Isabella?!- ella no me contesto, simplemente me miraba fijamente con sus ojos chocolate…- contéstame, maldita sea, ¿Qué estabas pensando? Algún otro te puedo haber encontrado… Bella pudiste haber muerto ¿estas loca?- bajo la mirada y de nuevo se quedo callada… me moleste por su forma de actuar y la apreté de ambos brazos… de nuevo la sacudí…- Bella, contesta…

-suéltame…- dijo con voz estrangulada… trate de verla a los ojos pero ella me lo impedía…- maldita sea, déjame en paz…- al final la solté, incapaz de hacerla contestar… era como si de un segundo a otro ella se hubiera convertido en otra… _es tu culpa imbécil_, pensé… se giro y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección…

-¿Bella? Vuelve… Bella…- la llame pero ella no me hizo caso y siguió caminando… ¿a que estaba jugando ahora?

La seguí, solo unos pasos hasta que de nuevo la tome del brazo y esta vez la obligue a mirarme…

-vamos a casa…- le ordene y jale de su brazo…- Bella, por favor…

-¡déjame en paz!- grito y comenzó a llorar…- ¿Por qué te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer? Es mi vida, ¿Cómo demonios no lo entiendes?- la solté y ella solo dio un paso hacia atrás, se recargo en el árbol a sus espaldas y abrazo con fuerza su torso mientras miraba al suelo…

-Bella… yo…- me acerque a ella…

-no debes disculparte…- sollozo…- tienes razón… soy un error, mi padre se metió en esto por mi y ahora tu también estas en problemas por mi culpa…- quería abrazarla pero una parte de mi me decía que si lo hacia ella solo iba a ponerse peor… levanto el rostro y me miro, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y sus labios eran temblorosos…- por favor, termina con mi vida…- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decirme?- haz que todo termine, no quiero vivir si tu no me amas… no me importa estar con vida si tu estas arrepentido de conocerme…- di un paso hacia ella pero se pego completamente al árbol… y eso era todo, ella si estaba así por mi culpa, por las estupideces que yo le había dicho…- soy un estorbo… Edward por favor mátame… acaba con esto de una maldita vez… por favor…- me quede inmóvil, la sola idea de causarle algún daño me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, incluso me estaba destruyendo a mi mismo ahora que la había lastimado…

De un momento a otro Bella se acerco a mi y paso su mano por mi cintura… ¿ahora que hacia? Se volvió a separar pero esta vez traía algo en la mano…

- solo hazlo… por mí…- pidió y me dio el objeto en la mano, era mi arma… observe a Bella con dolor ¿Cómo me podía pedir que yo la asesinara? Tal vez después de todo si creía que yo era un asesino sin sentimientos…

Bella cerro los ojos y rompió a llorar de nuevo, esto era lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, y eso que en mi vida había llevado miles de sucesos terribles…

Deje caer el arma al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces la estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos… se sentía tan frágil, la fragilidad con la que la había conocido…

-jamás me pidas que hagas eso Bella…- le dije con un par de lágrimas en los ojos…- amor, perdóname… soy un imbécil, eso es todo, Bella…- ella me correspondió el abrazo y seguía llorando pero ahora su rostro estaba oculto sobre mi pecho…- dije lo que simplemente querías escuchar y… te amo, Bella…- sujete su rostro entre mis manos y ella sollozo de de nuevo…- te amo y jamás voy a dejar que te hagan daño y nunca… escúchame… nunca… voy a acabar con tu vida… por que tu vida es lo único que me importa…

-Edward…- dijo entre sollozos…- por favor no digas eso… te arrepientes de quererme…

-no, no, no… lo dije solo porque estaba furioso, molesto porque yo jamás seré lo suficiente para ti, por que Bella, tu eres perfecta…

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no soy como tú crees… si así fuera no estaríamos ambos en esto…- no la deje terminar, pose mis labios sobre los suyos y de inmediato la estreche con más fuerza contra mí… sus brazos como siempre lo hacia se entrelazaron en mi cuello y suspiro contra mis labios, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que las cosas ya se habían normalizado pero solo un poco…

-Edward…- jadeo cuando separe mis labios de los de ella pero solo para besar la suave piel de su garganta…

-te amo Bella…- deslice mi lengua por su garganta hasta llegar a sus labios…- perdóname por favor…

Ella no contesto, simplemente siguió jadeando mientras disfrutaba cada una de las caricias que yo le daba…

Ahora estaba mas tranquilo, tenia a mi ángel en brazos y eso solo me hacia sentir que la protegía y obviamente jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera…

-vamos a casa…- susurre contra sus labios en medio de un lote de besos, la deseaba, mi miembro estaba palpitante y todo era por haberla escuchado gemir mi nombre unas cuantas veces… ella asintió y entrelace mi mano con la de ella mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa…

-si…- dijo de un momento a otro y después de un largo momento de silencio…

-¿disculpa?

-te perdono…- la mire y me detuve, de inmediato la estreche contra mí y ella sonrió, su aroma inundo cada uno de mis sentidos y empecé a imaginarla entre mis brazos, desnuda…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de unos minutos llegamos de nuevo a la enorme casa, mi "hogar", tome la libertad de mirar a Bella y detenerme para inspeccionar su estado de animo o algo así, ella no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos y eso comenzaba a molestarme, al final solo abrí la puerta y deje que la alarma sonara por unos minutos…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con la voz baja y cogiendo su mentón entre mis manos, obligándola a sostenerme la mirada…- ¿Bella?

-lamento lo que paso…- susurro con un hilo de voz apenas audible…- lamento haberte puesto en peligro hace un… momento…- ¿Qué? ¿Ella se estaba disculpando? Sin poder evitarlo sonreí y solté una risita, Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido y sin darle tiempo a respirar la estreche contra mi y uní nuestras bocas con un beso lleno de deseo y amor…

-Bella… amor… necesito…- dije mientras me separaba solo un poco de ella….- Bella…- un jadeo….- necesito… hacerte mía… ahora…- no contesto, simplemente soltó un jadeo y lo tome como una invitación a seguir… con poca delicadeza tire de mi camisa y los botones salieron en varias direcciones, la prenda callo al suelo y Bella comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de mi pecho… me encantaba esa sensación…

-Edward…- comenzó a gemir mi ángel en cuanto deslice mi mano por debajo de su ropa…- Edward, hazme el amor… por… favor… ya…- sonreí contra sus labios y la estampe contra la pared, ella volvió a gemir y ese sonido era la cosa mas erótica y excitante que podía pedir; esta vez no tarde mucho en dejarla desnuda y es que yo también moría por hacerla mía y escucharla gritar mi nombre cuando la llevara al orgasmo…

La acune en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación, con suma delicadeza la coloque en la suave sabana de la cama y me posicione encima de ella como lo hacia muchas otras veces, sin embargo aun no me decidía a hacerla mía, disfrutaba con cada beso que le daba en su perfecto cuerpo, me deleitaba viéndola hacer gestos de placer cuando mis manos hacían contacto con su intimidad y le provocaba placer; la amaba demasiado y con esto iba a demostrarle cuanto…

-Bella…- susurre su nombre al darle un eso en los labios y colocarme entre sus piernas después de acariciar ambas perfecciones…- quiero hacerte mía de nuevo, amor…

-hazlo…- jadeo y con una sonrisa la penetre lentamente, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cogió la almohada con fuerza, deje un beso húmedo en su cuello mientras yo disfrutaba esa sensación, su estrecha, caliente y húmeda cavidad era como estar en el cielo; nos quedamos inmóviles por un momento pero cuando ella movió la cadera yo comencé a moverme… primero lento y aumentando la velocidad cada segundo que la penetraba…

-Edward… sigue…- dijo entre gemidos mientras yo me dedicaba a besar su cuello y la piel de sus senos…- ah, más… ¡Edward!

-Bella… ¿más?- ella gimió mientras movía la cabeza como señal de un "si"- dime cuanto más preciosa…- me detuve y ella soltó algo como un gruñido, me empecé a reír y la embestí de manera brutal, lo cual la hizo soltar un grito lleno de placer… sabia que el momento estaba cerca, la cogí de la cintura y la levante un poco a modo de que ella solo se dedicara a disfrutar, su cabeza seguía hacia atrás y los gemidos salían de su boca de una manera demasiado sensual…

-casi…Edward… ¡sigue, más!- grito y le di las ultimas estocadas antes de que sintiera su cuerpo vibrar bajo el mío…

-¡Bella!- gemí cuando sentí como me libera dentro de ella y ella se retorcía de placer entre mis brazos… sus piernas aflojaron su agarre a mi cintura y yo descansé sobre su hombro, ambos estábamos jadeantes pero eso no me importo, quería mas y sabia que ella igual…

-¿estas cansada, cariño?- le pregunte con voz ronca y una sonrisa torcida, ella jadeo y sin saber como se giro y quedo sobre mi a horcajadas…- ¿quieres jugar, aun?

-si… toda la noche si es posible…- contesto de manera juguetona… le sonreí y me levante un poco para comenzar a besar sus senos… lamí el pezón de uno de sus pechos y al otro le daba atención con un par de dedos…

-oh, Edward… - gemía Bella mientras yo continuaba con mi labor… me gire para quedar sobre ella y comencé a descender hacia soplar sobre su ombligo, ella comenzó a reír y contuvo al respiración en cuanto descubrió lo que planeaba hacer, finalmente comencé a saborear cada uno de sus pliegues mientras acomodaba sus piernas en mis hombros… ella era deliciosa…- ¡Edward! Para… para…

-¿no te gusta?- pregunte y me tome la libertad de lamer el contorno de su sexo, ella soltó un gemido con mi nombre y eso me encanto…

-no… para…- le hice caso y sin dejarla decir mas la bese con pasión dejando que nuestras lenguas comenzaran una lucha voraz…- es mi turno…

Bella se volvió a girar y de inmediato comenzó a besar cada centímetro de mi torso, siempre yendo mas abajo… y que demonios, si lo iba a hacer que lo hiciera ahora, mi miembro palpitaba de un modo doloroso y yo rogaba que Bella lo calmara con su deliciosa lengua…

-oh, por Dios, Bella…- solté en cuanto beso la punta de mi miembro… empezó a lamer solo esa parte y para mi eso no era suficiente…- Bella… por un demonios, no estés jugando…- ella comenzó a reír…

-¿no te gusta?- volvió a lamerlo por completo y sentí como cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobraba vida, esa mujer me estaba torturando… me dedico una sonrisa y sin decir mas se lo metió completo a su boca y de inmediato comenzó a succionar, lamer y morder mi gran amigo…

-Bella… oh, Bella… demonios… ¡ahh!- era inútil no gritar, esto era el mismo cielo, que digo cielo, era mas allá que solo eso… sin evitarlo mi mano se posiciono en la cabeza de Bella y yo comencé a controlar la forma de sus caricias…- Bella… estoy a punto…- trae de contenerme pero los espasmos cada vez eran mas fuertes… demonios, me iba a correr en su boca…

-córrete…- ordeno y sin poder mas sentí como me descargaba en su boca… ella lamio cada rastro de mi semen en mi miembro y se lo trago completo, de nuevo volvió a dejar besos húmedos hasta que llego a la altura de mi rostro, la atraje hacia mi con fuerza y ella se coloco a horcajadas sobre mi mientras volvía a besarla casi sin dejarla respirar… nuestros sexos comenzaron a rozarse y nosotros a jadear por eso…

-Bella… pequeña…- la llame mientras acariciaba la piel de su espalda…- eres mi droga, preciosa…

-¿quieres seguir?- pregunto y yo le sonreí… ella hizo lo mismo y de nuevo la atraje a mis labios, quería saborearlos lo mas posible… ya había sido demasiado cuidadoso con ella, ahora deseaba hacerla mía de manera brutal, que ella no parara de gritar mi nombre ni una sola vez… trate de levantarme llevándola a ella, lo conseguí y como si Bella adivinara mis pensamientos se sentó de espaldas a mi, su espalda chocaba con mi pecho y esa manera era aun mas placentera…

La penetre con fuerza y ella de inmediato comenzó a moverse, su cuerpo saltaba sobre el mío y yo estrechaba con fuerza su cuerpo de la cintura, aun así yo quería más… la cogí con mas fuerza de la cintura y sin salir de ella me moví hacia delante dejándola bajo mi cuerpo… comencé a penetrarla con mas fuerza y gozando de estar chocando con sus glúteos al momento de hacerlo…

-¡Edward!- no tardo mucho en gritar, y era justo lo que quería… Bella cogió con fuerza las sabanas y mordía su labio inferior para no gritar…

-quiero escucharte, amor…- ordene mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con mas fuerza de la que ya lo hacia…- quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre…

-Edward… ¡más…! ¡Oh por Dios, Edward! – y así era como quería que hiciera…- ¡oh, si, sigue…!

-Bella… ¡Bella!...- la secunde y juntos comenzamos a jadear y gemir al mismo tiempo… ella levanto un poco su trasero y eso me hizo mas fácil embestirla, Bella era hermosa, era perfecta, gritaba, gemía, se retorcía, era una maquina de sexo, era mía, mí ángel sexual… mi amor….

-Edward… ¡ahhhhh!

-Bella…- la embestí por última vez y ella soltó un grito demasiado fuerte en cuanto ambos llegamos al orgasmo, descansé sobre su cuerpo y bese la piel de sus hombros, de nuevo estábamos jadeantes…

-te amo…- le dije cuando me coloque aun lado de ella…

-yo también te amo…- la bese de manera demasiado casta, pero eso no significo que no la hice mía de nuevo, toda la noche me dedique a amarla y poseerle de todas las formas habida y por haber, ella eras mía y siempre la tendría a mi lado, protegiéndola a toda costa, la amaba…

* * *

**Bueno, que les pareciooo??? Espero que biien y denuevo me disculpooo, me despiidooo, plizz deejen Reviewwww::**

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDE O NO CAMBIO CAPITULOOO, **

**nos vemos en la proxima acutalizacion, por favor dejen reviews, casi no tengo y asii no se si les gusts la historia o no, bueno ya me voy,,, REVIEWWSSS!!!!!!**


	14. hiperactividad

**=día libre, tensión alta=**

**Bella POV…**

Aun no me quería despertar, la sensación era exquisita, el cuerpo de Edward estaba junto al mío y sus fuertes brazos me ceñían más hacia él…

-ya te descubrí…. Abre los ojos…- dijo Edward entre risas… yo, como una niña, abrí solo uno y él comenzó a reír… - ¿descansaste dormilona?

-lo suficiente para continuar…- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, vi como los ojos de Edward comenzaban a obscurecerse y yo lo provoque con el roce de una de mis piernas junto a la suya…

-¿no fue suficiente anoche?

-creo que si… pero…- me moví ágilmente y me coloque sobre él, rápidamente sus manos se amoldaron a la forma de mis caderas y acomode mis piernas en ambos lados de su cintura…- creo que, anoche, me dijiste que hoy era tu día libre…

-no recuerdo haber dicho nada… bueno al menos algo coherente…- se excuso y yo me sonroje…

-la que no dijo nada coherente fui yo…

Se quedo mirándome por un momento y luego adopto su muy sexy sonrisa torcida…

-¿quieres continuar?- pregunto y de inmediato comenzó a recorrer mi cintura con sus manos…

-con una condición…- mi mente retorcida comenzó a fraguar el plan, no me había bastado solo una noche para darme cuenta las cosas que era capaz de hacer, ni siquiera sabia que era tan elástica…

-¿Cuál es tu condición niña traviesa?- pregunto comenzando a dar besos en mi garganta…- pídeme cualquier cosa y sabes que lo haré…- no se como pero de un solo movimiento él se giro y mi cuerpo quedo aprisionado por sus brazos…- te escucho…

Sus labios comenzaron a besar la piel de mi cuello y comenzaban a amenazar con ir mas abajo, comencé a jadear casi sin poder evitarlo y Edward empezó a reírse…

-espera…- rogué…- no…- dije entre risas- estas haciendo trampa…

-si tienes razón… ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?- espero con una sonrisa en el rostro y de inmediato me sonroje al darme cuneta lo que iba a pedirle…- Bella, jamás te había visto tan roja…- comenzó a reír…- anda dime, no te asustes.

-bien… solo… no seas cuidadoso conmigo…- baje la mirada en cuanto dije lo ultimo…

-Bella… amor… ¿Qué pasa por tu pequeña cabeza justo ahora?

-sonó demasiado malo…- inquirí aun sin mirarlo… acuno mi rostro en una de sus manos y sin ningún aviso se adueño de mis labios, me sorprendió la fiereza con la cual comenzaba a besarme, nunca me había besado de esa manera, era nuevo… aun no parecía violento pero no era nada desesperado, era una simple combinación de pasión, lujuria y amor… y había algo más que la verdad no supe descifrar… sus labios no abandonaron los míos y en unos pocos minutos una de sus manos apretó uno de mis senos de una forma que me hizo gemir al instante, cuando su otra mano apretó mi cintura sentí su cuerpo sobre él mío en toda la extensión de la palabra, era exquisito, excitante, perfecto…

-así que… nada de ser cuidadoso…- me miro con las pupilas dilatadas y yo sonreí…

-¿se puede?

-solo quería que me lo pidieras…- me dio un beso rápido…- Bella, no se tu pero… tienes algo que me hace querer follarte cada cinco minutos…

-¿Qué?- wow, jamás había utilizado ese lenguaje conmigo pero la verdad no me molestaba nada, me fascinaba…

-amor, pediste que no fuera cuidadoso contigo, eso incluye hablarte como siempre he querido hacerlo…- mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior haciéndome jadear…- simplemente vas a cumplir una de mis fantasías contigo.

-a eso yo también puedo jugar ¿sabes?

-me encantaría escucharte…- dijo entre risas…

-después, ahora sigue besándome, me encanta como lo haces…- dicho esto sus labios se amoldaron a los míos como lo había hecho antes, esta vez yo profundice y comencé a gozar del sabor de su lengua…

Las sabanas me estorbaban, y eso que solo era una fina tela blanca, me removí bajo el cuerpo de Edward hasta que logre deshacerme de la tela, haciendo que él riera por lo que hice…

-¿puedo tomarme mi tiempo?- pregunto con sus labios acariciando la piel de mi pecho…

-no…- fue lo único que conteste y sus dientes dieron un mordisco juguetón a uno de mis pezones, eche la cabeza hacia atrás y ni siquiera fui capaz de decir nada…- Ed… - y de nuevo no podía decir absolutamente nada coherente, sentí como una de sus manos descendía por mi cintura hasta acariciar mi pierna izquierda, cada vez mas cerca… cuando sentí su ligero toque cerca de mi entrada, fui incapaz de resistirme y abrí mis piernas para que comenzara a darme placer…

-así me gusta pequeña, dispuesta a que te folle…- solté otro jadeo cuando comenzó a bombear mi sexo, era el cielo, demonios, Edward era un dios en esto…

-sigue… más…

-¿más?- pregunto de forma juguetona y agrego un dedo a los dos que ya tenía dentro, comenzó a embestirme con fuerza y sus dientes no abandonaron mis senos…

-¡s…si! ¡Sigue! ¡Ahhhhh!- no había nada en mi cabeza ahora, era incapaz de pensar en algo…

-Bella… preciosa, me haces correrme solo con escucharte gemir… sigue, amor…- acomodó mis piernas a los lados de su cintura y sin dejar de darme placer comenzó a masajear la parte lateral de mi cuerpo- ¿quieres usar tu maravillosa imaginación?- no se a que se refería pero asentí como pude…- veamos, juguemos un poco…

-n…no…- Edward comenzó a reír…

-estoy colocando mi pene en tu entrada, amor… imagínalo…- demonios, no podía creer que era capaz de hacer eso- y ahora, justo aquí…- dio un apretón a mi cadera…- te comienzo a coger como nunca lo he hecho, gozando de tu pequeño y estrecho sexo, tomando cada centímetro de tu piel, Bella…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y obviamente él lo noto, coloco la mano libre sobre mi espalda baja y me acomodo un poco más cerca de él…

-Edward… sigue…

-no puedo seguir… quiero ser parte de la historia…- a duras penas logre ver la sonrisa torcida que se formo en su rostro y sus manos mágicas abandonaron mi cuerpo justo en el momento justo en que iba a estallar… solté un gruñido de frustración ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarme así?

No se como pasó, ni si quiera me di cuenta de nada pero Edward me embistió con fuerza y no tuve tiempo de acostúmbrame a su gran "amigo", un grito de placer salió de mis labios y mi espalda se arqueo pegándome más a su cuerpo.

-Edward…- gemí y él comenzó a moverse, no lento, era rápido, rápido y rápido y cada vez mas fuerte…

-¿más? – pregunto con voz ronca y embistió aun con mas fuerza…

-¡Edward! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Así!...- acomodo mi pierna derecha un poco mas arriba de su cintura y ambos disfrutamos del nuevo ángulo de penetración, obviamente llego mi primer orgasmo al poco tiempo de estar dentro de mí ya que ya había trabajado conmigo, por así decirlo, aun así no dije nada, simplemente me deje llevar a mi siguiente orgasmo…

**Edward POV…**

Apreté los glúteos de Bella mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mis embestidas, sabia que ya había pasado su primer orgasmo y yo estaba dispuesto a darle el siguiente…

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Edward!- grito y su espalda se arqueo, sonreí hacia ella y sin pensarlo la embestí con todas las fuerzas que era posible, obviamente Bella grito de placer pero eso solo me llevo a niveles insospechados de excitación, comencé a sentir mi miembro palpitar y me prepare para llenarla de mí de nuevo…

-quiero escucharte Bella…- en cuanto dije esto, ella comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y logre atrapar su pezón en mi boca, sus gemidos se volvieron gritos y su otra piernas se ciño en mi cintura con fuerza…- eres…- di una embestida…- una diosa…- la embestí por ultima vez, y ambos gritamos el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo que me descargaba en ella, sentí sus paredes rodear mi pene y sus jugos mezclarse con mi semen… esto era el cielo…

Descanse sobre su pecho y salí de ella con cuidado… aun sentía el orgasmo, nunca había sido tan intenso, Bella seguía respirando entrecortadamente y me deleite viéndola haciendo gesto de placer…

-¿necesitas que sea mas salvaje?- pregunte y ella comenzó a reír…

-fue suficiente por ahora…- aclaro y me sonrió, atrape sus labios con fiereza y comencé a reír cuando escucha a su estomago hacer ruidos…

-¿hambrienta?

-un poco…- acepto…

-vamos, te preparare algo, deliciosos…

-¿más delicioso que tú?- pregunto con voz ronca y sentí a mi amigo renacer…

-podría ser, pero no mas que tú…- sus mejillas adquirieron el tono rojizo que tanto amaba; me incorpore con ella ami lado, ambos nos colocamos unas batas, por si acaso teníamos ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, eso nos ahorraría tiempo, por así decirlo…

Bajamos juntos y comencé a preparar el desayuno, Bella miraba cada uno de mis movimientos y yo no quitaba la sonrisa estúpida del rostro…

Saque el jarabe de chocolate y escuche a Bella hacer el sonido de antojo con la lengua, la mire por un segundo y ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, entonces un pensamiento vino a mi mente…

La mesa del comedor era de buen tamaño, y de madera, demasiado resistente; Bella se dio cuenta lo que miraba y luego se sonrojo, ahora mire el jarabe de chocolate, demonios, ver a mi ángel semidesnuda y bastante cerca, era tentador…

-¿quieres hacer algo mientras esta lo del horno?- le pregunte al mismo tiempo que metía lo que había hecho al horno y lo encendía, esto me daría como mínimo media hora para hacer lo que quería hacer…

-depende de que quieras hacer…

-te va a gustar…- le afirme…

-¿lo juras?

-anda, ven conmigo…- tome su mano y con mi otra mano cogí una cuchara y el jarabe de chocolate…- relájate…

-¿Qué planeas?- me pregunto entre risas al ver que la dirigía a la mesa…

-¿recuerdas que me pediste que no fuera cuidadoso contigo?

-si…- contesto con recelo y luego adivino mis pensamientos, o al menos algo parecido…- oh no… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Le sonreí y ella se ruborizo, atrape sus labios mientras le quitaba la bata de encima y la dejaba desnuda frente a mí…

-haz lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo? Al final tu serás la única que va a disfrutar…- me quite la bata que me cubría y cargue a Bella hasta tumbarla sobre la mesa, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y estuve cerca de penetrarla, pero me controle…- túmbate…

- ¿me dirás que harás?

-cierra los ojos…- ella me miro expectante y yo le hice una seña con la mirada, la final cerro los ojos y yo comencé con lo que haría, con la cuchara llena de chocolate empecé a acariciar su cuerpo, bueno, no todo…

-por Dios, Edward, ¿Qué haces? Esto es…

-excitante, si lo se… ya veras como te gusta, cierra los ojos…- ella volvió a cerrarlo y yo continúe, hice la forma de una cruz que barco sus pechos y después un camino hacia su ombligo y un poco mas abajo…

-espero que logres quitarme todo esto…- sentencio con los ojos cerrados…

-eso haré…- fue lo ultimo que dije y comencé a besarla en la boca y después seguí el camino del chocolate, devoré cada uno de sus pechos mientras la escuchaba gemir y sentía su espalda arquearse…

Un gemido resonó por la cocina cuando mordí juguetonamente su pezón derecho…

-los ojos…- le recordé…

Bella gimió sonoramente cuando mi mano se acerco a su entrepierna y aun más fuerte cuando comencé a darle placer con ella…

-Edward…- jadeo y arqueo mas la espalda indicándome que quería más…- Edward…

Subí a la mesa para besarla en los labios y nuestras lenguas no tardaron en comenzar un baile salvaje… no tarde mucho besando esa parte, ya que mi miembro pedía más y ella igual… comencé a dejar un camino de besos como lo había hecho antes, me detuve un poco cuando llegue a la parte su ombligo...

Note como se quedaba sin aliento cuando comencé a besar cada uno de sus pliegues y luego comenzaba a acariciarlos con la lengua…

-joder Edward-gimió en alto y eso me encanto… -¿lo hacías así de bien antes también?- dicho esto apretó sus muslos en mi cabeza y yo la sujete con fuerza…

-tú me incitas a hacerlo cada vez mejor preciosa-dije acariciando su clítoris con mi dedo… -además estaba comprobando si tu sabor es mejo…

-¿y que, ya has decidido?-pregunto y comenzó a moverse al compas de mi mano…

-no-conteste…-tengo que degustarlo un poco más.

Volví a hundir la cabeza en su entrepierna y cuando comenzó a gemir mas fuerte supe que estaba cerca, los gemidos de Bella llenaban la cocina y una de sus manos sujetaba mi cabello dando excitantes tirones… aumente el ritmo de los lametazos hasta que la lleve a la cumbre, disfrute de sus sabor y no me aleje hasta que acabe con todo de ella… me subí de nuevo a la mesa y la bese con intensidad…

-sabes mejor que el chocolate-puntualice con una sonrisa de lado… me levante de la mesa pero ella me tomo de los hombros…

-¿adonde crees que vas?-pregunto con una sonrisa de malicia…

-a vestirme- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir…

-no lo creo, me toca a mí… -dicho esto me tumbo en la mesa y con agilidad cogió el chocolate ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

-¿sabes? Me gustaría intentar… cierra los ojos…- la obedecí de inmediato y ella comenzó a reír… sentí como el líquido bajaba por mi muy excitado miembro y luego los labios de Bella besando la punta, jadee en busca de aire y ella comenzó a hacerlo… cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a gemir, por Dios Bella sabia de esto y lo hacia muy bien… de un momento a otro, con su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos por toda mi extensión…

Sentí mi miembro palpitar después de unos minutos y supe que estaba cerca, tome la cabeza de Bella y la incité a seguir y así lo hizo, pero cuando mas lo quería fue cuando se alejo… solté un gruñido y ella rió sonoramente, no supe de sus intenciones hasta que se subió a la mesa y de un solo golpe calló encima de mi, con mi miembro dentro, ambos gritamos de placer…

Comenzó a cabalgarme lentamente pero yo necesitaba más, la cogí de las caderas y la incite a seguir…

-Edward… es tan grande… ¡ahhhhh! Me encanta…- gimió y arqueo la espalda mientras la veía pellizcar sus pezones, yo lo hice por ella después…

Sigue preciosa, mas rápido…- me obedeció en seguida y lo sentí cerca…

El calor inundo mis sentidos y con una última estocada solté un gemido al mismo tiempo que Bella y me volví a liberar en un tremendo orgasmo, Bella se tumbó sobre mí como si una manta se tratase y yo acaricie su espalda en lo que recobrábamos la respiración normal…

-Dios Bella-susurre acariciando su espalda con ternura -¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

-ni siquiera yo lo se…- dijo entre risas, le sonreí y ella salió de mi…- te amo…

-yo igual, amor…- la bese con pasión y después ambos nos dedicamos a desayunar…

Después de esto, todo el día fue tranquilo, por así decirlo, nos la pasamos haciendo cosas distintas, Bella me pidió que le enseñara defensa personal pero al final terminamos tumbados en el sofá mientras la hacia mía otra vez…

Lo mismo pasó cuando veíamos una película, Bella comenzó a dormirse y yo lo aproveché para besar su cuello, cinco minutos después estaba encima de ella haciéndola gemir de placer…

¿Acaso nos aburriríamos de esto? No lo creo…

Al final, como siempre, el día tubo que terminar, no recibí ninguna llamada y lo agradecí, dedique todo mi día a amar a Bella, lo que siempre había querido hacer, y la noche no fue diferente… no podía saciarme, me encantaba sentir su cuerpo estremecerse y sobre todo amaba hacerla jadear y soltar gemidos con mi nombre, era como un canto de los ángeles escuchar su dulce voz llena de placer…

Nos acostamos temprano y me refiero a ir a la habitación… al igual que el día y la noche pasada, me mantuve a su lado, amándola, eso aria hasta que mi tiempo se acabara, de eso estaba seguro…

* * *

**Volviiii^^!!!!!**

**plizz dejen Reviewwsss**

**hoy dejo doble capiitulooo.... REVIEWWSSSSS!!!!!**


	15. cuenta regresiva

**=cuenta regresiva=**

**Edward POV…**

Sabia que la felicidad que ambos teníamos ahora no podía durar mucho, posiblemente, justo ahora, nuestra burbuja comenzaba a desinflarse…

-¿en que piensas?- me pregunto Bella con voz ronca… la mire, fui testigo de una belleza inmensa, de la inocencia que desprendía su sonrisa y de la intensidad de su mirada, tenia su cuerpo ceñido al mío, en ningún momento de esta noche deje de tocarla, era hipnotizante como la inocencia de Bella era capaz de mezclarse con su seducción, con su habilidad femenina de atraerá cualquier hombre que ella quisiera, pero en este caso, era yo la víctima, bueno, por así decirlo, me encantaba esto…

Acaricie su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos y ella cerro los ojos disfrutando el toque…

-en ti…

-¿en mi? ¿O en nosotros?- volvió a abrir los ojos…

-ambas… justo ahora, no me quiero alejar de ti…

-tienes que hacerlo… y entonces yo me quedare aquí carcomiéndome por la preocupación…- sonreí abiertamente en cuanto dijo esto y alcance a besar su frente… un suspiro salió de sus labios…

-no sabes cuanto te amo, Bella…- con un movimiento fluido, la atraje más hacia mi hasta que logre alcanzar sus labios, no puedo decir que fue un beso casto, porque no fue nada parecido a eso… sentía una necesidad excesiva hacia ella, hacia su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios, todo en Bella era perfecto y yo iba a hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo, aunque eso significara morir…

_Morir_, mi cuerpo reacciono ante ese pensamiento, ¿Qué pasaba si yo moría durante el ataque? ¿Qué iba a sucederle a Bella si yo no estaba? Sabía que yo no podía resistir sin ella a mi lado, pero ¿Qué pensaba ella de mi ausencia? Se que, aunque le fuera difícil, ella seguiría adelante, encontraría a alguien más, que la hiciera feliz, esa era una opción, pero no me gustaba para nada la idea de que ella estuviera siendo feliz en brazos de otro, yo debía ser y yo quería estar con ella toda la vida, cuidarla y alejarla de cualquier idiota que intentara dañarla… tal vez, un día… tener hijos…

-Edward ¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta de Bella me hizo salir de la ensoñación y su cuerpo trato de alejarse de mi, pero yo no se lo permití…- ¿en que piensas?

-nada importante…- trate de sonreír pero no lo logre…

-¿me ocultas algo?- me golpee mentalmente por haber estado prestando mas atención a mis pensamientos que a lo que esto mostraba al exterior, y Bella ya se había dado cuenta…- Edward, dime la verdad…

-no es nada, en serio, es solo que, bueno…- ¿Qué le decía?... no le conteste, mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento… me levante de la cama, desnudo obviamente y camine hacia donde estaban mis pantalones tirados…

-¿Qué sucede?- conteste, no me había fijado en quien llamaba…

-Edward, Sam te llamara dentro de poco, lo lamento tenia que decírtelo antes que él…

-¿de que se trata Laurent?

-la misión se adelanto, el ataque será dentro de dos días…- la respuesta de mi amigo me cayo como balde de agua fría, no pensé, simplemente voltee a mirar a Bella, ver a mi ángel, que ahora era completamente ajena a lo que Laurent estaba diciéndome; ella estaba colocándose una bata de seda y maldita sea, me descubrió cuando la estaba mirando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Sucedió algo ayer?

-no, nada, en la hermandad todo es de lo más tranquilo, por eso Sam quiere atacar, amigo, Jasper esta igual que tú, teme por Alice… al igual que se que estas temiendo por Bella…- comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, esto era, la burbuja ya se había roto y ahora volvía a la realidad…

-¿Dónde estas?

-en la embajada, con Jasper, esta a mi lado, estamos esperando ordenes de Sam…

-iré para allá en un momento…

-debes esperar la llamada de Sam…

-estoy seguro que no debe tardar…

Colgué el móvil y cuando me gire no me sorprendí de ver a Bella demasiado cerca.

-¿me dirás la verdad?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, no le conteste, otra vez, mire hacia el suelo y pase a un lado de ella para coger una bata de baño que estaba en el pequeño sofá.- ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

Aun no le contestaba, ¿Qué hacia? Ahora solo tenía miedo, pero no por mi, si no por ella, ¿Qué era lo que ella seria capaz de hacer? Bella se veía molesta, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada… aun no quería contestarle, pero había algo que si quería hacer.

-por favor contes…- no le di tiempo de terminar su frase y la tome de la cintura con fuerza, atrapé sus labios con fiereza, con desesperación, como si fuera nuestro ultimo beso, me deshice de la bata que cubría su cuerpo y la tome en brazos para llevarla hacia la ducha… ella no lucho conmigo, simplemente se dejo llevar…

-Bella, te quiero, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, amor…- su mirada tenía miles de preguntas, de las cuales no era capaz de responder ninguna, me quite la bata que cubría mi cuerpo y junto con Bella comencé a sentir el agua tibia sobre mí…

No deje de basarla en ningún momento, las gotas de agua no lograban calmarme, pero aun así hice lo que quería hacer… acomode las piernas de Bella a cada lado de mi cintura y la sostuve durante todo el rato que estuve dentro de ella…

-ahhhhh Edward…- comenzó a gemir, era lo único que quería lograr, hacerla sentir bien, sus brazos estaban entrelazados detrás de mi cuello y de ves en cuando comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello, sus piernas se ceñían en mi cintura y yo acariciaba la piel de su cintura y besaba su garganta, sus labios y sus perfecto pechos mientras, tal vez, le hacia el amor por ultima vez…

-Bella…- sentía que el momento estaba cerca, y ella estaba igual que yo…

-más… oh Edward, casi… ¡sigue!- hice cada cosa que ella me pidió, como siempre lo hacia, la complacía en todo lo que me pedía, en entonces, sentí su cuerpo comenzar a temblar y a mi miembro palpitar peligrosamente, la sujete con mas fuerza de la cintura y di las ultimas estocadas hasta que me descargue dentro de ella… acalle el gemido de Bella con mis labios y en ese momento sus piernas aflojaron su agarre…

Al fin, las gotas de agua relajaron cada musculo de mi cuerpo, salí lentamente de mi ángel y la abrace de la cintura, compartí un beso bastante casto y después me decidí a hablar…

-Bella, quiero que sepas, que conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero, lamento haberte traído a este infierno…

-nunca te hubiera conocido si no hubiera sido así…

-de todas formas, eso no cambia nada…- le sonreí con ternura…- nunca ame a alguien como te amo a ti, Bella… te prometo que voy a mantenerte a salvo… te amo, nunca lo olvides, por favor…

-¿Por qué te estas despidiendo?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que se le rompía la voz en la ultima palabra, vi una lagrima recorrer su mejilla y sin decir más la abrace con fuerza… sus manos se mantuvieron pegadas a mi pecho y comenzó a llorar…

-todo va a salir bien…

-no, tu no sabes lo que me pasaría si tu… si tu…- comenzó a temblar y un sonoro sollozo salió de sus labios, descubrí hacia donde iban sus palabras, a ella le preocupaba que yo muriera…

-voy a tratar de vivir, Bella… pero escúchame…

-no, no quiero, no quiero escucharte, no quiero que me estés diciendo cuanto me amas, porque no es lo suficiente como para alejarte de eso, no quiero escuchar, por favor…- logro zafarse de mi abrazo y yo no hice ningún movimiento por retenla, salió de la ducha y tomo la bata que yo traía puesta; me termine de duchar mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Bella, al final salí…

_Ring… ring… _

Cogí el móvil al mismo tiempo que salía del baño…

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

-la misión se adelanta Edward, será dentro de dos días, o tal vez menos…

-¿Qué significa el tal vez menos?

-pues… mañana…

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?- le recrimine…

-por que aun no recibía ningún reporte… - afirmo sin siquiera cambiar su tono de voz…- de verdad, chico, de haberlo recibido te habría avisado antes.

-quiero una respuesta… ¿será mañana o dentro de dos días?

-eso lo resolverás tú Edward, recuerda, es tu misión…

-no me vengas con estupideces ahora Sam, quiero una orden…

-no te gusta recibirlas, ¿no es así?

-¡dime de una maldita vez!- Bella se exalto cuando grite y el imbécil de Sam solo comenzó a reír…

-ve primero a la hermandad, después ven aquí y ya veremos, Laurent ya esta camino a la mansión de James y Jasper irá cuando ya estés ahí…

-esta bien…- fue lo ultimo que dije, evite mirar a Bella mientras me vestía, escogí ropa negra y saque una maleta del closet…

No me di cuenta que Bella ya no estaba en la habitación hasta que regrese con mi maletín de armas, baje las escaleras, supuse que estaba abajo y así era…

-¿no me dirás nada más?- pregunto mirándome con temor ¿acaso tenia miedo de mi? Camine hacia ella y la estreche entre mis brazos…

-te amo… - la bese, de nuevo como si fuera nuestro ultimo beso…- quiero que me prometas algo…

-lo que sea…- contesto sin tapujos…

-si… sí algo me pasa, quiero que te vayas de aquí… que huyas con tu padre, fuera del país si es posible y… y seas feliz…

-¿Qué? Ed…- coloque un par de dedos sobre sus labios…

-te juro, que si yo muero, James morirá antes, no dejare que él te toque… hare lo posible para no permitirlo… Bella, promete lo que te pedí por favor…

-no puedo…

-hazlo, o sí no, no tiene caso que luche sí se que tú no serás feliz…

-no podre ser feliz sin ti, Edward…

-se que lo harás, eres una mujer fuerte, ¿recuerdas a Jake? Una vez me contaste de él…- me dolió en lo mas fondo del alma mencionarlo, pero aun así, Bella ya me había dicho que él era su mejor amigo y que hace no mucho tiempo le había confesado que la quería…- se que él podrá hacerte feliz…- note como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar y la atraje hacia mi cuando un sollozo salió de sus boca, la abrace con fuerza, al igual que ella a mi y al final con un ultimo beso y tal vez el ultimo "te amo" que ella me dijo… salí de ahí…

Subí al Volvo y en cuestión de minutos, tal vez quince, yo ya estaba en la hermandad…

Vi a un par de estúpidos que me estaban mirando, ambos miraron a otro lado cuando los fulmine con la mirada…

-Anthony… hola…- saludo Demetri…- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-¿Qué te interesa, imbécil? ¿Dónde esta James?

-en su oficina, obvio, pero… esa no es forma de tratarnos entre amigos…- algo estaba pasando, el comportamiento de Demetri no era para nada normal…

Lo deje pasar, no se me ocurrió que su nueva camaradería fuera un presagio de algo, camine a su lado hasta que llegue a la oficina de James…

-Anthony… ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte llamado…- dijo James con una extraña jovialidad…

-estaba aburrido en casa… ¿hay algo nuevo por aquí?

-no…- contesto seriamente…- no que yo recuerde… ¿Qué tienes que decirme tú? ¿Andas en algo nuevo? ¿Con alguien nuevo?- fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-no, nadie, todo se ve tranquilo, ¿hay algún plan para mañana? Es extraño que se respire paz…

-no, no esta nada tranquilo…- se levanto de su asiento yo me puse alerta…- simplemente me preguntaba…

-¿Qué?- espere su respuesta, pero no llegaba, comencé a ponerme nervioso pero lo supe disimular…

-creo… y espero equivocarme que…

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar… podía ser Bella, o tal vez no, de todas formas, con una ultima mirada a James me salí de ahí y corrí camino al patio…

-¿Qué?- era Sam…

-Edward, mantente cerca de Laurent y de los otros agentes…

-¿para que?- inquirí y verifique que nadie me estuviera vigilando…

-nos descubrieron, mataron a otro esta mañana…

-¿a quien?

-a Tyler…- no me importo mucho, ese chico me salía mal…- y él hablo…

-¿Qué?- inquirí más furioso ahora…

-James ya lo sabe, no se cuanto pero ya tiene una idea de lo que esta por pasarle…

-debemos adelantar todo…

-eso hago, será hoy, dentro de un par de horas, nosotros, llegaremos ahí, ustedes deben estar atentos, no dejen que los maten, mantengan la mentira, Jasper ya esta en camino…

-esta bien…- me obligue a contestar y comencé a prepararme mentalmente…

-Edward…- dijo con voz más baja…- ¿estas preparado para cualquier cosa?

-si…- dije fríamente…- dense prisa…

-eso haremos, ya nos estamos preparando, somos veinte en total…

-aquí solo hay quince, incluyendo la seguridad…

-bien… suerte, hijo…- no conteste, simplemente corte la llamada…

Hice todo lo posible para no pensar en ella, para ignorar el pensamiento, pero era demasiado intenso…

Finalmente encontré a Laurent, él y los otros agentes estaban dispersados en el comedor, ahí éramos ocho, Laurent agito la mano para que lo viera aunque ya lo había hecho, camine hacia él y vi que Jasper acaba de llegar…

Solo compartí una mirada con él, una mirada en la que pude ver lo que yo sentía, el mismo miedo y desesperación que yo sentía por Bella, él lo sentía por Alice, por mi hermana…

-Edward… él te llamo…

-si, todo será dentro de unas horas…- avise en voz baja, Jasper ya estaba enterado así que solo me mantuvo la mirada…

-Anthony…- ¿Qué hacia James aquí?- deberías prepararte, chico, tengo un presentimiento de que hoy será una tarde de lo mas interesante…

-¿para que me preparo?- pregunte con indiferencia…

-matar a algunos cuantos, como si fuera una sesión de tiro, pero los muñecos son gente de verdad…

-y… ¿a que viene tu idea?

-no te incumbe, Edward… solo hazlo, tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-¿sorpresa?

-si, tal vez te guste, o tal vez no, de todas formas, dentro de unas horas la sabrás, por el momento, caballeros…- se dirigió a Jasper y Laurent que estaban cerca de mi lugar…- Anthony…- agacho la cabeza en signo de despedida y luego sonrió con presunción, como sí estuviera presumiendo algo o tramando algo que obvio yo no sabia…- nos veremos dentro de poco, debo hacer una visita a alguien de suma importancia para mí…- asentí, él volvió a sonreír y camino hacia la salida con Demetri y otro chico escoltándolo…

**Bella POV…**

¿El dolor podía aumentar? No, no lo creo, estaba completamente asustada y no se porque, sentía que algo iba a salir mal, ¿pero que seria? Él me había prometido que estaría bien, pero, ¿y si no era así? Agite mi cabeza para olvidarme de ese terrible pensamiento…

¿Qué hacia? No podía llamar a nadie, después de que me había vestido, con unos jeans, mis típicos tenis negros y una blusa azul, me dedique a obligarme a comer… lo logré, pero aun así no estaba tranquila, de un momento a otro, y a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó… di un respingo y me calme al instante, tal vez era Edward o Laurent, me sentiría tranquila si Laurent me decía algo de Edward, pero ¿Qué tal si eran malas noticias? Aun así, debía enterarme, camine hacia la puerta y la abrí sin siquiera preguntar quien era…

Entonces los vi, un par de ojos azules, que de una forma retorcida eran lindos, pero que reflejaban el odio y el temor que me provocaban… tenían una sonrisa de superioridad, como si hubiera descubierto que todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas…

Mi respiración comenzó a convertirse en un jadeo…

-buenas tarde Isabella… ¿puedo pasar?- saludo con voz ronca y que me provoco un miedo terrible, vi al otro detrás de él… y entonces todo mi mundo se vino abajo, algo había salido mal… volví mi mirada hacia esos ojos azules y trate de cerras la puerta, pero él fue mas rápido, dio un golpe directo en mi cara y yo caí al suelo incapaz de moverme, ya no había salida, estaba atrapada, el demonio de mis pesadillas había vuelto…

* * *

**Antes que nada pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado desde ahce mucho, de verdad, pero miren, me xplico, estaba en periodo de examenes y la verdad es que yo soy coomoo un pocoo bastante dedicadaaa a la escuelaa jeejeee, así que es mi explicacion, tambien obviamente no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir, estos capitulos los acabo de terminar, así que esperto que les gusten, perooo que creen, los vengo a invitar a que lean mi otra historiiaaa, necesiita reviewss porque solo tiene dos:**

**"Love is written with blood" y mi cuenta es AliinLautner, y la otra historia "Many Chances For Love", por favor leanlas y dejen reviewwss, bueno me despiido, actualizare pronto ya que tengo vacaciiones de cambio de semestre, me despiido, espero y les haya gustado el capiii**

**Reviewwsss^^!!!**

**CLICKK EN EL BONTONCITO VERDEEE...**

**REVIEWWSSS^^!!!!!!**


	16. dolor y muerte vienen juntos

**=dolor y muerte vienen juntos=**

**Edward POV…**

Estábamos listos, Sam había vuelto a llamar para avisarnos que la emboscada iba a ser dentro de diez minutos, Laurent se dedico a preparar a los otros mientras yo trataba de contactar a Bella pero ella no contestaba, la había llamado tres veces seguidas y…

-tal vez este asustada…- Jasper había aparecido casi de la nada y vio que estaba tenso…- después la llamaras…

-Jasper, ese después puede no existir para mí… quiero escuchar su voz…- le dije con toda la seriedad posible, él sonrió de forma acogedora y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido…

-estoy igual que tú hermano, el único deseo que tengo ahora es volver a ver a Alice… estamos juntos en esto, no te dejare morir…- le sonreí y él suspiro…- y espero que tu tampoco me dejes morir a mí ¿de acuerdo?

-veré que hago…- conteste con una cierta nota de sarcasmo en la voz;

Algo extraño pasó a continuación, Laurent volvió con los otros cinco agentes encubierta, todos se dispersaron en el patio, que era donde estábamos ahora, lo había planeado mientras James no estaba, su auto, junto con la otra camioneta con sus escoltas iban a entrar directo a la cochera, la cual quedaba bastante cerca, a solo unos cuantos metros, nosotros íbamos a atacar en ese momento ya que Sam y los otros llegarían detrás de ellos, sabia que los otros de la hermandad saldrían a ayudar, pero eso solo los conduciría a una muerte segura, era poco probable que nosotros saliéramos perdiendo, porque los superábamos en número y en practica, tal vez sufriríamos bajas, pero no las suficientes como para perder, aun así, preferí no pensar en que uno de nosotros podía morir…

De un momento a otro, el jardín comenzó a llenarse de gente, era algo raro, los diez de la hermandad salieron y ocuparon su lugar frente a nosotros, me separé de Jasper solo un poco para hablar…

-¿Qué hacen aquí todos?- pregunté con tono de líder…- ¡a sus tareas!

-James nos ha ordenado esperarlo aquí… dijo que tú sabrías que hacer…- espero un tipo moreno… mire a Laurent y luego a Jasper, ninguno de los tres teníamos idea de lo que pasaba y eso no me tenia a gusto…

-manténgase alerta…- susurre hacia los chicos y afortunadamente todos escucharon… vi que cada uno de ellos comenzaba a prepararse, Jasper y Laurent ya lo estaban y prácticamente solo esperaban una señal… fue entonces cuando llegaron las camionetas…

Demetri y el otro chico salieron de la camioneta del frente, en cuanto Demetri me vio esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo… algo no andaba bien…

-deja de fingir, chico, ya lo sabemos todo…- espeto Demetri y yo le sonreí…

-¿eres el jefe ahora?- inquirí como si me burlara de él… entonces James salió de la camioneta de atrás, traía su arma en las manos y venia sonriendo, no dude ni un minuto en sacar mi arma…

-vaya… me tienes sorprendido Edward, una vez sospeché de ti pero lograste que lo olvidara y míranos ahora… apuntándonos el uno al otro con un arma…- soltó una carcajada y vi que Jasper y Laurent ocupaban un lugar detrás de mi y con el arma en las manos…- mira, tienes ayudantes… que bien… al menos así sabremos que prefieres…- no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo, ¿a que se refería con la preferencia? James estaba a punto de hablar cuando Sam y los otros agentes llegaron, la cara de James se desencajo cuando vio que su enemigo lo había encontrado…

-bajen las armas, todos… James, mas te vale rendirte si no quieres morir…- advirtió Sam que estaba en la entrada del jardín… fue entonces cuando los agente ocuparon su lugar. Los de la hermandad también se prepararon y entonces Demetri disparo… Laurent cayó al suelo pero al mismo tiempo soltó un disparo hacia su agresor… entonces James comenzó a carcajearse y comenzaron los disparos…

Trate de ayudar a Laurent, pero él estaba bien, tenia una herida en el brazo pero no era algo muy grave, en cambio Demetri había recibido el disparo en el abdomen, aun así seguía de pie el muy desgraciado… la lucha comenzó y no me di cuenta de cuantas bajas llevábamos, dispare a tres de la hermandad y esos tres cayeron al suelo muertos, entonces dirigí mi atención a James, Sam también puso atención en los movimientos de aquel y junto conmigo lo se seguimos dispuestos a matarlo…

James se dio cuenta que tanto Sam como yo lo seguíamos con el arma directo a él, entonces sonrió y abrió la puerta de la camioneta por la que había salido…

-un solo disparo y le vuelo la cabeza aquí mismo…- mi cuerpo quedó helado y sentí que toda la lucha se volvía invisible a mi alrededor… las manos comenzaron a temblarme, de rabia y de miedo… la sonrisa de James se hizo aun mas grande y ella soltó un jadeo cuando él apretó su cuello con una mano y con la otra colocó el arma junto a la cien de su cabeza…

-Bella…- jadee con el poco aire que quedaba en mi cuerpo…- suéltala…- ordene pero él solo se empezó a reír…

-fue muy fácil ¿sabes?...- empujo el frágil cuerpo de Bella haciendo que ella tropezara…- después de que Tyler habló las cosas se volvieron bastantes sencillas, da la casualidad que él si sabia la dirección de tu real casa… entonces nos dijo todo… también que esta preciosa mujer estaba contigo…- sentí que la sangre comenzaba a hervirse cuando la mano que estaba en el cuello de Bella comenzó a deslizarse hacia su abdomen, ella comenzó a forcejar…

-¡no la toques!- grite sin poder evitarlo y él soltó otra carcajada…

-le hice una visita esta mañana… debo decir que es una mujer valiente, trato de luchar por su libertad, me dolió mucho dañar su rostro, tan hermoso… debo admitir que no estuve muy contento con cada golpe que le di pero… debía callarla, sobre todo clamarla… espero y así seas en la cama cariño… de todas formas me daré cuenta más tarde…

-déjala ir…- volví a hablar…

Él sonrió y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Bella, fue entonces cuando ella me miró, su rostro que hasta hace unos segundos seguía siendo el rostro valiente de mi ángel se deformó en una mueca de miedo…

**Bella POV…**

Podía ver el miedo que Edward sentía por mi, pero aun así me mantenía inmóvil entre los brazos de James, sabia que cualquier movimiento dañaría a Edward y yo no quería eso, el otro hombre, el que estaba a un lado de Edward no se movía, pero se mantenía pendiente de cada movimiento de James…

-déjala ir…- ordeno Edward con voz de ultratumba… sentí la respiración de James sobre mi oreja derecha y entonces me susurró al oído…

-lamento que veas la muerte de tu novio…- miré con miedo a Edward en cuanto él dijo eso… cogió con fuerza mi cintura y me obligo a colocarme frente a él y entonces escuche el disparo…

Edward soltó un jadeo y llevo su mano hacia el abdomen…

-¡Edward! – grite con todas mis fuerzas y llena de miedo, sus mirada quedo impresa en mi mente… sus ojos esmeralda ahora solo veían los míos…- ¡no! ¡No! ¡Edward! – volví a gritar, James soltó una carcajada y yo me removí con todas mis fuerzas, logré zafarme de su agarre y caí al suelo… fue entonces cuando el otro tipo le disparó a James.

Me levante del suelo y corrí hacia Edward, su brazo empujo mi cuerpo y yo termine detrás de él, otro jadeo salió de la boca de Edward y entonces su cuerpo se vino abajo… trate de sostenerlo pero no tenia suficiente fuerza…

-Edward… - susurre llena de pánico y seguí la dirección de sus manos, tenia dos disparos, uno estaba en su abdomen y el otro estaba del lado de su corazón, su respiración era casi nula y sus ojos seguían observándome…- mírame, no dejes de hacerlo…

-perdóname…- logro decir entre jadeos…- n…no cumplí…m…mi promesa…

-resiste…- dije con la voz quebrada y luchando contra varios sollozos…- no dejes de mirarme, Edward, por favor…

-te amo Bella…- cada vez tenia la voz mas baja y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad… - vete… te v…veré en el c…cielo o…otra ve…z…- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y su mano acaricio mi mejilla… la tome y la apreté contra mi rostro…

-no…no vas a morir… tienes que seguir conmigo…- rogué entre lagrimas… -Edward sigue conmigo… por favor… mírame… te amo, no me puedes dejar…

-t…te a…amo B…Bella…- sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y yo me puse histérica… él no podía morir, no aquí…

-Edward, mírame… por favor…- solté un sollozo bastante fuerte y sus ojos se cerraron por completo…- Edward, no… ¡mírame! ¡Edward!- la sangre seguía brotando y la mano que estaba en mi mejilla cayó al suelo en cuanto la deje libre, acune su rostro entre mis manos y vi por última vez la sonrisa que seguía en su rostro…

-no me dejes… Edward… - le di un beso en los labios pero aun así no contesto… todo había terminado, él había muerto y yo quería seguir con vida sin él… me solté a llorar y rogué a Dios que una bala llegara a mi cuerpo pero eso nunca pasó, alguien jalo mi brazo y después tomo un puñado de mi cabello haciendo que me separara de Edward.

-no… suéltame…- comencé a gritar y entonces lo vi…- ¡Jasper!- él se giro hacia donde yo estaba y corrió hacia mi, pero aun así no fue lo suficiente, James me aferro con mas fuerza y me obligo a separarme de Edward…

-tú, vas a pagar cada cosa que Anthony me hizo creer…- las puertas de la enorme mansión se cerraron y siguió arrastrándome hasta que me tiro en el suelo de su habitación…- ¡muévete!- su pie dio un fuerte golpe en mi costado y yo quede jadeante en el suelo…- levántate…- jalo de mi brazo y me obligo a mirarlo…- ya no esta, Isabella, esta muerto, yo me encargue de eso, a mí…- me dio una bofetada que me hizo caer de bruces sobre la cama…- nadie me engaña… y menos un tipo como él… ya vez, ahora esta en el infierno y a ti, te voy a coger hasta que me canse…- las lagrimas todavía no dejaban de salir de mi cuerpo, pero no era por lo que James fuera a hacerme, era porque Edward ya no estaba aquí, estaba muerto y yo solo quería morir con él…

Trate de levantarme de la cama, pero James me impidió hacerlo, me volvió a dar una bofetada que hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a punzar, comencé a jadear sobre la cama y me resigne a que esto pasará. Logre girarme un poco y pude ver lo que estaba haciendo, coloco una cámara de video enfrente de nosotros, bueno, enfrente de la cama, para grabar todo lo que fuera a hacerme el muy cerdo…

-luego le mandaremos esto a tu papito, Charlie se va a poner muy feliz de ver que su hija ya es una mujer…- mi padre, el ultimo resquicio de vida en mi corazón palpitó por él, ahora no quería morir sin verlo de nuevo, sin pedirle perdón por el dolor que le hice pasar y perdonarlo por haberse metido en esto…

James se acomodo sobre mí y apretó mi mentón entre sus sucias manos…

-espero y disfrutes la compañía, al menos yo te mostrare lo que es ser un hombre… lago que Edward nunca pudo hacer…

-¡eres un cerdo!- grite y trate de liberarme, lo único que conseguí fue que me volviera a golpear, tomo mis manos y las ató en la cabecera de la cama, mis piernas estaban casi inmóviles debido a que su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, de un solo tirón desgarro mi blusa y me dejo expuesta en ropa interior, estuve así solo unos segundos hasta que también se deshizo de mi sostén…- ¡no me toques!

-eres una delicia…- susurro con voz ronca que a mi solo me provoco asco, entonces todo comenzó a pasar, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y en ningún momento fue caricia, su toque lastimaba mi piel, el muy cerdo pasaba su asquerosa lengua por la piel de mis pechos y yo no paraba de sollozar y gritar; se deshizo de mis jeans con mucha facilidad y de mi ropa interior igual…- ¿lo disfrutas?- pregunto cuando su mano hizo contacto con mi sexo y yo solté un grito de dolor, me lastimaba cada toque que tenia sobre esa parte…

-¡basta!- logre gritar entre sollozos…- no… James, p…- sus labios callaron mi ruego y su apestosa lengua entro en mi boca… me retorcía de todas formas para liberarme pero mis manos estaban bien atadas; sus manos se deslizaron por mi piernas y logre ver cuando se quito los pantalones y dejo expuesto su asqueroso miembro, mi respiración se hizo aun mas agitada, el momento estaba cerca, yo no quería que él me marcara como suya, yo solo era de Edward y ahora él estaba a punto de mancharme…

Acomodo mis piernas a cada lado de si cintura y yo comencé a gritar que me soltara, su mano cubrió mi boca y entonces entró en mí, solté un grito desgarrador pero él no logro percibirlo porque mi boca estaba cubierta… entonces comenzó a moverse… sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello y mis lagrimas sobre mis mejillas, mi cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, pero aun así no lograba que alejara su mano de mi boca y así escuchara mis gritos, con la otra mano apretaba mis muslos y sentía como aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus asquerosas embestidas, rogaba porque esto terminara de una vez y que mi cuerpo no resistiera y así morir, pero eso no era posible, sabia que después de esto yo terminaría botada en esta cama pero aun así seguiría viva…

-Isabella…- volvió a hablar y entonces me miro a los ojos, una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en su cara y se echo una carcajada cuando por fin termino, me dio asco cuando su liquido estuvo dentro de mi y mucho mas asco cuando apoyo su cuerpo sobre el mío… sentí que su mano se alejaba de mi boca pero esta vez yo no gritaba, parecía que estaba en shock, sucedió lo que había previsto, mi cuerpo estaba lastimado y yo incapaz de moverme, no podía ver un punto fijo, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, por fin libero mis manos pero igual las deje en ese lugar, tomo mi mentón con mucha fuerza entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo…- aun estoy comenzando Isabella, tú vas a pagar por él, recuérdalo cada maldito segunda de tu puta existencia… esta es mi venganza…- una lagrima surco mi rostro y esto provoco que comenzara a reír…

Cerré los ojos por fin, no se como logre que mi cuerpo se acomodara en posición fetal, comenzaba a tener un dolor sobre el abdomen, mi mano viajo hasta ahí y fui incapaz de volver a abrir los ojos, aun así podía escucharlo todo…

James seguía en la habitación pero de un momento a otro se escucho un fuerte estruendo…

-ríndete…- ¿de quien era esa voz? Se me hacia bastante conocida pero no lograba recordar…- no tienes armas así que ríndete de una vez maldito hijo de mierda…- su frase se convirtió en un grito y entonces James comenzó a reír…

-este no es el fin… nos volveremos a ver, mi venganza aun no termina…- se escucho un disparo otra vez y luego como si la habitación se llenara de gente, había bastantes murmullos y logre distinguir una voz de mando que no era la de James…

-¿Bella?- alguien me llamo y sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas, mis ojos seguían cerrados, me cubrió el cuerpo con unas sabanas y luego me sentí entre sus brazos…

-se escapo, debemos llevarlos al hospital…- dijo alguien… recordé de quien era la voz, de Sam…

-¿Qué pasa con el otro? No debes dejarlo escapar…

-ya lo ha hecho… ellos son mi prioridad ahora, hablaremos después de esto, Jasper, llévala al hospital y busca la familia de Edward, deben saber lo que paso…- mi cuerpo dañado no pudo emitir ningún otro sonido, ni tampoco escucho otra voz, todo era obscuridad, el recuerdo de su mirada seguía en mi mente, pero nada más…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Holaaaaa!!!! esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capiituloo, woww, lamentoo sii actualiice seguiido peroo estuvve actualiizando las otras historiias jeejeejee... buenoo quiiero agradecerr los revieewws que dejaron, de verdad, me han gustado bastanteee...xD hasta aprendii linguiistiica con uno de ellos jaajajaa...;D Buenooo, el prooxiimo capiitulo, prometoo que haare todoo lo posiible por subirlo la proxiima semana o tal vez antes,, de verdaddd trataree de hacerlo...**

**porrfiizz pasen a mis otras historiias y opiinenn: "Love is written with blood" y "Many Chances For Love" en la cuenta de AlinLautner...xD**

**me despidooo, kiizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWWSSSS??!!!**

**REVIEEWWSSS!!!!**


	17. acomodando los hechos

**=acomodando los hechos =**

**Bella POV…**

_-¡Edward!- _corrí lo mas rápido que pude para alcanzar su mano pero aun así no podía hacerlo, de un momento a otro, el bosque en el que estábamos comenzó a deformarse y se convirtió en aquel jardín en que todo pasó, al fin alcance a Edward, sonreí hacia él pero su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor y entonces soltó un jadeo con mi nombre y cayó de rodillas frente a mi, lo sostuve unos segundos antes de que lo viera tendido en el suelo y sangrando sin parar… me arrodillé a su lado y sin saber como mis manos se llenaron de ese liquido rojo y comencé a llorar como desquiciada, ahí estaba otra vez su mirada, su sonrisa acogedora y su voz casi inaudible diciéndome que me amaba… entonces la obscuridad volvió, eso solo provoco que entrara en una etapa de miedo y desesperación, comencé a gritar en mi subconsciente, aun así no había nadie cerca, ni un resquicio de luz, no había nada.

De pronto algo sucedió, sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar y no en el subconsciente, si no en la realidad, logre controlar el movimiento de mi mano y comencé a escuchar mi alrededor…

-Carlisle, su respiración es mas agitada…- decía alguien, la voz se me hacia conocida, era de la persona que me había salvado…

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes escucharme?- ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? ¿Quién era? Trate de moverme pero no lo logre, la voz que me había llamado me daba una cierta sensación de estar segura y en familia, aun así no conocía su dueño…- ¿Bella? Cariño, por favor, sí acaso me escuchas, haz un movimiento de nuevo ¿puedes hacerlo?- logre mover mi mano derecha otra vez y entonces, como un milagro abrí los ojos, no vi venir esa acción en mi propio ser, visualicé el techo, blanco y con lámparas… traté de ver más… había dos hombres, unos penetrantes ojos azules estaban esperando mi reacción, una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Jasper y entonces acarició mi mano…

-hola, Bella…- dijo en voz baja, yo no hice nada, no sonreí, solo lo mire…

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes hablarme, pequeña?- me gire hacia esa voz acogedora y sentí que mi corazón era estrujado al ver esos orbes esmeralda, los mismo que tenía Edward… - ¿puedes decirme como te sientes?- me sonrió, pero aun así seguí viéndolo a los ojos, recordando cada momento en que me había perdido en esa mirada; otra estrujada de corazón vino a continuación y sentí la lagrima recorrer mi mejilla…

-Ed…Edward…- me dolió la garganta al hablar…

-todo esta bien, Bella…- dijo Jasper, lo mire por un segundo y me di cuenta que su expresión no era del todo sincera, claro que no estaba bien, él estaba muerto…- el bebe esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse…- ¿el bebe? Lo mire con el ceño fruncido…

-¿Qué bebe?- logre preguntar pero mi voz seguía siendo baja… casi como un susurro… entonces recordé a James… mientras él me… hacia lo que quería…Jasper sonrió…- ¿Cuál bebe?- volví a preguntar…

-Bella, creí que ya lo sabrías, parece que seré abuelo…- ¿abuelo? Un momento, él era Carlisle, el padre de Edward, no lo había reconocido hasta ahora…

-¿Qué?- pregunte atónita… ¿estaba embarazada? ¿Iba a tener un bebe? ¿Qué pasaba si no era de Edward? No, mi bebe debía ser de él, no del asqueroso tipo que fue capaz de violarme…- James…- susurre llena de pánico…

-no Bella, James no es el padre…- dijo Jasper acariciando mi mejilla con ternura y sonriendo…

-tienes dos semanas de embarazo Bella… por esa razón los golpes que recibiste de parte de ese inhumano no dañaron al bebe, él esta bien…- agregó Carlisle, ¿Por qué yo no era capaz de sonreír? Deslice mi mano hacia mi vientre y mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, estaba embarazada, eso era lo único que me quedaba de Edward, un hijo que seria igual a él, seria nuestro, un bebe que amaría mas que a mi vida pero que al mismo tiempo él no conocería…- sollocé cuando ese pensamiento llenó mi mente…

-lamento lo que pasó Bella…- comenzó a hablar Jasper… y entonces vi a Carlisle mirar hacia abajo y estremecerse en cuanto Jasper terminó de hablar…- no pudimos hacer nada por él… la bala de la cual te salvó fue la que terminó con… su vida…- otro sollozo salió de entre mis labios y ya no pude evitarlo más, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante ese recuerdo y comencé a temblar mientras mis sollozos se hacían mas fuertes…- tranquila…- repetía una y otra vez Jasper…

-traeré un sedante… - escuché decir a Carlisle con la voz quebrada…

-Bella, tranquila, debes estar bien, por él… por su bebe, yo estoy aquí, hermana y no dejaré que nada te pase… por favor, Bella…- sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho, me incorpore un poco a modo de estar sentada y rompí a llorar aun mas entre los brazos de Jasper…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado casi una semana, en la cual solo veía a dos personas, Jasper y Carlisle, ambos me habían dicho que la familia Cullen estaba ahí, eso significaba que Alice, mi antigua amiga también, al igual que el mastodonte de Emmet, sentía un poco de alegría de verlos, pero también sabia que hablar con ellos solo haría que mi corazón volviera a sufrir…

-¿Carlisle?- me atreví a llamarlo mientras hacia una de sus visitas de rutina a mi habitación…

-dime, Bella…- contesto con una sonrisa…

-¿en donde estamos ahora?- pregunte un poco dudosa al no saber con exactitud en que lugar o ciudad me encontraba…

-en Washington…- contesto con otra sonrisa y acercándose a mí…- Jasper fue el encargado de traerte hasta aquí, llamó a Alice, mi hija nos contactó en Londres y en cuanto supimos que eras tú la que estaba en peligro no dudamos ni un minutos en volver… después, Jasper me conto lo que pasó… todo…- su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra…

-lamento esto… yo tengo un poco de culpa…- dije y después solloce…- si yo no hubiera entrado en su vida él estaría con ustedes…- dije entre sollozos y los brazos de Carlisle rodearon mi cuerpo y comenzó a llorar conmigo…

-no, hija, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, él te amaba, lo se, y fue capaz de todo por ti… - susurro y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos…- Bella, desde ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, y ninguno de nosotros dejará que te hagan daño, tu padre tampoco lo permitirá…

-¿mi papá esta aquí?- inquirí un tanto sorprendida y feliz…

-si, amor…- dijo y logro extinguir las lagrimas…- comenzaras a tener visitas dentro de poco, lamento haberte negado ese privilegio los últimos días, pero, tu salud debía estar bien, estas embarazada y quiero que sepas que tu y ese bebe, al igual que Alice, serán los mas cuidados en el futuro…- claro, su hija también estaba embarazada…- ella quiere verte y créelo, mi hija me ha gritado bastante por no dejarla…- no se como, pero logro que riera, solo fue por un par de segundos pero el sonido de mi risa me asustó…

**Jasper POV…**

Que el tiempo siguiera su rumbo era prácticamente lo que Bella necesitaba, pero aun así no lograba sacarla de esa sombra que opacaba su vida… notaba que Alice tampoco llevaba el día con la alegría que antes, yo sabia el porque de su actitud, pero hacia todo lo posible para que él no saliera como tema de conversación y mucho menos frente a Bella… Charlie le había pedido a Carlisle que convenciera a Bella de dejar el país, pero ella se negó, en esa época tenia seis meses de embarazo y ella, al igual que Alice se veían adorables cuando caminaban juntas por el jardín; eso no fue todo, un día cualquiera encontré a Emmet buscando algo en mi habitación, o mejor dicho en mi computadora… tuvimos una pequeña discusión por eso, pero él al igual que yo solo buscaba información de Edward… por que, la verdad, una verdad que solo él y yo sabíamos era que desde el momento en que yo saque a Bella de esa horrible mansión, Sam se había encargado del cuerpo de Edward, nunca más volví a ver a mi hermano y tampoco a Sam… Emmet y yo siempre nos manteníamos pendientes de lo que fuera a pasar, de una llamada o algo por el estilo pero eso nunca llegaba, hasta ahora…

-¡Jazz!- gritó Alice desde el piso de abajo, mi novia llevaba nueve meses de embarazo y siempre me gritaba cuando creía que era el momento de tener nuestro bebe, aunque todas eran falsas alarmas, por esa razón camine lento mientras bajaba las escaleras…

-¡Jasper, mueve tu trasero hasta aquí!- ahora grito Rosalie, mi hermana…- ¡Esme! ¡Llama a Carlisle!- ¿Qué? ¿A Carlisle? corrí escaleras abajo y fue cuando la vi, Alice estaba tratando de controlar la respiración por las contracciones, Rosalie la tomaba del brazo y Bella la observaba con los ojos como platos y mantenía sus manos sobre su ya muy abultado vientre…

-¡Alice! Dios, pequeña, tranquila, iremos al hospital, todo está bien…

-¡no me hables como retrasada, Hale!- soltó entre gritos y yo comencé a reír al igual que Rose…

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto Bella y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro…

-debemos ir al hospital, Emmet, ayúdame con Alice…- Emmet asintió y me ayudo a llevar a Alice al auto, Esme venia detrás y Rosalie ya estaba ayudando a Bella a subir a su coche, tome la mano de Alice y ella logró iluminarme con una sonrisa…

Mi pobre pequeña iba soltando jadeos cada vez que yo detenía el auto en algún semáforo, lo único que se me ocurría hacer era tomar su mano y dedicarle una sonrisa, pero obviamente eso no la calmaba…

Esme tomaba su otra mano y ella si sabia que cosas decirle, cuando llegamos al hospital ya había una equipo de paramédicos esperando, claro eso era obvio, ya que era la hija dl director del hospital…

-estoy aquí, amor…- le dije con voz seria y ella comenzó a reír… ¿Por qué se rio de mí?

-se que estas nervioso… tu cara es un poema, cariño…- solté un risa nerviosa y entonces los otros comenzaron a reír, mi querido suegro me permitió entrar y Esme entró conmigo… todo iba bien, Alice lo hacia bien pero yo no del todo…

-espera afuera, no quiero que estés en el suelo…- un grito interrumpió lo que me decía…- cuando el bebe nazca.

Aun así no le hice caso, yo iba a ver el nacimiento de mí bebe… todo pasó demasiado rápido, después de una hora escuché su primer llanto, Esme comenzó a llorar de emoción y yo tome la mano de Alice cuando nuestra bebe estuvo en sus brazos…

-es hermosa…- susurró mi novia…

-igual que tú, preciosa…- le dije y le di un casto beso en los labios, entonces mi hija sonrió y puedo decir que parecía como si yo viera el sol por primera vez, ella era de tez blanca, sus ojos eran azules, como los míos, pero sus facciones, la mayoría eran igual a las de Alice…

-es la pequeña mas hermosa que he visto…- dijo Carlisle…- y no lo digo por ser el abuelo…- todos comenzaron a reír por eso, incluso las enfermeras de apoyo…

Pasó el tiempo reglamentario para comenzar a recibir visitas y cuando Carlisle les dijo a los demás que ya podían ver a Alice, Emmet, su hermano entró con dos enormes globos, un enorme oso de peluche, y dos cajas de chocolates…

-no me voy a comer todo eso, Emmet…- musito mi novia cuando vio los chocolates…

-pues me los como yo y asunto arreglado…- sentenció Emmet en tono de broma, yo comencé a reír y Alice igual…- ya vi a mi sobrina, wow, vaya que saben hacer bebes, solo espero que ella no sea igual de hiperactiva como tú, sí no imagina, el pobrecito bebe de Bella y mi futuro hijo o hija, serán infelices por toda su infancia…

-cállate, Emmet…- esta vez fui yo el que hablo y Alice se echo una carcajada muy corta, Carlisle entro mientras nosotros reíamos y fue directo a abrazar a su hija…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto…

-bastante bien… ¿y mi bebe?

-durmiendo, cuando despierte la traeré… ahora dime, ¿Cómo la llamaras?

-pues…- Alice me miro y yo le sonreí, la verdad ninguno de los dos había pensando en el nombre, Alice estuvo a punto de hablar y en eso Rosalie abrió la puerta haciendo demasiado ruido, tenia una cara de espantada y obviamente estaba mas blanca…

-Carlisle, es Bella…- chillo mi hermana entre emocionada y preocupada…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté tomando la mano de Alice…

-creo que va a tener al bebe, debes verla, comienza a tener contracciones…

-o por Dios…- musito Carlisle y camino hacia el exterior…- chicos los veré después…

Alice se que do inquieta cuando vio salir a su padre, Emmet y yo estábamos igual…

-Jazz, Emmy, vayan con ella, yo me quedo aquí…- dijo Alice con voz autoritaria…

-no te puedo dejar sola…

-ve con ella, anda… estaré bien, quiero que estés a su lado, en lugar de mi hermano…- sabía exactamente a que se refería, Alice quería que yo ocupara el lugar de Edward, seguramente Bella estaba asustada, era primeriza y el padre de su hijo no estaba con ella… miré a Emmet y asentí en dirección a Alice, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación, no me di cuenta que Emmet me venia siguiendo hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

Era él, la persona con la que quería hablar desde hace meses volvía a aparecer…

-Jasper… es tiempo de volver al trabajo…- dijo con su voz grave, Emmet me observo demasiado atento…

-no puedo ahora… estoy en Washington y mi novia y Bella acaban de…

-esta vivo…- espeto mientras me interrumpía… trague en seco y mire con ojos como platos a Emmet, ¿acaso él estaba vivo?- nosotros también estamos aquí, no fue difícil localizar a tu familia, te veo esta noche…

-esta bien, Sam…- fue lo único que conteste y colgué el móvil, Emmet no dejó de observarme y ahora podía notar como se comenzaba a desesperar, él quería saber lo que Sam me había dicho…

Estaba a punto de explicarle cuando ambos dimos un respingo al mismo tiempo que se escucho la voz de una mujer gritando, era un grito de Bella…

* * *

**Holaaa. aquii ando de nuevoo jajaja, buenoo espero que les haya gustado el capii, aunque probablemente lo sintiieron aburrido o con falta de emociion, ciertoo?? jjejeje, lo que pasa es que, como dice el titulo, estaba acomodando los hechos, jajaja, apartir del proxiimo capiitulo ya empiezaa lo buenooo...xD ustedes que diicen, que Edward esta viivo? que James volvera para vengarze? Edward sera el mismo de siiempre? haganmelo saber en sus reviewws, bueno me despiido, actualiizoo prontoo en cuantoo dejen muchos revieewwsss...;D (POR FAVOR;)**

**pasen a mis otras historias: "Many chances for love" y "Love is written with blood"**

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEEE!!! REVIEWWSS^^!!!**

**REVIIEEWWWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. el comienzo del fin

**=el comienzo el fin =**

**Bella POV…**

Mientras miraba a Alice comenzó a entrarme pánico para cuando fuera yo la que tuviera el bebe, miraba a cada miembro de la familia Cullen, todos atentos y emocionados por la llegada del primogénito, observaba la emoción de Jasper, bueno, además de sus nervios, de todas formas se veía feliz y claro que lo estaba, él iba a ser papá dentro de solo unas horas o tal vez solo minutos…

Hubo un momento en que me quede inmóvil, mirándolo, viendo su emoción, esa emoción de la cual yo jamás seria testigo, él no estaría conmigo ese día, él no iba a ver a nuestro pequeño naciendo, no iba a escuchar su pequeño llanto, ni tampoco compartiría la alegría de sus risas conmigo, yo iba a estar sola, eso me dolía, no por ser egoísta, era simplemente porque sabia que Edward hubiera sido muy feliz sí yo le hubiera dado la noticia de que tendríamos un bebe, pero eso ya no podía ser, el tiempo no se podía regresar aunque yo lo deseara así…

-¿Por qué lloras, Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie mientras llegaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando…

-no es nada…- dije con la voz quebrada y limpiando mis lagrimas, comencé a acariciar mi vientre, bastante abultado, parecía como si ya fuera a tener a mi bebe y todavía faltaba casi un mes…

-se que lo extrañas…- susurró y yo la mire a los ojos…- pero no vas a estar sola, nunca vas a estarlo, nosotros te apoyaremos, además esta tu papá…

-no es lo mismo sin él Rose…- acepte finalmente y mire mis manos… - hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque Edward conociera a nuestro hijo…

-todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo… ¿de acuerdo?- inquirió, me sonrió y no hice nada mas que asentir, me acomode en el sofá, Rosalie se quedo a mi lado y Emmet se sentó del otro lado de mi, me dejo recargarme en su cuerpo y mientras esperábamos las noticias de Alice él comenzó a hacer bromas sobre cualquier persona que pasara frente a nosotros, afortunadamente logró hacerme reír…

Finalmente y después de varios minutos, creo que pasó una hora, Carlisle volvió a donde estábamos nosotros, estaba sonriendo y supuse que todo había salido bien…

-es una niña…- dijo con la voz llena de alegría…

-¡ahhhhh! Soy tía… ¡Bella! Soy tía…- comenzó a gritar Rosalie, Emmet la abrazo y yo estuve entre su abrazo después de unos minutos…

-¿la podemos ver?- pregunte, Carlisle nos dijo que esperáramos un poco más y así lo hicimos.

De un momento a otro me dio hambre, Carlisle volvió con Esme a su lado, ella se quedo con nosotras ya que su esposo nos había dicho que ya podíamos comenzar con las visitas, pero que por seguridad solo pasáramos dos, obviamente Emmet fue el primero que quiso ver a su hermana, nos avisó que antes debía ver a su sobrina y yo me emocione por la idea, quería conocerla… debía ser igual a Alice…

-Rose, yo me puedo quedar aquí, bueno, en la cafetería, tengo hambre…- acepte sonrojándome, ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza…

-Emmet ya esta yendo, yo iré luego, no te preocupes, dejemos que mi hermano se tranquilice un poco para comenzar a hacerle bromas…- me dio risa en la forma en que se refirió a Jasper, Esme nos acompaño a la cafetería pero ahora yo tuve la idea de ir a ver a la hija de Alice…

-¿Dónde están las incubadoras?- pregunte, Rose me sonrió y Esme tomó mi mano…

-por aquí, vamos…- las tres caminamos hacia allí, a lado de semejantes mujeres yo me sentía como una pelota, estaba enorme…

Finalmente llegamos, Esme nos dijo quien era por Dios, era la bebe mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, desee que mi bebe fuera igual de hermoso, aunque debía hacerlo ya que su padre era un dios, soñé con que mi bebe tuviera los ojos del mismo color de su padre, tal vez mis rizos, no lo se… sería hermoso…

-es muy bella…- dije en voz baja, la bebe estaba durmiendo así que no se le veían los ojos…

-si… aww… nunca me sentí más feliz…- aceptó Esme, yo le sonreí y Rose dio un ligero apretón a mi mano…- ya tendremos tiempo de adorarla después, ahora, vamos a que alimentes a mi nieto, ¿de acuerdo?- reí y camine con ellas de nuevo… de un momento a otro algo pasó dentro de mi cuerpo, un dolor atroz atravesó mi espalda baja… solté un jadeo y obviamente ellas se dieron cuenta…

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Rosalie, el dolor comenzó a hacerse mas grande… ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Había algo malo en mí? ¿Qué pasaba con mi bebe? Un quejido salió de entre mis labios y me incline un poco hacia delante… tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor…- Bella…

-amor, o Dios, Rose corre, ve por Carlisle, creo que ella va a atener al bebe…- ¿Qué? Aun no era tiempo, ¿Qué sucedía si mi bebe tenia algo malo? No soportaría que algo le sucediera, él era mi única razón para estar viva…- Bella, tranquila, estoy aquí, cariño, todo estará bien…

-Esme… ¡ahh!- no pude evitar soltar un grito y el dolor se hizo mas fuerte…- mi bebe… - susurre, dos enfermeras llegaron a nosotras con una cilla de ruedas, m acomodaron ahí pero eso solo incrementó el dolor, sentí como mi bebe se movía violentamente, cambiando de posición o algo así…- Esme, tengo miedo…- comencé a hablar llorando, era la verdad, tenia miedo, mucho miedo…

-estoy aquí, Bella, llamaremos a Charlie y el vendrá también… todo va a salir bien, ya vamos hacia el quirófano…

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente, llevaba una mano en mi vientre y ahí podía notar más los movimientos que el bebe hacia…

-rápido, llévenla adentro…- Carlisle había llegado a mi lado y me sonrió de manera reconfortante…

-¿puedo entrar?- pregunto Esme, obviamente Carlisle le accedió el paso y ahí todo se hizo una eternidad…

No se como aguante que las enfermeras y Esme me cambiaran de ropa, Carlisle me había dicho que respirara tranquilamente y que debía esperar otro rato para que fuera un parto natural, me explico que no era un problema que mi hijo naciera un mes antes, según él, mi bebe ya estaba listo, eso era todo, aun así sentía miedo…

De un momento a otro las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y mi padre entró por ellas…

-Bella… bebe, todo va a estar bien…- me beso en la frente y tomo mi mano, las enfermeras comenzaron a prepararme, ignore cada pinchazo de aguja, no me importaba mi dolor, me importaba el bienestar del bebe de Edward, de nuestro hijo…

-bien… ¿estas lista Bella?- pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo asentí ya que no era capaz de abrir la boca sin soltar un quejido de dolor…

Todo sucedió de manera rápida, hice todo lo que Carlisle me pidió, mi padre y Esme estuvieron en todo momento a ahí y cuando mi bebe estaba a punto de nacer, Jasper apareció, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, pero parecía que estaba preocupado…

-¡ahhhhh!- fue el último grito que di antes de que lo escuchara… Esme soltó un sollozo y beso mi mejilla, mi papá también estaba llorando, Jasper, ahora si sonrió con alegría y yo no tenia ojos mas que para mi bebe…

-es un niño, Bella…- un niño, mi mini-Edward estaba conmigo, sentí que las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y entonces Carlisle lo acercó, mi hijo era hermoso, lo tome en brazos y sentí que era capaz de protegerlo de cualquiera, el bebe finalmente abrió los ojos y eran los de él, un par de orbes esmeralda se adentraron en mi mirada y el bebe sonrió…

Si antes yo pensaba que había cosas mas hermosas que esto, era mentira, mi hijo era perfecto, tenia las mejillas casi color carmesí, se podría decir que eso lo heredo de mi, pero lo demás era él…

-oh Bella… es igual a… mi hijo…- dijo Esme entre sollozos, Jasper agachó la cabeza cuando ella dijo esto pero aun así no le pregunte nada…

**Jasper POV…**

-es igual a… mi hijo…- cuando Esme dijo esto fui incapaz de mirar a Bella, después de un rato me atreví a verlos, ella estaba sonriendo, Carlisle había salido para avisarles a los demás del nacimiento de su segundo nieto… Charlie y Esme me dejaron a solas con ella…

-vaya… debes estar muy feliz ¿cierto?- inquirí y acaricie su mejilla…

-mucho…- su voz se quebró en la última silaba y yo le sonreí lo mejor que pude…

-quiero que sepas, Bella… que… yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, seré su padre adoptivo…

-tu ya tienes una hija… muy bonita, por cierto, la vi hace unas horas… es igual a Alice…- reí bajito y ella acompaño mis risas…

-y este pequeño ángel es igual a Edward…- su mirada se tornó triste y me arrepentí de haberle recordado eso…- lo siento…- agregué…

-no te disculpes, es cierto, es mi mini-Edward…- dijo lo ultimo seguido de una sonrisa…

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?- le pregunte, ella me miro y después de darle un beso al bebe en la frente me hablo…

-Edward… me gusta y… se que él se hubiera sentido muy feliz de que nuestro hijo tuviera el mismo nombre que él…

-s…si, supongo…- de nuevo me quedé callado, tenía ganas de decirle a Bella acerca de la llamada que acaba de recibir hace unas horas, pero no sabía como lo iba a tomar…

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto casi en un susurro, yo le puse atención y negué con la cabeza…

-solo… amm… tengo unos asuntos que hacer y debo irme ya… ¿puedes quedarte sola? Llamaré a tu padre para que venga…

-estaré bien, mientras no me separé de él…- volvió a besar a su hijo y yo la bese a ella en la mejilla, me despedí cortamente y ahora camine hacia la habitación de Alice, como era de esperarse ella se enojo un poco cuando le dije que tenia que salir, le asegure que todo era por trabajo y era cosa de vida o muerte, aunque la conocía muy bien, ella hubiera querido que yo me quedara a su lado y yo también, pero debía saber de que se trataba todo esto, y no solo yo, también Emmet quien me acompaño hasta el auto antes de que me fuera camino a la agencia…

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto…

-no es necesario, pero… llámame dentro de treinta minutos, avísame como esta Alice y Bella…

-lo haré, pero… ¿Qué te dijo Sam? Parecías como un… amm… te sorprendiste, algo así como una noticia inesperada…

-yo… n…no era nada, me sorprendió que me llamará, eso es todo…

-¿no dijo nada de… mi hermano?

-no…- conteste secamente, esa podría ser una mentira pero no estaba muy seguro de a que se refería Sam cuando dijo "esta vivo"…- nos vemos luego, recuerda la llamada…

No dije más, comencé a atravesar la ciudad, sumido en mis pensamientos, era extraño, ¿Por qué Sam me había contactado hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Y lo mas importante ¿Dónde demonios los vería? Decidí llamarlo y así lo hice…

-¿vienes hacia aquí?- me pregunto Sam en cuanto contesto…

-¿en donde los debo ver? Estoy atravesando a ciudad…

-llega a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí hay un hotel, sigue un kilometro y medio y encontraras la entrada hacia la casa en la que estamos… ¿vienes solo?

-si… Sam… ¿a que te referías con… esta vivo?

-hablaremos aquí, no tardes…- dicho esto colgó, resople frustrado ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo y ya?

Seguí el camino que él me había indicado y finalmente encontré la desviación, el camino no fue tan difícil y entonces llegué a la zona se seguridad, desde ahí se podía ver la casa, era un mansión como la de la hermandad de James, pero esta tenia mas seguridad…

-nombre…- exigió unos de los tipos que estaban ahí…

-Jasper Hale, Sam me esta esperando…

-adelante…- fue lo único que contestó, seguí el camino hasta que estacione el auto, no lo pensé dos veces y recordé una sugerencia de Edward… _"siempre estar precavido"…_ tome el arma que estaba debajo de mi asiento y la escondí en mi chaqueta, entre con pasos rápidos, no había nadie cerca de la puerta así que seguí caminando…

-¿Quién eres?- una voz familiar me distrajo, me giré y ahí estaba Laurent, el tipo se echó una carcajada cuando me vio y camino hacia mi para saludarme…- no te conocí Jasper, lo siento…

-no hay problema… ¿Dónde esta Sam?- pregunte, él se puso serio y me indico que lo siguiera… se veía bastante elegante, llevaba puesto un traje con la corbata desarreglada…- ¿A dónde vamos, Laurent?

-debes esperarlo aquí… debe darte una noticia antes de que lo veas a él…

-¿él? ¿Te refieres a Sam?- inquirí bastante confundido…

-no… me refiero a…

-vaya… si que llegaste rápido Jasper… me da gusto verte de nuevo…

-hola Sam, no fue difícil seguir tus indicaciones ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

-no comas ansias, todo a su tiempo…- dijo Sam con la voz calmada y se acomodo en un sofá, me invito a seguirlo y así lo hice…

-es lo que menos tengo, Sam… mi novia acaba de tener a nuestro hijo y Bella también acaba de dar a luz a su bebe…

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- pregunto Laurent bastante sorprendido…- ¿ella estaba embarazada?

-s…si… no lo sabia hasta que Carlisle la examinó, fue ahí cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de Edward…

-¿Edward? ¿Isabella tuvo un hijo de Edward?- ahora preguntó Sam…

-lo acabo de decir, no le veo el problema, él ya no esta… vivo ¿no?

-de eso quería hablar contigo…- explico Sam, Laurent se quedo serio desde que afirmé que Bella había tenido un bebe ¿Qué pasaba ahí?- Jasper… él esta vivo…

Me quede sin palabras y podría jurar que el mundo se detuvo en ese momento…

-¿de que hablas? Yo lo vi en el suelo desangrándose, no me vengas con esa mierda de mentira, Sam…

-no es una mierda de mentira… es cierto, tu lo viste ahí pero después entraste a salvarla, en ese momento yo me encargue del cuerpo de Edward, sus heridas eran mortales pero por alguna clase de milagro logro sobrevivir, estuvo en cama por un mes completo, el segundo mes fue solo de recuperación, estos últimos meses ha estado entrenando…

-¿entrenar? ¿Para que?

-matar a James, recuerda que él escapo…

-¿Qué hay de Bella? ¿Por qué él no la busco? No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que ella estuvo sufriendo sola… ¿acaso tu se lo impediste? ¿Fuiste capaz de impedirle que la buscara?- lo ultimo se lo grite prácticamente…

-¡él no la recuerda!- sentí como se desencajaba mi cara… ¿Cómo mierda no la recordaba? Se supone que ella era su único amor…- Edward perdió la memoria…

-¿Qué? ¿Él tiene amnesia? No es tan grave, solo olvidó lo que a pasado en el ultimo año, él recuerda a su familia, también obviamente lo que lo hizo separarse de ellos, recuerda una parte de lo que fue la misión en contra de James, pero no del todo…

-¿y eso no es grave? Sam, él no me recuerda, pero eso no me importa… no la recuerda a ella, no recuerda a la única mujer que ama…

-ahora no la ama, no ama a nadie…

-¿le haz hecho recordar algo?

-no, nada, el doctor nos dijo que si le decíamos todo, por ejemplo, decirle de la existencia de Bella y ahora, además agregar que es padre, podría causarle una crisis, lo cual lo llevaría a la muerte, él debe interactuar con las personas olvidadas y recordarlas por sí mismo…

-esto es una jodida mierda… - bufé y mire a Laurent, él aun no hablaba…- entonces no me recuerda…

-casualmente me ha preguntado por ti… hace dos días, parece que recordó algo, es un progreso…- era increíble la voz sarcástica que Sam usaba, yo estaba a punto de explotar de la furia…

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunte levantándome del asiento, Sam y Laurent imitaron mi movimiento…

-no debes decirle nada de ella, además, así será mas fácil que se concentre en aniquilar a ese maldito imbécil de James…

-¿y privar a su hijo de su propio amor? Él debe conocerlo, tiene un hijo y debe saberlo…

-¡no lo sabrá! Y ni tú ni Laurent van a decirle nada de Isabella, tengo un plan y se va a llevar al pie de la letra…- Laurent bajo la cabeza cuando dijo eso…

-¿Cuál es tu plan? Espero que no involucres a…

-Isabella esta involucrada, al igual que tu familia, Edward va a volver a su casa, ellos los verán como un milagro y él podrá tener un poco de alegría supongo, y mira, va a conocer a su hijo, solo que no sabrá que él es el padre…

-esto es una mierda, Sam, no es algo coherente, ¿te haz puesto a pensar en Bella? ¿En lo que ella va a sufrir por tenerlo tan cerca? Ella también deberá cerrar la boca y no decirle la verdad a su propio novio…

-él ya no es su novio, Edward, bueno, yo le hice creer que James mató a la mujer de su vida, con la cual él se iba a casar, así que, él piensa que su único amor esta muerto y solo desea venganza, por eso quiero que este en su casa…

-lo lamento pero, no puedo permitir que hagas eso, él no va a vivir en el mismo techo que Bella…

-oh no, no será el mismo techo, Edward tendrá su departamento, cerca de esa casa, para que entiendas, porque se que aun no lo haces, Isabella es la carnada, James la va a buscar a ella porque cree que Edward esta muerto…

-eres un demente… no la puedes poner en riesgo… ella es inocente en todo esto…

-por culpa de ella esta misión casi se va al caño, así que será la carnada y si no estas de acuerdo te juro que de aquí no sales vivo y no vuelves a ver ni a tu hija ni a tu novia…

-no amenaces a mi familia…- le dije escupiendo las palabras…

-ellos ya están amenazados, James les hará cualquier cosa, da gracias a tu Dios que él solo esta interesado en Isabella, o Alice podría salir muerta…- quería dispararle en la cabeza por lo que acaba de decir pero no era lo mas prudente…- Laurent, ve por Edward…

Laurent salió con paso rápido y yo me quede fulminando con la mirada a Sam, después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio Laurent volvió y Edward venia detrás…

Me quede estático, era cierto, él estaba vivo y ahora se veía más musculoso…

-¿Jasper?- inquirió mi amigo, trate de sonreír pero eso nunca sucedió…

-si, es él Edward, ya le informé lo del plan y justo ahora te irás con él…

-no… ¿Cómo demonios voy a irme con él esta noche? Ellas siguen en el hospital, Sam… solo piénsalo…

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Edward…

-¿recuerdas a tu hermana, no?- inquirió Sam, Edward asintió….- bien, aquí, nuestro amigo presente acaba de ser padre, y tu hermanita es una mamá feliz…

-Alice… ¿ella tiene un hijo?- pregunto Edward, aunque no sonreía…- ¿Quién es la otra?

-una amiga de la familia…- espeto Sam antes de que yo hablara…- ella también acaba de tener un bebe hoy…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Isabella…- conteste antes que Sam, él, Laurent y yo nos quedamos mirando a Edward, su expresión era extraña, no la podía descifrar…

-su nombre… me es familiar ¿la conozco?

-s…

-no…- de nuevo Sam me interrumpió…- pero esa es la chica que persigue James, gracias a ella lo atraparemos…

-bien… ¿ella sabe que es una carnada?- pregunto Edward con ningún sentimiento en la voz…

-no, eso lo hará mas fácil…

-si, así será más fácil…- finalmente me volvió a mirar…- ¿Cuándo me voy entonces? ¿Cuándo mi familia es capaz de recibirme?

-tu familia esta en el hospital ahora, están pendientes de ellas, mañana las dan de alta, en la noche…- explique en voz baja…

-a esa hora puedes ir por Edward, o no, Edward… tu puedes llegar a esa casa ¿cierto?

-supongo, solo dime la dirección…- de nuevo se dirigió a mi…

-bien, esto será demasiado fácil…- se burlo Sam y me miró…- Jasper… gracias por aceptar participar en esto, ya te dije lo que debes y lo que no debes hacer y sobre todo lo que te haremos si haces algo mal…

-no recuerdo que me vayan a hacer algo, pero si tocas a Alice o ami hija, lo pagaras…

-¿amenazas a tu jefe?- inquirió con sorna, Sam…

-nada le pasará a mi hermana…- ahora habló Edward…- mierda, la cabeza me va a explotar otra vez…- ¿había recordado algo?- no recuerdo mucho de ti, Jasper, pero… espero que no seas un cobarde, mañana llegaré a esa casa y comenzara el plan…

-¿Cuál plan? El de usar a Bella como a una muñeca y luego dejar que le pase cualquier cosa…

-no le va a pasar nada…- espeto Sam

-eso espero… no creo que la gente lo soporte cuando sepa… la verdad…- miré directamente a los ojos a Edward, él frunció el ceño pero me sostuvo la mirada…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirió Edward…

-nada, nos vemos mañana, debo ver a mi familia y a Bella… te espero mañana en casa… solo te pido un favor…

-¿Qué quieres?

-ellos creen que estas muerto, todos, así que no hagas ninguna mierda de estupidez o todo se viene abajo y tu lo sabes Sam, deberías hablar con Edward antes de que todo comience…

-lo haré…- dijo Sam…- supongo que ya te vas…

-si…- espete y volví a mirar a Edward, seguía con el ceño fruncido y parecía como si pensara en algo o algo así…- me da gusto que estés bien, hermano…- Edward asintió lentamente, palmee su hombro, le dirigí una mirada de despedida a Laurent y una de odio a Sam, salí de ahí, con una cosa en la mente… ¿Qué iba a pasar mañana? Con la familia y con Bella…

* * *

**quee hayy mis queriidos lectoress, jejeje, esperoo que se la hayan pasadoo muuy biien en este diia de San Valentiin y para los que son solteros como yooo... viva laa viida en nuestra solteriiaa!!!! jajaja... Buenoo, que tal el capiituloo?? extrañooo?? lo sentii un poquiito de esa manera, pero bueno, haganmeloo saberr con sus reviewss... ^^!!! casii no dejan reviewss y esoo me entristecee aunque no lo creannn:((**

**espero y ahora sii me diigan que tall voyy, bueno o malo ya lo saben, dejenn su comentariio y porfiiz pasen a mis otras historiias: "many chances for love" y "love is written with blood"...**

**me despiido y nos vemos en la proxiima actualizaciion...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDE!!! REVIEWSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWSS!!!!!!**


	19. punto cero

**=punto cero =**

**Bella POV…**

Esta mañana pasó rápido, Carlisle nos dio la noticia que Alice y yo seriamos dadas de alta, y así fue como pasó, mi papá no se separaba de mí ni un segundo, igual que Esme, se lo agradecí ya que ella debía estar con su hija y no conmigo…

-Oh, Dios, quitar estos kilitos de más será un reto ¿cierto Bella?- inquirió Alice mirándome, yo estaba distraída mientras hacia reír a mi pequeño Eddy…

-oh… amm…- no sabia que decirle por que no escuché mucho… Rosalie comenzó a reírse…

-lo lamento mucho, Alice, pero, Bella no parece tener esos kilitos de mas, es mas, se ve bien, Bella deberías considerar quedarte con ese peso…- juro que mi quijada cayó gracias a sus palabras, Alice entre cerró los ojos y luego resoplo mirando a su bebe, se llamaba Anne…

-tienes razón, Bella, te tengo envidia…- comencé a reír por su ocurrencia y Rose junto con Emmet con igual…

Finalmente llegamos a casa, Emmet ayudo a su hermana a bajar y Jasper me ayudó a mí, fue entonces cuando me di cuneta de su rostro, sus ojos azules no tenían alegría, es más, Jasper parecía recién salido de un tumba, o como si le acabaran de dar una mala noticia, me decidí a esperar a que estuviéramos solos para comenzar a preguntar todo…

El resto de la tarde fue de lo mas divertido, Alice ya se había desesperado porque al parecer, la pequeña Anne tenia un caso de bipolaridad o algo así, solo duraba cinco minutos tranquila y luego comenzaba a llorar en busca de su papá, por supuesto Jasper iba con ella…

Yo, al contrario, estaba de lo más tranquila, Edward, dormía bastante, desde que habíamos llegado lo alimente solo dos veces y después se durmió, dejé a la familia por un rato y subí a mi habitación, me acomode con mi pequeño en brazos y lo observe dormir, era tan lindo, perfecto, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y tenia la boquita abierta en forma de "o", me reí por su carita mientras dormía; estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando mi papá entró…

-¿Bella? - me llamó, me incorporé un poco y el sonrió hacia su nieto…- igual de tranquilo que tú, Carlisle me dijo que Edward también era así…- baje la mirada al recordarlo, ¿Por qué la felicidad no podía durarme más?- amm… te tengo una sorpresa…- dijo y tomo mi mentón entre sus manos, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso era igual a decir "perdóname"… le devolví la sonrisa y moví la cabeza para que me dijera de una vez cual era la sorpresa… el se rió bajito y me tomo la mano invitando a levantarme…

-no lo voy a dejar solo aquí…- le dije mientras veía a mi hijo, él sonrió…

-en ese caso, me perderé de tu cara, yo me quedo a cuidar a mi perfecto nieto…- le sonreí…

-no, no te voy a dejar aquí también, esperare…

-no creo que tu sorpresa puedo esperar, es un poco desesperado…

-¿de que hablas?- inquirí… Rosalie entró a mi habitación…

-hola, lamento si interrumpo algo pero, Charlie, ya se desesperó, o al menos sabe fingirlo…

-¿de que hablan?- volví a preguntar…

-Rose, linda, ¿puedes quedarte aquí con Bella?- le pregunto mi papá…

-claro…- Charlie salió sin decirme nada y Rose se sentó a un lado de mi bebe, la mire con una ceja levantada y ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo, estuve a punto de hablar pero ella me ganó…- date una ducha, yo cuidare a Eddy, anda, Alice me pidió que te trajera tú nueva ropa…

-¿nueva?- inquirí y sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del closet, ¡por Dios!- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- inquirí en un susurro que era como si la estuviera amenazando, Rosalie comenzó a reír… sostuve la renda en las manos y juró que me puse colorada…

-es su nuevo método para recuperar la figura, bueno en tu caso, solo será reafirmar, pero tendrás que hacer ejercicio también…

-no me importa el físico, ya no importa…- dije lo último entre susurros y miré hacia el suelo…

-uno no sabe en estos días, los Romeos llegan en cualquier momento y estoy segura que tu serás muy feliz a partir de ahora, él hubiera querido que fuera así…

- no te entiendo…- puntualice con el ceño fruncido, ella me comenzó a empujar hacia el baño

-vamos, entra…- me arrojo el corsé que había tenido en mis manos, seguido de un pantalón negro, ah, lo olvidaba, también me arrojo la ropa interior, después cerro la puerta y yo me quede inmóvil en el baño; después de quince minutos o tal vez unos más debido a que estaba llorando bajo la regadera, volví a salir, ya vestida, bueno, semivestida ya que me faltaba el estúpido corsé…

-yo te ayudo…- dijo Rose y así lo hizo, agradecí que mínimo me dejara respirar, la deje que me peinara, aunque solo desenredo mi cabello y nada más, le rogué que no me maquillara y al final accedió, finalmente me obligo a mirarme al espejo, vaya no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, casi desconozco a m propio reflejo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro, la vi ir hacia mi bebe y después lo tomó en brazos, casi la asesinó, Eddy se podía despertar, ella rodó los ojos cuando vio mi expresión y pasó a mi lado…- vamos, acompáñame…

-deja a mi hijo ya, Rosalie…- le espeté caminando a prisa detrás de ella, era genial haber tenido a mi bebe por parto natural, casi no tenia ninguna molestia… Rose entró a la habitación de Anne, la bebe estaba durmiendo y también me dio miedo despertarla, Rose coloco a mi bebe al lado de nuestra sobrina y me sonrió…

-lo ves, ambos tranquilos, ni siquiera parecen que sean Cullen…- sonreí por su idea…- con esto, escucharemos todo lo que pase aquí, hasta el zumbido de un mosca, el otro esta en el comedor, otro en la cocina, y otro lo trae Alice…- dijo señalando una bocina a un lado de la cuna de los bebes…

-no voy a dejar a mi hijo junto a una bocina…- me cruce de brazos, ella resoplo y se puso seria…

-ok, Isabella, vas a bajar las malditas escaleras si o si, hay alguien que te espera…

-¿Quién?- pregunte…

-vamos…- jalo mi brazo y juntas bajamos casi corriendo, Charlie nos intercepto antes y me tapo los ojos…

-papá, por favor…- comencé a hablar mientras Rosalie y él me guiaban para caminar- déjame ver… ya no soy una niña…- agregue, se escucharon risas…

-pero sigues siendo una terca ¿cierto?- era él, ¿estaba aquí?...

Mi papá me dejo libre y Rose igual, entonces lo vi, estoy segura que jamás me había sentido tan feliz, a excepción obvia de ayer cuando nació mi bebe, él estaba aquí, mi mejor amigo…

-¡¿Jake?!- musite, el sonrió y camino hacia mi, yo me acerque con paso rápido y deje que me abrazar, me hizo girar con él y al final me abrazo mas fuerte…

-Bells… preciosa, perdóname, por favor… soy un imbécil, lo lamento tanto, pequeña…- me beso la frente, sabia a que se refería cuando dijo esto, a aquella noche en que todo comenzó… cuando lo vi por primera vez y cuando dejé a mi amigo…

-todo esta bien…- susurre y lo volví a abrazar…

-ya me contaron la buena nueva… quiero ver a es pequeño, sí es igual a ti, entonces es hermoso y si no, pues… no se que diré…- todos comenzaron a reírse y yo sonreí mas…

-claro que lo veras…- Alice comenzó a hablar…- pero, antes debemos avisarles algo…- agrego, vi que Jasper la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él… Esme y Carlisle esperaron, al igual que los demás, Alice y Jasper compartieron una sonrisa y finalmente habló uno…

-le acabo de proponer matrimonio a Alice…- dijo Jazz enrojecido…

-y yo dije que si…- grito Alice y lo beso en la boca, la familia comenzó a felicitarlo, Jake también lo hizo, ellos ya se conocían de antes así que no fue extraño, el momento que estaba esperando llegó…

-¿Jasper? Necesito hablar contigo…- le dije a mi amigo cuando fue mi turno de felicitarlo…- en privado…- agregue…

Él se disculpo con los demás al igual que yo i me guio hasta llegar al jardín…

Me quede parada frente a él, esperando que dijera algo pero eso no pasaba…

-¿de que quieres hablar Bells?- pregunto con una sonrisa fingida…

-¿Qué me ocultas?- pregunte sin más…

- perdona, no te entiendo…- bajo la mirada cuando dijo todo esto…

-te conozco, y quiero que me digas todo, Jasper yo soy la única que sabe lo mismo que tu, que estuvo ahí, quiero saber la verdad… Jasper, por favor…- me acerqué a él y lo cerré mi puño en su camisa, arrugando el cuello…- ¿Qué pasó con él?- lágrimas comenzaron a salir, él se mantuvo con la boca entreabierta y no aparto la mirada de mi ni un solo segundo y yo tampoco lo hice…- ¿Qué ha pasado en esto nueve meses? ¿Por qué estas así?

-yo…

-no estas feliz… y se que no es por tus decisiones respecto a Alice, es por otra cosa… ¿sabes algo que debas decirme?

-Bella… - comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente…- si…- suspiro…- hay algo que tu no sabes…

-¿respecto a que?- me separe un poco de él…- ¿Edward?- pregunte con voz quebrada… Jasper no me contestaba y estuvo en silencio unos minutos…- ¡dime de un maldita vez Jasper!- le grite con un nudo en la garganta…

-no importa Bella, lo sabrás esta noche…

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-solo espera otro par de horas o tal vez minutos, no lo se… debe llegar…

-¿Quién? ¿Laurent? ¿Sam? ¿Ellos me explicaran que pasó? Tú también lo sabes y yo lo quiero saber, ¿con quien mas hablarías si no es conmigo? Soy la única que sabe toda la verdad, todo sobre él…- comencé a jadear debido a los sollozos…

-no eres la única, Emmet esta enterado de todo…- me quede boquiabierta por lo que había dicho…

-¿Emmet? ¿Él sabia de mi captura? ¿Sabia lo que yo tenia con Edward?

-no del todo, pero él sabia que Edward estaba vivo, y sabe también lo que va a pasar esta noche, yo se lo conté esta mañana, por eso decidí pedirle matrimonio a Alice, se que ella, al igual que tu me guardaran resentimiento después…

-no te entiendo… ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?- pregunté, él me abrazo con fuerza y lo escuché sollozar sobre mi cabeza…

-hoy veras todo, pero Bella…- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos…- prométeme, que mañana, serás capaz de escuchar todas las explicaciones que yo te de, todas y cada una y que no me odiaras…

-¿Por qué no me explicas ahora?

-no es el momento… promételo…- exigió y yo asentí…

-lo prometo, pero Jazz, sea lo que sea, yo nunca te odiaría…- me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar…

Caminamos de vuelta a la casa, Alice nos dijo que estaba por comenzar la cena, ambas caminamos hacia allí con las manos juntas y con Jasper detrás, cuando llegamos Emmet y Rose gritaron como signo de felicitación y vi que el comedor estaba adornado, en la mesa estaban los platillos favoritos de Alice y míos y había unas cajas de regalos en el centro…

-oh, gracias…- chillo Alice abrazando a Jasper, él la recibió en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla…

-gracias, de verdad…- dije en voz baja, Carlisle camino hacia mi para abrazarme pero de un momento a otro unos fuertes brazos me rodearon…

-felicidades nueva mamá…- susurro Jake en mi odio, comencé a reír y me gire para poder abrazarlo… sentí como me alejaba un poco de los demás para estar un poco mas en privado- tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis abrazos, nunca te volveré a dejar sola…

-no fue tu culpa, Jake…

-eso no cambia nada, eso te hizo conocerlo y mírate ahora….- lo mire directo a los ojos… ¿acaso ya sabia de Edward?

-lo amaba, sí acaso quieres saber…- conteste…

-lo se… pero ahora es mi turno de cuidarte…

-no es necesario… además yo tengo que cuidar a mi bebe…

-y yo t ayudare, siempre he querido ser padre…

-Jake, apenas tienes 24 años, aun tienes tiempo…- dije con una sonrisa…

-si lo se, pero… ¿me dejaras estar a tu lado?

-Jake… él era….- trate de decirle que Edward era todo para m pero él me interrumpió…

-ya lo se, aun no termino, te iba a decir que me darás estar a tu lado, como el mejor amigo que siempre he sido…

-eso suena bien…- nos volvimos a abrazar y después volvimos con los demás…

La cena fue de lo mejor, aunque Alice y yo no queríamos comer mucho, Rose logró que mi autoestima bajara y ahora me preocupaba por los estúpidos "kilitos"… tuvimos tres falsas alarmas respecto a los bebes, ya que Alice tenia la bocina entre nosotras porque estábamos sentadas juntas…

Yo los fui a ver por unos minutos y ambos seguían durmiendo, Rose de nuevo fue por mi ya que yo me quede observándolos; una vez en la sala comenzamos a abrir los obsequios, tanto Alice como yo quedamos encantada con todo y mi amiga me dijo que mientras la habitación de Eddy estuviera lista, él dormiría con Anne… yo no tuve mas que decirle sí…

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando comencé a sentir sueño, estaba muy cansada, me di cuenta que Jasper estaba muy inquieto y Emmet no se quedaba atrás, mi papá estaba a punto de irse a casa y Jake decidió acceder a la invitación de Esme a quedarse dormir en la mansión Cullen…

Seguimos charlando un rato más y aproveche que me senté a un lado de Jasper por un momento…

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte, él miró primero al suelo y después a mí…

-Bella… recuerdas que hace un rato te dije que…

El timbre comenzó a sonar, todos nos quedamos quietos ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora? Jasper se levanto del asiento al instante…

-yo abro…- anuncio, trate de seguirlo pero me detuve para mirar a Emmet, el tenia los ojos en mí y estaba serio, Jake se acerco a mí y se escuchó que Jasper abría la puerta…

Estaba a punto de recoger los nuevos obsequios cuando alguien soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, miré a Rose que era la que lo provocó, luego vi a Alice, la cual estaba blanca…

-chicos, quien…- Esme dejó caer lo que traía en las manos y entonces fue cuando yo me giré hacia lo que estaban mirando…

Mi mundo se vino abajo, mi corazón se detuvo y no dejé que el aire entrara a mis pulmones, mi cuerpo comenzó a flaquear y esa extraña sensación volvió, la corriente atravesó mi cuerpo en segundos, pero no era satisfacción, ahora no sabia que era… sentí las miradas de todos puestas en mí, y entonces un jadeo salió de mis labios seguidos de un lágrima…

-buenas noches…- dijo él y el palpitar recobró su curso, la corriente se hizo mas intensa y esos orbes esmeralda se encontraron los míos en medio de un mirada de indiferencia por su parte…

* * *

**Liiztoo, he aquii el siguiiente capiitulo, espero de todo corazon y les haya gustadooo jajajaja, aunque lo hicee en la nocheeee...;D Buenoo, denme sus opiniones, acerca de que quiieren que pasee xq' el siguiente capiitulo esta hasta la mitad pero quiiero saberr sus opinioness obvviiamenntee, buenoo, pasen a mis otras historias, en esta y las otras dos acabo de actualizar: "Many Chances For Love" y "Love is written with blood" ...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE^^!!! REVIEWSSSS!!!**

**REVIEWSSS!!!!!**


	20. recuerdos

**=recuerdos=**

**Edward POV…**

-¿todo te ha quedado claro, Edward?- preguntó por enésima vez, Sam…- actúa normal, como si regresaras a casa pide disculpas y no lo se… sí ellos piensas que estas muerto tú solo debes decir que fue un malentendido…- curvé mis labios en una sonrisa burlona cuando terminó de hablar, vaya que este tipo era poco sutil…

-ya lo he entendido…- espeté en voz baja, miré a Laurent, mi mejor amigo, estaba a mi lado y seguía serio, desde que Jasper había venido a la mansión, él se veía ausente, como sí pensara en otra cosa… ya quisiera yo pensar en otra cosa pero por una puta mierda no me acuerdo de nada...- ¿debo irme ya?- pregunte al aire…

-si… es tarde pero ya es hora… ya lo sabes… la…

-misión esta en mis manos…- musite con burla mientras interrumpía a Sam, él esperó un sonido con la garganta…- solo quiero encontrar al imbécil de James…- agregue escupiendo las palabras, de algo estaba seguro, él era el único idiota que tenia la culpa de mi falta de memoria, una faceta que me hacia agonizar de dolor de cabeza cuando recordaba algo…

-si, debes hacerlo, recuerda que él mato a tu antigua novia…- solté un gruñido bajo por lo que me había dicho, pero Laurent hizo un sonido de sorpresa y negación al mismo tiempo, Sam y yo lo miramos pero él solo me observaba a mí… en ese momento Sam palmeo mi hombro…

-anda… comenzamos el juego, chico…- asentí y me despedí de ambos, Sam me había dado la dirección de la supuesta mansión así que no se me hizo difícil llegar, el trayecto fue tranquilo ya que la noche estaba en su mejor punto…

"_Edward"…_ di un respingo en el asiento cuando escuché esa voz… ¿Qué demonios? La cabeza comenzó a dolerme como si estuviera quemándose por dentro, sujeté con fuerza el volante y traté de mantenerme tranquilo… pero ¿de quien era la voz? Una voz sedosa y ronca, me agradó mucho… tomé grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarme y finalmente lo logré… comencé a ver una desviación, la seguí, ya casi llegaba a mi destino; una enorme mansión apareció frente a mí y sentí una extraña sensación en mi interior, nunca me supe explicar de que era pero aún así no me detuve, ya estaba en esto y debía terminarlo… sobre todo, debía vengarme…

El portón automático se abrió cuando llegue y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del Porshe… antes de tocar el timbre escuché unas risas… debían extrañarme mucho como para divertirse…já…

Di tres golpes secos a la puerta y el ruido del interior cesó… medio minutos después Jasper abrió la puerta…

-¿Qué te ha dicho Sam?- pregunto sin si quiera saludar…

-lo fundamental, se lo que haré, no lo voy a echar a perder, Jasper…

-¿recordaste algo más? ¿Lograste recordarme?- no se para que demonios me preguntaba esto…

-un poco… halamos de eso luego, tal vez dentro de unas horas, ahora… déjame pasar…- musité seriamente…- él miró hacia el suelo y luego habló muy bajo…

-no hagas daño a nadie…- me susurró, lo miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿para que tanta mierda de "actúa normal"? Sam me lo había repetido y ahora Jasper otra vez…

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y caminé a un lado de Jasper, se detuvo antes de ser visible a los demás solo para echarme una mirada de cautela…

Fue entonces cuando los vi, todos reunidos, una chica rubia, bastante guapa por así decirlo soltó un jadeo cuando me vio… pero ella no fue la única sorprendida… ahí estaba mi padre… tenia los ojos casi fuera de las orbitas… entonces entró ella, mi madre…

-chiscos quien era…- las cajas que traía en las manos cayeron al suelo cuando ella me miró… vi a mi hermana, estaba hermosa… y mi hermano no parecía sorprendido, estaba serio y observo cautelosamente a una chica a la que aun no le había visto la cara, ella estaba a un lado de un tipo moreno que era de mi altura y tal vez de mi edad… entonces ella se giró, pareció palidecer hasta quedar completamente blanca… soltó un jadeo y vi como una lagrima rozaba su mejilla… _"Edward"… _Esa maldita voz volvió y fruncí el ceño mientras trataba de controlar el dolor de cabeza…

-buenas noches…- dije con voz fría y seria… casi indiferente… no se como pasó pero ella captó mi atención… me quede estancado en su mirada… triste, confusa, preocupada, alegre… ¿Qué era? Aunque también parecía asustada, el tipo moreno la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él, entonces mi padre camino hacia mí…

-¿Edward?- inquirió, yo lo miré sin sentimiento alguno en el rostro, pero aun así sonreí…- hijo, mío…- sus brazo rodearon mi muy fortalecido torso y no tuve más que regresarle el gesto…

Mi madre soltó un sollozo y vino a abrazarme, muy fuerte, evidentemente yo también la abracé… pero, maldita sea, me parecían extraños, bueno, todos menos Jasper…

Alice no se movía, ni tampoco me quitaba los ojos de encima, entonces yo intervine…

-Alice…- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella jadeo con un sollozo atrapado… camine hacia ella y sin ninguna explicación la abrace… mi hermana se quedo inmóvil por un momento pero después de eso comenzó a llorar en mis brazos, con sus brazos fuertemente ceñidos a mi cintura…

Me separé de ella después de un momento… y las preguntas comenzaron a llegar…

-hijo, creí que tú…

-¿estaba muerto? Si, lo se, un mal entendido…- demonios, actúa normal, estaba siendo demasiado indiferente y Carlisle se dio cuenta…

-¿mal entendido? Pero… hijo… ¿Qué pasa? Au no haz dicho nada de Be…

-Carlisle…- dijo Jasper casi en un grito al mismo tiempo que lo interrumpía…- no… no… amm… Edward debe…- Jasper me observo con el rabillo del ojo…

-desearía descansar, padre… lamento si fui un inoportuno pero… quería ver a mi familia y…- sonreí como si tratara de ser gracioso…- agradecería que me dieran hospedaje esta noche… pero si soy un estorbo me puedo ir, mañana podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras…

-no, hijo, no eres un molestia, oh Edward, te he extrañado tanto, mi amor…- Esme volvió a abrazarme y yo le sonreí…

-si… eh… él quiere descansar…- ¿Emmet habló?

-yo… debo hablar contigo Carlisle…- espetó Jasper en voz baja… no me había dado cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente… el tipo moreno, el otro señor y tampoco esa chica de cabello castaño había dicho nada… a decir verdad ella parecía estar en otro mundo ¿estaba enferma? O ¿Qué tenia en mi contra?

-esta bien…- contesto Carlisle… después me miró a mi…- Bella, tu también debes venir… esto te incluye…- ¿Bella? Así que ella era la famosa Bella… ¿Qué tenia que ver ella conmigo? No la recordaba para nada, ni si quiera de mi inmunda infancia…

Bella… me observó por segunda vez y yo le sostuve la mirada… algo paso en mi mente… un recuerdo… mis manos recorrían la piel mas suave que hubiera sentido en mi vida y besaba los labios de alguien… de nuevo, parecía como si me acabaran de dar cientos de golpes en la cabeza…

-¿para que?- preguntó la chica… esa voz… era tan parecida a la de…

-es importante…- espetó Jasper…- ¿recuerdas lo que te había dicho?

-¿Es esto?- inquirió en voz alta y se separo del tipo que la estaba tocando, se acercó a mí con pasos decididos ¿Qué se creía? Me incline hacia atrás y fruncí el ceño mientras la observaba andar… vaya… no estaba del todo mal…- ¿Edward?- dijo mi nombre con bastante claridad…

-Bella… por favor…- Jasper caminó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo pero ella logró apartarse de Jasper y terminó de acercarse a mí, sus ojos se veían vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar…- dije que necesitaba hablar contigo…- la voz de Jasper se hizo de ultratumba, mi hermana lo miró asustada, al parecer eso le molesto… Emmet llegó a mí a lado y palmeó mi hombro para que lo siguiera fuera de la escena… Bella mantuvo su mirada puesta en mí hasta que Jasper termino de remolcarla a su lado…

**Bella POV…**

¿Esto era una broma? Rogaba a Dios que esto solo fuera un sueño y en todo caso una pesadilla, no me importaba cual de los dos era, esto no podía ser real, porque él estaba aquí… ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Mi mente comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese horrible día, el tormento al que fui obligada a pasar sin estar a su lado, sin que él me dijera cuanto me amaba y cuanto era capaz de hacer para mantenernos a salvo a mí y a mi hijo… ahora, ni siquiera me recordaba, me miraba con indiferencia, como si yo nunca hubiera existido en su vida…

-quiero que me expliques todo, Jasper… ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! ¡¿Por qué?!- comencé a gritar como desesperada- ¡sabias como estaba! ¡Lo sabias! ¡Y decidiste callar!

-Bella, basta…

-no… eres un mentiroso, confié en ti, pensé que tú… que eras capaz de decírmelo, me ocultaste algo por lo que yo hubiera dado la vida… maldición Jasper, me ocultaste e que Edward estaba vivo…- dejé de gritar porque un fuerte sollozo salió de mis labios, Carlisle se acerco a mi y me rodeo con un brazo pero yo me separe de él con un movimiento brusco, seguía llorando, pero no por tristeza, era la pura desesperación, la impotencia que sentía en este momento…

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza y me fui a sentar al sofá de Carlisle…

-lo lamento…-. Volvió a hablar Jasper, pero solo fue un susurro…- y también por ti Carlisle… yo, me acabo de enterar hace poco…

-no te creo nada, eres un maldito mentiroso- espeté son quiera darle tiempo de hablar y es que no quería dárselo, me sentía mal…

-Bella… por favor…- comenzó a explicar…- Carlisle, esto es mas grave de lo que pensamos…

-¿de que hablas? ¿Mi hijo esta mal? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Jasper, yo tampoco entiendo, él llegó diciendo que todo fue un mal entendido, una muerte no puede ser un malentendido…- escuchaba que decía Carlisle, yo tenia la vista hacia el suelo y mis manos sostenían mi cabeza…

-lo se… yo… bueno… lo importante es que esta vivo, no es necesario entrar en detalles, yo ya te había dicho en que trabajaba Edward, Carlisle y tu mismo me dijiste que no lo odiarías por eso…

-y no lo hago… solo quiero la verdad…- repitió Carlisle con voz serena…

-luego hablaremos de eso, cuando Edward se recupere completamente…

-¿a que te refieres?- esta vez si lo miré cuando hablé…- ¿esto es temporal? ¿Él me va a recordar?

-no lo sabemos al cien por ciento, Bella… pero, no podemos decirle nada, el doctor que lo atendió dijo que si le contábamos todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo si le contamos que él tiene un hijo y que su novia esta viva, pues… podría sufrir una crisis nerviosa y en casos peores podría morir…

-¿Cómo?- Carlisle estaba tan perplejo como yo… ¿morir? ¿Era yo capaz de soportar esto por él?...- pero… yo puedo tratarlo, Edward volverá a ser el mismo, lo se…

-Carlisle, por el momento, me refiero a que… le demos un tiempo… no lo se, tal vez un mes para que su mente haga un poco de trabajo y después ya intervienes…

-¿Qué va a pasar entonces?- pregunto Carlisle…- ¿Qué hay de Bella? ¿Qué hay de mi nieto?- sentí como me estrujaban el corazón cuando menciono a mi hijo, ¿Cómo lo soportaría por él?

-Bella… es por el bien de Edward, se que te duele pero… no siempre será así… todo va a terminar…- Jasper parecía decir palabras entre líneas y entonces fue cuando comencé a atar cabos_…"todo va a terminar"…_

-yo… no quiero hablar de eso ahora, Jasper… esto es casi imposible de creer y… la verdad, solo quiero estar sola… Carlisle, por favor, ¿podrías decirle a Jake y a mi padre que subí a descansar?

-claro hija…- contesto, comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero Carlisle tomo mi mano…- todo saldrá bien…- cuantas veces no había escuchado esa frase… y cuantas veces no se volvió realidad, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir de allí y subir las escaleras casi corriendo…

Llegue a la habitación de los bebes, ambos estaban durmiendo, no quería separarme de mi pequeño pero mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar… ¿ahora que demonios me pasaba? Le di n beso a mi hijo y camine lento hacia el exterior, sentí un mareo bastante fuerte pero aun así continué…

Alguien venia bajando de la tercera planta así que me moví mas rápido, no quería ver a nadie… en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación, me giré y de un portazo la cerré, las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme otra vez así que me desplome en la cama y cerré los ojos… no me di cuenta que estaba dormida hasta que comencé a tener pesadillas…

-_Edward, vuelve_…- decía yo en mi subconsciente…- ¡_Edward! ¡Escúchame! Abre los ojos… por favor, no me dejes_…- la pesadilla que no había tenido en meses volvió a mi mente y no sabia que hacer_…- Edward_…- comencé a llorar y gritar como una histérica, agitaba el cuerpo sin vida de Edward mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo su cuerpo… el sueño cambió…

-_pagaras por él, Isabella_…- las asquerosas manos de James me despojaron de mi ropa mientras yo estaba inmóvil sobre esa cama…- _esta muerto_…- una risa burlona le siguió a sus palabras y yo solté un grito mientras, agitada y jadeante abrí los ojos y senté en la cama…

Miré la habitación en penumbra y observe que ya eran las dos de la madrugada… toque mi frente con una mano y solté un sollozo bajo cubriendo mi boca, trate de volverme a dormir, pero eso ya era imposible…

Decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina… Alice me había dicho una vez que cuando era pequeña se escabullía a la cocina por un vaso de elche cuando tenia pesadillas, tal vez eso podría funcionar conmigo ahora…

No había ninguna luz encendida, primero pasé a ver a los bebes y ambos seguían dormidos… bajé las escaleras lentamente… no me preocupe por encender la luz de la cocina, la luz natural de la Luna bañaba esa habitación…

Me acomodé en un asiento y me puse a pensar, a recordar cualquier momento que me pudiera hacer feliz, pero por mas que lo intentara no llegaba ninguno, por cada pensamiento alegre le seguía un triste…

Un chasquido se escuchó en el pasillo… _"todo va a terminar", _las palabras de Jasper resonaron en mi mente… ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Había alguna cosa inconclusa? Si, y debía ser grave… entonces sentí todo mi cuerpo agarrotado, si había una cosa inconclusa, mi propia muerte, James había escapado y yo era su objetivo… otro chasquido se escuchó y comencé a tener miedo, ¿era él? ¿Había venido por mí? ¿Cómo me había encontrado?

-¿James?- demonios, Isabella, a que persona se le ocurre llamar a su propio asesino… nadie me contesto pero escuche pasos…

Me levanté del asiento lentamente y caminé igual de lento hacia la puerta de la cocina, la puerta se abrió de repente y logre sofocar el grito que iba a dar… allí, frente a mí estaba él…

-lamento si te asuste…- dijo con esa voz que tanto extrañaba… traté de contestar pero sentí como si se hiciera un nudo en mi garganta…- ¿Bella, cierto?- vamos, di algo…

-s…si… n…no te preocupes, no me asustaste…- logré decir al final…

-yo creo que si…- camino hacia mi y yo me separé, estar cerca de él no terminaría bien para mí…- no te haré daño…- agregó al ver que retrocedí…

-lo se…- conteste en voz baja…- lo siento, debo ir a…

-si no te importa…- me interrumpió…- quisiera saber porque mencionaste el nombre de James hace unos minutos… ¿lo conoces?

Me quedé callada por un largo rato…

-s…si… pero no quiero hablar de eso…

-¿podría saber de donde lo conoces?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido…

-eh…- lo dude por un momento…- él ordeno mi… secuestro, de ahí lo conozco…

-oh… yo, lo lamento, no lo sabia…- ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? No quise averiguar…- él mató a la persona que mas amaba…- ¿Qué? ¿Quién le había dicho tal mentira? Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que aquí estaba yo, viva, la persona que amaba estaba frente a él, pero eso era imposible…

-yo…- comencé a jadear…

-tu voz es familiar para mí… ¿nos conocíamos de antes?- preguntó con total indiferencia y mi mundo se vino abajo…- ¿yo te salvé o algo así? Mi jefe me había dicho que había salvado a una chica pero la verdad no lo recuerdo… ¿eres tu esa chica?

-am… escucha… de verdad…- la voz se me quebró…- no me gusta hablar de eso, porque por si no lo sabes, toda mi vida se volvió un desastre desde ese día…

-¿un desastre? ¿Qué te pasó ahí? ¿Te lastimaron?- demonios, porque no dejaba de preguntar…- dime, puedes confiar en mí…

-no quiero hablar de…

-¿James, te hizo daño?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero sin ningún sentimiento de enojo en la voz… era tan natural, como si me estuviera preguntando acerca de lo que había echo a lo largo del día…- ¿Bella?- volvió a hablar, no lo aguante más y sin responder nada salí corriendo de ahí, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y en cuanto estuve dentro de mi habitación me desplome la cama y espere el sueño mientras lloraba de desesperación…

* * *

**Aquii esta el otroo capii, espero y les hayaa gustadoo,, buueno hoy no tengoo mucho que deciir, pero les tengo un aviiso, los siguiientes capiitulos los subire mas o menos uno cada semana o asii, lo que psa es que estoyy en una olimpiiada de Fisiica y pues el profeee nos da clases a todaa horaa, ya entenderann jejejeje, peroo por favorr sigann leyendoo, y pasen a mis otras historiass: "Love is written with blood" y "Many Chances For Love" ... no se les olviide darme sus oopiinioness...reviewwsss..:;D**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE!!! REVIEWSSSS;D**

**REVIEWSSSSSS^^!!!**


	21. expliquenme

**=explíquenme =**

**Edward POV…**

Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, pero esa no fue la razón, era un maldito dolor de cabeza, últimamente se hacían cada vez mas periódicos y la verdad dolía bastante… cogí mi reloj que estaba sobre el buro, ya eran las diez de la mañana… vaya, al menos si dormí un poco…

-sigue durmiendo…- escuche que alguien decía a fuera de la habitación en la que me encontraba… creo que era la voz de Emmet…

-¿Y Alice y Bella?- pregunto una mujer, tal vez era Rosalie…

Ejercicio, Alice la obligo, ya sabes como se pone…- no se porque pero esas palabras lograron hacerme sonreír, la chica resoplo y ya no se escuchó nada más…

Salí de mi habitación mientras me ponía la camisa encima… al parecer cada miembro de la familia estaba ocupado haciendo sus cosas porque no me encontré con nadie, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuché que un bebe lloraba… vamos ¿Qué me costaba ver que pasaba? Tal vez era el bebe de mi hermana… o tal vez era el otro, mandé al caño esos pensamientos y caminé hacia la habitación…

Cuando entré me di cuenta cual era la razón del llanto, la hija de Alice estaba casi encima del otro bebe, el cual estaba llorando en busca de espacio, sonreí ante tal escena y sin detenerme a pensar acomodé a mi sobrina un poco alejada del niño, pero igual seguía llorando… ¿ahora que hacia? No recordaba haber cuidado de un bebe cuando mi mente funcionaba bien, pero, ese niño parecía todo un ángel… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso?

-shhh… ya tranquilo…- susurré y el atrapo uno de mis dedos cuando puse mi mano en su cabecita… una corriente pasó por mi cuerpo… ¿Qué demonios era eso? El bebe abrió los ojos y se podría decir que lo que vi me sorprendió, tenía ojos verdes, igual a míos… de un momento a otro se calló y solo se dedicó a mirarme, yo también lo hacia, era increíble como se había callado en tal solo segundos ¿Estaría enfermo? No, no lo parecía, además, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí, como el que había visto en la mujer extraña, en Bella… por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella salió huyendo cuando quería charlar con ella… esa platica me la debía todavía…

-yo creo que todo esta bien… ya no llora…- la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mi ensoñación y gire mi rostro hacia la puerta, Alice entró sonriendo y Bella la seguía también con una sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa, podría jurar que el color se le fue de la cara cuando me vio tan cerca de su hijo ¿Qué ahora no podía ni hacer eso? Debía hablar con Jasper acerca de esa chica…- oh… hola Edward, pensamos que estabas dormido…- se explico mi hermana…

-lo oí llorar y…

-lamento si te despertó…- sentenció Bella al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia mi o mejor dicho hacia su hijo, en cuanto sentí que su manita dejaba la mía experimente un hueco… como si una pieza faltara… bien, Edward, no mas medicamentos desde ahora, fue mi nota mental… Bella no me miró en ningún momento, pasó a mi lado con su hijo en brazos y Alice se quedo quieta mirándome…

-¿hice algo mal?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido…

-oh, no…no lo creo…- contestó un poco nerviosa…- ella, es… bueno… ya estaba molesta, la obligue a hacer ejercicio esta mañana…

-ah ya veo…- me recargue en un buro alto mientras veía a mi hermana atender a su hija…

- ¿estaban llorando cuando llegaste?- preguntó mi hermana con una sonrisa, como si tratara de hacerme platica pero al parecer le costaba mucho hacerlo…

-solo el otro niño, al parecer tu hija lo estaba aplastando…- Alice se echó una risita y yo la seguí sin saber porque…

-se llama Anne…- dijo entre risas…- y el bebe de Bella es…- titubeo por un momento…- se llama Edward…

-¿Edward?- inquirí algo confundido, ya era bastante extraño que ese bebe tuviera mi mismo color de ojos y ahora el mismo nombre…- ¿Por qué lo llamó así?

-eh…- mi hermana comenzó a tartamudear pero después habló otra vez…- ¿y yo que soy, eh? Con que a mi no me preguntas porque el nombre de mi hija… no lo puedo creer…- me eche a reír cuando ella me reclamó por eso, y yo le hice un seña ara que me dijera el porque del nombre…- a Jazz y a mí nos gusta ese nombre, además es parecido al mío…

-es lindo…- acepté… bostecé y ella me miró con nostalgia…- ¿sucede algo?

-Ed…- su voz se quebró y adiviné lo que estaba por pasar…- te he extrañado tanto, hermanito…

La estreché en mis brazos cuando fue el momento y esperé a que dejara de llorar para separarme, no era incomodo pero no me gustaba ver llorar a la mujeres, me hacia sentir estúpido… afortunadamente Jasper hizo acto de presencia…

-vaya… que lindo cuadro…- se burló, Alice se separo de mi limpiándose las lagrimas…- ¿ejercicio tan temprano, amor?- inquirió mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero Alice fue mas rápida y tomo a su hija en brazos…

-debo estar en forma ¿no? Oigan chicos, el desayuno ya esta listo… ¿vamos juntos?- inquirió…

-no, Alice… debo hablar primero con Edward…- contesto Jasper, Alice nos miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido pero al final salió de la habitación…- bien, no hablaré aquí, hay bocinas por toda la casa… por los bebes, tu sabes…- asentí por su explicación y después vi tres diferentes wolkie-toquis en esa habitación, salí después de él y lo seguí hasta la tercera planta.

Me sorprendió ve esa parte de la casa, parecía totalmente independiente al resto, aquí solo había tres habitaciones, aunque solo vi una, en la que Jasper casi me obligo a entrar…

-¿y bien?- inquirí mientras él no dejaba de observarme…- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?- pregunto sin más, un momento ¿Qué le hice? Absolutamente nada…- ella estaba bien en la mañana y luego la vimos bajar casi corriendo con Edward en sus brazos…

-¿Por qué ese bebe tiene mi nombre, Jasper?- pregunté mientras lo interrumpía, él se quedó callado y bajó la mirada…- ¿Jasper?

-no…no lo se, tal vez le gusta ese nombre…- escuché una risa en mi mente y lleve mi mano derecha a la cabeza, esa risa fue demasiado real y además hermosa, era melodiosa y feliz…- ¿Edward estas bien?

La risa en mi mente continuó y ahora escuchaba la mía, el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y entonces pensé en los penetrantes ojos verdes de ese bebe…

-¿Edward?- la voz de Jasper se me hizo bastante lejana…

_-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto una voz suave… la mas suave del mundo y era parecida a la de ella…_

_-por esto…- fui capaz de contestar, toque la piel suave y después acaricie sus labios con los míos…- ¿aun quieres mi nombre?- pregunté en voz baja…_

_-dime…- pidió aquella mujer que se podría decir me estaba volviendo loco, aun no veía su cara y la verdad ni siquiera su cuerpo, solo sentía y escuchaba…_

_-Edward…- fue lo único que conteste y volví a tocar sus labios…_

-¿Edward? Hombre, contéstame…- la voz de Jasper regreso y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo ¿a que hora había caído?

…_- vete…- espeté con voz fría…_

_-no te voy a dejar…- contesto y seguido de esto se escucho un disparo… _

El recuerdo desapareció, la risa retumbo en mis oídos y de nuevo sentí la suave piel que recorrían mis manos…

_-¡Edward! – ¿Qué acaso esto nunca terminaría? Ella gritaba mi nombre, desesperada…- ¡no! ¡No! ¡Edward! –alguien soltó una carcajada y ella comenzó a llora mientras sentía mi cuerpo helarse y mi fuerza fallar…_

-¡Basta!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y me incorporé del suelo, coloque mi cabeza entre las manos y esperé a que el dolor se pasara, pero eso no sucedía, la cabeza me dolía mucho mas ahora… malditos recuerdos, ni siquiera fui capaz de ver, solo escuchaba… ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

-Edward, vamos…- los brazos de Edward tomaron los miso pero yo traté de incorporarme solo… no quería mostrarme vulnerable…- déjame ayudar…

-no…- dije entre jadeos…- no, no… ¡Maldición, no!- no entendía porque estaba gritando…

-¿recordaste algo? ¿Edward? ¿La recodaste?- no sabia de quien me hablaba, al parecer él si la conocía…

-no se…- jadee, pero el dolor comenzó a pasar…- ella… ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Quién? Edward, no entiendo…- explicó Jasper, al fin lo miré y me di cuenta que estaba preocupado…

-esa voz…- volví a jadear y entonces, sin ninguna explicación el rostro de esa extraña chica vino a mi mente… su voz, era bastante parecida, a decir verdad eran casi idénticas, pero su risa, nunca la había escuchado reír…

-¿Qué voz?- inquirió Jasper mas serio… comencé a caminar hacia la puerta…

-Bella…- susurré y allí de la habitación, casi corrí escaleras abajo y sentía los pasos de Jasper detrás de mí…

Llegue a la cocina… Rosalie estaba ahí…

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- le pregunté, ella apenas me iba a contestar cuando ella apareció, parecía un ángel con ese vestido blanco a la altura de las rodillas, Emmet venia detrás de ella, pero aun así no dude en aclararlo todo… camine decididamente hacia ella…

-Edward., basta, ella no…- escuché hablar a Jasper… Bella se quedo inmóvil…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté con voz de ultratumba hacia ella, la tome de los brazos con fuerza, ella no se movió, simplemente me miraba de una forma que no podía descifrar- contesta, Isabella… ¿Qué eras tu para mi?

-Edward…- Emmet camino hacia nosotros pero yo me aleje junto con Bella ya que la jalé de los hombros, ella soltó un jadeo y adivine que la había lastimado, aun así no la solté…

-dímelo… ¿de donde me conoces?

-suéltame…- dijo con voz entre cortada… yo no le hice caso y comenzó a llorar en mis brazos…- déjame ir, por favor…

Un tipo moreno, el que había visto la noche pasada aquí apareció, tomó a Bella de la cintura y mientras Jasper y Emmet jalaban de mí él la apartó de mí…

-¡¿Bella?!- no evite gritarle, ella dio un respingo y ese tipo la abrazo por completo…- ¡contéstame, maldita sea!

-¡Edward, basta!- gritó Emmet que seguía sosteniéndome de los brazos…

-será mejor que no te le acerques Cullen… ella no esta sola…- espetó ese tipo, lo odie como nunca había odiado a nadie, casi igual que James- vamos…- Bella me miraba con miedo y no evite maldecirme a mi mismo por provocar eso, Rosalie salió detrás de ella en cuanto ese tipo la sacó de aquí…

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- inquirió Emmet al mismo tiempo que me soltaba…

-ella no sabe nada Edward…- dijo Jasper…- acaba de pasar por ese trauma y ahora tu llegas y le gritas y le pides explicaciones, le preguntas sobre su pasado, el cual ella quiere olvidar… ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos?

-no los tengo Jasper, pensé que lo sabías cuando hablaste con Sam…- me defendí completamente enojado…

-no se que mierda te conto Sam, pero se que yo no te puedo decir más porque…- Jasper se calló y ahora yo quise que siguiera…

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté…

-Edward, por favor, vamos… ven…

-no te metas Emmet…- le grite a mi propio hermano cuando él habló…- ¿Qué mas me tienes que decir, Jasper?

-nada… iré a arreglar el daño que acabas de lograr…- Jasper pasó a mi lado…- y una cosa más, Edward…- esperé a que hablara…- no te acerques a Bella mientras estés aquí, ni a ella ni al bebe, mucho soporto sabiendo que ella solo es una carnada… Bella no es un juguete… solo aléjate de ella… dedícate a hacer tu trabajo, solamente…- y dicho esto salió de la cocina…

-él tiene razón, Edward… lamento tu estado, pero Bella no va a pagar por eso, ya ha sufrido bastante…- espetó Emmet y salió por donde Jasper había salido antes…

Me sentía como un imbécil… debido a esto, tome una decisión, tal vez no la mas propia pero si la que nos daría un descanso a todos…

-Sam…- dije cuando contesto mi llamada…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó…

-buscaré a James…

-no, no lo puedes hacer…- comenzó a hablar…- él debe ir allí…

-no… yo lo buscaré… no quiero estar en esta maldita casa ni un minuto más, si no lo encuentro en ocho meses, entonces voy a regresar…

-Edward…- dijo algo derrotado…

-no me importa si estas de acuerdo, es mi misión y lo voy a hacer…- colgué el teléfono y salí sin despedirme de nadie, camine al Volvo y lo encendí, no me importaba a donde iría, solo debía alejarme de aquí, el tiempo que fuera necesario… y matarlo…

* * *

**Aaahh!!! Esperoo y sii les haya gustadoo jejeje, lo see, diiran: como, Edward se vaa??!!! jjejeje, sii, pero no por un largo tiiempo, eso lo veran en el siguiientee capii, les aviiso que ya van a volver los malos, ya saben a quiien me refiero y obviiamente nadiie de la familia estará a salvo, inlcuso mataree a algunos cuantosss tal vez, peroo buenoo, eso lo verann proxiimamentee, por el momentoo diiganme lo que opiinann de mi historiia y pliz pasenn a mis otras historias: "Many Chances For Love" y "Love is written with blood" ...**

**recuerden darme sus iideaass, graciiaz a los que dejaron reviewss, me gustaron muchooo, todosss...;D**

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEE!!! REVIEWSS!!!**

**REVIEWWSS^^!!!!;D**


	22. caminos separados

**=caminos separados=**

**Bella POV…**

El tiempo pasaba y no parecía querer darme un respiro, aun recuerdo la última vez que lo vi… parecía salido de ultratumba, su mirada no era la misma, era una combinación de histeria, enojo y preocupación; incluso al recordarlo ahora hace que mi cuerpo tiemble… ¿Qué nos salió mal esta vez?

**Flashback…**

-Bella…- Jake comenzó a llamarme, salí de la casa directo al patio trasero, no quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie, Eddy ya dormía, completamente alejado de la realidad… era extraño que Edward aun no apareciera por la casa ¿se habrá enojado bastante por lo de anoche? Tal vez no le gusto que Jasper le gritara o que yo no respondiera…

No sabia absolutamente nada y ahora además me sentía vacía… estuve sola solo por unos minutos, hasta que llego Jasper…

-Jazz… quiero estar sola, de verdad…

-necesitamos hablar…- dijo en voz baja, parecía apenado…- Bella, hay algo que te estoy ocultando, y no quiero que pase mas tiempo…

-¿Qué es?- pregunté y me crucé de brazos, Jasper bajó la mirada, esperé…

-él… bueno… Edward, se ha ido… de nuevo…- termino de decir, abracé con fuerza mi torso y juro que jamás había sentido tanto dolor, era mi culpa…

-¿Qué? No… no, estas jugando conmigo ¿cierto?- él negó con la cabeza…

-se fue anoche, tal vez fue mi culpa, yo le dije que se alejara de ti, por tu bien…

-¿mi bien? Jasper ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No me importaba sufrir si él estaba aquí…- lloriqueé a Jasper…- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- le volví a gritar, camine hacia él…- no lo detuviste, no te importo, no te importa lo que yo sienta…

-Bella, esto te hacia daño…- explicaba una y tora vez…- piensa en ti, piensa en tu hijo…

-¡no lo metas en esto! ¡Eres un imbécil! Yo pude haberlo detenido…- mi voz ya casi no era entendible ya que estaba llorando de nuevo…- dime donde esta, por favor Jasper, dímelo…

-no lo se… él tal vez este en un vuelo a Europa, a México, no lo se Bella, ha decidido buscar a James por su cuenta, solo…

-no… ¿Por qué?- inquirí temblando por los espasmos de las lágrimas…- ¿Por qué no fue con Sam? ¿Con Laurent? ¿Por qué solo?

-él lo quiso así, no se sentía a gusto… aquí…- bajo la mirada cuando dijo la ultima palabra, eso solo significaba una cosa, la que mas me dolía…

-no quería estar conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Por eso se fue? Por lo que pasó anoche, Jasper yo no supe que hacer, no sabia que decirle, él aun no me recordaba, lo se, pero…- Jasper me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo cuando vio que estaba a punto de derrumbarme…- Jasper me siento tan culpable, todo esto es por mí, todo…

-no Bella, no lo es, tranquila…- Jasper pasaba sus manos de arriba a bajo por mi espalda hasta que logré calmarme… eso fue hace ya casi un año…

**Fin del flashback…**

Me encontraba jugando con Eddy, cerca de la nueva piscina de la casa, Alice estaba a punto de venir a donde estábamos nosotros, últimamente ella y yo éramos mas inseparables que antes, me daba apoyo cuando lo necesitaba y yo hacia lo mismo con ella, aunque mis problemas no eran nada parecidos a los que tenia Alice, ella tenia a Jasper a su lado y juntos tenían una familia solida, incluso estaban a punto de casarse dentro de tan solo un mes…

-_mami…_- Eddy pronuncio tan clara esa palabra como siempre lo hacia, aun no hablaba, pero me daba gusto que esa palabra fuera la primera que salió de su preciosa boquita…

-¿quieres jugar en el agua?- pregunté con tono meloso, él se dio vuelta en el piso y comenzó a gatear, debo decir que aunque ya podía caminar, no lo hacia a menudo, pequeño flojito, a veces le decía…

-¡Bella!- la voz cantarina de Alice me llamó la atención, me gire para verla, ella ya tria puesto su traje de baño y Anne venia sobre uno de sus brazos- adivina, Jasper me dijo que nos llevara a dar un paseo dentro de unas horas…

-¿nos?- inquirí en tono de broma, a mi no me gustaba salir últimamente, me ponía mal… ya han de suponer porque…- Alice, de verdad no…

-nada de peros, mi pobre sobrino necesita salir, ver una que otra mariposa por ahí, además Anne se aburre si va sola, sabes que estos dos son inseparables…

-¿será porque nacieron el mismo día?- bromeé, ella se echo una carcajada y yo solo sonreí…

-vamos Bella, además Jake también irá…- dijo el nombre de mi amigo con un tono extraño, como si tratara de decirme algo obvio…- ¿entonces, vamos?

-am…- vi a mi hijo, el cual ya comenzaba a jugar con Anne sobre el pasto, no tuve otra opción, tal vez Alice tenia razón y Edward necesitaba salir…- si, esta bien… ¿a que hora?

-a eso de las tres de la tarde…- Alice me contesto con una sonrisa y vio a los niños…- es increíble, tan alejados de… esto…- supe a que se refería…

-si… a veces les tengo envidia por eso…- aseguré, miré hacia Edward e increíblemente él me devolvió la mirada… sus ojos verdes se adentraron en los míos y sin saber porque, él vino a mi mente, baje la mirada al instante, haciendo todo lo posible para que Alice no me viera caer otra vez, siempre me preguntaba que había pasado con la chica fuerte y valiente que había conocido a Edward en una de las condiciones mas terroríficas de su vida, tal vez había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, al darse cuenta de su cruel realidad y de lo lejos que estaba de estar a salvo…

-¿sucede algo, Bells?- me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza y me levanté del pasto…

-Alice, ¿te molesta cuidar a Edward? Quiero darme una ducha antes de irnos…- dije en voz baja, Alice asintió y juro que no dejo de verme hasta que las puertas de cristal se cerraron detrás de mí…

Fui directo a tomar un vaso de agua, me recargué en el fregadero mientras trataba de calmarme, pero era imposible, estaba tensa, Jasper me había dicho hace dos días que los ocho meses en que Edward iba a estar ausente ya se habían acabado, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? ¿Y si había pasado algo malo?

-¿ahora que te pasa?- pregunto Jasper al mismo tiempo que dejaba unas cajas sobre la mesa de la cocina…

-nada…- dije viendo al suelo…- Alice me dijo que pensabas sacarme de mi guarida…- bromeé con él, de inmediato comenzó a reír…

-si, la verdad si lo pensé, tienes que ir, no puedes hacerle un desaire a Jacob ¿cierto?

-esta acostumbrado a mis desaires, uno mas no vale la pena…- Jasper se rió con amargura al darse cuenta de la realidad de mis palabras…

-vamos Bella… no te pongas difícil, se que no es lo mismo pero… - camino hacia mi y coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros…- debes seguir…

-Jasper, he seguido por casi un año… o mejor dicho año y medio…

-no… tu sientes que lo haz hecho pero ¿sabes? Aun no veo a la Bella que conocí… perdóname amiga pero… parece que te vas a derrumbar en cualquier momento, dime cuando fue la ultima vez que escuchaste tu risa…- estaba a punto de contestarle…- las risas que tienes con Eddy no cuentan, él es pequeño, obviamente con él si ríes, que lo importante, pero ¿nosotros?

-supongo que tienes razón…- susurré, recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el me acogió en sus brazos…- ¿de que es la caja?- pregunté para cambiar el tema…

-amm… la verdad, no es mía, llegó en la mañana… al parecer es de… Edward…- lo miré con el ceño fruncido…- bueno, mejor dicho… para Edward, planeaba abrirla…

-no, no debes hacerlo, son sus cosas…- espeté en voz alta, Jasper sonrió…

-dije que lo planeaba no que lo iba a hacer…- le sonreí… en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa…

-¿hola?- contesté ya que era la que estaba más cerca del teléfono…

-¿Quién habla?- solté el teléfono cuando escuche su voz… Jasper lo cogió de inmediato, cubrí mi boca con mis manos y comencé jadear, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar…

-¿hola?- Jasper comenzó a hablar, solo pasaron unos segundos para que su rostro se transformara en una mueca de sorpresa…- ¿Edward? Tú… - se quedó callado en ese instante y después siguió hablando…- ¿ya hablaste con Sam de esto?...- esperó…- es bastante peligroso, ya sabes para quien, debes volver lo antes posible…- otra pausa, esta vez Jasper se giro estando de espaldas a mí…- esta misma noche, este… Edward, ¿haz recordado algo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es posible que ya recordaste a…- al parecer algo lo interrumpió…- esta bien, por cierto, cuando vuelvas a casa, podrás recoger un paquete que te llegó esta mañana… si no se de quien pero no me atreví a abrirlo…- Jasper suspiro…- esta bien, en unas horas…

Jasper colgó el teléfono y yo me quede quieta… quería preguntarle que le había dicho pero las palabras no salían de mi mente…

-Bella… ¿todo bien?- me las arregle para asentir con la cabeza, él me sonrió en respuesta…- va a volver esta noche…

-¿de verdad?- pregunte con voz ronca, él asintió y yo me eche sus brazos… su cuerpo estaba tenso, no supe porque pero no me atreví a preguntarle; el resto de la tarde fue de lo mas tranquilo.

-¡Alice vuelve aquí!- estaba gritando cuando mi amiga corrió hacia el centro del parque junto con los bebes en la carriola, Jasper se fue detrás de ella mientras se reía y solo pasaron segundos para que la alcanzara…

Los alcancé mientras era testigo de la escena más romántica por así decirlo, baje la mirada para evitar ponerme mal mientras los veía besarse y reír, era tan perfecto que yo no lo quería arruinar… sin saber porque miré hacia mi lado izquierdo, sentía que alguien me estaba observando, busque a mi alrededor pero no encontré a nadie…

-¿sucede algo Bells?- me pregunto Alice…

-eh, no nada…- conteste con una sonrisa y camine hacia los niños…- ¿te diviertes, amor?- pregunte a mi bebe con voz melosa, él sonrió y Anne le pegó en la mejilla, Edward se rió por eso… un momento ¿era masoquista? Su risa me hizo reír y Alice junto con Jasper se unieron a esto…

De nuevo ese extraño presentimiento volvió, esta vez me gire completamente y entonces lo vi, un tipo al que casi no se le veía el cuerpo y mucho menos la cara, estaba escondido detrás de unos arboles que adornaban el parque… me quede quieta por un minuto pero no lo soporte más…

-¿Jasper?- mi amigo vino hacia mi…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de lo mas cordial, me giré hacia él… evitando el contacto visual con el extraño…

-quiero irme ya…- no le dije que alguien nos vigilaba porque lo mas seguro era que fuera en la búsqueda del sujeto y yo no quería eso…- yo… comencé a sentirme un poco mal y quiero mejorar para cuando llegue Edward…

-¿segura?- me pregunto tomando mis brazos con sus manos, Alice llego caminando lento mientras empujaba la carriola…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella se siente mal, tal vez deberíamos irnos…- explico Jasper, mi amiga suspiro y me sonrió…

-bueno, al menos soportaste una hora…- se burló, yo le sonreí, Jasper cogió la cintura de Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, yo iba a un lado de mi amiga pero solo por seguridad miré hacia atrás… ya no había nadie… pero mi torpeza no ayudo cuando me volví hacia mis amigos, logré chocar con un tipo…

-oh, lo siento… de verdad…- me excuse mirando hacia el suelo…

-no importa, es un placer tropezarme contigo…-contestó… su voz hizo algo en mí, levanté el rostro para verle la cara pero cuando lo iba a hacer él siguió caminando, caminé lento pero no deje de ver a ese tipo, su voz era muy conocida, me daba miedo, entonces mi mente hizo una especie de _clic _me detuve en seco, James… comencé a jadear y miré de inmediato a Alice, ella iba riendo a un lado de Jasper, corrí hacia ellos de inmediato… tome el brazo de Alice y la obligue a ir mas rápido…

-¿Bella, que pasa?- inquirió algo sorprendida…

-vámonos… ya, anda rápido…- dije casi sin aire…- Jasper vámonos ya…

-¿estas bien? Estas bastante pálida…- yo negué muchas veces con la cabeza pero no les conteste nada, Jasper abrió la camioneta y ayudo a Alice y a los bebes a acomodarse en el asiento, me subí cuando vi a mi hijo contento con su prima, cuando cerré me hundí completamente en el asiento, Jasper entró y encendió el auto, me tranquilice solo un poco cuando la camioneta estuvo en movimiento…

-¿ahora si me dirás que te pasó?- pregunto Jasper…

-era él…- jadeé viendo hacia la ventanilla, después, cuando entramos en la carretera respiré hondo…- Jasper… era él, el hombre con el que tropecé, era su voz, era él…- mi voz tembló y yo comencé a temblar…

-¿de quien hablas?- preguntó Alice desde el asiento trasero…

-James…- volví a jadear, Jasper me miro de reojo y comenzó a manejar mas rápido…

-tranquila… estoy aquí y no va a pasar nada…

-solo llega a casa…- rogué con las lagrimas a punto de salir…

-ya estamos llegando…- avisó Jasper, y era cierto, alcancé a ver la desviación y cerré los ojos con fuerza, traté de calmarme pero incluso cuando llegamos era capaz de moverme por mi misma, Jasper ayudo a Alice con los niños otra vez y los vi hablar un poco alejados de mí mientras yo bajaba… Jasper caminó hacia mí cuando Alice entro en casa, sus brazos rodearon mi cuero y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda…

-todo esta bien, Bella, Edward va a estar aquí en unas horas… yo no voy a dejar que él se te acerque… Eddy también va a estar bien, no tienes nada…

-no me digas que no tengo nada de que preocuparme… porque no es verdad…- musité con voz ronca porque quería llorar, me separé de Jasper y me acerque a la entrada, sin saber porque miré hacia el garaje y ahí estaba… el Volvo estaba ahí… sin pensarlo dos veces corrí al interior, Jasper me siguió el paso pero eso no me importaba…

Llegué a la sala y ahí estaba él, Alice recién estaba separándose de su abrazo y entonces él me miró, esta vez no había indiferencia, pero tampoco había alegría… no me importo en lo absoluto, me sentía a salvo, caminé hacia él rápidamente…

-Edward…- alcancé a decir cuando lo abrace con fuerza del cuello, él se que do inmóvil por un momento pero después correspondió el abrazo, mi cuerpo reacciono a su antiguo huésped, de nuevo las piezas estaban encajando, no me sentía vulnerable, me sentía bien, viva… no se porque, Edward apretó su agarre en mi cintura y yo sonreí contra su hombro…

-hola Bella…- dijo en voz baja solo para mi…

* * *

**Biien, he aquii el siguiiente capii, lo see, le faltoo emociion perooo sqq apenas y he teniido tiempo de escriibiir pero no se preocupenn, el que sigueee esta mejor, ya lo llevo a la miitad y creanloo hay mucha mas emociion, por ciierto, me encantaron sus reviewsss, y respectoo al personaje muerto, solo les diigo que sera alguiien queriido para Bella, ademas, descubriiran que hay un traidor, yy amm?!! dejenme pensar en otro adelanntoo... no, no se me ocurre, que creen que hay en el paqueteee que le llego a Edward??!! es algo fundamental para que él resuelva sus dudass, buenoo ustedes diganmelo en sus reviewwss y denme sus opiniioness, ya casii legamos a los 100, por fa ayudenmeee a llegarr jejejeje, pesen a mis otras historiiasss: "Many Chances For Love" y "Love is written with blood" ...**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!!;D**


	23. descubriendolo todo

**=descubriéndolo todo=**

**Edward POV…**

No se porque la abrace, pero tenerla cerca fue la mejor experiencia hasta este momento, cuando Bella finalmente se alejó sentí como si la estuviera dejando libre en un espacio donde cualquier cosa le podría pasar… no sabia porque sentía eso, aun no tenia claro que es lo que era ella para mi, el recuerdo de hace dos meses en donde la estaba ayudando con su herida bajo la lluvia no fue del todo lo mejor para librarme de dudas, al contrario, cada vez tenia mas…

Mi familia volvió a recibirme como antes, se me hizo de lo mas extraño, pero no por eso fue malo, al parecer mi faceta de frustración se estaba quitando, pero entonces recordé lo que había pasado hace solo un mes, ya había alcanzado a James pero él imbécil logró escaparse de nuevo…

_-se donde están Edward, se donde buscar, donde encontrarla, y esta vez nadie la va a salvar…-_ esas palabras resonaban en mi mente ¿de quien demonios había estado hablando? ¿De mi hermana? ¿De mi madre? No lo creo… solo venia una persona más a mi mente… mi supuesta novia, pero a mi entender ella ya había muerto, estuve platicando esto con Jasper, él no fue del todo sincero, sabia que ocultaba algo, de hecho, ocultaba mucho, y eso era lo fundamental para este maldito rompecabezas…

El desgraciado no me explico absolutamente nada, mas bien estuvo haciendo preguntas de cómo había encontrado a James pero él me reveló algo después de una buena hora de platica…

-James sabe de Bella…- ¡exacto! Ella, era el anzuelo…- la encontró esta mañana pero… no hizo nada, logró asustarla…

-debo preguntarle sobre esto, Jasper…- dije sin pensar, él jalo mi brazo cuando me disponía a caminar fuera de la habitación…

-¿bromeas? No lo harás…- me molestó la falta de interés por parte de Jasper, pero era evidente que los recuerdos que tenia de él no eran falsos, era un hombre demasiado preocupado por los sentimientos de los otros, siempre pensaba primero en las consecuencia y aquí estaba ahora, queriendo partirle la cara y luego ir a hacerle el interrogatorio a Bella…

-mejor veamos lo que llegó en la caja…- dijo después de unos minutos…

-¿Qué caja?- pregunté, él camino hacia un paquete y luego me lo entregó en las manos…- ¿de quien es?

-te dije que no tenia un nombre, simplemente llegó esta mañana…

Fruncí el ceño, había hablado con Sam demasiado seguido así que no podía ser de su parte y tampoco de Laurent, con él había tenido contacto esta mañana…

Abrí la caja, ahí había dos cosas, un sobre y un disco, era una película que tenia de titulo _"Isabella consecuencias", _el titulo me pareció extraño, se lo di a Jasper…

-¿Isabella consecuencias?- inquirió hacia mí, no le hice caso y seguí buscando, abrí el sobre, había dos papeles, uno era una carta y el otro era una fotografía la cual tenia una inscripción en el reverso que fue lo primero que vi… _"los momentos felices siempre llegan a su fin, prepárate, el tuyo esta bastante cerca"… _giré la fotografía y sentí como si me vaciaran un balde de agua fría, éramos Bella y yo, y yo… la estaba… besando… con mi mano sujetaba su mentón y ella tenia sus manos sobre mi pecho, parecía feliz… estábamos al parecer en una especie de restaurante, entonces recordé algo…

_-me voy a deshacer de ellos- afirme y ella me miró asustada- Bella, si las cosas no salen como deben debes escapar, tomaras mi auto y volverás a casa, Laurent te llevara con los demás y estarás a salvo._

_-no…- negó con voz firme…- no Edward, yo…_

_-debes hacerlo, Isabella…- le ordene y volvió a sollozar, me dolía verla así, frené el auto y dejé las llaves en el tablero- ahora Bella…- ambos salimos del auto y yo tomé mi arma, dos autos negros llegaron a donde estábamos y comenzaron a disparar a lo primero que veían…- vete…_

_-no te voy a dejar…- dijo a mis espaldas ya que yo la protegía… no sabia quien nos atacaba pero estaba seguro que eran de la hermandad, disparé a uno y le atiné a la cabeza, uno estaba muerto ya, ahora solo quedaban tres más._

_-entrega a la chica Anthony- esa era la voz de uno de ellos, cogí a Bella de la cintura y disparé…_

La foto resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo…

-es ella…- dije casi sin aire, Jasper me miró consternado y cogí la carta…

"… _se que la leerás tú Anthony y probablemente ahora estés a punto de un colapso mental, debo felicitarme por esto, pero no importa, lo importante es que debes ver lo que hay en esa película, te ayudará a revelar muchas dudas, las que Sam no te ha dicho y ahora yo te revelaré por el tiempo que estuviste sirviéndome como traidor, se que nos veremos pronto, muy pronto, por cierto, no creo que puedas ser el guardaespaldas de toda tu familia pero… uno de ellos no lograra llegar al final de esto, aun no decido quien será, tal vez sea Isabella, pero después de que veas la película entenderás porque no seria muy conveniente matar a semejante belleza primero, piénsalo Edward… no demores tanto… James…"_

Hice bola ese papel y lo arrojé al suelo, cogí el disco y caminé hacia afuera de la habitación, debía llegar a la mía para ver lo que había en esa película, Jasper seguía mis pasos, los pasillos estaban obscuros ya que era muy de madrugada, finalmente llegué a mi propósito, encendí el televisor y metí la película…

-¿estas seguro de esto?- preguntó Jasper a mi lado…

-quiero saber quien es ella…- dije con voz de ultratumba y entonces comenzó…

…_-luego le mandaremos esto a tu papito, Charlie se va a poner muy feliz de ver que su hija ya es una mujer…-_ esa era la voz de James, Bella era la que ocupaba la pantalla, estaba jadeante y parecía que había estado llorando… entonces lo vi a él, se posiciono encima del cuerpo de Bella…

_-espero y disfrutes la compañía, al menos yo te mostraré lo que es ser un hombre… algo que Edward nunca pudo hacer…-_ ¿Qué? Fue la primera pregunta que vino a mi mente

_-¡eres un cerdo!- _el grito de Bella provocó algo en mi, parecía asustada, entonces él la golpeo, cogió sus muñecas con una manos y la ató a la cabecera de la cama, cerré los puños con fuerza con lo que estaba viendo, se escuchó como se rasgaba algo, era su ropa…- _¡no me toques!- _gritó ella casi llorando, muy desesperada…

_-eres una delicia…- _espetó el cerdo, vi como pasaba su mano por el cuerpo casi desnudo de Bella, ella lloraba, se retorcía y gritaba por ayuda ¿Dónde demonios estaba yo en ese momento? Un deseo incontrolable de matarlo surgió en mí…

_- ¿lo disfrutas?- _se atrevió a preguntar, entonces él la tocó en la parte mas intima, ella soltó un alarido de dolor…

-Edward debo detener esto…- dijo Jasper…

-no… quiero verlo todo…- dije con voz fría…

_-¡basta! no… James, p…-_ calló su suplica con un beso, ella se retorció tratando de liberarse pero no lo logró, James comenzó a quitarse la ropa, yo era consiente que estaba a punto de ver cuando él la violaba pero aun así quería seguir mirando, quería terminar de tener un motivo para asesinarlo… entonces ella se retorció por ultima vez, James cubrió su boca y la penetró sin siquiera importarle si le hacia daño, vi como asco cada cosa que fue capaz de hacerle a esa inocente mujer, pero ella parecía muerta, esta vez no se movía, ni siquiera forcejeaba, parecía resignada…

_-Isabella…-_ gimió el maldito bastardo y dejó de moverse _-aun estoy comenzando Isabella, tú vas a pagar por él, Edward no esta aquí para protegerte, lo maté y tu puta historia de amor con él terminó, recuérdalo cada maldito segunda de tu puta existencia… esta es mi venganza…- _jadeé cuando escuché eso… ¿historia de amor? Mil imágenes vinieron a mi mente, como una película de mi vida donde ella estaba presente…

_-Edward te amo tanto…- _susurraba ella…

_-yo también te amo Bella…-_ contestaba mientras me unía a ella, mientras ambos encajábamos como uno…

Su risa, su cuerpo, sus labios, cada lagrima, cada caricia, todo, esa mujer, mi novia muerta, estaba aquí, tan cerca, era ella… Bella… ese maldito iba a pagar, jamás en la vida había sentido tanto deseo de matar a alguien y ahora lo tenia, él iba a pagar cada lagrima que le provoco a Bella, iba a pagar del modo mas doloroso del que una persona había sido capaz de pasar, lo iba a triturar, lo haría sufrir tanto que iba a desear no haber nacido, por su culpa todo esto había pasado, entonces recordé la expresión de Bella cuando me vio llegar, claro, ella creía que yo estaba muerto pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada? Un gemido me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré, Jasper hizo lo mismo y me quede inmóvil mientras la veía…

-Bella…- fui capaz de hablar, ella dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la veía derrumbarse enfrente de mí…

-Bella, no sabíamos que era esto, lo lamento mucho…- Jasper se explico bastante rápido…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste anda?- le pregunte solo a ella…

-¿Qué querías saber?- pregunto entre lagrimas…- lo acabas de ver, Edward… eso pasó, eso es lo que yo no quería decirte, yo misma quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo, no puedo porque maldita sea, me quería morir, no me importaba nada porque no estabas tú…

-pudiste habérmelo dicho…- musite en voz baja, parecía como si le estuviera echando la culpa, ella sollozó y negó con la cabeza mientras me veía bastante enojada y triste, la vi salir corriendo y vi a Jasper correr detrás de ella, yo los seguí…

-¡Bella, no!- grito Jasper y entonces la vi, ella cayó dando vueltas por las escaleras, quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados…

-¡Bella!- fue lo único que grité mientras corría escaleras abajo hacia ella…

**Bella POV…**

Algo estaba claro, esta noche no iba a dormir, había perdido de cuantas vueltas di en la cama hasta que me levanté, quería un vaso de agua, no sabia porque pero me sentía eufórica, tal vez por el hecho de que Edward ya estaba aquí…

Mientras caminaba comencé a escuchar murmullos, pasé a ver a mi bebe, él dormía abrazado de Anne, le di un beso en la coronilla a ambos y salí de ahí, entonces algo llamó mi atención…

-Edward debo detener esto…- decía Jasper

-no… quiero verlo todo…- Edward le contesto con voz de ultratumba, carente de sentimiento ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos? Iba descalza por el pasillo así que no hacia ruido, incluso cualquier persona podría haberme confundido con un fantasma gracias al camisón y a mi pálida piel, llegué al marco de la puerta de la habitación de Edward… decidí no ver nada pero entonces me escuché a mi misma…

_-¡basta! no… James, p…- _abrí completamente la puerta y juro que sentí como si miles de cadenas de acero me mantuvieran inmóvil, ahí estaba yo, siendo violada por James, pero aun peor, Edward y Jasper lo estaban viendo, como si fuera un maldito programa de televisión, lleve mis manos a mi boca, para callar cualquier sollozo…

_-Isabella…-_ esa era la voz de James y entonces lo recordé como si hubiera sido ayer, sus asquerosos toques, los jadeos que él mismo tenia hacia mí, era asqueroso, doloroso, la peor faceta de mi vida…_-aun estoy comenzando Isabella, tú vas a pagar por él, Edward no esta aquí para protegerte, lo maté y tu puta historia de amor con él terminó, recuérdalo cada maldito segunda de tu puta existencia… esta es mi venganza…- _parecía como si hubieran apuñalado mi corazón, eso había pasado, gracias a eso yo estaba rota, lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre sin saber porque y entonces no lo evite, sollocé bastante audible y ambos se giraron hacia mí…

-Bella…- dijo muy claro y serio, di un paso hacia atrás dándome cuenta del monstruo que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Edward

-Bella, no sabíamos que era esto, lo lamento mucho…- Jasper se explico bastante rápido y yo no sabia que decir…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste anda?- se atrevió a preguntarme ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué le contara como me habían violado?

-¿Qué querías saber?- inquirí completamente rota y con voz ahogada…- lo acabas de ver, Edward… eso pasó, eso es lo que yo no quería decirte, yo misma quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo, no puedo porque maldita sea, me quería morir, no me importaba nada porque no estabas tú…

-pudiste habérmelo dicho…- contesto con voz seca, negué con la cabeza cuando me di cuenta del tipo de persona n la que mi dios se había convertido… salí corriendo de ahí, Jasper me alcanzo de inmediato…

-Bella, no lo sabíamos, no sabíamos que era eso, por favor…

-no me toques…- dije y me retorcí para liberarme de su toque ya que estaba aprisionando mi brazo, él me soltó pero yo ya me había impulsado, mis pies torpes resbalaron en el escalón y tropecé…

-¡Bella, no!- escuche que gritaba Jasper, mi cuerpo seguía girando escaleras abajo y no podía detenerme ni sostenerme de nada, cada uno de mis huesos comenzaba a sentir dolor y entonces escuché muy claro el golpe que tuvo mi cabeza contra el barandal, no sentí nada más, era todo, había pasado lo que esperaba… mi propia muerte.

* * *

**Que cosas pasan ahora verdadd??!!! buenoo, eso eraa lo que estaba en la cajaaaa jejeje, espero y hayan disfrutado el capii, por favor ayudenme a llegar a 100 reviewss ya faltan poquiitosss jejeje, la prooxiima actualiizaciion sera pronto, bueno eso esperoo, les agradesco a los que dejaron reviews, de verdad, miil graciiaz, buenoo me despiido, ahii les dejo de tareaa iimagiinarse lo que va a pasar despues...xD**

**PASEN A LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS: "Many Chances For Love" y "Love is written with blood".**

**REVIEWWWSSSS!!! CLICL EN EL BOTON VERDE!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**


	24. ajustando cuentas

**=ajustando cuentas=**

**Edward POV…**

No, no, no, esto no tenia que estar pasando, Jasper no se movía, seguía viendo el cuerpo de Bella…

-¡Bella!- grite mientras una extraña sensación se apoderaba de mí, empuje a Jasper para que me diera el paso, corrí escaleras abajo y me deje caer en el suelo mientras acomodaba su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos…- ¿Bella? ¡Carlisle!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, Jasper ya no estaba en el final de las escaleras ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?- Bella, contesta…- le suplique, ella seguía inconsciente, no se movía, no hacia ningún gesto, ¿Qué le había pasado a sus ojos? Quería verlos, saber que en esos ojos chocolate había vida, que en esa mujer estaba mi vida… entonces, mientras la acunaba en mis brazos razone todo, yo la había traído a esto, gracias a mí ella tenia esta vida, gracias a mí ella había caído en manos de James… ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? ¿Por qué ahora estaba como un maniático desesperado intentando revivir a Bella? ¿La amaba? ¿Ella era la mujer que amaba? Pero, ella tenia un hijo… jadee al darme cuenta de toda esta realidad, ese bebe, tenia mis ojos, tenia mi nombre… acaso yo tenía un…

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Carlisle que acaba de llegar a mi lado…- debemos llevarla al hospital, esto parece ser grave…

-¿Qué? No…- dije sin pensar…- papá, ella…

-va a estar todo bien… por favor acomódala en un sofá mientras llega la ambulancia…- levanté a Bella con toda la delicadeza posible, la lleve a la sala… por Dios ella era tan hermosa… incluso en estos momentos su rostro estaba sereno, como si estuviera soñando… ella no podía morir, no ahora que había descubierto todo…

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que la familia acudiera a donde estábamos, Alice venia acomodándose su blusa y estaba llorando…

-¿Qué paso? Papá una ambulancia…- dijo casi histérica…

-ya esta aquí…- dijo Emmet, di un vistazo a la ventana y así era, cargue a Bella en mis brazos y la lleve al interior, Rosalie y Esme tuvieron que quedarse, aunque mi mamá no quería hacerlo, Carlisle le insistió que debía encargarse de los bebes, no me pude separar de ella, tenia que estar ahí; después de quince minutos que a mi se me hicieron horas, llegamos al hospital…

-quédate aquí, yo la voy a atender…- dijo mi padre hacia mí, me quede mirando la camilla en la que ella iba, cada vez mas lejos hasta que entro en esa habitación…- Emmet, llama a Charlie o a Jacob, deben venir- mi hermano sacó su móvil y los llamó…

-no dejes que muera…- supliqué a mi padre, él le dio un apretón a mi hombro y luego lo vi caminar hacia donde había desaparecido Bella, me llevé las manos al cabello y después golpeé la pared tan fuerte que me punzaron los nudillos…

-Edward, cálmate, todo fue un accidente…- comenzaba a decir Jasper…

-díganme que fue lo que pasó…- Alice apareció de la nada y nos miro con el ceño fruncido a su novio y a mí, yo miré a Jasper y él bajo la mirada…

-Bella se cayó de las escaleras…- Alice abrió los ojos a mas no poder…- Edward y yo descubrimos algo, ella se puso nerviosa por eso, corrió hacia las escaleras y yo la tome del brazo pero, cuando la deje libre ella tropezó y cayó…

-eso es estúpido… ¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron? Ella no se sorprende por cualquier cosa… ¿Edward?- inquirió mi hermana hacia mí, la desesperación comenzó a llegar, tenia tantas preguntas aun, al menos algo había quedado claro, o más o menos claro, Bella era mi novia, sabia que Jasper no me diría nada en este momento y solo había una persona que venia a mi mente para buscar respuestas…

-Jasper, avísame cualquier cosa, iré a ver a Sam…

-¿para que?- pregunto, Alice enrojeció, seguro por enojo de que no le hacia caso…

-quiero respuestas…- dije y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, le pedí a Emmet que me prestara su auto y el accedió…

No había mucho trafico, estaba muy cerca la mansión, la seguridad era poca así que solo entré sin siquiera avisar…

Entré a la casa y todo estaba silencioso…

-¡Sam!- grité al mismo tiempo que caminaba por el pasillo principal…- ¡Sam!- volví a gritar…

-¿Edward, que haces aquí?- Laurent apareció de la nada, me giré hacia él de manera brusca…

-¿Dónde esta Sam?- le pregunte seriamente…

Laurent estuvo a punto de contestarme cuando escuche paso que venían hacia nosotros…

-¿para que tanto escándalo?- pregunto Sam, la rabia invadió mi ser, cuando Sam estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo cogí del cuello de su camisa y lo impacte contra la pared, Laurent se quedo inmóvil y Sam soltó un gruñido de dolor…

-Edward, contrólate…- espetó Laurent con voz temblorosa…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bella era mi novia?- le pregunte a Sam, él interpelado soltó otro jadeo cuando lo volví a impactar contra la pared…- ¡contéstame!

-suéltame…- musito Sam casi sin aire y así lo hice pero lo volví a empujar, él tiró de su ropa para acomodarla, yo tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados a mis costados, quería destrozar su cara… -¿Qué te hace pensar que ella era tu novia?

-James me envió un video, ¡él la violo, Sam! Tu lo sabias, sabias de toda esta mierda y no me dijiste nada, ¿Qué mas me ocultaste?

-¿Por qué James te mandó eso?- preguntó algo molesto…

-quiero una respuesta, Sam… ¡¿Qué te hizo ella?! ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada?- pregunte de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba gritando…

-por que no quería que arruinaras esto de nuevo… tu maldita calentura costó toda la misión…

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte en voz baja, tratando de comprenderlo todo…

-todo iba bien, perfecto hasta que James te pidió esa estúpida misión…

-¿Qué misión?- inquirí…

-la de capturar a Isabella, y lo hiciste, tu mismo la trajiste a esta vida…

-no yo no hice eso…- trate de negarlo pero entonces todo comenzó a encajar…

-la capturaste, te enamoraste de ella y la ayudaste a escapar, aun sabiendo que James estaba encaprichado con esa simple mujercita… desde que te metiste con ella te volviste vulnerable, James descubrió la razón de tu cambio, de tu única y estúpida debilidad, esa era, una estúpida chica, una maldita mujer, echaste todo por la borda y fuiste capaz de interponerte entre esa bala y ella… si tu no te hubieras sacrificado ella estaría muerta y esta misión hubiera terminado hace mucho…

-¿de que hablas?

-si Edward, tu fuiste capaz de dar tu vida por ella, por que eres un imbécil y ella es una zorra, la peor basura, la que me esta costando todo esto…

No lo soporté más y co toda la fuerza que era posible para mí, impacte mi puño en su cara, él cayó al suelo y yo quede jadeante…

-jamás la llames de esa manera…- siseé, él sobaba su quijada pero de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse… mejor dicho a carcajearse…

-¿lo ves? ¿Así es como me pagas? Te rescate de una maldita vida en la calle, te di techo, te hice mi mano derecha, yo te creé Edward, yo me encargue de que estuvieras en el lugar que estas ahora, y créelo, hice un muy buen trabajo y todo iba a la perfección hasta que esa mujer se cruzó en tu camino…- Sam se levantó del suelo…- sentí una victoria cuando ese doctor dijo que habías perdido la memoria, eso era lo que yo esperaba, que la olvidaras y te concentraras en tu trabajo, pero entonces tuve la estúpida idea de decirle a Jasper que tu estabas vivo, él al igual que este imbécil…- dijo señalando a James…- no estuvieron de acuerdo de usar a Isabella como carnada cuando Jasper nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada…

-¿también lo sabias?- inquirí casi sin aire…

-yo lo se todo Edward, al principio pensé que la tipa estaba embarazada de James, era lo mas obvio pero no fue así…- se echo otra carcajada y comencé a temblar, lo que había pensado era cierto, el bebe era…- ella iba a tener un hijo tuyo y de hecho ya lo tiene…- se carcajeó con mas fuerza y yo casi quería gritar de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo…- ¿Qué harás ahora Edward? ¿Ir con ella? ¿Regresar a ser ese hombre vulnerable que no se parece en nada al que yo creé? Te recuerdo que ahora no esta sola, tiene al otro tipo que también va directo a la muerte tan solo con conocerla…

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté…

-¿Qué acaso no te haz dado cuenta? Todos los que te conoces y sobre todo los que la conoces a ella, están en peligro, puede ser cualquiera, puede ser tu hermana, tu sobrina, tu propio hijo, el tiempo esta corriendo Edward y quien saber ahora si James no esta vigilando a Isabella, esperando el momento justo para asesinarla, y créelo, me haría un gran favor si la quita de la faz de la tierra…

De nuevo no lo soporté más, lo tome con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, él ni siquiera se defendía, seguía riéndose, lo cual me molestaba aun mas…

-continua…- gritó de la nada…- demuestra lo que eres capaz de hacer por esa estúpida…- le di otro golpeé en la quijada y él se quedo en el suelo inmóvil…

-Edward, basta, no hagas nada estúpido…- Laurent sujetó mi brazo pero yo forcejeé con él, en ese momento Sam se levanto del suelo tambaleándose…

-si ella muere, Sam si ella muere tu vas a pagar, te voy a matar de la misma forma en que mataré a Sam solo por hacerte sufrir tanto o mas que lo que ella ha sufrido…- lo amenacé completamente segado por la furia…

-al menos tienes pensado asesinar a James…- escupió sangre y yo dejé de forcejear…- ya veremos quien gana al final… saluda a Isabella de mi parte, dile que fue un gusto decirte la verdad… o bueno, la verdad a medias…- me miró con un gesto burlón y luego caminó hacia las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se reía otra vez…

-tu lo sabías todo…- dije empujando a Laurent, él tampoco se movió, simplemente miró al suelo…

-prefería mantenerte con vida que decirte la verdad, al menos así seguirías…- se explico en voz baja…

-¿y dejar a Bella sufrir?- pregunte con un poco de sarcasmo en mi voz…- ella esta en el hospital…

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó algo preocupado…

-ella descubrió que Jasper y yo estábamos viendo el video que James…-dejé de hablar por un momento, solo el recordar lo que había visto me hervía la sangre, recordarla suplicar y gritar por un poco de ayuda, mientras yo estaba "muerto"…- el imbécil grabó todo lo que le hizo y me lo envió, no sabía que era y simplemente lo puse en el video, no me di cuenta que Bella estaba en esa habitación y cuando la vi yo me comporté como un monstruo insensible, aun sabiendo la verdad, o parte de ella, Bella salió corriendo y Jasper la siguió pero cuando yo llegue ella estaba en el suelo…

-¿tu padre esta con ella?- preguntó serio…

-si…

-entonces todo estará bien, deberías ir a su lado, seguramente en este momento ya esta preguntando por ti…

-no se que hacer, Laurent…- acepté…- no es sencillo ir y decirle que ya lo se todo, ¿Cómo demonios voy a pedirle una explicación? ¿Qué tal si ya no siente lo mismo? ¿Qué pasa si yo no siento lo mismo?- esas preguntas estaban en mi mente, y era cierto, algo me decía que había amado mucho a Bella pero ahora, ahora solo sentía miedo de que le pasara algo o que muriera…

-solo llega, dile la verdad, pide perdón y bésala…- la estúpida respuesta de Laurent me hizo curvar mis labios en forma de una sonrisa, ¿besarla? ¿Ella aceptaría esto? ¿Era yo digno de disfrutar de sus preciosos labios?- muévete… deja de pensar tanto… además, no creo que Sam te quiera ver aquí en la mañana, seguramente despertara de mal humor o tal vez con dolor de cuerpo, hombre nunca te vi dando tantos golpes…

-no fue lo suficiente…- murmuré, él sonrió y palmeo mi hombro, lo vi perderse en la obscuridad de los pasillos y después de un debate mental decidí actuar sin cabeza, subí a mi auto y maneje hasta el hospital, ya no me sentía tan enojado, los golpes parecieron ayudar; después de unos minutos llegué, todo parecía tan normal, como si nada hubiera pasado y como si ese no fuera un hospital…

En la sala de espera estaba mi hermano, parecía tranquilo, Jasper venia llegando y cuando me vio se aproximo a mi…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó algo desesperado…

-quiero ver a Bella…- musite con voz ronca, tenia la garganta seca…

-antes tengo que decirte algo…- dijo Jasper con voz baja… ¿ahora que demonios había pasado?

-¿y bien?- lo apresuré…

-Edward… el padre de Bella, Charlie…- comenzó explicar Emmet…- fue asesinado hace unas horas, en su propia casa…

-¿Qué?- que pregunta tan estúpida de mi parte…

-fue James…- esta vez me contesto Jasper…- Jacob llego aquí completamente preocupado y me aviso lo que había pasado, la policía ya esta registrando la mansión Swan pero no hay pistas, solo fue a lo que fue, le disparo en la cabeza…

-¿solo así?

-la televisión estaba encendida, al parecer James también lo obligo a ver… lo que nosotros vimos, después lo mató…

-¿ella lo sabe?- inquirí algo preocupado por su reacción…- ¿se la han dicho?

-aun no lo saber, Carlisle nos dijo que es mejor esperar a que se recupere completamente para así decirle… tal vez mañana en la tarde, cuando estemos en casa…

-por favor, Edward, no le digas nada de esto…- me pidió Emmet…- Jake tampoco le ha dicho…

-yo… quiero verla…- volví a pedir, Jasper me miro confundido y finalmente lo dije…- lo se todo… Sam me lo ha dicho todo…

-entonces tu sabes que…- Emmet dejo su palabra a medias…

-no seas un insensible con ella…- pidió Jasper…- vamos, ella esta despierta…

Camine con él hasta que llegamos a la sala, Jacob estaba ahí, hablando con ella, cuando nos vio parecía un hombre viejo, cansado…

-Bella, Edward necesita hablar contigo…- ella pareció sorprendida pero no lo demostró, compartió una mirada con su amigo y él caminó hacia nosotros…

-aun n oes tiempo de decirle…- dijo bastante bajito, solo para nosotros, yo asentí, sabia a lo que se refería y yo no quería ser el que le dijera que su padre estaba muerto…

Jasper se fue junto con el otro tipo y me quede a solas con Bella, entonces decidí hablar…

-perdóname…- musité, ella se removió entre las sabanas y logró sentarse… tenia un pequeño parche en la frente…

-no tengo nada que perdonar…- dijo con un hilo de voz, me acerque a ella lentamente…- ¿aun quieres respuestas?

-ya las tengo…- ella me miró consternada, deseé por un momento leer su mente, pero eso era imposible…- lo se todo…

-¿entonces a que vienes?- pregunto bastante seria, casi sin sentimiento en la voz…

-quiero probarme a mi mismo…- acepté, ella sonrió con amargura y me volvió a mirar a los ojos, entonces me decid a hacerlo, me acerque lo mas que pude a su lado…- ¿puedo hacerlo?- pregunté esperando que la respuesta fuera un si…

-Edward, haz tomado todo de mí, ya no tengo nada que darte…- espetó con voz ronca, demasiado sensual a pesar del momento que estábamos viviendo, esta vez fui yo el que sonrió con amargura opero finalmente coloque mi mano en su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos, parecía fascinada por el contacto… ¿aun me quería?

Me incline hacia ella, muy cerca que hasta nuestros se alientos se mezclaban, Bella estaba tan quieta, solo respiraba, mientras que en mi cuerpo se enviaban miles de descargas eléctricas mientras mas cerca estaba de su cuerpo y finalmente sucedió, nuestra distancia era inexistente y toque sus labios con los míos, ella se quedó inmóvil, al igual que yo… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una prueba? No lo creo, mi cuerpo reacciono a ella, Bella suspiro y yo deje todo atrás, coloque mi otra mano en su otra mejilla y presione mas mis labios sobre los de ella… entonces comencé a besarla como debía, Bella movió sus manos insegura, bastante insegura de si misma, sujete su rostro con mas fuerza y entonces sentí una lagrima que chocaba sobre mi dedo pulgar… sonreí contra sus labios, ella definitivamente seguía queriéndome…

Finalmente, bastante temerosa acomodo sus manos, una sobre mi hombro y otra sobre mi mejilla derecha, y al fin respondió mi beso con ímpetu…

Jadee contra su boca y ella hizo lo mismo, entonces mil imágenes vinieron a mi mente, imágenes en las que yo estaba con ella, en las que yo la hacia reír, la veía llorar, disfrutar, cada momento en que ella estaba seria, sus gestos, los mas graciosos, cada momento que tuvimos juntos mientras me dedicaba a amarla… sujete su cintura con una mano y la estreche contra mí, ella disfruto de mi toque y suspiró… decidí algo en ese momento, una promesa que tal vez ya había hecho antes pero ahora había una persona que agregar… no iba a dejar que algo le pasara a Bella, nada, James y Sam iban a pagar lo que le hicieron y al final, si ella me dejaba hacerlo, la haría feliz, lo dejaría todo atrás y me dedicaría a ella… solo a ella…

Me separé de sus labios solo un momento pero junté mi frente con la de ella…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó jadeante… tenia los ojos cerrados…

-quería saber si lo que sentía era verdad…- dije sin pensar…

-¿Cuál es tu conclusión?- preguntó y finalmente abrió los ojos…

-que quiero más…- espete y volví a atacar sus labios, esta vez no lento, ni débil, la besaba como quería, acomodando cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío, disfrutando del pequeño momento…

-Edward…- jadeó cuando me separé de sus labios, sonreí por ese sonido, era tan puro… la vi sonreír y supe que todo estaba bien… solo por ahora…

* * *

**Biien, espero y les haya gustadoo el cappi, por ciierto, haber porque son adelantadasss, eh??? no iiba hacer que Bella perdiera la memoriia o alguna otra cosaaa jejeje, como lo pensaronn??!!! en fiin, de todo corazoon miil graciiazz por sus reviewsss, de verdad cada una de sus opiniones es muy importante para miii...xD como siiempre les piido que pasen a mis otras historiasss: "Love is written with love" y "Many Chances For Love" ... no dejen de mandarme sus opiniones, nos vemos en la siguiiente actualizaciion...;D**

**CLICK EN EL BOTON VERDEE!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**


	25. olvidadas sensaciones

**=olvidadas sensaciones=**

**Edward POV…**

Sus labios eran dulces, suaves pero al mismo tiempo rogaban por un poco de cariño, no quería separarme de ella aun, la corriente que había atacado mi cuerpo se hizo demasiado placentera, incluso me atrevo a decir que era como un sentimiento que extrañaba…

Pero al igual que todo, este pequeño momento tuvo que terminar… Bella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados incluso cuando me aleje de ella y los abrió lentamente, pensé que iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió…

-abrumada…- dijo de inmediato se sonrojo… se veía adorable… entonces me atreví a acariciar su mejilla, se quedó quieta, disfrutando del toque…- ¿lo sabes todo?- me pregunto algo temerosa, no le conteste de inmediato, miré hacia el piso y después me acomode en el asiento que estaba a un lado de su cama, tomé su mano…

-lo suficiente para saber quien eres… y para saber lo que… eras para mí…- titubeé demasiado y eso no me pareció digno de mí…

-¿Quién te lo dijo todo?- preguntó con un poco de miedo… ¿ella me tenia miedo?

-Sam…- no se porque le contesté, ella posiblemente no lo conocía…

-me imaginé que nunca te lo diría, se muy bien que para él yo solo soy tu peor error…

-¿lo conoces?- pregunté incrédulo…

-solo lo vi una vez, él día que… pasó… tu sabes…- bajo la mirada y yo le sonreí para darle valor…- tu hablabas de él casi todos los días, me decías que tenias trabajos importantes y que por eso no estabas mucho tiempo en casa…

-¿en casa? ¿Bella, yo vivía contigo?

-s…si… era tu casa, James no sabia de su existencia, bueno, eso fue lo que pensé hasta que fue por mí…

-espera… ¿te dejé sola?- esto si que era algo importante, entonces yo había sido el culpable, si yo nunca la hubiera dejado sola esto posiblemente no hubiera pasado…

-no es algo grave Edward… era el día en que debían atrapar a James, no importa ya, además, nosotros siempre estuvimos juntos, solo que James fue mas rápido…- su voz se quebró cuando dijo el nombre de ese imbécil, sabia que le dolía recordarlo…

-¿no es grave? Bella… ese maldito perro te hizo daño… lo hizo por mi culpa… solo por una estúpida venganza, incluso cuando yo había muerto…

-no digas eso…- rogó entre sollozos…

-es cierto, Sam me dijo que yo te traje a esto, Bella… me odio a mi mismo por haberlo hecho… si yo no hubiera echo caso a James tu seguirías feliz, tal vez con un…- me obligue a decir la siguiente palabra pero sin saber porque me molesto mucho… un novio…

-nunca tuve esa idea…- aceptó…- Edward, una vez me dijiste que no te arrepentías de esto…- la miré a los ojos cuando me dijo esto, era algo que yo no recordaba…- ese día yo me escapé de casa, tú fuiste a buscarme y te negaste a asesinarme… cuando te lo pedí…

-¿hiciste eso? Bella yo…

-pensé que yo era el peor error de tu vida, que por haberte enamorado de mí nunca completarías tu trabajo… sentí miedo, Edward… sabia que yo era el estorbo pero no quería perderte, eras la única persona a la que conocía de memoria, la que me conocía de cualquier forma, sabias cuando estaba mal y cuando quería que me amaras… no quería perder eso, pero prefería alejarme para que tu hicieras lo que de verdad querías…

-¿Qué sucedió después?- pregunté demasiado interesado en esto, ella sonrió amargamente sin mirarme…

-me perseguiste por el bosque y cuando te rogué que me mataras no lo hiciste… simplemente me besaste…- sonreí… agradecí que no hubiera hecho otra estupidez…

-Bella…- comencé a hablar y tome su mano con mas fuerza pero acariciándola…- mi defecto aun no me abandona por completo pero… cuando vi ese video y vi lo que él te hizo, terminé de tener un deseo para matarlo…

-no, Edward, no importa eso…

-no me digas que no importa… él va a pagar Bella, te lo juro, yo, te juro que a partir de ahora, no dejare que te pase nada, ni siquiera una mosca va a volar cerca de ti sí yo lo evito… y… cuidare de él… de Ed…

-¿de Eddy?- preguntó con emoción contenida, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, incluso la hacia verse mas hermosa… ¿me había fijado antes lo hermosa que Bella era? Hasta ahora lo veía, su rostro pedía por ser venerado, cada facción en ella la hacia verse distinta las demás, además, cuando la mirabas a los ojos parecía que veías directo a su alma…

-si, Bella… se que… soy su padre y que… te amaba mas que a nada en el mundo… un día volveré a ser el de antes, se que cuando estabas conmigo yo te prometí muchas cosas y lo mas probable es que no las recuerde…- reí con amargura y ella me acompaño…- pero haré lo posible para cumplirlas, de una u otra forma las voy a lograr y eso incluye hacerte feliz, hacerlos felices…

-se que esto te sonara extraño porque no lo haz escuchado últimamente pero…- titubeo por un momento y la vi inclinarse hacia mi…- yo aun te amo Edward…- le sonreí con demasiado cariño y acuné su rostro entre mis manos, limpie la lagrima que corría por su mejilla…

-eres hermosa Isabella…- susurré, ella se sonrojo y entonces, como impulso y sin razón la besé con cariño, delineé su labio inferior, quería profundizar, quería sentirla mas cerca, coloqué mis manos en su cintura pero ahora no las dejé ahí, recorría sus costados, su espalda, pero entonces su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus manos se dirigieron al cuello de mi camisa y apretaron la tela… ¿tenia miedo? La escuché sollozar y me alejé…

-perdóname Bella, no debí seguir…- tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, acaricie su mejilla…- perdóname… estoy aquí…

-Edward, lo siento…- la abracé con fuerza mientras lloraba, me levanté del asiento y me acomodé a su lado en esa cama… ella seguía llorando… seguramente había recordado algo, tal vez James la había dañado tanto que aun tenia heridas mentales… acaricié su brazo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla pero no era posible… pero poco a poco fue guardando silencio, antes eran sollozos, ahora solo eran pequeños espasmos y finalmente nada…

Trate de ver su rostro y descubrí que se había dormido, sonreí tan solo con ver su rostro, una mezcla de inocencia y paz, no me quise mover así que me quede quieto, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero podría jurar que ya me había dormido…

-¿Edward?- aun no reconocía la voz que me estaba llamando pero no quería despertar…- hermano, debemos despertar a Bella…- ¿Quién demonios era?

-aja…- contesté acomodándome más en la cama, sin saber porque estreche aun mas el cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos, ella se acoplo a mi nueva posición y sentí sus brazos sobre mi abdomen… entonces sentí que me daban un manotazo en la frente… eso terminó con la paz…

-¿Qué demonios quieres Emmet?- espeté algo frustrado, odiaba que me despertaran…

-despierta Cullen, Carlisle ya viene para acá, creo que ya va a dar de alta a Bella…

-solo ha estado aquí como una hora…- él comenzó a reír por lo que dije y movía la cabeza como si estuviera negando…

-Edward, es la una de la tarde… hace unas horas vinimos Jasper, Carlisle y yo pero no quisimos despertarlos, así que ya es hora… despierta a Bella, iré a ver a papá…

-¿de verdad la debo despertar?- pregunte como queriendo que la respuesta fuera no, ella se veía bastante cómoda…

-si, ya dormirán en casa… o tal vez no…- entendí el enfermo doble sentido de sus palabras y resoplé, él salió riéndose de la habitación y yo comencé a despertar a Bella…

-¿Bella?- susurré, vaya buena forma de despertar a alguien…- Bella, creo que debes despertar…- esta vez hablé un poco mas fuerte, acaricié su mejilla y bese su frente, al fin se removió un poco…- despierta…

-¿Edward?- parpadeo un par de veces hasta que logró enfocarme bien, ella sonrió y yo hice lo mismo…- pensé que había soñado todo…

-piensas mal…- ella se sonrojo y bese su nariz…- Carlisle viene para acá, te va a dar de alta…

-¿de verdad?- se despertó por completo y yo reí…- quiero ver a Eddy…- la emoción con la que se refería al bebe era increíble, me levanté de la cama y acomodé mi chaqueta…

Bella trataba de arreglarse el cabello cuando Carlisle entró… Alice venía detrás de él… venían serios y entonces recordé una noticia, la muerte del padre de Bella, ella aun no lo sabía…

-¿durmieron bien?- preguntó Carlisle hacia los dos, Alice se quedó confundida y Bella se sonrojo…

-¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunto la impaciente…- Carlisle quiero ver a mi bebe, ya lo extraño…

-Rose me dijo que desde que despertó ha estado tranquilo como siempre, dejando que la hiperactiva de mi hija juegue con él…- apuntó Alice, Bella comenzó a reír, se veía tan feliz… miré a mi padre y compartimos una mirada que decía todo, seguramente él estaba a punto de darle la noticia…

-Bella…- comenzó a hablar Carlisle…debo darte una noticia…

-¿es algo grave?- inquirió, entonces yo intervine…

-no, Bella, lo hablaremos mas tarde, cuando ya estés en casa… Alice, deberías ayudar a Bella a vestirse, creo que le haría bien irnos ya… ¿cierto papá?

-Edward…- Carlisle estuvo a punto de contradecirme pero finalmente accedió…- si, tienes razón, Alice ayúdala y hablaremos en casa…

-claro…- Bella contestó sonriendo y Carlisle la ayudo a levantarse, mi padre salió de la habitación y Alice comenzó a sacar ropa del closet, un momento ¿de donde salió esa ropa? Bueno no era mucha, solo unos jeans y una blusa…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Salte de aquí…- apuntó Alice, yo levante una ceja por su voz autoritaria y Bella comenzó a reír…

-no hay nada nuevo que Edward no haya visto antes…- susurró, sentí que me sonrojaba, demonios, que patético parecía esto…

-bueno, en realidad, seria mejor salir, recuerda que…- golpeé mi cien con un dedo…- no tengo bastante imágenes… digamos que aun no te veo…- Bella se puso completamente roja y yo salí, camine hacia la sala de espera y noté que no estaba el tal Jacob…

-vaya… ya era hora…- dijo Emmet en tono de burla, hice una media sonrisa y Jasper sonrió…

-Jake fue a arreglar lo del funeral, ya sabes…-se explicó…- ¿Qué hizo Bella cuando lo supe?

-no le hemos dicho, prefiero que sea en casa, así estaría yo y trataría de calmarla, estoy seguro que no lo tomara muy bien…-me expliqué, Jasper asintió y nos dedicamos a esperar, finalmente vi a Alice caminando de la mano con Bella… supongo que eran inseparables… Bella se sonrojo cuando me miró… sí acaso eso lo provocaba yo me encantaba…

-lamento haberlos preocupado…- se disculpo ¿siempre se disculpaba?

-no hay problema Bells…- dijo Emmet y la abrazo…- es hora de ir a casa, vamos…

-gracias…- contestó. Estaba a punto de subir al auto de Emmet cuando yo hablé…

-no… amm… yo puedo llevar a Bella a casa ¿te parece?- le pregunté, ella asintió un poco abrumada, seguramente esto le parecía algo completamente extraño pero no por eso dejaba de ser… amm… ¿lindo?

Ayude a Bella a subir al auto y comencé a manejar cuando estuvo encendido…

El auto de Emmet venia delante de nosotros así que ella se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del camino…

-¿no tienes ninguna molestia?- le pregunté…

-oh no… estoy bien…- dijo con un hilo de voz y entonces la vi voltear a ver en todas direcciones mientras pasábamos por el parque de la ciudad…

-si sigues girando así tu cuello te dará tortícolis…- ella sonrió apenada pero observo hacia la ventanilla…- ¿viste a alguien conocido?

-n…no, es solo que…- ella se quedo callada y no dijo más, entonces yo presione…

-¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?- ella negó pero vi como tragaba en seco, estaba preocupada o tenia miedo, demonios, odiaba que no adivinara sus gestos, debía aprenderlos si quería ser el mismo de antes… recordé lo que Jasper me había dicho, acerca de James…- Bella, si es por James, Jasper ya me lo dijo…

-¿de verdad?- inquirió y me miró…

-si… tranquila… en cuanto estés en casa yo me encargare de eso…

-NO…- espetó un poco fuerte…- no… Edward por favor no lo busques…

-Bella, recuerda que ese sigue siendo mi trabajo, además te esta amenazando, ¿crees que lo dejare hacer eso?- ella no contestó, giro su rostro hacia la ventanilla y no volvió a hablar en todo el camino…

Finalmente llegamos a casa…

Estaba seria mientras la ayudaba a bajar ¿Se había enojado? No lo creo, una sonrisa se formo cuando vio hacia la puerta…

-¡Eddy!- gritó llena de alegría y corrió hacia donde estaba Rose con el bebe, la vi llegar a él, lo abrazó y lo besó mientras le daba vueltas en el aire, el bebe reía con ella… Bella definitivamente era excepcional… mientras la veía hacer cariñitos al bebe pude ver que ella había sido la mujer de mi vida, amorosa y buena…

-¿no piensas ir con ella?- preguntó Jasper a mi lado, lo miré, él me hizo un gesto con su cabeza de que la acompañara, Alice y Emmet siguieron a Rosalie, Bella se había quedado afuera porque el bebe estaba entretenido viendo un pájaro amarillo que volaba cerca… cuando se fue ambos comenzaron a reír y finalmente ella entró a casa…- pensé que ya habías arreglado todo respecto a ella…- Jasper se colocó enfrente de mí…

-lo esta…- musité…- es solo que… ¿Qué tal si ya no soy el mismo al que Bella quería?

-un momento…- Jasper comenzó a reír, genial, soy un payaso…- Bella te ama mas que a nada Edward, bueno, ahora tu hijo y tú están empatados, supongo…

-mi hijo y yo… que bien suena eso…- suspiré cuando repetí eso… Jasper volvió a reír.

-vamos…- camine detrás de Jasper y finalmente entre a casa…

-¿Cuándo planean decirle a Bella de la muerte de Charlie?- me preguntó Jasper mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo…

-será hoy pero… esperaré a que llegue Carlisle…- él no tuvo otra que asentir; busque a Bella en la sala pero no estaba, Jasper se despidió de mí diciendo que tenia que comprar un regalo para Alice porque ella estaba enojada, me reí por su solución, subí las escaleras, tal vez Bella estaba en el segundo piso, en su habitación…

Tampoco estaba ahí, ¿Dónde se había metido?... seguí caminando por el pasillo, entonces la escuche… me quede parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de los niños, ella estaba a acomodando al bebe en la cuna, que rápido se dormía, le dio un beso y lo admiro por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, le sonreí y ella respondió el gesto, se veía tan feliz…

-es bastante tranquilo…- dijo en voz baja y observándolo…

-debe ser igual a ti…- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-no lo creo…- aceptó y camino hacia mí, por Dios su andar era una tentación, venia sonriendo y se giro de espaldas a mí para cerrar la puerta…- Anne no debe tardar en dormirse, ya es hora de la siesta de la tarde…- me reí de lo que me decía…

-Bella…- titubeé un poco antes de preguntar…- ¿el bebe tiene mi apellido?- rogué porque ella no se molestara por mi pregunta, lo mas lógico seria que si lo hiciera pero eso nunca pasó…

-si… Carlisle me lo pidió y yo estuve de acuerdo… no había otra cosa que no quisiera más…- contestó y comenzó a caminar como si quisiera evadir alguna otra pregunta…- es muy parecido a ti…- susurró… tomé su mano e hice que se detuviera…- tiene tus ojos…- agregó…

-lo he visto antes, Bella… creo que te molestó que estuviera tan cerca…- ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, no… yo quería ver sus ojos…

-no era eso Edward, simplemente tenia miedo…- aceptó apenada… yo suspiré y ella miraba con fijeza mis ojos, me acerque un poco a ella, como era de esperarse, Bella no se movió… coloqué mis manos sobre sus caderas, me acerque más… demasiado titubeante, no quería que se repitiera lo de la ultima vez y comenzara a temblar, no quería que temiera de mí…

Tomé su mano y acaricie la suave piel de su brazo izquierdo hasta que llegué a su mentón, con mi pulgar acaricie su mejilla y cerró los ojos… junte mis labios con los de ella solo por un corto momento, la mano que tenia en su cadera la lleve a su cintura y después a su espalda baja, acaricie su mejilla con mis labios hasta llegar a su oreja…

-no tengas miedo, Bella…- susurré… ella se estremeció pero mantuvo su mirada en la mía…

Volví a tomar su mentón entre mi mano y comencé a besarla, lento al principio pero, por Dios, soy hombre y esa corriente volvió a mi cuerpo, los brazos de Bella estaban aprisionados entre mi pecho y el suyo y yo la estrechaba contra mi de la cintura, entonces repetí lo que había hecho en nuestro primer beso, delineé su labio inferior muy suavemente, sabia que ella temblaría o algo por el estilo…

-no temas…- repetí contra sus labios y entonces me dio acceso para profundizar, su agarre en el cuello de mi camisa se aflojó y respondió el beso con el mismo ímpetu que yo, hice un movimiento muy estúpido, sobre todo si no quería causarle mala impresión, pero ya estaba hecho, me gire y logré que ella quedara aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y la pared, uno de sus brazos se acomodo sobre mi espalda y el otro alrededor de mi cuello, mientras juagaba con mi cabello miles de sensaciones placenteras recorrían mi cuerpo y puedo jurar que mi "amigo" estaba despertando. Necesitaba aire pero no me quería separar aun, estaba disfrutando del sabor de su boca, pero aun así necesitaba más… mucho más que solo un simple beso…

Escuchaba la respiración irregular de Bella y eso solo me encendía más, entonces ella se separo un poco de mi, separando sus labios… aproveché para tomar aire pero no solté mi agarré…

-eso es un avance…- bromeó, yo asentí mientras miraba sus ojos y sus labios alternamente… la bese nuevamente y la estreche completamente contra mí… con mis manos empecé a recorrer su espalda, de arriba abajo…- Ed…

-dime…- conteste contra sus labios, ella comenzó a jadear pero no por deseo, estaba sucediendo lo de la última vez…

-basta…- agregó con la voz entre cortada y entonces me separe de sus labios, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse…

-tranquila… todo esta bien…- susurré besando su frente, ella jadeo por ultima vez y abrió los ojos…

-creí que ya lo había dejado todo atrás, Edward perdóname…- hablo demasiado rápido…

-Bella, no debo perdonarte nada…- le dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió pero de inmediato cambio su expresión…- ¿Qué era lo que Carlisle debía decirme en la mañana? Por cierto, no he visto a papá ¿él estaba en el hospital? Jake me había dicho que surgió un inconveniente pero que estaba preocupado por mi, debería llamarlo ¿no crees?

-eh… Bella…- traté de no cambiar de expresión, baje la mirada, ella se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño, tome su mano…- vamos abajo ¿ya comiste algo?

-no intentes cambiar el tema, se que no lo recuerdas pero no soy una idiota…- parecía molesta… yo no sabía que hacer, no le iba a decir lo de su padre, no ahora…

-ven conmigo… Carlisle ya debe haber llegado y juntos te explicaremos, Jacob también estará ahí…

-¿Por qué debería estar él ahí?- demonios, porque preguntaba tanto…- ¿es algo malo, cierto?

-Bella… esta bien, seré sincero… yo no te voy a decir nada hasta que no este Carlisle y Jacob, no me preguntes porque, simplemente no lo voy a hacer y punto, enójate si así lo prefieres pero no puedo… no quiero decírtelo…

-bien…- musitó y jaló su mano para alejarse de mi… ¿se había enojado ya? La vi caminar escaleras abajo… ok, definitivamente estaba enojada, la seguí, crucé la sala hasta que llegué al comedor… detrás de Bella…

-Jacob… que bueno que estas aquí…- él trato de sonreír… entonces Carlisle entró en esta habitación, al parecer era ahora…- oh Carlisle… quiero saber lo que me están ocultando, Edward no me quiere decir nada y por la cara de Jacob él tampoco me lo dirá… ¿Qué es lo que están escondiendo?

Rose y Esme que estaban ahí miraron a Carlisle, él me miro solo a mí, yo asentí, al parecer no podíamos esperar mas para la noticia, de todas formas era inevitable… caminé hacia ella, cuando Bella se dio cuenta de la situación se cruzó de brazos y me miró preocupada, como si estuviera esperando que yo fuera el que le diera la noticia…

-Bella…- aclaré mi garganta…- lamento esto pero…- me era muy difícil decirlo, ni Carlisle ni Jacob intervenían y al parecer no planeaban hacerlo…- cuando estabas en el hospital sucedió algo… algo que es terrible para ti…

-¿de que hablas?- su tono de voz se había suavizado…

-tu papá…- titubeé otra vez… mire a Carlisle por un poco de ayuda pero él solo me incitó a seguir…

-¿Qué hay con él?- la voz de Bella se quebró y entonces sollozo, se dio cuenta de todo, Bella era bastante intuitiva…- ¿esta muerto?- preguntó con voz ahogada…- ¿Edward?

-Bella, de verdad lo siento mucho…- ella llevó una de sus manos a la boca, seguramente no quería mostrarse débil pero no lo logró…

-Bella, lo siento…- dijo Jacob y se acercó a ella, pero Bella se alejo, también lo hizo de mí… cerró los ojos con fuerza… y salió casi corriendo de la habitación…

-debo ir con ella…- espeté pero Rosalie tomó mi mano…

-déjala sola un momento…- dijo con bastante serenidad, yo la miré como si estuviera loca…- Jake tú la conoces, sabes que ella necesita estar sola…

-si, eso lo se… pero no quiero dejarla sola ahora…- contesto ese tipo… me molestó que Rosalie se refiriera a él cuando dijo que la conocía, pero era verdad, tal vez, en el pasado yo la conocía de memoria pero ahora era distinto… Rosalie soltó mi brazo y yo me quedé inmóvil, miré a mi padre y él a mí, no había palabras, todo era silencio hasta que un estruendo, parecido al de cristales rompiéndose al chocar con el suelo y un grito se escuchó en el piso de arriba, era ella…

* * *

**Buenoo aquii anda el otroo capii, creoo que he actualiizadoo seguiido no creen?? jjejejeje, peroo por favor dejen mas reviewsss...xD soy una pediinchee loo seee...;D Gracciias a los que mandaronn sus comentariios, bueno no tengo mucho que deciir, espero y les haya gustado el capiitulo, diganme sus opiniiones y por favor pasen a miis otras historiias: "Love is written with blood" y "Many Chancer For Love" ... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEE!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**


	26. daños descubiertos

**= daños descubiertos=**

**Bella POV…**

Cerré la puerta de una patada y dejé salir todo lo que tenia dentro, cubrí mi rostro solo para echarme a llorar como desquiciada, sentía que esto era mi culpa, que todo lo que había pasado era solo por mí y no había nadie más que se culpara también…

Me deje caer en el suelo y acomodé mi cabeza en medio de mis rodillas, agradecí que nadie fue en mi búsqueda, tal vez se dieron cuenta que necesitaba estar sola… pero la soledad no es muy buena, y eso era justo lo que me merecía, quedarme completamente sola… me levanté del suelo aún gimiendo y llorando por el dolor que sentía de haber perdido a mi padre… llegué al buró donde estaba una foto mía con él, ¿Por qué se había muerto? ¿Cómo? Él era un hombre saludable, eso me había demostrado desde que yo había vuelto con él… miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, entre ellos la muerte de mi madre, ahora si estaba sola, huérfana… la idea parecía ser la ideal para una persona tan problemática como yo… pero también era desesperante… solté un sollozo bastante desgarrador y pasé mis brazos sobre la superficie del mueble, tirando todo lo que ahí había… el marco de la fotografía se hizo añicos, al igual que los dos frascos de perfume, un florero y varias otras cosas… solté un grito… seguramente escucharon todo esto en el piso de abajo pero no me importo, seguí tirando todo lo que había a mi paso, mi habitación estaba quedando destrozada…

Seguí con lo que hacia, gritaba y rompía cosas hasta que unos brazos sujetaron mi cintura, tomando mis brazos, impidiendo que me moviera…

-Bella, tranquilízate…- Edward apretó su agarré y yo solo comencé a retorcerme con mas fuerza…, me giro hacia él…- ¡Bella… basta!- gritó y sacudió mi cuerpo, dejé de moverme y de un momento a otro volví a la debilidad, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward y él me abrazo con mas fuerza, colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y la otra en mi espalda…- tranquila…- susurró…

-Edward, dale esto…- dijo Carlisle, al cual no había visto, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y trataba de dejar de llorar…- hará efecto en unos minutos…- agregó, cuando se escucho que la puerta se cerraba, Edward tomó mi mentón y levantó un poco mi rostro…

-no tenias porque reaccionar así…- dijo en voz baja… yo abrí los ojos, él tenia el ceño fruncido, parecía preocupado…- Bella…

-¿Cómo murió?- pregunté con la poca valentía que me quedaba… él bajó la mirada y no me contestó…- por favor dime como pasó…

-no es conveniente…- dijo mirándome de nuevo, se giró un poco y después vi que traía algo en sus manos… ¿pastillas? Lo miré limpiándome las lagrimas, aunque la verdad aun no dejaban de salir…- toma esto, por favor…

-no quiero hacerlo…- musité, él dejó de tocarme y me sentí débil… caminó hacia el baño y volvió con mi vaso con agua…

-tómala…- ¿para que quería darme pastillas? Yo misma sabia que si me dormía solo tendría pesadillas y no quería eso… finalmente me decidí, sufrir, eso era lo que me merecía, pesadillas… tomé la pastilla y después un trago de agua…

-esto esta hecho un desastre, Bella…- comenzó a hablar mientras veía el resto de la habitación… - pensé que te habías lastimado… - solté un sollozo involuntario y él me abrazó…- Bella, se que es doloroso para ti pero… debes ser fuerte, debes seguir… como lo hiciste conmigo…- cogí con fuerza la tela de su camisa como si temiera perderlo…

-yo nunca seguí…- acepté…- nunca he sido la misma, todo lo que hacia era por él, por Eddy… no me importaba nada más…

-entonces haz lo mismo, piensa en Edward…- sentí como sus labios chocaban con mi cabello…- hazlo por él… por nuestro hijo…- agregó en voz baja, pero aun así sirvió para volverme a la vida, la forma en que había dicho "nuestro hijo" hizo que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla…- ¿todo esta bien?- preguntó y colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas…

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunté como la mujer insegura y poca cosa que soy…

-¿decir que? ¿Hablar de Edward?...- asentí y él me sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…- porque se que es tan hijo mío como tuyo…

-¿eso significa él para ti? ¿Tu hijo?...- pregunté bastante seria…- como saber que solo lo dices por lastima, porque acabas de enterarte que tu estabas conmigo antes, que lo dices porque te sientes obligado a hacerte cargo de él… ¿Cómo se que lo que dices es real?

-¿no confías en mí?- no le contesté, él chocó su nariz con la mía…- Bella… recuerdo la mayoría de lo que pasó, recuerdo casi todo lo que vivimos juntos, recuerdo cada segundo que estuve contigo… amándote…- comencé a cerrar los ojos… esto ya debía ser un sueño… sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerza y ese arranque de desesperación parecía ser solo una pesadilla… cerré los ojos y sentí como alguien me acunaba entre sus brazos…

**Edward POV…**

Me incliné un poco más hacia ella para poder besarla pero comenzó a cerrar los ojos… sonreí y la sujete con mas fuerza, la medicina que le di debía estar haciendo efecto, suspiró por ultima vez y su cuerpo se aflojó y yo la acomodé entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama, pero no a esta, la habitación era un desastre…

Camine por el pasillo en silencio y llegué a mi habitación…

La acomodé en la cama, quité el mechón de cabello que tenia sobre la frente y bese muy delicadamente sus labios…

-dulces sueños preciosa…- susurré a un lado de su oído… ella suspiró y cuando la cubrí con las sabanas fue cuando salí de ahí…

Iba caminando hacia las escaleras pero escuché un muy bajo chillido… venia del cuarto de los niños… fui hacia allí y abrí la puerta en silencio…

No había nadie… entonces el bebe comenzó a llorar… llegué al borde de la cuna y entonces lo vi… Edward estaba llorando, estaba solo, no tenia experiencia en esto pero no quería que llorara mas, no por molestia al ruido, era la simple razón de que no me gustaba que el llorara… cuando lo levanté pareció calmarse, poco a poco…

-¿te sientes solo?- pregunté con un hilo de voz, por Dios se veía tan frágil… tan vulnerable a todo… lo observé con detenimiento mientras hacía burbujas de saliva… reí por la escena… entonces abrió los ojos y me miró… sus ojos eran igual a los míos… prácticamente eran los mismo, su cabello tenia el mismo color cobrizo que yo pero las mejillas tenían la tonalidad carmesí, característica solo de una persona, de Bella…

-pa pa… - mi sonrisa se desvaneció en un gesto de sorpresa cuando él dijo eso… lo había dicho tan claro… seguramente Bella hubiera comenzado a saltar de alegría si hubiera escuchado, sonreí como idiota hacia el bebe y no evite pensar en el futuro que nos esperaba, pero tampoco evite pensar en lo que tenia que pasar yo para que el futuro llegara…

"…_toda persona que la conozca esta en peligro…"_ decía la voz de Sam en mi mente_… "…se donde están Edward, donde encontrarlos y esta vez nada la va a salvar…", _el solo recuerdo de James me molestó, antes no entendía sus palabras pero ahora si, estaba a amenazándolos a ellos, a Bella… a mi familia… observé al pequeño que estaba entre mis brazos, completamente inocente de todo lo que yo haya echo en el pasado… no iba a dejar que nada le pasara, absolutamente nada, ni a él ni a Bella… antes debía asesinarme, pero esta vez no seria tan fácil…

-¿Por qué piensas tanto?- la voz de Jasper me hizo salir de mis pensamientos… - Jacob me dijo que ya le dijeron todo… ¿Dónde esta?

-durmiendo… fue la única solución que encontró Carlisle para que se tranquilizara…- Jasper sonrió amargamente pero al darse cuenta de mi posición, su expresión cambio…- ¿conociendo nuevas personas?- preguntó sin siquiera moverse del marco de la puerta…

-no… solo me rio de lo que hace…

-Bella pasaba horas en esta habitación después de que nació…- comenzó a contar y camino hacia mí…- supongo que aun no te ha dicho como la pasó…- no hice más que mirar al bebe, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, me reí bajito ¿Acaso siempre estaba durmiendo?- por si te lo preguntabas, siempre esta durmiendo… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, le encanta ir a la piscina, al igual que Anne, siempre juega con ella y creo que mejor amigo es Jacob, o eso creo porque siempre que Jake lo cuida él se ríe… siempre sabe cuando Bella esa cerca, y últimamente cada vez que llora basta con que le pongan música para que se calme…

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?- pregunté… Jasper se encogió de hombros…

-supuse que necesitarías esa información… no es nada fácil cuidar a un bebe, en especial con este trabajo…

-no involucres a mi hijo con mi estúpido trabajo…- fue genial la sensación cuando dije "mi hijo", debería decirlo mas seguido…

-¿le dijiste a Bella que Charlie fue asesinado?

-no… y no planeo decírselo…- no me había dado cuenta que Ed se había dormido hasta que escuche que suspiraba… lo coloque otra vez en la cuna…- es mejor que Bella no sepa quien mató a su padre…

-se dará cuenta de todas formas…- dijo alguien que acaba de entrometerse en nuestra charla, miré hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Jacob, el amigo de Bella…- si conoces a Bella lo suficiente sabrás que ella no es una chica estúpida, mientras ella quiera saber algo va a hacer cualquier cosa para descubrirlo, no se da por vencida tan fácil…- el tono de burla de su voz me molestó… Jasper sin duda se dio cuenta de mi estado…

-¿y que tanto la conoces tú?- inquirí…

-oigan, este no es un buen lugar para hablar… - dijo Jasper y yo estuve de acuerdo, no quería que el bebe se despertara… caminé hacia el pasillo, Jacob se hizo a un lado y cuando Jasper salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta…

-soy su mejor amigo desde que vino al mundo, yo creo que la conozco lo suficiente como para interesarme en su bienestar…- volvió a hablar, contestando la pregunta que yo había hecho hace unos minutos y que había dado por echo que ignoraría…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté algo exaltado… ¿era una indirecta?

-Bella me contó todo, inclusive lo que es respecto a ti… y honestamente…- se cruzó de brazos…- no creo que sea muy bueno que vuelvas con ella sin ponerla en peligro…

-¿Por qué te interesa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

-no me interesa en lo absoluto, Bella es la que me interesa… ella y el bebe…

-déjame ver si entiendo…- comencé a hablar cuando descubrí el propósito de la pequeña discusión, el imbécil sentía algo por Bella, y no era una simple amistad, de eso estaba seguro…- ¿quieres apartarme de ella? ¿Ese es tu plan?

-algo parecido…- contestó totalmente despreocupado…- ¿te molesta que este interesado en ella?- preguntó como si quisiera retarme… apreté la mandíbula… ¿Qué se creía este maldito perro?…

-tú vas a estas tan cerca de ella como ahora lo estas, con una diferencia de diez metros…- Jacob sonrió con suficiencia…

-ya lo veremos…- contestó, di un paso hacia él y Jasper que no decía nada también se movió…

-¿me estas estando?

-tómalo como quieras… pero da por hecho que no voy a dejar que la vuelvas a poner en peligro…- Jasper fue mas rápido que yo cuando me dispuse a golpear a Jacob, forcejé con él pero el maldito no me dejaba moverme mas…

-suéltame…- casi grite pero logre contenerme…

-Jacob, vete de aquí…- musito Jasper… él interpelado se rehusó a hacerlo al principio pero después lo hizo, bajo las escaleras y fue cuando Jasper me dejó libre…

-¿podrías calmarte?- espetó Jasper…

-¿calmarme? ¿Lo escuchaste? Já… maldito perro… voy a hacer que él este tan cerca de Bella como James y Sam lo van a estar…

Jasper no me contestó nada, solo me miraba con desaprobación, tuve que ir a ver a Carlisle para preguntarle acerca de lo que había pasado con Bella, él me aseguro que no haba nada de que preocuparse, que solamente había sido la impresión… aunque en el fondo sabia muy bien que Bella no iba a estar bien, y es que tampoco lo estaba ahora… ¿Por qué no la habían llevado a alguna clase de sesión con un psicólogo o algo así? Desde el primer momento que la besé supe que algo andaba mal, ella seguía asustada, Jasper, Alice y Emmet me habían dicho que Bella era una chica fuerte y valiente, pero ahora no la veía así, en ningún momento, siempre la veía frágil, como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento… además de sus miedos físicos, nunca podía tocarla mas de lo normal porque comenzaba a temblar, y todo era por culpa de James, la gente siempre decía que una mujer nunca superaba una violación, Carlisle se había sorprendido por como lo había hecho Bella pero la verdad era que ella solo fingía haberlo superado, se veía temerosa, y aunque solo fueran unos cuantos segundos o algo así, siempre mantenía una distancia con Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle, ahora que lo recuerdo, desde que llegué aquí nunca la escuche reír con alegría, siempre que lo hacia era porque Edward la hacia reír, pero no por la gente que la rodeaba… cuando la besaba siempre respondía estremeciéndose o cerraba los ojos con fuerza… ella definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien, superar esto… y yo debía ayudarla, pero tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estábamos viviendo yo no era la mejor persona para esto…

-hasta mañana, dormilón…- susurre hacia Ed que estaba durmiendo a un lado de Anne, cuando llegué a la habitación me quite la camisa dispuesto a cambiarme de ropa y acostarme a dormir en el sofá ya que Bella dormía ahora en la cama…

-_basta…-_ pensé que Bella se había despertado y se molestaba de que me estuviera desvistiendo…- _no… para…-_ me acerque a ella y me di cuenta que estaba dormida, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a lloriquear…- _no lo hagas…no…_

-¿Bella?- la llamé pero ella se removió entre las sabanas, cogió con fuerza la almohada y sollozo más fuerte…- Bella, despierta…- la tomé por los hombros y la sacudí ligeramente… ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar…

-no… suéltame…- comenzó a sollozar…- no me hagas nada, no…

-Bella, tranquila, soy yo…- dejó de moverse cuando escuchó mi voz y aun en la obscuridad pude ver que ella me miraba a los ojos…- shhh, todo esta bien, pequeña… estoy aquí…

-Ed… Edward…- logró decir…- perdona, no pensé que era tú…

-no importa…- dije y acaricié su mejilla…

-¿Dónde esta Eddy?

-durmiendo y tu debes hacer lo mismo… necesitas descansar…

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-te dormiste por un medicamento y te traje a mi habitación, la tuya esta hecha un desastre… ahora, tú vas a dormí aquí y yo en el sofá… ¿de acuerdo?

-no… quédate… quédate conmigo…- sus palabras me hicieron detenerme, lo había pedido como si fuera una suplica… yo le sonreí y ella respondió el gesto…

-ok…- suspiré… me acomodé a su lado… y entonces su mano se posó sobre mi abdomen, enviando miles de sensaciones olvidadas a mi cuerpo…

-no traes camisa…- dijo en un susurro…

-lamento si te molesta… voy a ponerme algo…

-no…- contestó demasiado rápido…- no importa…- levanto su rostro a modo de verme a los ojos… parecía una niña asustada por una tormenta, coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y me incliné un poco hacia ella, sabia que no debía hacer esto pero de verdad deseaba besarla…

En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con lo míos yo me giré más hacia ella… Bella se quedó inmóvil por un momento pero de manera inesperada coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros… hice un movimiento estúpido, me giré a modo de quedar sobre ella, pero mantuve mi peso sobre mis manos…

Seguí besándola de manera lenta y ella acomodo sus manos en mi cuello, pero yo necesitaba más, sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío solo despertaba el deseo que tenía y es que Bella era una mujer hermosa… sin lugar a dudas deseaba hacerla mía pero no era un buen momento, a menos que ella me lo pidiera…

No logre controlar un poco de ese deseo que estaba sintiendo y la bese con mas fuerza que antes… ella jadeó y se estremeció solo un poco… me separe de sus labios y seguí besando su mejilla hasta que llegué a su oreja…

-no me tangas miedo, Bella… yo no voy a hacerte daño…- susurré, ella suspiro y cuando la miré a los ojos parecía tranquila…

-eres la única persona de la que nunca he temido…- contestó…- la única que puede tomar todo de mi sin que yo me arrepienta…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirí algo sorprendido y confundido a la vez…

-se que sabes que tengo miedo… pero no es por ti… es de los recuerdos…

-puedo ayudarte a olvidarlos…- la bese tiernamente y ella respondió…

-se que puedes hacerlo… pero no es algo fácil…- acaricié su mejilla y ella colocó su mano sobre la mía…- ¿de verdad quieres hacerme el amor?- preguntó y supe que tenia que ser sincero…

-si…- susurré…- Bella, de verdad quiero hacerte el amor… pero no lo haré si tú no lo quieres…

-¿Cómo sabes mi respuesta?

-no es un buen momento para hacerlo…- sonreí amargamente…- ¿no crees?

-nunca fue un buen momento…- ¿acaso ella quería que la hiciera mía esta noche? No me atrevía a preguntarle, posiblemente saldría huyendo asustada si lo hacia, pero… ella misma me había preguntado si yo quería…- Edward, se que no será igual que antes, pero puedo intentarlo… solo quiero que me ames otra vez…

-el antes no existe…- aseguré y ella sonrió…- solo existimos tú y yo… y el amor que siento por ti…

-entonces hazme el amor, hazme alejarme de mi realidad aunque solo sea por un momento…- la miré a los ojos y ella estaba sonriendo, yo también lo hice…

-eso haré…- contesté y volví a besarla…

* * *

**Ahora sii, no me pueden deciir que soy mala persona xq'' acabo de subiir capitulo hace dos diias eh??!! jajajaja, POR DIOSSS!!! quiien viio los OSCAR!!!! aaahhh!!! mi guapooo Lautner se veiia geniial, nunca lo habia viisto tannnnnn hot como ayer jajajaja...;D Buenooo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tantoo comooo yoo, el vestiido de Kristeenn estaba muy boniito no creen??!! jajajaja:D Oigan, cambiiando de tema y volviiendo al Fic, les aviiso que ahora sii no actualiizare prontoo, quiero deciir que dentro de dos diias no tendran el capiitulo, o no lo seee jajjajaja, lo que pasa es que tengo clases de fisiica, ya les habiia dicho hacee unos cuantos diias jjejeje, pero iigual dejen reviewss y miil graciias a los que dejaronn en el capiitulo pasadooo... bueno pasen a mis otras historias: "Many Chances For Love" y "Love is written with blood" ... me despiido, que andes de lo mejor^^!!!**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWSSS^^!!!!**


	27. sin miedo

**=sin miedo =**

**Bella POV…**

No se lo que me hizo pedirle por esto, ni siquiera podía explicarme como mi cuerpo era capaz de seguir reconociendo sus caricias y reaccionar ante ellas…

Recién había despertado de una de mis peores pesadillas, del recuerdo de ese tipo, de la noticia que me acaban de dar, mi padre ya no estaba, nunca lo iba a ver más, nunca… el solo pensar en ambas cosas me hizo jadear y buscar refugio en los brazos de Edward, el único lugar en el que siempre me había sentido segura, en donde nada podía pasarme, porque siempre que me tocaba parecía como si nada mas existiera…

-Bella… relájate…- susurró con sus labios contra los míos, no me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que Edward me lo dijo…

Él me sonrió y sin querer le respondí el gesto, volvió a besarme, siempre parecía que solo acariciaba mis labios, no se preocupaba en profundizar y tampoco se volvía mas fuerte, era dulce… mis manos comenzaron a moverse, recordando su cuerpo, delineando su torso, de un momento a otro Edward se levantó de rodillas, tomó mis manos y me haló hacia él, no dejaba de verme a los ojos y tampoco de sonreírme… sus manos abandonaron las mías y acarició mis brazos hasta que llego a mis hombros… recordé que yo aun tenia ropa puesta, Edward tiró del borde de mi playera y yo alce los brazos para que la pudiera quitar, sus manos volvieron a acariciar mis hombros cuando dejó la prenda en el suelo… volvió a recorrer mi cintura, rozando mi espalda suavemente, atrapo mis labios de nuevo cuando logró desabrochar mi sostén, sentí como esa prenda se deslizaba lentamente entre nuestros cuerpos hasta que finalmente quedé expuesta… acomodé mis brazos por sobre mis pechos, no me sentía muy segura de mostrar mi cuerpo y menos ahora… él tomó mis manos de las muñecas y acomodó mis brazos sobre sus hombros…

-no te cubras…- susurró… yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, de nuevo, su cuerpo empujó al mío a modo de quedar acostados en la cama, entonces adivine sus intenciones, llegó al borde de mi pantalón y comenzó a quitarlo, cuando lo hizo acaricio mis piernas en toda su longitud y se volvió a colocar sobre mí…

-eres muy hermosa, Bella…- dijo, esta vez si lo estaba mirando, parecía sincero y estaba sonriendo… esta vez fui yo la que alcanzó sus labios, quería seguir en mi ensoñación… seguir disfrutando mientras hacíamos el amor…

**Edward POV…**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, prácticamente esto podría ser un sueño, tal vez estaba a punto de despertar, pero preferí no pensar así… Bella era completamente hermosa, las curvas de su cuerpo eran perfectas, todo en ella era así… lo que mas me hacia feliz era que aun no temblaba o comenzaba a jadear por miedo, esta vez no… simplemente acomodaba su cuerpo mas cerca del mío, cada vez que lo hacia sus bellos senos se juntaban mas a mi pecho y me fascinaba esa sensación… tenia ganas de tocarlos, de besarla con mas pasión pero simplemente era una mala idea, utilizaba todo el autocontrol posible para no asustarla, ella debía tener la iniciativa, al menos esta vez…

-Edward…- susurró cuando me separé de sus labios…-te he extrañado tanto…- sonreí por lo que acaba de decir, ella respondió el gesto…- no sabes cuanto necesitaba de ti…

-estoy contigo ahora…- dije… ella suspiró y juro que vi sus ojos dilatarse… sentí como su cuerpo se arqueaba y cuando menos lo pensaba sus labios chocaron con los míos, sonreí por lo que acaba de hacer, Bella parecía mas segura, ahora si podía escuchar sus jadeos mientras yo recorría su cintura con una de mis manos, de un momento a otro acomodó una de sus piernas a un lado de mi cintura, yo comencé a recorrerla con suavidad, siendo bastante suave, entonces pasó lo que yo tanto esperaba, algo insegura, su lengua rozó mi labio inferior por solo unos segundos, solo eso necesite para lograr profundizar, cuando comencé a hacerlo Bella jadeo y pensé que le había hecho daño, pero era todo lo contrario, el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello se hizo mas fuerte y esta vez comenzó a jugar con mi cabello… enviando mas corrientes a mi cuerpo, pero ahora quería besar su cuerpo, quería que disfrutara más… separé mis labios de los de ella y seguí un camino hacia su garganta, su respiración se hizo mas irregular, esta vez no lo soporte más y pasé mi mano con mucha suavidad sobre su abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de uno de sus pechos, Bella jadeo cuando toqué esa parte así que lo tomé como una buena señal, seguí besando su garganta pero yo tenia otro objetivo, entonces lo hice, pasé mi lengua por su pezón y logre que ella soltara otro jadeo, comencé a besar esa parte, succionando y lamiendo lentamente mientras me ocupaba de su otro seno con mi mano…

-Edward…- mi ego creció bastante cuando Bella gimió mi nombre, además de que arqueó mas su cuerpo, dándome mayor acceso a lo que hacia, Bella no paraba de jadear y de jugar con mi cabello, hice el mismo labor con su pecho izquierdo, de un momento a otro sus manos abandonaron mi cabello, pasando por mi espalda hasta que llegó al borde de mis bóxers, tiró con un poco de fuerza de ellos y yo sonreí cuando me di cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer…

-Edward… por favor, hazlo…- dijo casi a suplicas, con la voz ronca… yo la miré a los ojos y todo lo que me dijo era verdad, ella de verdad quería que yo la hiciera mía…

Tiré del bordé de sus bragas y vaya que me excite aun mas cuando sentí que estaba desnuda bajo mi cuerpo…

-Edward… ya…- jadeó, ya no podía más, mi autocontrol me había provocado estar sobre- excitado… por haber sido tan cuidadoso con ella dejé mis necesidades hasta lo ultimo, y ahora, mi "amigo" rogaba por un poco de placer… atrapé sus labios sin evitar ser dulce, ella respondió el beso y fue ahí cuando yo me deshice de mis bóxers… ambos comenzamos a jadear cuando nuestros sexos comenzaron a rozarse, podía sentir lo lista que estaba Bella…

Me apoyé sobre mis brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos…

-¿estas segura de esto?- pregunté, rogando porque la repuesta fuera un "si"… ella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo…

-por favor…- agregó y mandé al diablo mi inseguridad, me acomodé entre las piernas de Bella y cuando mi miembro estuvo en su entrada entre abrí la boca, completamente excitado, ella parecía bastante estrecha, entonces comencé a entrar lentamente en ella, por Dios, estar dentro de ella era como estar en el paraíso, nunca dejé de mirarla a los ojos y ella tampoco a mí, nunca se quejó, cuando ambos nos acostumbramos al otro ella cerró los ojos y movió las caderas, yo seguí su pasó, era tan dulce y excitante…

-Bella…- jadeé sin evitarlo, esta mujer era malditamente perfecta, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan hombre hasta ahora y mucho menos recuerdo haber hecho el amor con alguien más, solo con ella… sus manos estaban sobre mi espalda y sus piernas en mi cintura, yo trataba de no embestirla con mas fuerza, trataba de que ella disfrutara y lo estaba logrando…

-Edward… más… - comencé a embestirla con mas velocidad pero sin llegar a parecer un loco adolescente lleno de hormonas, levanté un poco su cuerpo dándome un mejor acceso y ella gimió cuando hice eso… la sensación abrazadora estaba consumiéndome por dentro, quería que llegara ya… y Bella estaba en las mismas condiciones, sentía como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi miembro y cada vez era mas inconsciente de los jadeos que salían de su boca, su pelvis se movía al compas de la mía y yo disfrutaba de ver su rostro, sus labios levemente hinchados y sus ojos cerrados tratando de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo…

-Bella… - estaba tan cerca, sabía que faltaba muy poco, no pude evitar aumentar la fuerza en mis embestidas y en ese momento mi nombre salía de sus labios casi como un canto para mis oídos…

-Edward… t…te amo tanto…- gimió con la ayuda del poco aire que le quedaba, la sensación abrazadora cedió y se convirtió en una explosión, la mas placentera que haya sentido antes, sentí las paredes de Bella aprisionar aun más mi miembro y ambos soltamos un gemido cuando llegó el orgasmo, el mejor orgasmo… seguí moviéndome hasta que terminé… aflojó el agarre de sus piernas y yo apoyé mi cuerpo en el suyo… ambos tratábamos de recobrar la respiración…

Cuando me serené salí de ella con mucho cuidado y me acomodé a su lado…

-te amo, Bella…- dije sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí y ella también lo hizo mientras veía como una lágrima viajaba por su mejilla…- de verdad te amo…

Acomodé su cuerpo entre mis brazos, Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo bese su frente…

-gracias por dejarme hacer esto…- susurré mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda… ella suspiró y me miró a los ojos…

-no debes agradecer…- contestó…- de verdad había necesitado mucho de ti… te extrañe mucho, pensé que no iba a volver a verte…

-eso no va a pasar nunca, Bella…- comencé a hablar seriamente…- de verdad, Sam y James van a pagar… yo mismo me vengaré por eso…

-no…Ed…

-no puedo soportar si quiera la idea de que algo te suceda y cuando recuerdo las cosas que ese imbécil te hizo…- sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar…- lo haré suplicar por su vida, Bella… lo juro…

-no quiero que te hagan daño… esta vez no podría soportarlo…

-lograste soportarlo antes… además… ambos tenemos otra razón muy importante para seguir con vida… no dejaré que les suceda algo, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo…- ella sonrió y yo elevé su mentón un poco para alcanzar sus labios, volví a acomodar su cuerpo a mi lado para cubrirnos con las sabanas, ceñí su cintura a mi cuerpo mientras la escuchaba suspirar, entregándome completamente al sueño…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¡Edward!...- _abrí los ojos de un tirón, estaba jadeante y sudado, traté de calmarme pero eso había sido tan real… parpadeé un par de veces hasta que moví mi brazo, sintiendo que tenia su cuerpo a un lado del mío… Bella dormía tranquila, segura…

Me moví lentamente hasta que logré levantarme de la cama, Bella suspiró pero se acomodó en la cama; caminé hacia el closet para encontrar algo que ponerme, revisé el reloj, apenas eran las siete de la mañana, con razón Bella seguía dormida… me metí a la ducha y rogué porque el agua fría me calmara los nervios, afortunadamente si lo logré… cuando salí ya estaba bien vestido, Bella seguía dormida, con una sonrisa marcada en los labios…

Alcancé a ver mi móvil, estaba encendido y tenia dos llamadas perdidas… eran de Laurent…

Salí a la terraza de mi habitación, no quería despertar a Bella…

-¿para que llamaste?- pregunté sin saludar…

-amm… para recordarte que tienes trabajo que hacer, Sam tiene el cuerpo adolorido gracias a ti, por cierto, creo que le dijo a Jasper de su pequeña discusión… ¿a que hora vas a venir a la mansión?

-no planeaba ir hoy…- espeté…

-Edward… no creo que quedarte a descansar en tu casita sea lo mas indicado, Sam no tendrá consideraciones esta vez…

-ese imbécil no me puede echar… necesita que yo este de su lado, además soy el único que de verdad quiere asesinar a James…

-lo se, lo se… pero…

-Laurent, planeo pasar el día con Bella y con mi hijo…

-eso suena bien, pero aun no te digo la razón por la que tienes que venir… mira… llegó un documento anónimo vía internet… es para ti…

-debe ser de James…- casi gruñí su nombre…- envíalo a mi cuenta, yo lo veré cuando llegue, trabajaré aquí junto con Jasper, dile a Sam que no planeo alejarme de mi familia, mucho menos ahora…

-no creo que eso sea…

-no me importa ni una mierda lo que tu creas, Laurent…- no evite alzar la voz, después me pareció cruel haberle hablado así a mi amigo…- Laurent, perdona… no debí…

-da igual Edward… uno se acostumbra a los gritos ¿recuerdas?

-si… este… envíame el documento, en caso de que sea algo grave, yo iré a la mansión, le avisaré a Sam y ya sabes lo demás…- él interpelado me contestó de buena manera. Cuando regrese al interior de la habitación me di cuenta de que Bella ya estaba despierta… rogué porque no haya escuchado nada…

-buenos días…- saludé con una sonrisa de idiota, ella sonrió a medias…

-¿sucede algo malo?- inquirió…

-no, para nada…- contesté sin mirarla, Bella se quedó inmóvil…- ¿quieres que te traiga desayuno?

-no es necesario…- espetó, comenzó a levantarse de la cama…- quiero ver a Eddy…- agregó en voz baja, ¿ahora que había hecho? Astutamente evitaba verme a los ojos y ocultaba su rostro… ¿estaba enojada? ¿Había escuchado algo?

-Bella… por favor, no quería molestarte…- comencé a disculparme…

-no estoy molesta…- dijo sin más… cogió la ropa que estaba en el suelo y se metió al baño con la sabana enredada; llevé mis manos a mi rostro, si, definitivamente estaba enojada…

Alguien tocó la puerta, era Jasper…

-ey Edward, Sam me dijo lo que había pasado, ¿lo golpeaste mucho o que? Se escuchaba realmente mal, hubiera querido ser presente de esa pelea, ¿Cuál fue la razón? Seguramente por lo que te dijo de Bella ¿no?

-cierra la boca, imbécil…- espeté en voz baja…- Bella esta ahí dentro y si escucho algo de lo que dijiste te partiré la cara como lo hice con Sam…

-lo siento, no sabia… hola Bella…- cerré los ojos con fuerza, demonios… cuando me giré ella tenía el ceño frunció y no parecía querer decir nada…

-¿Alice esta despierta?- preguntó mirando solo a Jasper…

-si, esta con Anne, Eddy acaba de despertar…

Bella caminó hacia mí o mejor dicho hacia la puerta…

-Bella… de verdad no quería que…

-no estoy molesta Edward…es solo que…- bajó la mirada, ahora no la vi molesta, era otra cosa, pero no supe identificar que era…- debo hablar con Alice ¿de acuerdo?- evadió mi mirada de todas las formas posibles y luego pasó a un lado de Jasper para ir con Alice…

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Jasper de mala gana…

-nada que pudiera molestarla… no creí que esta seria su reacción al despertar…

-espera… tú y… ella… ustedes… ¿Edward te acostaste con Bella?- lo pregunto como si fuera el pecado mas grande del mundo…

-deja de hablar como imbécil en el pasillo y entra de una maldita vez…- Jasper me hizo caso, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y encogió los hombros para presionarme a contestar…- si, hice el amor con ella anoche, pero… todo parecía bien, no me tenia miedo, ni siquiera tuvo pesadillas… no se que salió mal, cuando terminé mi llamada con Laurent ella ya estaba molesta…

-no, ella no esta molesta… es otra cosa… pero no supe que…

-si, eso lo se…- espeté, camine hacia la laptop y la encendí, el documento ya estaba en mi bandeja de entrada, aproveché que Bella no estaba y abrí el documento, era otro video y en efecto, era anónimo…

"…_- ¿Cómo estas Anthony? ¿Bien? Espero que así sea… ¿Cómo procesaste la información que te di, eh? Espero y haya sido de tu agrado, déjame decirte que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan bella con Isabella, admito que fuiste afortunado al ser el primero… por cierto, si te interesa saber, ya se que tienes un hijo, aun no conozco al niño pero si se parece a su madre, posiblemente es muy lindo… mira… ¿recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos? Si… realmente dudé que saldría de esa pero ya vez… aquí estoy y tu no sabes nada de donde vivo… lastima, eso te tiene en desventaja, porque como veras, yo si se todo de ti, o mejor dicho de ustedes, Charlie también se sorprendió de todo lo que le dije… tuve que asesinarlo, tu sabes, como inicio de mi venganza contra ti, aun no decido quien será el siguiente… tal vez tu hermana, pero… no lo se… de lo que puedes estar seguro es que la preciosa Isabella será la ultima y tu estarás presente, así podrás verla en sus últimos suspiros… una real lastima… como sea, aun lo sigo planeando, solo envié esto para saludarte, ahora que lo hice, no tengo más que decir… nos vemos pronto mi fiel amigo…-"_

En cuanto el video terminó Jasper volvió a respirar… tanto él como yo estábamos mas que furiosos… ¿Cómo demonios lo había dejado escapar? No podía creer que caí en su distracción, ahora tenia que acabarlo, tenía que hacerlo antes de que dañara a mi familia…

-rastrea el documento…- me dijo Jasper…

-eso es lo que hago…- espeté, el maldito logró hacer bien esta jugada porque no éramos capaces de encontrar la procedencia, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces intentamos encontrar algo pero siempre era lo mismo, no había datos, era como si hubiera salido de la nada…

-se esta escapando, Edward… sabe como jugar esta vez…

-no… sabe que no fallaré esta vez, por eso se oculta… lo conozco muy bien, Jasper, él no actuaria de esta manera si no estuviera solo… pero… tampoco es posible que no haya nadie a su lado… si no… no hubiera podido encontrar a la familia…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, yo comencé a conectar los hechos, me levanté del asiento y comencé a caminar de un lado al otro…

-James no trabaja solo, solo nos hace creer, a nosotros, a la agencia… hace creer que no tiene cómplices… Jasper…- la idea vino a mi mente, pero al mismo tiempo me pareció que era la peor de todas, aún así se lo dije…- hay un traidor en la agencia…

-¿Qué? Edward, eso es imposible, esta Sam, él sabe todo de todos…

-pero nadie sabe de él…- lo interrumpí…- espera, cuando él me convenció para trabajar con él… yo conocí a alguien más… pero… no se quien era…

-pudo ser cualquier persona… y tu idea es poco probable, James si tiene un cómplice, pero no es de nosotros… debemos descubrir quien…

-Jasper…- dije en voz baja, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la terraza, desde aquí podía ver a Alice y a Bella, ocupándose de los bebes mientras estaban en la piscina, Jasper llegó a mi lado…- el maldito nos tiene acorralados… sabe que si yo actúo tendría que dejar sin protección a Bella y a Edward, es lo que esta esperando… lo mismo es con Alice…

-no podemos salir…- dijo con voz resignada…- todo lo que hagamos tendrá que ser cerca de casa…sin ir a…

-sin ir a otra ciudades…- completé mientras veía a Bella y a mi hijo… ambos jugando…- tampoco ellas deben irse… en este momento la casa es el único lugar en donde toda la familia esta segura…

-¿entonces cual es el plan?- preguntó recargándose de brazos cruzados contra la pared…

-seguir el juego… actuar en silencio…

-¿le pedirás ayuda a Laurent? ¿A Sam?

-en este momento no confío en nadie de la agencia… iré a verlos esta noche, tú te quedaras y estarás atento a todo…

-si tu idea es correcta no creo que sea bueno que vayas solo…- sonreí con amargura por lo que acababa de decir…

-recuerda que a mi no me duele asesinar a alguien Jasper… además… James quiero dejarme hasta el final… ¿lo recuerdas? A ver el ultimo suspiro de Bella…- suspiré mientras comenzaba a fraguar el plan…- lastima que él va a estar suplicando por su vida antes de que eso pase…

-no deberías confiarte, Edward… las cosas pueden salir mal y… no creo que ella lo resista otra vez…

-esa es mi única preocupación, Jasper… pero no voy a volverme un imbécil otra vez… esta vez no voy a perder… y después me encargaré de Sam…- agregué, Jasper parecía un poco molesto por lo que acababa de decir, pero ambos hicimos algo que no evitamos, volver a verlas… ambas, completamente ajenas a los que nos esperaba…

* * *

**Quee ondaa chiicozzz, como estannn??? Esperoo que muuy biiennn...;D Buenoo creoo actualiize prontoo y tambiien creoo que el capiitul oestuvoo poco interesanteeee, creoo que la griipa si influuye en las iideaazzz, jejeje, pero hiice lo que pudee, aun estando enfermaaa, buenooo, miil graciiaz por los reviewss, me gustaron muuchoooo, por fiiz pasen a mii otra historiiaaa: "Many Chances For Love" ...**

**por favor dejen sus comentariios, ya saben, sean buenos o malos yo los agradezcoo, en fiin, me despiido, nos vemos en la siguiiente actualizaciionnn... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSSS^^!!!! **


	28. odiame por quererte

**=ódiame por quererte=**

**Edward POV…**

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde la ultima visita que hice la agencia, Sam parecía cada vez mas molesto de verme, en primer lugar porque yo había sido el único que fue capaz de dejarlo en cama por 12 horas completas y en segunda porque ya no podía tratarme como su muñequito, yo ya sabia todo y obviamente estaba comenzando a actuar por mi cuenta; mi amistad con Laurent parecía irse destruyendo conforme pasaban los días, la noche en que los visite, lo encontré charlando con Sam, acerca de una visita a no se donde, ambos se callaron cuando yo aparecí y no volvieron a mencionar nada, no quise preguntarles de que se trataba porque en ese momento solo iba para buscar algunos documentos, los típicos expedientes para saber mas acerca del caso… Jasper era prácticamente mi hermano en esto y Emmet trataba de incluirse a pesar de que esto le traería problemas con Rosalie, aun así ni Jasper ni yo lo quisimos apartar, tanto él como yo sabíamos que Sam y Laurent eran una cosa aparte, todo porque ellos no tenían una familia a quien proteger, prácticamente no perdían ni ganaban nada…

No habíamos vuelto a saber nada de James y tanto Alice como Bella casi no salían de casa, ambas tuvieron que ser convencidas por Jasper ya que Bella no me dirigía la palabra desde hace una semana… la verdad, desde que habíamos estado juntos nuestra muy débil relación se estaba rompiendo, ella nunca me explicó el porque de su molestia y siempre que trataba de hablar con ella se iba para evitarme; debo agradecerle que no aplico esa regla con Edward, al menos en las noches podía ver a mi hijo jugar y hacer ruidos gracioso junto con Anne; pero no puedo negar que me tenia hecho una mierda que Bella no me tomara en cuenta, era como si fuéramos completamente extraños el uno al otro…

-¿Qué noticias hay hoy?- estaba preguntando Emmet que acaba de entrar a nuestra área de trabajo, que estaba en la tercera planta…

-nada… ese imbécil parece como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra…- espeté lleno de furia…- ¿Dónde esta Jasper?

-fue con las chicas al centro comercial… llegaran pronto, hace unas horas que se fueron…

-¿horas? ¿Por qué demonios no me habían dicho nada?- inquirí aun mas molesto y sin esperar explicación llamé a Jasper…

-_ya habías tardado en marcar… no te preocupes, todo va bien, ya vamos camino a casa…-_ contestó el idiota entre risas…

-dime en que jodida mierda estabas pensando para sacarlas de la casa, te había dicho que era muy arriesgado…- casi le grité…

-_relájate… al menos agradéceme, bueno, después lo harás, primero debes hablar con Bella…_

-¿con Bella? ¿Ya se digno a hablarme?

-_deja de comportarte como si no te importara, nos vemos en unos minutos…_

El desgraciado me dejó con la palabra en la boca y ahora si que parecía león enjaulado, el "nos vemos en un momento" fue una hora completa mirando a la ventana cada cinco malditos minutos, cuando vi la camioneta negra estacionarse fue cuando bajé corriendo, Emmet venia detrás de mí, obviamente fui el primero en abrir la puerta…

Jasper ayudó a Alice a bajar mientras que Bella trataba de quitar el seguro de los bebes…

-déjame ayudar…- ella no pareció asustarse cuando yo llegué a su lado y tampoco se alejó…

-gracias…- el sonido de su voz fue como un alivio para mí, tal vez porque eran casi quince días que no la escuchaba…

-ven aquí pequeño dormilón…- dijo con voz dulce hacia Ed, vaya que si era dormilón, cuando bostezo formo una perfecta "o" con los labios y se sonrojó cuando yo le sonreí…

-oh por favor, tu también no…- dijo Bella viendo la reacción que tenia mi hijo conmigo…- creo que tu padre tiene suficiente conmigo…- comencé a reír cuando ella hizo alarde del singular sonrojo que yo le provocaba…

-ey hermanito, saca las bolsas de la cajuela, Emmet tu ayúdale a Edward…- dijo Alice, casi le contesté pero la risa de Bella me distrajo, Emmet camino a regañadientes hacia nosotros y Jasper vino por su hija…

-te espero en mi habitación…- dijo Bella en voz baja, solo para mí, la vi caminar hacia el interior, wow, había olvidado lo linda que se veía caminando, esto es de verdad, algo que había extrañado esta semana, ver cada uno de sus perfectos movimientos…

Después de haber sacado las bolsas de la cajuela dejé a Emmet en la sala; sin pensarlo dos veces subí las escaleras corriendo hacia la habitación de Bella, abrí sin siquiera tocar la puerta y vaya que me lleve una gran sorpresa, Bella estaba cambiándose de ropa justo en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras yo me quedaba e la puerta admirando semejante cuerpo…

-perdona…- dije después de un minuto, ella estaba más que solo enrojecida, pero no duro por mucho, bajó la mirada y se recuperó en un segundo, no como yo, o mejor dicho, no como mi "amigo", el cual estaba despertando…

-haz visto más ¿lo recuerdas?- inquirió sin siquiera mirarme, traté de mirar hacia otro lado mientras se ponía la blusa y un short, pero no fue una tarea fácil…- ¿puedes cerrar la puerta? Por favor…- asentí y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas… caminé hacia ella, o mejor dicho hacia el pequeño diván que ahí había… Bella se quedó de pie y después de unos segundos se acomodó a mi lado, sus manos estaban sobre sus piernas y cuando al fin me miró pude ver que estaba triste…

-¿sucede algo?- pregunté, ella sonrió amargamente y mantuvo su mirada puesta en mis manos…

-lamento lo que ha pasado estos días…- susurró…- de verdad, lo siento, es solo que… estaba bastante abrumada…

-¿abrumada?- inquirí sin evitar mi voz sarcástica…

-mucho…- respondió…- pensé que si me olvidaba de todo por un momento al siguiente día todo estaría bien, nosotros seguiríamos felices y nada más pero, fue todo lo contario, estar contigo solo fue un pequeño momento feliz dentro de esto…

-¿a que te refieres? Bella ¿hice algo que te molestara?

-no…- dijo de inmediato…- no, esta vez fui yo la que se molestó por una cosa estúpida…- agregó y al fin me miró…- no quería estar cerca de ti porque me sentía mal conmigo misma, todos estos problemas han cambiado toda mi forma de vivir, cada día que pasa me siento mas asfixiada, estoy cansada de todo esto… Edward, amé esa noche, te juro que no me había sentido tan segura hasta que hicimos el amor otra vez… pero, solo fue momentáneo… y me siento aun peor al darme cuenta de todas las cosas que me están ocultando…

-Bella… yo…

-tengo miedo…- musitó al mismo tiempo que me interrumpía…- siento que James esta en cada lugar que yo piso, veo su rostro a donde quiera que miro…

-Bella, por favor… debes olvidarlo…

-no, no puedo… jamás lo haré, así como jamás olvidaré la muerte de Charlie, ni cuando te vi desangrándote enfrente de mi mientras yo no hacia nada porque no sabia que hacer…

-tienes que olvidarlo Bella…- susurré y coloque mis manos en sus hombros, ella estaba a punto de llorar…- tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que te estoy ocultando… hay muchas cosas que han sucedido que tu ni siquiera sabes, ni siquiera Alice, ni Sam, ni Laurent… solo Jasper y Emmet…

-dímelo… quiero saber…

-no lo voy a hacer, incluso aunque eso implique que me odies toda tu vida, no te voy a poner en peligro sabiendo toda la verdad…

-quiero ser útil, aunque sea solo una vez… no quiero derrumbarme de nuevo si te vuelvo a perder porque yo misma se que no me volvería a levantar, no soportaría eso de nuevo, ni si quiera sabiendo que tengo un hijo por el cual vivir, no soportaría una vida en la que tu no existas…

-todo va a cambiar ahora Bella, no debes preocuparte de nada…- vi como sus labios comenzaban a temblar y no evite el impulso de besarla, en cuanto toque sus labios ella respondió y yo la acerqué mas a mí… comencé a recorrer su cintura con mis manos, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel, sentí como Bella comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa, tomé sus muñecas entre mis manos y la estreché mas contra mi mientras me levantaba, la encamine hasta llegar al borde de la cama donde por fin terminamos el beso, ambos estábamos jadeando, tratando de controlar el repentino deseo que comenzábamos a sentir…

-Edward, hazme el amor…- susurró casi en un ruego, cuando termino de desabotonar la camisa yo me la quite de encima con un movimiento de brazos, Bella comenzó a recorrer mi pecho con la yema de sus dedos y eso provocaba una muy placentera sensación…, tiré de su blusa y la saqué por sobre sus brazos, su cabello se dispersó por sus hombros y su espalda, coloqué mi mano en su espalda baja y mientras atacaba sus labios otra vez la acomodé en la cama, comencé a besar su cuello, haciendo quien sabe cuantas marcas en esa parte, los jadeos de Bella no se hicieron esperar y cuando logré apartar el pequeño sostén de encaje negro bese el medio de sus senos, comencé a deslizar mi mano hacia el borde de su short y jugué con el botón al mismo tiempo que lamía uno de sus pezones, ella aqueo su espalda dándome mas acceso a su pecho, esta vez ella realmente parecía entregada, necesitada de esto y yo estaba mas que dispuesto a darle lo que quería… a amarla…

Logré quitarme mi estorboso pantalón junto con los zapatos… deslicé el short por las piernas de Bellas hasta que lo arrojé a alguna parte de la habitación, volví a acomodarme sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas se acomodaron a cada lado de mi cintura y nuestros sexos comenzaron a rosarse, por Dios, eran tan excitante…

-Bella… estas tan mojada, amor…- dije sin pensar al sentirla tan lista para mí, sin ser cuidadoso lleve mi mano hacia su entrepierna y quite la minúscula prenda que quedaba cubriendo su cuerpo…- eres tan hermosa…- susurré, ella soltó un jadeo al momento que yo pasé mi mano por su sexo…

-Edward…- jadeo y comencé a besarla con mas pasión, esta vez no tardamos en profundizar, sus manos tiraron del borde del bóxer pero aflojó su agarre cuando yo me atreví a introducir un par de dedos en su coño, se sentía tan estrecho como la ultima vez, aparte mis labios en el momento justo que ella gimió, comencé a jugar con su punto de placer, Bella no tenia miedo esta vez, su rostro hacia muecas de placer y yo evitaba besarla porque la quería escuchar jadeando…

-Edward… - lloriqueó…

-te deseo tanto, preciosa…- lamí su cuello y ella jadeo aun mas fuerte…- quiero estar dentro de ti, amor…

-hazlo…- su pelvis se movía al compas de mi mano y ya no lo resistí mas, apoyé mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo y el otro lo coloqué debajo de la espalda de Bella, me acomodé entre sus piernas…

-mírame…- dije y ella así lo hizo, sus ojos cafés, obscurecidos por el placer no se apartaron de los míos en el momento que entraba en ella, Dios, estaba tan cálida, se sentía tan bien lo estrecha que era…- te quiero, amor…

Comencé a moverme, siempre lento, al principio, pero cuando ella se acoplaba a mi paso era cuando yo aceleraba las embestidas, las piernas de Bella estaban solo un poco mas arriba de mi cintura y sus gemidos llegaban directamente a mí oído…

-más… Edward… más…- gimió y yo hice caso a sus plegarias, noté que esta vez no era tan cuidadoso como la pasada, pero Bella no se quejaba, parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo, era imposible decir una frase coherente en estos momentos porque la verdad, la fricción de nuestros cuerpo nos llevaba cada vez más cerca…

-¡Edward!- gimió bastante fuerte, yo comencé jadear, lo sentía tan cerca, mi miembro palpitaba dolorosamente y era peor cuando las paredes de Bella comenzaron a cerrarse entorno a mí…

-¡Bella!- gemí…

-Dios, Edward… estoy cerca… - fue lo ultimo que dijo, di solo un par de embestidas mas fuertes y ambos sentí como me corría dentro de ella, el éxtasis parecía no terminar, ni para ella ni para mí, escondí mi rostro en su garganta mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración normal…

-te amo… te amo Edward…- dijo entre jadeos y yo sonreí, seguí besando su garganta hasta que salí de ella con lentitud, Bella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la estreche contra mí para besarla a gusto, de nuevo estamos compartiendo un buen momento y creo que ninguno quería que terminara…

-¿será igual que la ultima vez?- pregunté aun con los ojos cerrados y con los labios juntos a los de ella…

-no… esta vez no voy a esconderme cada vez que te vea…- aseguró y yo sonreí…

Estuvimos ahí acostados durante un rato, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo…

-¿Edward?

-dime…

-he pensado que… si me das un poco de tiempo puedo volver a ser la misma de antes…

-¿de que hablas?- pregunté…

-acerca de… nuestras relaciones… si seguimos con esto, sin presiones, puedo volver a amarte como lo hacia antes, solo necesito tiempo…

-amor…- besé su frente…- no me importa, Bella para mí tu eres maravillosa, no tienes porque preocuparte por esto… solo no quiero que me temas, es todo…

-nunca haría eso… tú nunca me harías daño…- dijo en un susurró, recordé que debía hacer una visita de rutina a la agencia, esta vez Jasper vendría conmigo…

-Bella, debo salir…- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella se levantó un poco para mirarme…

-¿A dónde?

-a la agencia… no tardaré mucho, Jasper vendrá conmigo, no te preocupes, estaré de vuelta en la noche…- traté de levantarme pero me detuve al ver su rostro…

-ten mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-claro…- suspiró y antes de que me vistiera la volví a besar; Salí de la habitación cuando ya estaba arreglado otra vez y comencé a buscar a Jasper, el interpelado venía bajando las escaleras del tercer piso…

-ya era hora, date prisa Romeo, estamos retrasados, ya metí las cosas en el Volvo…- espetó entre risas…

-bien… que bueno que seas eficiente…- bromeé y ambos salimos de la casa…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tardamos solo un par de minutos en llegar a la agencia, las luces estaban encendidas, el sol se estaba ocultando…

-¿haz sentido como que algo anda mal?- pregunto Jasper de la nada…

-supongo… ¿Por qué?

-por que así me siento ahora…- contestó, yo resoplé y ambos acomodamos nuestra respectiva arma dentro de la chaqueta.

-¿haz siquiera pensado que esta puede sr la última vez que pisas esta mansión?- inquirió…

-¿Por qué demonios estas de pesimista? Te comportas como una estúpida niña llena de miedo…- Jasper resopló, tuve que contestar eso porque me estaba frustrando su actitud, entramos a la casa en completo silencio, no había nadie o tal vez solo estaban en el área de gimnasio…

-¿otra vienes a joderme el día, Edward?- preguntó un encolerizado Sam que venia caminando hacia nosotros…

-nunca planeé joder tu puto día en mi vida hasta que tu mismo me abriste los ojos…- espeté, él sonrió con sorna…

-dime… ¿Cómo esta Isabella?- preguntó y de un momento a otro comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar, donde se detuvo para servirse una bebida…

-nunca metas a Bella en tus estúpidas conversaciones… - musité, él se echó a reír…

-solo contéstame esto ¿ya no es una reprimida? Tenia entendido que la mustia no podía acostarse co nadie porque tenia una especie de trauma… ¿paso lo mismo contigo o esta vez si accedió a tus encantos?- preguntó con tono burlón, si no hubiera sido por Jasper que sujetó con fuerza mi brazo, Sam, ya estaría en el suelo…

-Sam, por favor… solo venimos a ponernos al día… - exclamó Jasper…

-¿ponerse al día?- inquirió el otro…- no se si lo saben, pero, ustedes pueden no volver a salir de aquí… quiero decir, mi mano derecha y mejor hombre otra vez esta enamorado de una estúpida chiquilla y mi mas importante psicólogo piensa primero en su familia y luego en los demás…

-¿serias capaz de matarme?- pregunté al mismo tiempo que me liberaba de Jasper…- ¿a tu mejor hombre? ¿Al imbécil que te dio a James en la palma de la mano?

-si, el mismo imbécil que lo dejo ir…- contra atacó…

-no tengo la mas mínima intención de dejarlo vivo, Sam… sabes que de todos aquí yo soy el único que no piensa en las consecuencias, al que no le interesa la vida de la persona que asesine…- él chasqueó un par de veces y movió el dedo, negando algo…

-sin embargo, te interesa la vida de una mujer, de Bella…- esta vez no pude negarlo, esta vez supo escoger sus palabras…- ¿lo vez? De todas formas no planeo matarte ahora, a menos que me saques de quicio… dime lo que tienes…

-¿puedo confiar en ti?- pregunté, él levantó una ceja y se echó a reír…

-dime de una puta vez lo que descubriste o lo que sea…

-bien… al parecer hay una infiltrado en esto… alguien que ayuda a James…- Sam palideció, tanto Jasper como yo notamos eso, comenzó a toser y luego tuvo que tomar un sorbo de la bebida para calmarse…- ¿sorprendido, Sam?

-¿Cómo saben eso?- preguntó casi sin aire…

-él sabe mucho de lo que estamos haciendo…- comencé a explicar y caminé hacia él…- ¿alguna idea de quien sea?

-estas completamente loco, conozco a cada estúpido que trabaja para mí, no hay forma que alguien se burle…

-¿Qué hay de ti? – cuestioné, él se tranquilizó al fin y me encaró…

-¿dudas de mí? ¿De tu consejero?- carraspeó otra vez…

-no tengo porque dudar y tampoco por que confiar…

-aja…- caminó hacia mí…- ¿Quién te metió esa estúpida idea? … ¿fue Bella? ¿Ahora ella influye en lo que piensas? Hay Edward, cuando entenderás que esa estúpida mujer no te llevará a nada bueno, por si no te haz dado cuenta esa fue la perdición de James, si no se hubiera encaprichado en acostarse con ella posiblemente ahora ya estaría muerto o tras las rejas, pero no… nadie me hace caso… y ahora tu tampoco lo haces, seguramente ya logró que te la cogieras poniendo su muy típica cara de mustia y ahora con un perfecto anzuelo, un bebe…- Sam comenzó a reír y yo comencé a ver rojo…- ¿Qué te dijo después? ¿Qué dudaras de mi? Mejor vete con ella, cógetela otra vez y luego me vienes a decir que te metió en la cabeza… ya nada me sorprendería de esa maldita zorra que solo esta aquí para estorbar y para joder todo maldito plan que haga…- esta vez Jasper no logró detenerme y con toda la furia que sentía en el momento lo golpeé en la quijada, él soltó un jadeo y cayó al suelo, cuando lo cogí de la camisa para levantarlo se escuchó un chasquido, uno que yo conocía perfectamente, el metal chocando contra otro, aun así le di otro golpe en la cara y me aleje de él en el preciso momento en que saqué mi arma y le apunté a la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que él se levantó e hizo lo mismo con su arma, se limpio la sangre que tenia en la cara y sonrió por un segundo…

-veamos quien es más rápido, Sam…- le reté, Jasper se colocó a mi lado y también apuntó su arma a Sam, él comenzó a reír…

-que bueno que se unan como la familia que son…- musitó…

-¡cierra la maldita boca, Sam!- le grité, él así lo hizo y yo me preparé para cualquier cosa, pero de un momento a otro, alguien a nuestras espaldas también preparó su arma, de todas formas no me giré a ver quien era, seguí mirando a Sam, él cual no apartaba los ojos de mí, pero esta vez sonrió…

-que bueno que haz llegado… salúdalo otra vez…- comenzó a hablar el imbécil que estaba frente a mí…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jasper mientras interrumpía lo que Sam estaba diciendo, me quedé inmóvil…

-algo que debí haber echo hace mucho, Jasper… terminar con esto…- espetó el recién llegado a mis espaldas, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de la familiaridad de su voz, ¿Quién era? Jasper no dijo nada más…

-¿Quién quiere disparar primero?- preguntó Sam como si esto se tratará de un juego, entonces su arma cayó al suelo…

* * *

**Hoolaa lectoresss!!! como estannn??!! esperoo que muyy biien jejeje, buenoo aquii esta el siguiiente capii, quiiero agradecerrr sus reviewws de verdad, me gustaron muchooo, peroo sabenn, se me ocurrio ponerlos a pruebaa..;D Quiien creen que sea el traiidor??? y quiien creen que sea el tiipo que acaba dee llegar??? diiganmeloo en sus comentarrioss^^!!! Oiigan, como ya diije en mi otro Fiic, el de "Many Chances For Love" --- (paseen a leer), esta semana comiienzan mis examenes asii que no actualiizaree muy seguiidoo pero no por esoo me vayann a abandonarr jajaja, ustedes me hacen continuuar... Buenoo, espero y comprendan la situuaciion y les piido que dejen reviewsss^^!!! Creoo que eso es todo, no olviiden deciirme su respuesta a miis interrogantes, ya lo saben, traiidor y reciien llegado, quiien sera??? Me despiido, cuiidenseeee y los quiiero a montonessss^^!!!**

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^!!!**


	29. impotencia

**Aquii el capii, veann quiien adiiviinoo^^!!**

**

* * *

**

=impotencia =

**Bella POV…**

Haber arreglado las cosas con Edward de verdad que me había hecho sentir mejor, prácticamente era lo único que me hacia feliz en este momento, bueno eso, mi bebe y el enorme hombre lobo que venia atravesando la puerta directo a abrazarme…

-hola, Bells…- yo reí con él por lo menos dos minutos hasta que mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo…- que bueno que estés feliz, al menos así aceptaras salir conmigo…

-oh, Jake… yo… no puedo salir…- dije algo apenada… él levantó una ceja…

-¿acaso tu guardaespaldas te lo prohibió? Sabes Bella, no me gusta que ese tipo, Cullen, te diga que hacer y que no hacer…

-solo me cuida, eso es todo…

-es un exagerado de primera… además, nada te puede pasar conmigo, James no se te va acercar, no mientras yo también este ahí…- me quedé un poco confundida por sus palabras, no se me hizo raro que mencionara a James en esto, yo misma le había contado todo lo que tuve que pasar, mi secuestro y todo eso…- ¿y bien? Eddy también puede ir…- yo suspiré, me debatía en la mente si salía o no, Edward y Jasper no estaban… él nunca lo sabría y yo…

-¿Alice? ¿Bella?- la voz de Carlisle me sacó de la ensoñación, me disculpé con Jake con la mirada y caminé hacia donde nos estaban llamando, vi a Esme cargando una maleta y otra estaba en el suelo, Carlisle venia caminando con otras dos; me quedé casi con la boca abierta, entonces Alice apareció…

-¿mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué significa todo esto?- la pobre mujer estaba asustada y yo totalmente confundida, Jacob apareció de la nada y saludó a los presentes…

-debemos ir a Londres, amor…- dijo Esme un poco apenada, Alice apenas y abrió la boca…

-pero, no nos…

-lo sabemos, no les dijimos nada, pero esto salió de improvisto, requieren de mi presencia allá, cosas de trabajo, hija…- Alice resopló y yo tomé su mano dulcemente…

-¿no esperaran a los demás?- pregunté…

-no es necesario, llamamos a Emmet, él les avisará…- aclaró Carlisle…- de verdad lamentamos esto, pero es inevitable que estemos allá…

-no importa, solo, disfruten el viaje de negocios…- dije con una sonrisa, Alice no se veía tan feliz; Esme me dio un abrazo y luego uno a Alice, la cual parecía al borde del shock, no podía descifrar si estaba enojada o triste…

-volveremos lo mas pronto que podamos, en todo caso, los llamaremos mañana, cuídense mucho, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí…- Jake, por favor, vigila a estas dos impulsivas…- agregó Carlisle en tono de broma…

-sin problema…- contestó Jacob, cuando Carlisle y Esme se fueron me giré a ver a Alice…

-¿todo bien?- le pregunté…

-si… supongo… llamaré a Emmet…- dijo la pequeña duende y salió de aquí; Jacob vino hacia mí y sus brazos me rodearon, se me hizo raro pero no me molestó…

-supongo que ya no querrás salir ¿cierto?- inquirió con una sonrisa…

-supones muy bien…- le dije y comenzó a reír, su móvil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje, vi como las facciones de su rostro cambiaban por completo cuando leyó lo que le habían mandado…- ¿sucede algo?- pregunté un poco interesada en esto…

-eh… no, para nada…- dijo con la vista hacia el suelo, cuando me miró tenia el ceño fruncido, haciendo que sus ojos se perdieran en la sombra de sus cejas…- debo salir, ¿estarán bien sin mi?

-si, no te preocupes…- él asintió y beso mi frente, lo acompañé a la puerta, su comportamiento era de lo mas extraño, me quedé parada en la puerta, observando como se iba alejando el auto y luego pensé en Edward…

-¡Bella!- grito Alice y yo cerré la puerta antes de salir corriendo hacia donde ella estaba…

**Edward POV…**

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Me distraje por un momento viendo como el arma de Sam chocaba con la superficie del suelo, justo a sus pies, el estúpido sonrió con suficiencia y vi como se sentaba en el sofá que estaba detrás de él…

-esto debe ser una maldita broma…- espetó Jasper entre nervioso y enojado…

-buenas noches Jacob…- ¿Qué puta madre acaba de decir? Solo había un Jacob que conocía, y fue ese maldito bastardo el que vino a mi mente; no, no, no, no… en toda mi jodida vida ¿no podía estar en esto solo?

-Sam…- fue lo que escuché del interpelado y ya no lo aguante más, me giré hacia él y entonces el estúpido endureció sus facciones, Jasper seguía inmóvil a mi lado…

-bajen las armas, ya no es divertido esto…- hice lo que Sam dijo, pero titubeaba bastante…

-no hace falta presentarlos, ya se conocen…- me molestaba la voz que utilizaba Sam…

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté con la voz llena de rabia hacia Jacob…- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Black?!- pregunté otra vez, pero esta vez elevé la voz… Jacob me sostuvo la mirada por un momento pero después la posó en Sam que estaba a mis espaldas…

-yo lo contraté…- explicó Sam, lo miré completamente furioso, ¿a cuanta gente iba a meter en esto?

-¿Por qué demonios aceptaste?- inquirí, Jacob resopló por mi pregunta, Jasper comenzaba a tranquilizarse…

-por favor, dime que no es por…- comenzó a hablar Jasper, Sam se echó una carcajada interrumpiendo a mi amigo…

-si, fue por ella, siempre ha sido por ella…- contestó Jacob, Sam hizo un sonido de conformidad y yo estaba temblando de la pura rabia…- ¿creías que me iba a quedar sentado después de que vi lo que ese maldito cerdo le hizo?

-¿Cómo supiste de esto?- presioné, Sam suspiró…

-yo me encontré con el chico el día que encontró el cadáver de Charlie Swan, pero me sorprendió cuando adivinó mi nombre, entonces yo supuse que Isabella le había contado todo, menos…- dijo la ultima palabra alzando la voz…- el trágico final…- agregó suavizando el tono…- yo le mostré a Jacob el video que James le dejó a Charlie y bueno, él, como buen amigo de la mujercita quiso entrar a formar parte de la venganza…

-esto no es tan simple Sam, no puedes meter a cualquier tipo que se siente hombre por sostener una pistola, sea como sea, esta misión sigue estando a mi mando y yo no quiero que este imbécil este dentro de esto, Bella es mía y solo yo voy a cobrar venganza por ella…- espeté sin contener mi desacuerdo, Jacob caminó hacia y yo me mantuve en mi lugar, quería lucha, pues lucha tendría…

-no eres él único que se interesa por Bella, eso ya deberías saberlo…- siseó cerca de mí…

-¿lo ves? Aun no entiendo como una niña tan simple como Isabella Swan puede ser tan atractiva… ¿Cómo fue capaz de cegarlos en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó Sam con tono burlón…- no quiero discusiones, Edward, lo se, es tu misión pero estas a mi cago, se hace lo que yo diga y mucho voy a hacer si acepto tu idea…

-¿Qué idea?- preguntó Jacob caminando hacia Sam…

-nada que te incumba…- espeté…

-Edward y yo creemos que hay un infiltrado en la agencia, alguien que este ayudando a Sam para obtener información de la familia, es extraño que ese tipo nos haya encontrado aquí y sobre todo saber de la existencia del hijo de Bella…- miré con rabia a Jasper, ¿Cómo mierda fue capaz de decir todo?

-¿un infiltrado? ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien sea?- preguntó Jacob.

-tu socio Edward, piensa que soy yo… - espetó Sam…- pero aunque te cueste creerlo, no lo soy, ya te abrías dado cuenta de lo contrario…- me miró como si me retara a negarlo pero él tenia razón…

-solo hay una persona más de la cual tenemos grandes sospechas…- comencé a hablar en voz baja, y es que me dolía aceptarlo, Sam se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y dejó de hablar con sorna, caminó hacia mí…

-a veces, la amistad es solo una forma de esconder al mas imbécil y estúpido hombre del planeta, por eso logra convertirse en tu aliado, porque nunca ves mas allá que las sonrisas y las falsas buenas acciones… se como te sientes…- la voz de Sam era como la de mi padre, Jasper y Jacob se quedaron algo confundidos por lo que dijo, pero Jasper fue el primero en comprender… Sam siguió hablando…- Laurent no ha vuelto a la agencia desde la ultima llamada que tuvo contigo, él aun no sabe que Jacob se unió a esto, tampoco James…

-¿eres consiente de que puede haber grabadoras aquí?- pregunto Jasper hacia Sam…

-si, lo se, por eso ordené a instalar hace no mucho, un sistema que interrumpe toda conexión al exterior, solo puedes recibir llamadas, nada más…- Jasper asistió con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Laurent?- pregunto Jacob…- según entendí él es el traidor…

-él es…

-ese maldito bastardo era mi mejor amigo, él sabia todo de mi relación con Bella y conocía el lugar exacto de donde la mantenía salvo, ese imbécil supo todo desde un principio y todo, absolutamente todo se lo decía a James…- entonces comencé a tener vagos recuerdos…- pensé que le había visto la cara al maldito cerdo, pero era todo lo contrario, James me hizo creer que no sabia nada, mientras solo esperaba el momento necesario para todo…- dije todo en voz baja, parecía que destilaba veneno con cada palabra, había perdido a mi mejor amigo…

-entonces Bella corre un riesgo mayor, si es cierto lo que dicen él podría estar acechándola, tal vez en este momento ya este hablando con James del próximo ataque…

-James no va a atacar tan pronto, hijo…- comenzó a hablar Sam, él no trabaja así…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de él, Sam?- preguntó Jasper, todos miramos el eludido, él sonrió amargamente y me miró solo a mí…

-pronto lo sabrán, ahora… Edward, Jasper, trabajaran en equipo con Jacob, solo ustedes y yo sabremos de esto, no quiero a nadie mas dentro, eso solo empeoraría las cosas…

-¿podrás soportarlo Jacob?- preguntó Jasper…

-no lo creo, es un maldito inútil…- espeté, él tipo comenzó a respirar irregularmente…- solo mantente alejado de Bella ¿entendido?- Jacob se echó una risita…

-debes considerar la idea, de que yo puedo ser mejor para ella de lo que tu eres…- sus palabras parecieron activar un extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, tal vez tenia razón, pero no era tan fácil aceptarla, de todas formas no le demostré mi malestar, le sonreí con sorna y no le dije más…

-¿tu novia sabe de esto? Supongo que si…- habló Sam dirigiéndose a mí, yo asentí…- bien, entonces no dejes que salga sola, ni tampoco a tu hermana, Jasper, desde ahora, ni Rosalie estará a salvo…

-ella esta de viaje, fue a Canadá, vuelve dentro de dos días…- espetó Jasper…

-cuando vuelva, oblígala a quedarse con ustedes…- Jasper asintió… Jacob me miró…

-lo había olvidado, tus padres se fueron a Londres, ¿Emmet ya te aviso?

-no lo ha hecho…- contesté, pero su aviso me tomó por sorpresa…

-eso esta bien, entre menos familia haya implicada, mejor…- musitó Sam…

-espera, Edward… Emmet esta en el trabajo a esta hora…

-si, eso creo ¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunté, Jasper parecía de verdad preocupado…

-Jacob ¿las chicas se quedaron solas?- preguntó, Jake palideció, Sam me miró solo a mí y mi cerebro hizo _clic_… salí corriendo de la mansión para llamar a Bella pero cuando iba por el pasillo hacia la puerta me llegó una llamada…

-¿hola?- contesté, rogué que fuera Bella…

-¿Cómo estas mi fiel amigo?- ¿James?

-¿Qué intentas ahora?- pregunté lleno de rabia, Jasper llegó a donde yo estaba, Jacob y Sam estaban esperando que continuara hablando…

-nada, solo avisarte que Isabella salió a dar un paseo conmigo… pero no te preocupes, no le haré ningún daño…- comenzó a reír y yo a temblar…- claro, ninguno del cual me arrepienta, como sea, me comunicaré contigo pronto, comienza la cuenta regresiva Anthony, mas te vale no hacer ningún movimiento en falso o tu delicada mujercita acabara mal…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-eso lo sabrás pronto…

-¿quiere matarme? Bien dime en donde te veo y lo haces pero déjala libre…- Jacob entendió de inmediato de que se trataba el asunto…

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Ella será testigo de tu ultimo aliento… aunque esta vez pueden cambiar los papeles… dejaré que escuches su dulce voz…- agregó…

-¿Edward?- la voz de Bella estaba ronca, me sentía como un maldito inútil…

-¿Bella?- la garganta se me secó cuando la llamé, se escuchó un jadeo de dolor de su parte y fue como si una parte de mí se estuviera rompiendo lenta y tortuosamente…

-ya lo sabes, Edward… es tu Isabela la que esta en riesgo, nadie más…

-James…- él maldito cortó la comunicación…- ¡James!- solté en un grito pero ya no se escuchaba nada, victima de mi propia desesperación sentí como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla…

-dime que ella esta en casa y esta bien…- comenzó a hablar Jacob a mis espaldas, se escuchaba preocupado, yo cogí el móvil con mas fuerza y lo azote contra la pared al mismo tiempo que se hacia añicos, pasé a un lado de esos tres, Sam me siguió…

-no hagas nada estúpido…- espetó…

-no me voy a quedar sentado cuando él la tiene…- decía con voz quebrada…

-Edward, estamos en esto juntos… Sam tiene razón…- decía Jasper, yo cogí tres de las mejores armas que tenia Sam… pero él me sujeto del brazo…

-no vas a morir esta vez por un error tonto… no dejaré que pase…

-¡ella no te importa Sam! ¡No te interesa si ese cerdo la vuelve a violar! ¡A mi si!- no supe explicar como pero las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, no me quería mostrar débil pero era inevitable…- si Bella te interesa tanto como dices, no dudaras en buscarla como yo…- agregué mirando solo a Jacob, él se veía casi igual que yo…

-eso haré…- yo asentí y seguí caminando, los tres venían detrás de mí pero cuando llegamos al exterior Jacob recibió una llamada…

-¿Quién es?- contestó bastante tenso… no, él no podía haberlo llamado también a él. De un momento a otro el móvil se resbaló de sus manos, yo me quede mirándolo y vi como una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla y comenzaba a temblar… no, no, no…

-¿Jacob?- lo llamé, él no dejaba de temblar, ¿Qué había sido? ¿Quién?

-Bella…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios y eso fue lo que yo tuve para perderme a mi mismo…

* * *

**Wow, nunca habiia escriito tan rapiidoo, esperoo y les gustee el capii lo hiice de rapiidiin xq' se me hiizo cruel no actualiizar hoy, como ya diije en mi otro fic, el proxiimo capii se va a demorar por mis exameness...;D Tengoo que agradecer los reviewss y deciir que wow. me sorprendiieron, sii adiviinaron: mei-cullen-clan, no era Emmet jejeje, EdithCullen71283, no era JAmes..;D kpatycullen, estuviiste muy cercaaa;), PatriciaaJayme17, noo, ningunoo de los dozz:), viszed feliciitaciones, sii adivinaste, aunque diices que tu mente te juega malas pasadas, puies tuviiste razonn respecto al traiidor y al que acaba de llegar^^!, EdwardKaname y niky_dany, tampocoo adiviinaronn jejje, pero no importa, les agradesco sus reviewws pero por favorr no dejen de mandarlos, diganme que les pareccio el capiitulo de hoy, buenooo me despiido, pasen a "Many Chances For Love" ... nos vemos en la proxiima actualizaciion, kizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE!!! REVIEWWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	30. vulnerable

**=Vulnerable=**

**Bella POV…**

-¡Bella!- cerré la puerta y corrí hacia donde supuse que estaba, pero me equivoque, ella no estaba en la sala, ni tampoco en el comedor…- ¡BELLA!- gritó aun mas fuerte, ¿Ahora que pasaba? Subí corriendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, al parecer ella estaba en problemas…

-¡¿Alice?!? ¿Dónde estas?- la llamé cuando llegué al segundo piso pero nadie contestó, entonces escuché el llanto de un bebe, no era mi hijo, era Anne, corrí hacia la habitación de los niños pero no había nadie ahí, tampoco mi hijo… ¿Qué pasaba?- ¡Alice!...- grité sin ser consiente, un estruendo resonó por el pasillo, venia del ultimo piso…- ¡Alice!- volví a gritar y corrí hacia arriba, cuando llegué yo estaba agitada, ahí había tres habitación, una era la de música, la otra la de entretenimiento y la última era donde siempre trabajaban Jasper y Edward, no sabia donde buscar y siendo presa del pánico corrí hacia la habitación mas lejana, era la de música, no fui consiente de que yo no estaba sola y tampoco Alice, por alguna razón ella me había llamado, parecía aterrada…

-¿Alice?- pregunté cuando abrí la puerta de la sala de música, ahí no había nadie, comencé a jadear, ¿Por qué ahora ya no gritaba? ¿Dónde demonios estaba ella con los niños? Me giré rápidamente pero antes de ver si quiera la persona que me acechaba, algo golpeó en mi cabeza, caí al suelo, el golpe había sido fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para dejarme inconsciente… traté de levantarme y abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron los pies del tipo… el corazón no dejaba de martillar mi pecho al darme cuenta del posible atacante… no, no, no… no podía estar aquí…

Sus manos tiraron de mi chaqueta, cuando estuve de pie solo alcance a ver esos ojos… comencé a forcejear y a gritar, su agarre cada vez era mas fuerte pero aun así tuve el valor suficiente para golpearlo en la entrepierna, él suelo un gemido de dolor y caímos al suelo, me levanté rápido y corrí…

-¡Alice!- grite, la penúltima puerta, la que estaba al fondo del pasillo se abrió, Alice se asomó y yo fui hacia ella…

-Bella, rápido entra…- dijo entre jadeos…

-¿Dónde están los niños?- pregunté, no tenia mucho tiempo y aun no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer…

-adentro, están bien, entra ya…- tiró de mi brazo pero yo me liberé, escuché como alguien venía hacia nosotras… miré a Alice por ultima vez, ella estaba desesperada, entonces tomé la decisión, ya había pasado una vez, no iba a dejar que culpa mía ella saliera lastimada, sabia lo que perdía, a mi hijo y a Edward, pero era capaz de todo con tal de salvarlos…

-cuida a Eddy…- jadeé, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza…- dile a Edward que tenia que hacerlo…

-no…no… Bella no…- comenzó a gimotear, yo la empujé y cerré la puerta…

-¡Isabella!- gritó, por primera vez su voz no me causo escalofríos, ¿Había vuelto a ser valiente? Tal vez solo era estúpida… tomé aire una vez y corrí en la dirección que seguramente él me encontraría, cuando iba saliendo del pasillo choqué con él…- ¡vuelve!- gritó cuando yo me volví a liberar de su agarre… sentí algo de alivio cuando noté que él me seguía, pero no me importaba, eso era lo que él quería, a mí…

Fui hacia la cocina, ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer, sin pensarlo tomé uno de los cuchillos de Esme ¿Qué estupidez estaba haciendo? Trataba de recordar lo que Edward me había enseñado de defensa personal pero no llegaba nada a mi mente…

-¿Dónde estas preciosa?- escuché que preguntaba, cuando lo vi entrar a la cocina yo coloqué mi mano atrás de mi espalda, ocultando mi tonta arma, él me sonrió con suficiencia, yo estaba jadeando…- ¿Por qué huyes? No creo que esta vez te puedas escapar…- caminó hacia mí, no se porque yo no me movía, me quedé ahí, esperando… - fue un gran error dejarlas solas, pero esto era lo que estaba esperando…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunté con voz temblorosa… él terminó de acercarse, tenía una sonrisa de victoria, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta simple, traté de controlar mi respiración pero era imposible…

-¿sabes lo que recuerdo cuando jadeas?- preguntó, acarició mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de no recordar nada… -no tienes idea de cuanto disfruté eso… el cerdo comenzó a besar mejilla, hasta que llegó a mi cuello, ese era el momento, no se como lo hice pero logré enterrar el pequeño cuchillo en su brazo izquierdo, él soltó un grito bastante fuerte, él llevó su mano derecha a la herida pero solo por un momento, cuando yo di el paso para escapar él me atrapó cuando tomo un puñado de mi cabello…

-¡suéltame!- fui capaz de gritar, él soltó un gruñido y lo siguiente que sentí fue el impacto de su puño en mi cara, choqué contra la mesa, tenia que moverme ya pero no podía, James me cogió de la cintura y me impactó contra el fregadero, yo grité…

-¿crees que puedes conmigo? Esto solo incremento las ganas de matarte estúpida…- gruño a mi oído, su mano hacia presión en mi cabello y dolía mucho, mi cuerpo fue azotado varias veces contra la mesa y el fregadero, sentía sus golpes en mi rostro y en mis costados, tenia que soportarlo… - ¡eres una maldita zorra!- gritó completamente enojado, él volvió a empujarme pero esta vez me tropecé y caí al suelo…

-¡basta!- grité inconscientemente, el cuerpo me dolía mucho pero él no hizo caso y la verdad no le importaba, su pie impacto en mi abdomen, el aire abandonó mi cuerpo y ahora no paraba de jadear en busca de él…

-¡levántate!- gritó… su mano jaló de mi cabello otra vez, llevé mis manos hacia su muñeca para que me soltará pero no lo hizo, cuando estuve de pie comencé a tambalearme…- ¿sientes dolor?- preguntó, yo no contesté, sentía el liquido caliente correr por mi rostro, desde mis labios, en la nariz y en la frente, sentía como si me fuera a desmoronar en unos minutos, al menos así ya no sentiría dolor, pero como siempre, nunca pasó eso…- vas a venir conmigo y vas a ser presente de cómo voy a matar a Edward y esta vez no fallaré… ¿escuchaste?

-ya me tienes a mi… déjalo a él… ¿Qué mas quieres?- logré decir todo entre sollozos y con gritos… él zarandeó mi cuerpo y apretó mis mejillas para que lo mirara…

-es mi venganza Isabella… hacia ti y hacia Edward… pero sobre todo… a Sam…- me dejo libre solo por un momento, me apoyé en la pared, lista para otro ataque…- muévete…- espetó y jaló de mí de la cintura, hice todo lo que pude para escapar pero en mis condiciones actuales era imposible…

-no… James… ¡déjame!- ¿Qué servía rogar? ¿Gritar? De todas formas ya me había entregado a esto…

-¡cállate!- gritó dándome una bofetada, antes de que cayera él me tomó del brazo y me acerco a él, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y los sollozos comenzaron a salir…- shhh, shhh, no quiero lastimarte más, Bella…- sus manos recorrían mi espalda…- si yo fuera tú me mantendría callada si no quieres que vuelva y me deshaga de maldito hijo y de la dulce Alice ¿cierto?- mi cuerpo se tensó cuando los amenazó a ellos, cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de no gimotear, sus manos sujetaron mi rostro con suavidad ¿ahora porque hacia esto? Mantuve los ojos cerrados incluso cuando ese maldito enfermo comenzó a besarme, con todo el dolor de mi alma y con bastante asco dejé que lo hiciera… sonrió satisfecho al final y volvió a abrazarme…- ¿ves lo fácil que es cuando hablamos?- inquirió con voz suave, yo estaba inmóvil entre sus brazos, ¿Alice ya habría llamado a los otros? Me estaba preguntando, James me dedico una sonrisa que logró despertar el miedo que aun no había sentido, era la misma sonrisa que había tenido cuando abusó de mí…

-entra…- me empujó hacia una enorme camioneta negra, muy parecida a la de Edward, entré sin oponer resistencia, ya no servía de nada…

James se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a manejar, esto era una pesadilla, rogué porque solo fuera eso pero era la realidad, él ya me tenía y rogaba a Dios que Edward nunca fuera en mi búsqueda…

-bien… ¿Qué tal si te cuento la visita que le hice a tu padre?- lo miré de inmediato cuando lo mencionó…- pensé mucho si era conveniente mostrarle el video de nuestro encuentro…- comenzó a carcajearse…- y lo fue, me divertí cuando intentada acabar conmigo, pero ya vez… una bala es el arma mas rápida… por cierto, mi mas sincero pésame, Bella, Charlie había sido un buen hombre… pero conmigo no se juega, eso ya lo debes saber…

-¿Tú mataste a mi padre?- pregunté casi sin aire, él sonrió y no me miró, mantenía la vista en la carretera, comenzó a carcajearse y ya no lo soporté más…- ¡eres un imbécil!- comencé a gritarle al mismo tiempo que lloraba… comencé a darle débiles golpes, incluso tomé el volante y traté de sacarlo del camino, James logró quitarme de encima de él pero aun así volví a lanzarme contra él, entonces escuché un chasquido y su arma se encontraba pegada a mi estomago… me quedé inmóvil…

-no me hagas disparar, Isabella… -amenazó…

-¿quieres matarme? ¡Hazlo, maldito bastardo! ¡Se hombre por primera vez en tu vida! ¡Hazlo!- comencé a gritar mientras lloraba como una loca desquiciada…- ¡acaba conmigo si es lo que quieres!- la camioneta se frenó y yo no alcancé a sostenerme de anda, mi cabeza impactó contra él cristal y él comenzó a reír…

-eres una completa ilusa… no entiendo porque te haces la valiente, de todas formas…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó casi encima de mí y su mano apretó mi cintura, solté un jadeo bajito, la cabeza punzaba dolorosamente...- terminaras siendo mía otra vez, tal vez lo haga cuando tenga a Edward capturado, solo imagina, él, atado a una silla frente a la muy buena escena que haremos juntos…- su risa me provocaba asco y la sola idea de lo que me decía era peor…- aun estoy pensando que hacer primero… por lo pronto, ¿Qué tal si llamamos a tu noviecito? Estará muy contento de saludarte…

-no… no James, no lo hagas…- supliqué con un hilo de voz, él se acomodó mejor en su asiento y yo me acerqué para quitarle él teléfono, pero él fue mas rápido y colocó la pistola sobre mi frente…

Con una sonrisa esperaba a que contestaran…

-¿Cómo estas mi fiel amigo?- comenzó a hablar, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, si él le decía algo a Edward esto se iba al caño… incluso yo estaba arrepentida de haberle pedido a Alice que lo llamara… -nada, solo avisarte que Isabella salió a dar un paseo conmigo… pero no te preocupes, no le haré ningún daño…- James comenzó a reír cuando vio mi rostro… deslizo la punta de su arma por mi mejilla, trazando un camino hacia el centro de mis senos…

-…claro, ninguno del cual me arrepienta, como sea, me comunicaré contigo pronto, comienza la cuenta regresiva Anthony, mas te vale no hacer ningún movimiento en falso o tu delicada mujercita acabara mal…- hizo un pausa mientras observaba mi pecho…-eso lo sabrás pronto…- hubo otra pausa, lo vi sonreír…- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Ella será testigo de tu ultimo aliento… aunque esta vez pueden cambiar los papeles… - agregó mirándome pervertidamente, eso no me importó en lo absoluto yo solo quería escuchar a Edward- …dejaré que escuches su dulce voz…James tiró de mí y dejó que hablara…

-¿Edward?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, mi voz sonó ronca gracias a mis sollozos…

-¿Bella?- escuchar su voz fue como si hubiera devuelto un poco de valor a mi ser, esto lo hacia por él, solo por él y por nuestro hijo, si alguien debía sacrificarse era yo… James tiró de mi cabello hacia arriba para que me separara y yo solté un jadeo…

-ya lo sabes, Edward… es tu Isabela la que esta en riesgo, nadie más…- volvió a sonreír y apagó el teléfono, el muy sínico me guiño un ojo y volvió a iniciar la marcha, todo estaba obscuro, sabia que estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad pero no me ubicaba donde…

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté en voz baja…

-ya estamos aquí, Isabella…- contestó y el motor se apagó, James jaló de mí para que saliera de su lado, me quedé inmóvil, frente a nosotros estaba una casa, una espesa pared de arbustos la rodeaba y en la obscuridad la podía ocultar a la perfección, era solo de un nivel… este era mi nuevo infierno…

-camina…- espetó y me empujó con fuerza, caminé lo mejor que pude, los golpes estaban tomando efecto, cuando entramos a la casa me llevé la sorpresa más grande de mi vida…

-¿Cómo la atrapaste?- preguntó Laurent levantándose del asiento, lo miré con los ojos casi desorbitados, mi respiración era errática, ¿Laurent?

-fácil, algún momento las debían dejar solas… ¿no te dije?

-pero… Edward… él nunca…

-él no sabia que estaban solas, lo conozco, no es capaz de un error así…- yo seguía viendo a Laurent, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de esto?- ¿sorprendida de mi amigo Bella?- inquirió James en tono burlón…

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Laurent tenía el ceño fruncido y no contestaba…- él confió en ti, confiamos en ti… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- grité… - eres un maldito hipócrita… ¡cobarde! ¡Estúpido bastardo!- James me empujó hacia el sofá que estaba frente a nosotros, Laurent no hizo nada y yo me quedé sin habla…

-Laurent sal de aquí, necesito diversión…- musito James, él cerdo se colocó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme, no, esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo…

-no… ¡suéltame!- grité, él se levantó pero me jaló hacia él, gracias a mis forcejeos logró quitarme la chaqueta que tría encima, mi blusa de manga corta no seria un gran obstáculo ahora…

-¡te dije que te largaras!- gritó James y después volvió a mí, sus asquerosos labios pasaban por mi cuello incontables veces y yo lo golpeaba en el pecho sin hacerle daño… Laurent aun no salía, seguía ahí, viendo esto…

-¡no! No… James… basta…- los gritos no dejaban de salir de mi boca y yo hacia lo posible para liberarme…

-James, basta, ella no quiere…- escuché que decía Laurent, James desgarró una parte de mi blusa…

-n…no…. ¡no!- espeté queriendo quitármelo de encima…

- ¡James basta!- gritó Laurent, él interpelado se separó de mí solo un poco…

-lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que te mate, estúpido…- musitó James en un siseo, Laurent me miró, ese imbécil me estaba viendo como si de verdad le doliera lo que estaba pasando…

James me besó en los labios con fuerza y un gruñido salió de su boca al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, Laurent recibió el golpe en la cara pero en un segundo se lo devolvió, James cayó al suelo y Laurent comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen, yo estaba inmóvil en el asiento, era casi imposible esto… James quedo estático, no se movía, ¿estaba muerto?

-ven conmigo, rápido…- dijo Laurent, yo no lo dudé, tomó mi mano y mientras salíamos comenzó a marcar no se a donde…- mierda…- siseó porque nadie le había contestado, entonces marcó de nuevo…- ocúltate ahí…- dijo empujándome detrás de un árbol, Laurent se quedó a mi lado…

Di un respingo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y un disparó salió de ahí, James venia caminando hacia nosotros…

-Edward, contesta, maldita sea…- musitó, otro disparo se escuchó… Laurent me miró por un segundo y se oculto junto conmigo…

-¡sal de ahí maldito hijo de puta! ¡Se que están aquí todavía! ¡Eres muy imbécil para que logres liberarla!- estaba gritando…

Laurent comenzó a marcar de nuevo…

-Black, debes llamar a Edward, estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, a solo un kilometro de la carretera, hay una desviación, deben venir rápido, tengo a Bella…- dijo demasiado rápido…

-¡Sal ya, imbécil!- gritó James mas cerca…

-Laurent, esta cerca…- musité, una bala chocó contra la madera y no evite soltar un grito, Laurent soltó el teléfono y yo lo tomé pero entonces vi porque lo había hecho, él interpelado estaba en el suelo y James me miraba con una sonrisa de victoria, corrió hacia nosotros y colocó la punta de la pistola en la cabeza de Laurent…

-no… no… James ¡no!- rogué…

-eres la única culpable Isabella…- espetó y entonces disparo el arma…

-¡no!- grité y me eché al suelo… la sangre brotaba sin control y James se atrevió a dispararle cuatro veces más, comencé a llorar, lo mas probable es que yo fuera la siguiente… tomó mi brazo y jaló de él con fuerza, yo me levanté al instante y me moví junto con él…

-no sabes lo que te espera, estúpida…- espetó cuando me empujó hacia el interior de la casa, caí en el suelo pero me giré para mirarlo, vi como cerraba la puerta con llave y luego empezó a desvestirse… no, no, no quería esto otra vez… no se como lo hice pero me levanté de inmediato, corrí hacia una ventana pero él me atrapó de la cintura…- ¡deja de moverte!

-no… no quiero esto… no… - dije llorando, James comenzó a carcajearse…- ¡suéltame maldito cerdo!- grité y lo pateé en la ingle, él solo gruño y sus ojos se obscurecieron por completo, no me pude liberar de su agarré y de nuevo comencé a ser víctima de sus golpes, por mas que gritaba y lloraba para que se detuviera no lo hizo, la sangre cada vez era mas fría para mí…- ¡Basta!- grité completamente desesperada…

-¡te dije que te callaras!- gritó y después de darme otra bofetada empujó mi cuerpo hacia atrás, yo tropecé con una silla que estaba tirada… la parte baja de mi cabeza impactó contra el buro que estaba a un lado del sofá y sin saber como dejé de ser consiente de todo, ya no había nada, no había dolor, no había frio, ni calor, no escuchaba su maldita risa, y lo mejor de todo… ya no sufriría de otra de sus asquerosas caricias…

* * *

**Hoolaaa chiicoz y chiicas, aquii el otroo capiitulo, para que veean que no sooy mala actualice dos diias seguiidos, aproveche que mi examenn de mañanaa contiiene pocoos temas, asii que termiino aquii y me lanzoo a estuudiiar un pocoo, jejeje, esperoo y les haya gustadoo el capiitulo, graciias a ssus reviewsss, me gustaron muchooo, en fiin, porrfiiz no deejeen de mandarme sus opiniiones, me despiido andoo de rapidiinnn^^!!!Actualiizaree lo mas prontoo posiible, ya lo sabennn, ah por ciierto, se que algunos pensaran: Que Bella esta muertaa?!! Puezz, no lo creoo, peroo sii quiieren que muera, pues me diicen, ya veré que hagooo;D Pasen a: "Many Chances For Love" miil graciiaz por leer, kiizezzzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWSSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWWSSSS^^!!!**


	31. conociendo la causa del efecto

**=conociendo la causa del efecto=**

**Edward POV…**

-contrólate, pudo haber sido solo una trampa…- decía Sam con la maldita voz tranquila…

-¡¿Cómo demonios fue una trampa?!- espetó Jacob… -yo… escuché… él…

-dijiste que te contestó un hombre y luego se escuchó un disparo…

-s…si y un grito de Bella… Sam… ella esta…

-no te atrevas a decir que esta muerta, Black…- musité, no había hablado en todo el trayecto, la maldita desesperación me hacia comportarme de esta forma, incluso ahora estaba pensado en lo que ese maldito bastardo le estaría haciendo, cerré los ojos con fuerza para obligarme a quitarme todas esas imágenes en la cabeza…

-Edward… soy consiente de la situación en la que estamos pero… ¿haz pensado en… tu hijo?- la pregunta de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos, evite contestarle pero la verdad no tenía palabras pa hacerlo, mi preocupación de hizo aun mayor cuando íbamos llegando a casa, logré ver como el auto de Emmet apenas iba estacionándose y cuando nosotros nos detuvimos él entró a casa… en cuanto salí corrí hacia el interior, Jasper me siguió…

Vi hacia todos lados con bastante rapidez, subí las escaleras…

-¡Alice!- grité sin poder evitarlo…

-¡arriba, Edward!- contestó la voz de Emmet, Jasper se adelantó a mí y al fin llegamos…

-Alice, amor… lamento haberte dejado, perdóname…- decía Jasper mientras abrazaba a mi hermana, en cuanto ella me vio, se liberó del abrazo de Jasper y caminó hacia mí, comenzó a darme golpes en el pecho…

-eres un estúpido… ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- preguntaba aun llorando…

-deja de gritar y dime como pasó todo…- espeté…- ¿Dónde esta el bebe?

-ambos están en esa habitación… logré que se calmaran y se durmieran… estaba a punto de entrar…

-¿Edward?- me llamó Sam… me giré a verlo, él estaba frente a la puerta de mi oficina y miraba hacia el suelo…- debes ver esto… fui hacia allí, una mancha de sangre estaba demostrando lo que yo mas temía, que ese maldito la había lastimado de verdad…

Jacob llegó agitado y vino directamente a mí…

-hay sangre en toda la cocina, no se si es de Bella o de ese tipo pero… - no quise escucharlo más, regrese a la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo mi bebe y entré sin pensarlo, tal vez esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería… estaba completamente tranquilo, de nuevo esa sensación abrazadora que me había afectado hace solo unas horas cuando me enteré que James tenía a Bella, volvió a mí, pero un poco mas débil…

Sin si quiera dudarlo me incliné hacia él y deposité un beso en su frente…

-te amo de la misma forma que amo a tu mami… lamento que mis decisiones hayan logrado ponerte en peligro a ti también… siempre te voy a amar Edward…- susurré y me alejé de él, limpié la lágrima que había logrado demostrar lo mucho que me dolía lo que podía suceder dentro de poco…

Abracé a Alice en cuanto volví a ella, Jasper se mantuvo mirándome a los ojos, yo los cerré y abracé con más fuerza a Alice…

-lamento todo lo que paso… por favor… no olvides cuanto te he querido, siempre, Alice… eras la única persona por la que hubiera querido volver a casa… perdóname por haberte puesto en peligro por todas las decisiones que tome…

-¿Por qué te estas despidiendo?- preguntó entre sollozos… yo volví a abrir los ojos y miré a Jasper, él interpelado comprendió porque hacia todo esto, después miré a Sam, él me mantuvo la mirada solo unos segundos y después asintió…

-se que Bella te ha dicho todo lo que soy y por todo lo que pasamos… y se que esto te hace entender que debo ir por ella y hacer lo que sea para rescatarla… eso…- suspiré y tomé aire…- eso no garantiza que yo salga con vida…- un sollozó mas alto salió de la boca de Alice y me abrazó con mas fuerza, Emmet llegó a nosotros y colocó su mano en mi hombro…- por favor, te ruego… que si algo sale mal… si no llegó a tiempo…- aunque odiara esa posibilidad, sabia que no era imposible…- por favor cuida de mi hijo, por favor hazlo…

-no quiero que vayas…- sollozó, Emmet ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos, por extraño que suene yo estaba en las mismas condiciones, la mezcla de emociones me hacia llegar a estos extremos, el pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, saber que yo podía quedar muerto enfrentándome a James y sobre todo pensar en mi hijo…

-no dejes que haga cosas locas, como las que acostumbra…- musité bajito hacia Emmet, él sonrió amargamente y me sonrió, en cuanto liberé a Alice ella abrazó a Jasper, le di un ultimo abrazo a Emmet y me alejé de ahí, fui directo a la cocina…

-debes decirle eso a Edward… al menos así comprendería porque han sucedido las cosas…- decía Jacob…

-lo tengo que hacer, ya es tiempo… nunca pensé que mi hermano sería capaz de esto después de que mató a mis padres…- contestó Sam y yo entré a la cocina…

-¿Qué hermano?- pregunté y entonces observé mi alrededor, una enorme mancha de sangre estaba en el suelo cerca del fregadero, había varios paltos rotos en el suelo y todavía peor, un cuchillo estaba empapado de sangre…- ¿Sam?- presioné al mismo tiempo que empezaba a jadear…- ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con eso?

-Edward… no he sido sincero contigo últimamente… yo… nunca te he dicho la razón por la que persigo a James como a ningún otro…

-¿y se te ocurrió esta maldita situación para decirme?- pregunté enojado…- Jacob, dime que tu celular tiene grabador de llamadas…

-s…si…- contestó algo confundido, yo extendí la mano y él me dio el teléfono…

-Edward esto de verdad es importante…- exclamó Sam…

-no me importa en lo absoluto si no tiene que ver el porque el imbécil de James prefiere matar a Bella antes que a mí…-espeté buscando la ultima llamada, la que Bella había hecho…

….-_Black, debes llamar a Edward, estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, a solo un kilometro de la carretera, hay una desviación, deben venir rápido, tengo a Bella…_- era la voz de Laurent… se escuchó lo que había contestado Jacob y después continuó_…-¡Sal ya, imbécil!- _había gritado James… el odio que tenia hacia mi amigo se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta que había intentado ayudar a Bella… -_Laurent, esta cerca…_- ¿Bella? Comencé a temblar cuando escuché su voz, parecía nerviosa y la adrenalina aumentó cuando se escuchó que alguien disparaba…-_no… no… James ¡no!-_ el ruego pareció lejano, pero era por parte de ella…_-eres la única culpable Isabella…-_ contestó el maldito bastardo… y disparó… _-¡no!-_ el grito de Bella fue después de aquel disparó, entonces ella estaba viva…

-James, lo mató… Laurent la estaba ayudando y…

-James es mi hermano, Edward…- dijo Sam interrumpiendo lo que decía, yo solté el móvil y lo miré, ¿Qué acaba de escuchar? Rogué porque solo fuera una mala pasada de mi mente atormentada pero no era cierto…- cuando ambos teníamos 16 años él mató a nuestros padres, ellos descubrieron que estaba metido en problemas con narcotraficantes, estaba a punto de enviarlo al extranjero para evitar que lo condenaran, pero ellos no lo conocían tanto como yo, el maldito desgraciado llegó una tarde de la escuela, yo venía con él… mis padres estaban en la sala y él lo único que hizo fue sacar un arma y dispararles a ambos… murieron instantáneamente… no entiendo porque él me dejó con vida y después se fue… juré que me iba a vengar por todo eso y pase seis años organizando esta agencia… no fue muy difícil dada la motivación que tenia encima… después… descubrí que había sido de él, tenia la mafia mas grande de todo el país y varios empresarios estaban dentro de ella, entre ellos Charlie Swan… envié a algunos a investigarlo, tres de los mejores espías que he tenido descubrieron fotografías, de dos diferentes chicas, una era Elizabeth Masen, ella fue asesinada por él después de haber saciado su sed enferma por ella, mató a toda su familia…

-¿Quién era lo otra?- pregunté con voz fría…

-era… Isabella… Charlie nunca se dio cuenta que James vigilaba a su hija noche y día desde que la vio por primera vez en su fiesta de presentación, ella tenía ya 16 años y era mas hermosa que Elizabeth, James se encaprichó con ella justo cuando yo te encontré a ti, te hice a mi manera y logré que llegaras a ser el mejor, te envié a esa estúpida misión solo porque yo quería que acabaras con él… pero comprendí que todo se complicaría cuando Charlie decidió dejar el circulo, eso implicaba mantener a su hija fuera de este país, James supo de ellos y sabia que si Isabella se iba, jamás la tendría, por ello te mandó a secuestrarla, pero él no creyó que un maldito imbécil con sed de poder seria capaz de enamorarse de una chica común… supongo que fue Laurent quien le dijo todo acerca de su relación… no me equivoqué respectó a él… supuse que seguiría fingiendo y yo confiaba en que tu estarías mejor en la ignorancia de tu derrota… sobre todo cuando me enteré que Isabella compartía los mismos sentimientos que tu por ella, James esperó el momento indicado hasta que logró apartarlos… te quito del camino con la misma facilidad que yo adiviné que lo haría pero nunca creí que tu serias capaz de recordarla con tanta rapidez… Laurent le decía todo, pero yo nunca le decía cosas a él, todo te lo decía a ti y confiaba que mantuvieras en secreto cada instrucción, pero no lo hiciste… ese no fue mi error, tu confianza acabo con todo… James se volvió a sentir amenazado cuando tu la recordaste a ella, él pensaba en secuestrarla en cualquier momento ya que tu no le estorbarías, James aun la quiere solo para él… entonces, llegó el momento que esperaba y… ahora solo hay una forma de detenerlo… asesinándolo…- terminó de hablar… Jacob se mantuvo inmóvil, al parecer a él tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad, pero como era de esperarlo, él no era tan impulsivo como yo; perdí la cuenta de cuantos golpes le propiné a Sam después de su maldita explicación, y fui consiente hasta que Jasper y Jacob iban jalándome hacia el exterior…

-¡vas a morir! ¡Te voy a matar después de tu maldito hermano!- grité sin controlarme…

-Edward… ¡Edward basta!- gritó Jasper y me empujó contra el auto…

-ese maldito bastardo… es la misma mierda que su puto hermano… voy a ir por ella y después de que lo haga los voy a matar…

-¿te estas escuchando? Debes mantenerte sereno, ya vamos a ir para allá…

-¡no utilices tus razonamientos de mierda conmigo!- le grité y caminé hacia la puerta de la camioneta…- si amas tanto a Bella como lo dices, estas de acuerdo conmigo y estas dispuesto a morir con tal de salvarla…

-sabes que tienes razón… pero no voy a morir con tal de salvarlos a ustedes, si tengo que elegir, da por echo que solo la salvaré a ella…- espetó en voz baja…

-eso es lo único que quiero, Black…- contesté, Jasper seguía hablándome pero yo no le hacia caso, preparé las armas que tenia en la parte trasera y vi como Sam venia hacia nosotros…

-vámonos ya…- espeté, todos subieron al auto, incluso el maldito desgraciado que acaba de golpear…- no pienses que voy interceder por ti si tu hermanito quiere matarte…- siseé… Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido y Jacob sonrió con sorna…

-no planeaba que lo hicieras… solo quería que supieras la verdad si ambos estamos tan cerca de la muerte…- respondió… yo lo ignoré…

Cruce la ciudad lo mas rápido que pude, eran altas horas de la madrugada, era obvio que no había mucho tráfico…

-hay una desviación a solo un kilometro…- apuntó Jacob, yo asentí… encontré la desviación con mucho trabajo, casi no había visibilidad…

-Laurent no dijo nada de cómo era ese maldito lugar…- espeté con la mente fría… sabía que la hora se estaba acercando…

-solo falta medio kilometro… él la tiene en nuestra antigua casa…- puntualizó Sam en voz baja, Jasper por fin entendió todo pero no dijo nada, Jacob suspiró y yo apreté el volante, el medio kilometro prácticamente fue bastante corto y por fin la vimos, una casa perfectamente oculta entre la masa de árboles que la rodeaban… solo había una luz prendida… apagué el motor…

-James es bastante astuto en todo esto, aunque lo superemos en número, él tiene mucha agilidad… cada quien cuida de su propia vida…- comenzó a decir Sam, como si yo conociera lo suficientemente bien a ese hijo de puta… Salí del auto y avance hacia la casa, me daba igual si me descubría, era capaz de morir con tal de llegar a ella…

**Bella POV…**

Nunca había pensado en la forma que seria capaz de morir y mucho menos en las posibilidades de ser asesinada por un hombre… aun así, aunque ya me había resignado a mi obscuridad, no estaba del todo acabada, había perdido la razón solo por unos minutos, tal vez horas, pero aun así podía sentir su presencia en la habitación, escuchar sus pasos alrededor de mí… las heridas que él había provocado en mi cuerpo; no tenia caso evadir lo inevitable y finalmente abrí los ojos…

James estaba frente a mí, sonriendo con sarcasmo, se acomodó en una silla que quedaba a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo ya que yo estaba acostada en un sofá…

-sabía que no estabas muerta…- pasó su mano por mi cabello pero yo no me moví…

-¿Por qué no me mataste de una vez?- inquirí en voz baja…

-por que aun no disfrutaba de tu compañía en la cama, preciosa, y no lo he hecho, no me gusta tener sexo con un cadáver viviente…- espetó y comenzó a aclarar su garganta…- lamento todo esto, de verdad…

-tú no lamentas ni tu propia existencia… nunca haz sentido arrepentimiento por nada…- susurré…

-si, lo hice alguna vez, cuando maté a mis padres…- su respuesta me dejó sin aire, ¿Qué clase de monstro me tenia en su poder? Me incorporé lentamente… él comenzó a reír…- ¿sorprendida? Pues… esa es la verdad… yo los maté, descubrieron algo que no debían y… yo ya era un experto en armas, decidí dejar al imbécil de Sam con vida porque no lo creí una amenaza, al menos no hasta que te conocí a ti…- su mano tocó mi mejilla en lo que fue un intento de caricia, yo me removí…

-tu nunca me habías visto… - espeté…

-te equivocas, yo te había visto desde que tenias 16 años mi bella Isabella, tu padre tuvo el error de invitarme a su amena reunión y ahí te vi por primera vez… debo admitir que… me sentí atraído a ti desde ese momento… luego, tu padre amenazó con llevarte lejos, yo no lo iba a dejar así que, tu estúpido Edward sirvió para atraparte… pero el imbécil tuvo dos errores, enamorarse de ti y confiar en la persona equivocada…- no sabia como era capaz de seguir escuchando eso… como podía decirlo… ¿Por qué me lo decía ahora?

-¿Qué veías en mi?- inquirí con voz temblorosa…- yo nunca te conocí, no sabia nada de ti… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Si de verdad me quisiste como dices, me hubieras dejado ser feliz…- agregué…

-no, pequeña, yo te quería solo para mí, para nadie más… pero llegó el bastardo de Edward y me quito lo que me pertenecía… entenderás porque ahora te tengo aquí… quiero intentar llevar una vida contigo…

-¡yo no quiero nada contigo!- bufé…- no quiero estar cerca de un cerdo como tú…

-podemos intentarlo desde cero, amor…- se acercó a mí y deposito un asqueroso beso en mi mejilla…- olvidar todo y comenzar…

-no… yo no quiero estar contigo… me das asco…- su mano impacto en mi rostro en cuanto dije eso y yo jadeé por el golpe…

-¿ves lo que me obligas a hacer? No quiero lastimarte otra vez…- su voz era suave pero me provocaba miedo, sin darme tiempo de respirar, tomó mi rostro con fuerza y comenzó a besarme, yo me empecé a retorcer entre sus brazos pero él era mas fuerte, aun así seguí con mis intentos…- quédate quieto, Isabella, solo quiero hacerte el amor…

-no… yo no quiero que me toques…- de nuevo atacó mis labios pero se alejo pronto…- ¡no me toques!

-¡quédate quieta maldita sea!-zarandeo mi cuerpo con fuerza y yo aproveché ese momento para darle un puntapié lo mas fuerte que pude, él se giró a un lado por el dolor y cayó al suelo, me levanté muy rápido y sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, el mareo provocó que chocara contra la pared y tratara de tranquilizarme pero él era rápido y me giro con fuerza, mi espalda impactó con la pared y él hizo presión en mis costillas…

-¡suéltame!- grité lo mas fuerte que pude, comenzó a desgarras mi ropa y yo trataba de patearlo, cuando lo hice él me soltó pero yo caí al suelo, me cogió del pie cuando trataba de levantarme pero yo lo golpeé en la cara, un gemido de dolor salió de su boca y aun así no me dejo libre, me retorcí lo más que pude pero él me sujetaba con bastante fuerza, se veía bastante furioso…

-vas a ser mía en cualquier momento, Isabella…- espetó… yo gritaba porque me soltara pero no lo hizo, vi como comenzaba a desesperarse y yo gritaba por auxilio, algo absurdo de mi parte ya que no había nadie cerca…- quería hacer esto por las buenas pero no será así…- sus manos hicieron presión en mi cuello y yo llevé mis manos hacia ese lugar, se acomodó sobre mi y me miró a los ojos mientras me quitaba la poca vida que me quedaba…

-J…Jam…es…- jadeaba y me retorcía, sus manos ejercían cada vez mas presión, mis pulmones ardían y no lograba pasar aire…

-no me importa si t hago mía cuando estés muerta… después de que acabe contigo seguiré con tu maldito hijo y luego con Edward… acabaré con toda tu puta familia y va a ser solo tu culpa…- comencé a ver todo borroso, mis fuerzas ya no eran muchas y mi cuerpo empezó a enfriarse… aun así vi como James sonreía…

-¿escuchas, amor?- inquirió pero no sabía de que hablaba…- tu amorcito vino a ver como ibas a morir… lastima que tu ya no lo veras a él…- ¿Edward? ¿Él estaba aquí? Me retorcí por última vez y las carcajadas de James se hacían cada vez más lejanas…- ¡muérete de una buena vez maldita zorra!- gritó…

* * *

* * *

**Genteee, Dioss miio!! andoo apuradiciima, porfavorrr diganmee que les gusto el capiitulo, buenoo, creoo quee tengo que darles la noticia de que ya casii termiina el fiic, por eso le hago de emociion jejejeje;D Buenoo, aun no see, cuantos capiitulos faltan asii que no puedop adelantar nadaa, por lo prontoo solo me queda agradecer sus reviewss y pediirles que pasen a : "Many Chances For Love" ... les ruego que no dejen de enviiarme sus opiinionessss y graciias a los que me desearon suertee, ya veremoos como me va mañanaaa jejeje^^!!! Mee despiido, actualizaree lo mas prontoo posiibe, tal vez el fiin de semana, kiizezzz... **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEE^^!!! REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSS^^!!!!**


	32. no siempre hay final feliz

**=no siempre hay final feliz… ¿o si? =**

**Edward POV…**

_-¡muérete de una vez maldita zorra!- _olvidé ser sigiloso, James estaba intentando matarla, corrí hacia la puerta y empujé con fuerza suficiente para abrirla… no se volvió a escuchar ningún otro sonido ahí dentro…

-¡Sal de ahí James, estas rodeado!- gritó Sam que acaba de llegar a mi lado, Jasper corrió hacia la zona de fusibles y disparó en la pequeña caja, todo quedó a obscuras…

-¡Déjala ir James!- esta vez fue Jacob el que gritó… yo volví a empujar la puerta pero ésta no daba señales de romperse… me aparté de ahí y busqué la ventana…

-no, aun no, Edward… no hagas estupideces…- gritó, yo lo ignoré y lancé una pequeña roca hacia la ventana, el cristal no resistió el golpe y ahí estaba la entrada…

Entré mientras me mantenía preparado para cualquier ataque… Jacob y Jasper me siguieron; les hice señas de que se dividieran, Sam llegó a nosotros…

-ese pasillo lleva a tres habitación, Jacob… Jasper… revisen el ático…- ambos asintieron a lo que Sm les ordenó, yo seguía buscando algo o manteniéndome atento a cualquier sonido pero no se escuchaba nada… ¿y si él ya se la había llevado? Trate de borrar esa idea de la cabeza…

-hay un sótano… yo buscaré entre esas habitaciones…

-mas te vale tener un poco de valor y mínimo intentar salvarla… si a ella le pasa algo, tú vas a pagar de la misma forma que tu puto hermanito…- siseé, evadí su mirada y caminé hacia la puerta que él me había señalado, la que era el sótano… como el resto de la casa, el final de las escaleras parecía ser un hoyo sin fondo, no llegaba ni un mísero rayo de luz… comencé a bajar, lo hice lo mas silencioso posible ya que cualquier error sería el fin…

Debo admitir que esta situación era una pura mierda, tenia miedo de que Bella se escapara y gracias a la obscuridad ella saliera lastimada por uno de nosotros… se escuchó que algo caía al suelo, estaba en mi dirección… de nuevo se escuchó el impacto del metal pero esta vez no solo eso, una jadeo de su parte resonó en la habitación…

-¡Edward sal de aquí!- chilló… el disparó resonó en toda la casa pero el maldito imbécil no logró verme por lo cual la bala no me dañó… James ya no trató de fingir su escondite, las baratijas comenzaban a caer conforme él avanzaba…

-no vas a salir de aquí vivo…- espeté en voz baja pero aun así él me podía escuchar…

-¿crees que con eso logras asustarme, Edward?- su voz venia de un sitio bastante cerca, di un paso hacia el frente y mantuve mi arma preparada…- sabes que puedo disparar en cualquier momento en la cabeza de Isabella y no tendré cargos de conciencia…

-para que matarla a ella si me tienes a mí… yo te engañé, a mí debes matar…- contesté… escuché como Bella comenzaba a jadear, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No veía ni una puta madre aquí abajo, aun así no quería seguir esperando la siguiente señal, tenia que avanzar, arriesgarlo todo…- ¿James? ¿Estas dudando que me puedas vencer? ¿Crees que soy capaz de asesinarte fácilmente?...- le reté…

-podría asesinarte ahora mismo si quisiera, imbécil…- su voz se hizo mas alta, revelando el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba justo en frente, di pasos rápidos y llegué lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir su cuerpo, ubiqué a Bella con mas facilidad, ella trataba de soltarse, era el momento que esperaba… me abalancé contra James y el imbécil disparó a la nada, no esperé a que se recuperaba de los golpes ciegos que fui capaz de propinarle, sujeté a Bella del brazo y corrí con ella hacia la salida, ella gritó cuando James disparó hacia nosotros, esta vez bastante cerca…

Cuando llegamos arriba escuché que Sam y los demás venían corriendo hacia donde estábamos…

-¿E…Edward?- su voz sonó entre cortada, yo no le contesté aun, James podría estar ya saliendo del sótano, caminé rápido hacia la puerta pero de nuevo él fue capaz de ubicarme… cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo hasta que encontré la protección de un mueble…

-Bella…- jadeé… ella respiraba irregularmente…- perdóname… por favor…- tomé su rostro con fuerza entre mis manos y comencé a besarla desesperadamente, Bella comenzó a llorar cuando yo la dejé libre…- quédate aquí…

-no… Edward… por favor… no quiero que pase otra vez…- hablaba en susurros… la abracé con fuerza…

-debes irte…- musité bajito…

-¡estas muerto Cullen! ¡Tu y la maldita perra que esta contigo!- gritó James bastante cerca, entonces comenzaron los disparos reales, Bella se encogió entre mis brazos mientras yo trataba de protegerla de alguna bala…

-no te muevas de aquí…- ella soltó un sollozo y me obligué a dejarla…

-creo que el único que va a morir vas a ser tú, James… - espeté, él interpelado se giró hacia mí, Sam estaba detrás de él, Jasper y Jacob en frente, los cuatro lo manteníamos acorralado… - te haré esto mas fácil… ríndete… o lucha conmigo…

-es mejor que dejes esto, James… no hay forma de que salgas con vida si sigues con tu estúpida resistencia… - la voz de Sam seguía siendo fuerte, al menos no se había suavizado…

-cierra tu maldita boca, Sam… - gritó James en respuesta…- ¿o que? ¿Acaso me quieres ver muerto? ¿Seria capaz de hacerle eso a tu propia familia? ¿A tu hermano?

-sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa…- dijo Sam casi en un susurro.- Jacob, saca a Bella de aquí…- agregó…

-¿Dónde esta?- inquirió, James no apartaba la mirada de su hermano así que yo le señalé a Jacob el lugar; me mantuve alerta a cualquier movimiento de ese tipo… Jacob volvió a prisa con Bella a un lado de él, James la observó pero cuando se giró hacia ella yo me acerqué a él, amenazándolo con el arma…

-¿no te despides de mí, preciosa?- inquirió…- ¿así me pagas por haberte tratado tan bien?

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunté en un siseó… James comenzó a reír…- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- pregunté elevando la voz, James reía a carcajadas y yo le di un fuerte golpe con la pistola en la cabeza, el pero cayó al suelo y aproveché para patearlo…- demuestra que eres hombre… se el hombre que no pudiste ser antes…- las palabras de James solo me hacían enfurecer aun más… no se cuantas veces lo pateé en la cara pero no fueron las suficientes como para hacerme sentir mejor…

-Edward basta…-musitó Sam a un lado de mí, Jasper jaló de mi brazo para que hiciera caso y así lo hice… veía como James se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y posiblemente justo ahora vomitaba sangre, miré a Sam y solo tuve un gesto de misericordia, el cual fue el peor error…

-tienes cinco segundos para matarlo antes de que yo lo haga… no desperdicies tu oportunidad, yo no seré tan misericordioso con el maldito bastardo que lastimo a Bella…- espeté… me giré al momento que dejé a Sam mirando por ultima vez a su hermano y luego se escuchó el disparo…

**Bella POV…**

Jacob me arrastro hacia el exterior cuando Edward comenzó a golpear a James, el pánico comenzaba a mezclarse con el dolor, ¿Cuánto mas podía aguantar mi cuerpo? Miré hacia atrás, solo escuchaba cosas caer al suelo… quería que Edward saliera y se fuera conmigo, tenía miedo de que las cosas se repitieran…

-¿Bella?- habló Jacob…

-¿Qué… haces aquí?- inquirí, aun no sabia lo que hacia mi mejor amigo con todos los demás… logré verlo sonriendo con amargura…

-ya vez lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti…- susurró, al fin se detuvo pero eso implico que apartará su agarré de mi cuerpo, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera y gemí bajito por el dolor que esto provocó…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Jake con voz preocupada…

-s…si… Jacob… ayuda a Edward… yo estaré bien…

-no te voy a dejar aquí, sola… no otra vez…- espetó…

-hazlo por mi… no hay peligro aquí afuera, anda ve…- Jacob besó mi frente y cuando iba caminando hacia la casa, Edward venia saliendo de ella, en cuanto pasó el umbral se escuchó un disparó, sentí como mi cuerpo se helaba, Edward se giró pero al mismo tiempo empujó a Jasper a un lado… éste cayó al suelo y Edward se encogió… Jacob corrió hacia ellos pero entonces salió él…

¿Qué hacia? Me pregunté a mí misma, di un paso hacia ellos pero eso solo provocó que el dolor aumentara, comencé a jadear, no se porque, pero sentía algo cálido correr por mis piernas, lo mismo era con el interior de mi cuerpo, los huesos de mis costillas dolían como si estuvieran rotos, me obligué a moverme aun más… tenia que hacerlo…

-¿Dónde esta Isabella? Te dije que ella vería tu ultimo suspiro…- dijo James con voz burlona, Jasper y Jacob se movieron hábilmente y lograron someter a James, seguí caminando hasta que ese maldito cerdo logró verme…- oh, mi querida, Bella… ¿vienes a salvarme? ¿O vienes a ver a tu noviecito morir?

-suelta el arma…- ordenó Jasper, James comenzó a reír y dio un golpe seco en la cara de Edward, él se tambaleo por un momento y sin saber como logré que mi cuerpo respondiera mejor…

-¿Edward?- lo llamé, él me miró, Jacob hizo lo mismo… ambos, palidecieron en cuanto lo hicieron, Edward hizo un gesto de dolor y después de observarme por ultima vez comenzó a golpear a James…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito bastardo?!- estaba preguntando Edward entre gritos, ambos estaban en el suelo ya, di otro paso pero esta vez caí al suelo…- ¡estúpido perro!- levanté el rostro y vi como Edward se incorporaba y disparaba en dirección de James, sin fallar; algo se desgarró en mi interior, llevándose todo resto viviente con él, un grito salió de mis labios, llevé mis manos al abdomen y me encogí, Dios mío, el dolor era insoportable, las lagrimas cubrían mis mejillas…

-¡Edward!- grité sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo parecía ser quemado por dentro, por Dios, ¿de donde salía tanto dolor?- ¡ahhhhh!- volví a gritar, varios gemidos salieron de mi boca por un rato, casi no escuchaba nada de disparos pero era inevitable él no verlo a él, Jacob corrió hacia mí pero no me di cuenta cuando James se puso de pie, quito a Edward del camino con una cierta dificultad, a pesar del maldito dolor traté de levantarme, logré hacerlo, lo suficiente para quitarlo de ahí…

-¡Jake, no!- grité… james apuntó directo a él, Jacob se movió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que yo lo jalara hacia mí…

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward cuando yo volví a tocar el suelo, James venia caminando hacia nosotros pero esta vez intervino Jasper…

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Jacob acomódame cerca de él…

-n...nada… - espeté…- Jacob se incorporó y yo también lo hice, oculté la mueca de dolor que sentí y entonces lo vi, ¿Cómo era posible que un maldito monstruo como James no perdiera de una vez? ¿Dónde estaba Sam? ¿Acaso ya estaba muerto? Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, tomé una varilla de metal que estaba tirada… James disparó en dirección a Jacob y vi como él caía al suelo… no, esto no podía pasar, no él, no por mí… Jasper fue hacia él, eso evito que viniera hacia mí y me detuviera, la corriente recorrió mi cuero de nuevo pero por mas que doliera no iba a detenerme…

-¿tan difícil es acabar conmigo, Edward? ¿Te duele saber todo lo que fui capaz de hacer con Isabella? Saber que no estabas ahí para protegerla ¿eh?- Edward cayó al suelo jadeando y James colocó el arma en su cabeza… no lo pensé dos veces, estaba bastante cerca, ignoré el dolor del esfuerzo pero logré que la varilla de metal atravesara la piel de James, él soltó un grito desgarrador, cuando se estaba girando hacia mí, Edward se levantó y de un movimiento le quitó el arma y le disparó directamente en el pecho…

-…jamás… debiste amenazar a mi familia…- espetó Edward completamente enojado, estaba jadeando…

-¿vas a matar a uno de tus consejeros? ¿Al que te enseño como conseguir poder?- James estaba en el suelo…

-voy a matar al maldito cerdo que me hizo perder la memoria…- dijo y después disparó, James volvió a gritar…- al imbécil que se atrevió a dañar a la única mujer que he amado en la vida…- volvió a disparar…- voy a matarte porque quiero quitar tu puta existencia de la vida de Bella y mía… porque no me importa quien eres… es una simple venganza… nos veremos en el infierno James…- terminó de decir Edward, James le dedicó una sonrisa y entonces pasó, Edward le disparó dos veces más, ambas en la cabeza, James no volvió a hablar de nuevo, ni a reír, ni nada… estaba muerto, al fin estaba muerto…

Tomé aire para caminar hacia Edward pero a la hora de hacerlo caí al suelo, me encogí a mas no poder…

-¡¿Bella?!- espetó Edward y llegó a mí… - ¿Bella?

-Jake… esta… bien… J…Jake… - tartamudeé…

-él esta bien… no es nada grave… tranquila…- suspiré y de nuevo provoqué mas dolor, esta vez fue peor, el liquido que estaba en mis piernas parecía estar también en mi interior…

-Edward… - jadeé… él parecía estar devastado…

-Bella… debo levantarte…- dijo bastante bajito…

-¡Edward! ¡Ahhhhh Edward!- gemí de los fuertes espasmo que sentía…

-Jasper, lleva a Jacob a la camioneta…- ordenó… me volvió a mirar…- Bella, esto te va a lastimar pero necesito llevarte al auto…

-hazlo…- logré decir… por mas que quise, no pude evitar gritar cuando él me llevó entre sus brazos…- Edward… ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Ahhhhh!

-¿Bella?- traté de contestarle a Jacob pero ya no me fue posible…

-Jasper, se rápido… tiene una hemorragia…- la voz de Edward era casi irreconocible, ¿como demonios podía yo tener una hemorragia? ¿Qué había sido el causante? ¿Los golpes? ¿La asfixia?

-Bella, no dejes de mirarme…- sonreí al recordar esas palabras, era lo que yo le había dicho cuando lo creía muerto…- mírame, pequeña… por favor, quédate conmigo…- gemí cuando terminó de hablar y vi como él estaba llorando por mí… pero ¿Qué hacia yo?

-Ed…Edward…- susurré…

-dime… sigue hablando… quédate conmigo…- su mano tomó la mía y la otra estaba sobre mi mejilla, sonreí ante su tacto… no se porque pero me sentía feliz de estar entre los brazos de Edward si este seria mi ultimo día o mejor dicho mi ultimo suspiro… - no Bella… abre los ojos…- seguí parpadeando pero la pesadez y el dolor eran mayores… casi insoportable…- por favor, Bella, recuerda a Eddy, recuerda a nuestro bebe… quédate por él…

-c…cuídalo mucho…- jadeé…

-no, no digas eso…- contestó…- Jasper date prisa…

-no puedo ir mas rápido Edward…- decía Jasper…

-mantenla despierta…- espetó Jacob, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla…

-vas a estar bien… él esta muerto, tú estarás bien…- decía Edward…

-d…dime q…que m…me amas…- dije entre jadeos, necesitaba escucharlo, solo una vez más…

-si, Bella, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo… eso lo sabes, amor…- sus labios tocaron los míos por ultima vez…

-t…te a…amo Edward…- susurré…- s…siempre…- fue lo ultimo que fui capaz de decir y cerré los ojos…

-no… Bella… ¡Bella!- su voz se me hacia cada vez mas lejana y mi cuero era cada vez mas liviano…- quédate… ¡Bella!...

* * *

**Holaa otraaa vezzzz^^!!! Buenoo, de verdad, espeero y les haya gustadoo el capiitulo, en todooo cazooo les agradezcoo los reviewwss, todosss me gustaroon y miil graciiaz a los que me desearoon algoo de suuerte para mii exaameneeenn jejeje;D **

**Enn fiin, deboo darr un aviiso chiquitooo jejeje, que me llena de melancoliia xq'' que creen??!! esteee es el penultiimo capiitulo, sii, el proxiimo sera el ultiimo y despues el Epílogooo... peroo ya vamos por las ultiimas; amm tambiien, lo see, todoss querian una muerte lenta para James peroo esoo fue todoo lo que pudee hacer, como veran él no fue el uniiico que se muriio jejeje, peroo... ya veremoos que pasa en el siguiiente capp...:D Porr favorr no dejen de mandar sus reviewwss, dan alegriia a mii diia cuandoo los mandannn jejeje, me despiido, pasen a: "Many Chances For Love"... el cual tendrá mejores lemmons de ahora en adelante xq mii priimo se ofrecciio a ayudarme...xD nos vemos en la siguiiente actualiizacioon...kiizezzz **

**CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO VERDEEE^^!!! REVIEWSSS^^!!!**

**REVIEWSSS^^!!!**


	33. familia feliz

**=familia feliz =**

**Edward POV…**

Dos días habían pasado ya, dos días en los que no fui consciente de otra cosa más que de Bella… aun recuerdo el aspecto que tenía cuando la recatamos de ese maldito perro… su cuerpo daba señales de romperse con tan solo abrazarla… no solo eso, cientos de cardenales adornaban su piel blanca, sus brazos, su cintura, sus piernas, ella había sido golpeada, pero eso ya no iba a pasar otra vez, yo mismo me había encargado de eso…

-¿Cómo esta Edward?- le pregunté a Jasper, que acaba de hablar con mi hermana, ambos junto con Jacob estábamos en el hospital, Esme y Carlisle prometieron hacer lo posible por volver al país pronto…

-tranquilo… ha jugado con Anne pero, extraña a su mamá…- suspiré y coloqué la cabeza entre mis manos, cubriendo mi rostro, esta situación no era de las mejores, a decir verdad, sentía que el mundo se venia en cima de mí, la presión de saber que Bella aun no salía de terapias intensivas era el efecto de toda la mierda en la que estuve metido, incluso ahora pensaba que si la perdiera nunca me lo iba a perdonar…

-¿Dónde demonios esta el doctor? ¿No se supone que hace 15 minutos nos iba a avisar?- Jacob estaba casi igual de desesperado que yo… me sentía inútil, no sabia que hacer, la única solución era esperar y nada más… no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos esperando, tal vez fueron horas o tal vez solo minutos, aun así el tiempo parecía eterno sin saber nada de ella o de su estado…

Comencé a pasearme por la sala, Jasper estaba recargado en la pared, observándome y Jacob no paraba de maldecir en silencio; de un momento a otro, el doctor que atendía a Bella llegó a donde estábamos nosotros…

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunté antes de que hablara, él suspiró y me miró con gesto paciente…

-debilitada, bastante… terminamos de hacerle las transfusiones que necesitaba, por lo pronto necesita estar en reposo, nada más…- ¿nada más? Entonces…

-¿despertó ya?- inquirí con voz ahogada…

-hace solo unos minutos, agradecería que la visitaran ordenadamente, no quiero a mas de dos personas dentro de esa habitación, es la numero 120, ya no esta en el área de cuidados intensivos…- suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia esa habitación, o mejor dicho correr, al final del pasillo del segundo piso se encontraba el numero 120… abrí la puerta y por fin la vi…

-¿Edward?- le sonreí, su voz estaba bastante baja pero aun así sus ojos brillaban…

-Bella…- jadeé y llegué a ella, sin poder evitarlo coloqué mi mano con suavidad en su mejilla y la besé con la respiración irregular, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos como siempre lo hacían y sentí su aliento chocar con mi rostro cuando suspiró…- por Dios, amor, pensé que te había perdido…- agregué con mi frente junto a la de ella, Bella sonrió débilmente…

-entonces no vuelvas a pensar…- contestó, la miré directo a los ojos…- fui una irresponsable ¿cierto?- preguntó, yo negué con una sonrisa y una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla…

-no, simplemente quisiste ser una heroína… no vuelvas a hacerlo, no mientras yo este aquí para protegerlos…- la volví a besar, pero esta vez sentí el suave tacto de una de sus manos contra mi mejilla…- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-cansada… aunque, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó… ¿Dónde esta James?- preguntó algo temerosa…

-seguramente en el infierno, no te preocupes… ya todo acabo…

-¿y Jacob? ¿Qué pasó con él y Jasper?

-están afuera… - contesté…- todo esta bien amor, no tienes que preocuparte por nada… pronto estaremos en casa, Edward te extraña, no te ha visto en tres días…

-¿tres? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

-eso no importa… - acaricié sus cabellos…- debes descansar, así podrás irte mas pronto…

-ya me siento bien, me puedo ir hoy…- reí bajito, ¿Qué nunca dejaría de ser terca?

-no, te irás cuando el doctor diga que es necesario y después, le pediré a Carlisle que te revisé, no confió en otra persona…

-tal vez sea porque es tu padre…- musitó…- quiero ver a Jacob…

-¿A Jacob? ¿Ni siquiera me preguntaras como estoy yo? ¿Cómo pasé los últimos dos días en la agonía?...- quise será dramático, solo para que ella no viera a Jacob, si, lo se, son celos…

-supongo que estuviste casi como yo hace un año… pero luego me devolviste la vida… es mi turno de hacerlo, así que no comiences con tus dramas de que no hable con Jake porque no va a funcionar conmigo…- hice un mohín y ella comenzó a reír, atrapé sus labios de nuevo, no me cansaba de besarla, sobre todo porque ella se dejaba amar, sentía como su cuerpo se deshacía cuando yo estaba cerca y eso me encantaba…

-cuando estés mejor… te voy a hacer el amor por mucho tiempo…- susurré contra sus labios…

-ya lo veremos…- contestó…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve besándola pero cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse tuve que separarme, Jacob acaba de entrar y pareció revivir cuando vio a mí Bella con una sonrisa…

-¿eres biónica?- preguntó en tono de broma y Bella se echó a reír, no pude negarme cuando Bella me pidió que los dejara solos… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Después de un rato el medico avisó que ella solo estaría un día más en revisión, solo para checar que su cuerpo no estuviera dañado en otra parte, la agonía había terminado y ahora solo restaba seguir…

&

&

&

&

&

**Bella POV…**

-¡Edward!- absurdo gritar, si lo se… pero inevitable cuando necesitas su atención…

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- me preguntó Esme que llegaba a mi lado, amabas miramos hacia el patio, donde un hermoso sol favorecía a un día de piscina en familia…

-arrojar a Alice al agua…- contesté, Esme se echó a reír…

-igual a su padre… siempre me creí en su tranquilidad cuando era bebé, pero nadie lo podía atrapar cuando creció…- agregó mi actual suegra…

-mamá… ¿otra vez hablando de mí? Deja de atormentar a mi esposa con mis antiguas historias por favor…- ¿había mencionado que estaba casada? Bueno, pues si lo estaba, habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que la pesadilla termino y hace solo uno que Edward me había pedido matrimonio, tardo bastante para mi gusto…

-recuérdame darle un buen regalo a mi hijo por empujar a mi hermana a la piscina, logró hacerme reír…- Esme comenzó a reír y yo le di un manotazo juguetón a Edward…

-a mí recuérdame pedirle disculpas a tu hermana por eso…- musité… Esme salió caminando hacia donde toda la familia se divertía, incluso Rosalie que ahora experimentaba la diversión de tener un hijo de tres años con Emmet; era gracioso ver a ese enorme hombre cuidar a un niño pequeño…- ¿no te unes a la diversión?- le pregunté a Edward…

-tengo una mejor idea…- susurró cerca de mí oído, comencé a reír cuando me abrazó de la cintura y comenzó a besar mi cuello…- ¿quieres acompañarme a nuestra habitación?

-¿no puedes esperar hasta la noche?- inquirí…

-no… no cuando se tiene una esposa que despierta cualquier instinto de su marido… no te culpo, es de tu esencia ser tan perfecta…- me giré para besarlo pero cuando casi tocaba sus labios, una niña de cabello negro pasó a nuestro lado y se ocultó detrás de mis piernas, mientras que mi "angelito" la perseguía con un globo de gua…

-Tía… me quiere mojar…- Anne, saltaba y daba grititos cada vez que Ed se le acercaba con ese globo, Edward no paraba de reír…

-Edward basta… ¿acaso no te he enseñado a ser un caballero?- inquirí como gesto de enojo, pero mi hijo siguió sonriendo, con la misma sonrisa que su padre tenía y que me hacia doblegarme ante todo…

-si mami, pero estamos jugando… y mi tío Emmet nos dijo que mientras no dañemos a Seth, todo esta bien…- lancé una mirada acusadora a Edward que estaba frente a mí y trataba de no reír, mi esposo suspiró…

-Ed… se supone que solo debes hacerle caso a tu mamá, no al mastodonte de tu tía, incluso Jasper es más sensato ¿estamos de acuerdo?- me llevé una mano a la frente, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso al niño? Se supone que los padres educan…

-pero… el tío Emmet es mas divertido, mi papá nunca me deja ver películas de terror y él si, ¿verdad Edward?- me quedé boquiabierta por lo que Anne acaba de decir, miré a Edward y él de nuevo trataba de ocultar un risa…

-si, no te enojes mami, mi papá también las ve con nosotros, pero me dijo que nunca te lo dijera porque podías enojarte… pero no te enojas ¿verdad?

-eh… ¿no te enojas verdad?- entre cerré los ojos cuando Edward preguntó eso, ¿Cuántas cosas más me ocultaba? ¿Visitas ilegales a la dulcería?

-una vez fuimos a la juguetería, junto con Seth, y mi papi me compro una casota de muñecas…- comenzó a contar Anne que ahora se colocó a un lado de mi hijo el cual también empezaba a contar su anécdota…

-y mi papá me regaló una pista de carritos, tío Emmet también le compró algo a Seth…

-aja… también es secreto, nos contaron que no podíamos decírselo ni a ti ni a mi tía Rosalie ni a mamá o si no se enojaban porque nos daban muchas cosas y luego nos pasábamos de travesuras…

-¿a si? ¿Y que mas?- Edward ahora ya no reía, parecía haber palidecido, esta vez era yo la que trataba de no reír, y bueno, mi hijo soltó la ultima verdad…

-mañana vamos a ir al campo, mi papá y el tío Emmet apostaron quien va a ganar en el beisbol…

-y papá también me va a llevar a mí…- agregó Anne dando saltitos…

-oh que bien… amor, ¿me das tu globo por favor?- le pedí a mi hijo, él asintió con una sonrisa y me lo dio en las manos, coloqué una mano en la cintura y miré a Edward con una ceja levantada…

-todo tiene una explicación… ¿no estas molesta, cierto? Por favor, amor, son niños y nosotros solo queremos que se diviertan y todo eso…

-estas en problemas Cullen…- siseé y sin decir más estampé el globo de agua en la cabeza de Edward, los niños empezaron a reír y salieron corriendo al patio, Edward se quedó inmóvil y yo salí en dirección a la piscina, esos dos me la iban a pagar, afortunadamente Jasper y Emmet charlaban amenamente en la orilla de la alberca, Alice vio mi aspecto y también comenzó a reí cuando vio a Edward, empapado y caminando detrás de mí…

-tu y tu…- señalé a Jasper y Emmet… Rosalie y Alice caminaron hacia mí…- ¿con que un partido de beisbol mañana, eh?- las chicas ente abrieron la boca y miraron a sus respectivas parejas, ambos, Jasper y Emmet, fulminaron con la mirada a Edward, seguramente pensaron que él me había dicho todo…

-¿Beisbol? ¿Jasper?- sabia que mi cuñada solo dramatizaba y la verdad, yo también, era divertido la cara que ponían los tres…

-no solo eso, también películas de terror y juguetes a mas no poder…

-no, espera, yo no dejo a mi hija ver películas de terror, eso es un blasfemia Bella… Alice no le creas…- mordí mi labio inferior cuando Jasper se defendió y ahí fue cuando Edward descubrió mi juego…

-no me refería a ti Jasper, si no a ellos…- musité, Jasper miró feo a Emmet, tenia ganas de reírme en sus caras…

-ok, basta… ¿Qué ustedes nunca fueron pequeñas? Los niños necesitan libertas y diversión…- comenzó a hablar Emmet…

-¿ese es el ejemplo para tu hijo?- al fin Rosalie se había unido…

-yo no se como van a solucionar esto, pero mañana no irán a ningún partido de beisbol y mucho menos los dejare solos con mi hijo y eso también va para ti Edward…- espeté y miré en dirección a donde estaban Carlisle y Esme riendo de la escena, yo guiñé un ojo…- oh lo olvidaba…- dije con tono meloso, miré a Alice y Rose antes de hacerlo, Edward, fue astuto y se movió unos centímetros a la izquierda entonces yo, empujé a Jasper y a Emmet al agua mientras estaban distraídos, las chicas se salpicaron y los niños también por lo cual comenzaron a reír, yo regresé al interior de la casa, dispuesta a reírme de lo que acaba de pasar; abrí la puerta del closet, buscando algo de ropa para ponerme dentro de unas horas ya que ahora traía puesto un bikini…

-¿no sabias que enojarse es malo para la salud?- di un respingo cuando Edward habló a mi oído, me giré y él tenia una sonrisa torcida…

-no… no trates de… ponerme contenta, eres un consentidor de primera…- acusé con la voz temblorosa, él se echó una risa y de un momento a otro se quitó la camisa, eso fue un golpe bajo a mi autocontrol, su torso estaba mojado gracias al globo de agua que rompí en su cabeza…

-¿ni siquiera puedo intentar?- susurró y se fue acercando a mí, yo lo miré de arriba abajo, por todos los cielos, como deseaba tocarlo…- te vez hermosa cuando finges estar enojada…

-n…no estaba fingiendo…- contesté…- no, Edward…- lo último fue un jadeo y él colocó sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a jugar con el botón de mi short…

-hu hum…- fue lo único que contestó y finalmente comenzó a devorar mis labios, mis manos empezaron a delinear su torso y él aumentaba el ritmo de nuestro beso, comenzó a encaminarme hacia la cama y cuando sentí el borde detrás de mis piernas él se separó y sacó mi blusa, acaricio mis hombros y besó mi cuello, lamente que mi bikini fuera fácil de quitar, solo bastaba con tirar de los lazos y ya no lo tendría puesto, mi short se deslizó por mis piernas y entonces caí a la cama, Edward se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer frente a mí yo me acomodé en la cama…

Comencé a jadear, sus manos recorrían mis piernas mientras que él comenzaba a frotarse contra mí, su erección chocaba con mi entre piernas y aun con ropa puesta sentía la necesidad… cuando me quitó la parte de arriba del bikini no demoró en devorar mis pechos, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación…

-Edward…- jadeé, él siguió con su labios y finalmente me quitó la ultima parte del traje, estaba desnuda debajo de su cuerpo…

-¿sigues molesta?- inquirió besando mi cuello, yo coloqué una de mis piernas un poco mas arriba de su cintura…

-no… no lo estaba…- acepté al fin y él sonrió, llevé mis manos a sus bien formados glúteos y los apreté haciendo que Edward mordiera juguetonamente mi cuello, solté un gemido por la sensación… - Edward…

-¿dime, Bella?- empezó a besar mi abdomen… no, yo no quería eso, quería que me hiciera suya ya…

-no… Edward no…- rogué, él regreso a la altura de mis labios y yo lo besé apasionadamente, demostrando lo necesitada que estaba de él…

-¿no quieres hacerlo?- preguntó en tono ronco con sus labios aun sobre los míos, yo asentí, quería hacerlo, quería que me tocara… tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi seno derecho, indicándole lo que quería, él sonrió y comenzó a acariciarme, sentía como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se acoplaba a él…

-Edward, te necesito… por favor…- jadeé y abrí un poco mis piernas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran mas de lo debido, escuche un jadeo de Edward…- después tendremos tiempo…- agregué y sentí como se acomodaba en medio de mis piernas…

-te amo, preciosa…- susurró al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi con lentitud, acomodé mis piernas un poco mas arriba de su cintura y él comenzó a moverse…

-más…- pedí y él así lo hizo, sus labios hacían contacto con la piel de mi garganta y sus manos estaban en mis caderas, guiando mis movimientos…- Edward…

-déjate llevar, amor…- jadeó en mi oído y yo así lo hice, sus estocadas cada vez eran mas profundas y rápidas, el calor comenzaba a concentrarse en mi vientre, cada vez mas cerca de la explosión…- ¡Bella!

-¡Edward! Si… sigue…- comencé a gemir su nombre sin parar, él lo estaba prolongando a propósito y yo cada vez estaba mas necesitada, una de mis manos apretó mi almohada y la otra estaba en su espalda, estoy segura que ahora mismo Edward ya tenia rasguños de mi parte…- ¡Dios, Edward!- chillé llena de placer…

-Bella… eres… una diosa…- nuestra respiración era cada vez mas errática y yo comenzaba a sudar, aferré mis piernas con mas fuerza al cuerpo de Edward y finalmente lo sentí…

-Edward…- gemí por última vez y me deshice entre sus brazos, él continuó moviéndose hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecho y cuando ya había descargado todo su semen en mi interior, descansó sobre mi cuerpo y finalmente salió de mí, atrajo mi cuerpo hacia él y comenzó a llenarme de besos…

-eso fue… maravilloso…- exclamé casi sin aire…

-tu eres maravillosa…- contestó y besó con ternura mis labios; después de un rato yo me volví a poner el bikini y un blusón para poder ir a la piscina pero entonces recordé algo… bueno, a decir verdad recordé que no podía mantener mas la sorpresa, pero aun no quería decirle nada, Edward estaba tan ajeno a esta verdad, solo Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle conocían mi estado actualmente, oh, Jacob también… pero el maldito no quiso volar desde Londres porque estaba en vacaciones con su novia, aun así me dijo que en los próximos nueves meses llegaría y estaría presente cuando fuera el momento…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Edward al verme tan absorta en mis pensamientos…

-eh… nada…- contesté torpemente…

-¿segura? ¿No me ocultas nada?- yo negué, él levantó una ceja…

Caminamos juntos hacia donde estaban los otros, al parecer nadie se había peleado con nadie pero cuando Emmet venia a abrazarme Rosalie se interpuso, se lo agradecí rotundamente…

-mami, dice mi tío Jasper que si quieres una bebida…- me dijo mi hijo, yo me agaché y le di un beso en la frente, entonces se me ocurrió una buena manera de soltar el secreto, le dije a Eddy lo que quería que le dijera a Jasper, ya que mi esposo también estaba preparando bebidas… mi hijo corrió hacia esos dos, Alice descubrió mi plan y comenzó a reír… me crucé de brazos esperando que mi hijo hablara…

-tío, mi mami dice que no quiere porque le pude hacer daño a mi hermanito… y que te diera las gracias… papi, dice mi mamá que voy a tener un hermanito ¿no es genial?- la expresión de Edward no tenía precio, el vaso que tenia en las manos calló al suelo y me miró con los ojos como platos…

-¿otro bebe? Por Dios, cariño eso es genial…- habló Esme, Edward salió de su ensoñación y yo me sonrojé…

-¿es cierto?- inquirió casi son aire… yo asentí…- por Dios, Bella…- sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza haciéndome girar, yo estaba riendo…

-felicidades chicos…- espetó Jasper, Emmet hizo lo mismo…

-creí que nunca se los dirías, ya no aguantaba contárselo a Esme…- agregó Carlisle, yo comencé a reír…

-no encontraba el momento…- contesté…- ¿feliz?- inquirí solo hacia Edward…

-no sabes cuanto…- contestó con una sonrisa que amé y sus labios presionaron los míos con demasiada ternura, las risas seguían llenando el lugar y como siempre, la anochecer nos reunimos en la sala para reír y charlar de cosas sin importancia… ¿acaso podría ser mejor? La pesadilla de mi pasado prácticamente había quedado atrás, Edward y Jasper no trabajaban mas en esa estúpida agencia, ambos estaban trabajando junto con Emmet en la empresa que acaban de heredar de los padres de Esme…

Y obviamente mi vida continuó su curso, Edward era simplemente perfecto, no haba un día en que no jugara con su hijo o se portara sobre protector por mi estado de embarazo… finalmente, en la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando ya llevaba tres meses medio de embarazo, Edward me llevó a la sala de música…

-siempre soñé con estar con la mujer que amaba…

-¿y como va eso?- pregunté en tono de broma…

-perfecto, igual que ella…- contestó y una de sus manos se colocó sobre mi vientre un poquito abultado…- te amo, Bella… no sabes cuanto…

-yo también… y si se cuanto…- él comenzó a reír y yo lo seguí, con delicadeza sujeto mi mentón y comenzó a besarme, iniciando así lo que seria una noche llena de pasión… me perdí en el tiempo mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos, mientras ambos demostrábamos el amor que sentíamos por el otro y viviendo al fin nuestra vida felices…

* * *

**Holaaa chicoss, aquii esta, el capiitulo fiinal, me da ternuura ya termiinar el Fiicc, jejeje, de verda, solo quiero dar las graciiaz a los que lo haan seguiido cappiitulo a capiitulo, de verdad, mii infiito agradeciimiento a: EdwardKaname, Maggice, viszed, EdithCullen71283, Belewyn, CariSalvatoreCullen ... muchisiimas graciias por sus reviewsss, muchasss muchar graciias, y see que les causee enojosss jajaja, peroo asii teniia quee ser no?? De verdad, esperoo que la historiia haya siido de su agradoo^^!!! En fiin, agradesco a mii amiiga Ire, que me ha dejado usar su cuenta a lo largo dee este Fic, pero es hora de mudarme por completoo a mii cuenta: AliinLautner, donde tengoo mis otrso Fics, y estoy por iniciar uno, que espero y ustedes lean, se llamara: "Undisclosed Desires" ... sera mas tenebrosoo pero igua tendra lemmons jajajaja, buenoo, me despiido, de verdad, esperoo y no me dejen desemparada con mis otras historias, ustedes ya saben cuales son... de todo corazon graciiaz... **


End file.
